


北非往事

by BrokenMesa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Air Force, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Businessman Dean, Desert, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Castiel, M/M, Minor Character Death, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pilot Castiel, Plot, Slow To Update, World War II, dream - Freeform, 久别重逢, 二战, 已完结, 荒野求生, 飞行员Castiel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 15,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>灵感来自《英国病人》（‘The English Patient’）</p><p>二战之初，英军飞行员Castiel迫降在撒哈拉沙漠中的荒废机场中，被Dean一行人救起。迫于形势，受伤的Castiel不得不和Dean困守在沙漠之中，在沙漠里他们度过了难忘的一段时光——他们同甘共苦，相互依偎，相互拯救，他们遭遇了敌人，也结识了朋友，就在两人终于认清他们对彼此的感情时，厄运再度降临……</p><p>字数：14万</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 自制了带封面的EPUB和MOBI格式  
> [EPUB格式](http://pan.baidu.com/s/1pK1dDt5) 密码: sp73  
> [MOBI格式](http://pan.baidu.com/s/1eQLyAL8) 密码: 376a

“Dean，老板他给我们派了……一架飞机吗？”Sam Winchester的声音听上去不太确定。

Dean头都没抬，他正叼着烟给皮卡的拖车绑固定行李用的承重绳。

“你被太阳晒晕了头吗，Sammy？老板什么时候这么慷慨过？”他吐出两个烟圈。

“但是确实有飞机在朝这边飞。”

“真的？”Dean停下了手中的活，“是不是德国佬的战机？”他一边从嘴里取出香烟一边走到正举着双筒望远镜张望的Sam身边，夺走了弟弟手里的望远镜，无视了他的白眼，仔细地在浅蓝色的天际搜寻着。

Sam说的没错。白色的机翼反射着阳光，在望远镜的蓝色视野里显得格外耀眼。这画面本来应该是颇有诗意的——如果它的机头没有冒着不祥的黑烟。

“哦，见鬼！它的引擎坏了！它要迫降！”Dean的后半句惊呼几乎要淹没在越来越大的引擎声里。他放下了望远镜，睁大眼睛看着那只巨大的铁皮鸟以迅雷不及掩耳之势迅速逼近。

在飞机从头顶上方二十米的位置掠过时，他和Sam条件发射般弯下了腰，Dean捂住口鼻，屏住呼吸，紧闭双眼，可还是挡不住随着飞机扬起的漫天黄沙无孔不入的攻势。

“咣哐——”震耳的撞击声和紧随其后的金属摩擦声冲击着Dean的鼓膜，几乎要把它们撕裂。

终于一切归于沉寂。只剩下了兄弟俩身后的石屋里传来的剧烈咳嗽声。

等到沙尘消散，目之所及不再是漫漫黄沙之后，只见一个体型敦实的老头骂骂咧咧地推开木门从石屋里钻了出来——Bobby摘掉帽子拍打上面的沙土，冲着兄弟俩吼道：“这他妈的怎么回事？”

Dean耸了耸肩，顾不上解释就绕过石屋向飞机的方向跑去。Sam默契地跟了上来——这些年他们一直如此。

 

那是一架隶属英军的小型联络机。

显然飞行员没能在着陆前调整好机身位置，整个机身严重侧倾，机头几乎是栽进了沙里，从沙地上留下的深色划痕来看，嵌进沙地里的右侧机翼刚才被迫发挥了减速的功能。右起落架的轮子已经脱落，滚出二十米开外。螺旋桨还在缓缓转动，一股浓烈的烧焦味伴随着黑烟，顺着风肆意扩散着。

 

Sam迎着阳光，看着这幅情景，他皱了皱眉，眯着眼说：“兄弟，你确定这是‘迫降’而不是‘坠毁’？”

Dean摊了摊手，一言不发地朝驾驶舱的走去。

 

可怜的倒霉蛋飞行员正伏在方向盘上，一动不动，隔着驾驶舱的玻璃，老远就能看见。Dean利索地攀上机翼，蹲在驾驶舱旁，他试着叫了几声，飞行员哼哼了两声就没了动静。他把手探进飞行员的颈部。感谢上帝，脉搏还正常。

Sam也顺着另一侧的机翼爬了上来，帮Dean摘掉飞行员沉重的、落满沙子的护目镜和头盔。他解开安全带，摆正他的身体，以便查看伤势。

这下他们能看见飞行员的脸了——看上去和兄弟俩差不多年纪，黑色短发被汗水濡湿，混杂着沙粒，粘成一缕缕，发际线处渗出血迹一路蔓延到刚刚露出一点胡茬的下巴。看来他刚才头撞得不轻。尽管已经失去了意识，他仍然紧抿着干裂的嘴唇，眉头微锁着。

就在Dean和Sam齐心协力准备把飞行员从驾驶舱里架出来时，他们才发现他的右小腿被变形的座椅卡住，黄绿色制服的一截裤腿已经被血染成了骇人的黑色。这个动作引起的剧烈疼痛甚至惊动了已经失去意识的飞行员，他忽然猛地用右手抓住了Dean的左上臂，在发黄的白衬衫上留下了一个鲜红的血手印之后就彻底没了反应。

 

十分钟后，Bobby扛来了一个木制的简易担架，手里还攒着两根铁撬棍——他显然费了不少工夫才从石屋地下室的阴暗角落里找到这些东西。他站在机翼前把工具递给Dean和Sam时嘟囔着：“我们得快点，万一发动机漏油爆炸我们都得完蛋。”

Dean手执撬棍在座椅下东戳西敲忙活了三分钟才终于找到合适的着力点。

三个人抬着担架顶着炽热的阳光走在返回石屋的路上时，Dean才发现自己的脚简直要被滚烫的沙地烤熟了。


	2. 2

## 2

 

Jo小心翼翼地给飞行员包扎着右小腿。那里是伤得最重的部位，不仅有骨折造成的大片淤血，还有座椅下面的零件划破的长口子——透过它甚至能隐约看见惨白的腿骨。除了腿以外就是头部。通过额头的淤青和渗血，Jo判断问题并不太大，但是脑震荡肯定免不了。其他的问题得等到他恢复意识才能再做判断。

作为这里唯一一个受过专业医疗训练的人，一直站在老父亲Bobby身后听命的金发女孩Jo难得有一次指挥几个大男人的机会——

“Dean，别傻站着了！再端点水来！”

“Sam，我还需要点绷带，还有一根烟。”

“哦，老爹，你能挪个地儿吗？我看不清创面了！”

不要惹处于工作模式的Jo Singer——这是Dean眼下得出的结论。

               

Sam在反复确认油箱没有泄漏之后，重新爬上了飞机，并且在驾驶舱里发现了一只紧锁的小皮箱。再加上一张英国皇家空军的士官证、一只装了半壶水的便携钢壶、一支勃朗宁手枪、一把军用匕首，这就是这个英国人全部的‘家当’。

 

“所以，这个Castiel中士到底什么时候才能醒？”Dean皱着眉翻来覆去查看那张士官证，皇家空军的标志下方，除了一个没有姓氏的名字、相片和编号以外再也没有别的信息。Dean也没法通过编号猜测这个中士所属的部队，毕竟他们之前和英国人打的交道远不如和德国人的多。

“这得听天由命。”Jo耸了耸肩，头也没回地说道。她正往医疗箱里塞没用完的缝线。“但也只是时间问题。”

“我留下来照顾这个英国大兵，你们先回开罗吧。错过这趟回纽约的邮轮，你们今年的奖金大概要被老板扣光。”

一时间整个屋子陷入沉默之中。Jo和Bobby面面相觑，Sam盯着Dean的眼神里充满了难以置信。

“我们可不能让他害得Bobby没法退休。”Dean朝Sam耸了耸肩。“Sam，我留下，你带着Bobby和Jo走，等你把他们送上邮轮再回来接我。这跟我们之前约好的没什么区别……”

“怎么可能没有区别？Dean，你现在得照应一个穿着英军制服的家伙，难道德国佬心血来潮来这里巡逻的时候会表彰你的人道主义精神吗？！”

“那就把那该死的制服脱掉。”

很可惜这个玩笑并没能让Sam能夹死蚊子的眉头松懈一丝一毫。

“哦，得了吧。我应付得来。多个人还能有个伴呢，如果他不是个无聊的人的话。”

“但是……”

“没有什么但是……”

“咳咳——”Jo在一旁用很大的声音清了清嗓子，打断了兄弟俩的争论。她抱着双臂，用下巴示意着昏迷的英国兵，眉毛高高挑起，一脸“能不能把你们的‘Winchester氏倔脾气’撒到外面去”的表情。

 

最终经过一番差点就要拳脚相加的讨价还价，Sam终于顶着张苦瓜脸同意了“基本照原计划”，但是他坚持在这里多呆两天，等到这个叫Castiel的英国兵醒来问清楚情况再离开。并且他执意要掩埋那架飞机——

“不用埋太深。它还没完全报废。只要别让德国佬发现。”

他们先拿废纸缠住了机翼上醒目的红白蓝同心圆标志，又花了一个小时修好起落架。谢天谢地，这里还有半个飞机工程师，把脱落的轮子重新装好对Sam来说并不是什么难事。他们把这架名叫“Grace”的“虎蛾”式联络机拖进一个地势低洼的地方，用好几块土灰色破布草草掩盖。等他们几人大汗淋漓地躺倒在温热的沙地上大口大口喘粗气时，银河已初显苍穹。

 

“‘沙漠恩典（The Grace of Desert）’，哈？能给军用飞机起这么‘莎士比亚’的名字的只有英国人。”Dean在回到石屋的门口时摇了摇头说道。

Sam笑了笑，这是Dean这些天第一次看见Sam的笑容，自从他得知自己不得不把老哥暂时留在沙漠一段时间，他一直都苦着脸，好像在赌桌上输了五千美金。

“难得你还能搬出莎士比亚。”Sam说道，他正在把四把铁锹摆在门边。

好吧，还是让他继续苦着脸比较好。Dean打开石屋门时这样想。

 

Dean点燃窗边的煤油灯时，听见了手枪保险栓拉开的清脆声响。他回过头，看见黑洞洞的勃朗宁枪口正对着自己。

“你们是谁？”

Castiel中士瞪大眼睛皱着眉头，一字一顿从牙缝里挤出这几个干巴巴的德语单词。不得不承认，搭配上他独特的、令人形象深刻的低沉嗓音，这句话相当有威慑力。如果他不是坐在床上而且头上还缠着绷带的话。

“哇哦！冷静！中士！”Dean感觉自己好些年都没刻意用这么重的堪萨斯口音说英语了。他举着摊开的双手，手掌向前，示意自己并没有携带什么武器。

“我们是美国人，为纽约商贸公司工作。”Dean扯出一个僵硬的微笑，用眼神示意了一旁堆积的木箱，上面用德语和英语印着纽约商贸公司的标志。

这时Sam也走了进来。他比常人高出一个头的强壮身躯让原本有些松懈的Castiel中士再度紧张起来。经过了不易察觉的片刻犹豫，他快速地把枪口转向了Sam。

“可你们为德国人工作。”

哇哦，地道的牛津腔。Dean恼火地看了看Sam，投过去一个“现在他妈的怎么办”的白眼。

Sam立刻会意。虽然兄弟俩并肩站立让Dean无法看清Sam的表情，但他想Sam一定使出了他百试不爽的“狗狗眼”杀手锏。

“额……Castiel中士……这只是表象，我们本质上是中立国的良好公民。如果我们真要把你交给德国人，你现在已经不在这里了。证件就在口袋里，如果你不介意的话我们可以拿出来给你看，只要你能让你的枪不走火。”太好了，Sam的声音听起来就如同他的“狗狗眼”一样真诚。

Castiel的眉头锁得更紧了，他保持沉默，似乎默认了Sam的提议。

于是Sam迅速从上衣外套口袋里掏出一沓花花绿绿的证件。Dean不敢相信他弟弟竟然还留着大萧条时印着赫伯特·胡佛签名的救济证明！

“战争时期，有备无患。”——Sam回敬Dean的眼神里满是得意之色。

Sam把这些证件一个个摊开展示之后Castiel犹豫地放下了手枪。

“Sam Winchester。”他朝Castiel伸出了右手，“这是我哥哥，Dean。”然而Castiel一脸紧张，他似乎并没有彻底解除戒备，没有回应这个握手邀请。

Sam恍然大悟般迅速收回右手，换成左手：“抱歉。”他尴尬地笑笑，他想起了Castiel右臂上还有伤。

这个英国兵的左手终于松开了枪托，缓缓地伸了出来。

 

“咳咳——你们认完亲了吗？介不介意让专业人士给伤员做个检查？”Jo抱着双臂倚着门框，饶有兴致看着屋里的几个男人。

 

Dean识趣地给“南丁格尔”小姐让了道。

 

不得不说，Jo简直是个天使。不仅是指她担当着公司北非外勤组的随队护士，更重要的是，作为这个四人团队里唯一的女性，这个年轻漂亮的金发女孩一直是一道亮丽的风景线。

半年前她的父亲Bobby带着她和Winchester兄弟俩组建了现在的团队。

一开始，素来视“靓妞不泡等于浪费人生”的Dean也想过对她出手——是的这点被Sam鄙视了很久——但几天之后Dean亲眼见到身着晚礼服长裙、脚踩三英寸高跟鞋的Jo，在盛怒之下把一个骗了她父亲六千美金还出言不逊的开罗商人踹得差点断子绝孙，并且用一记右勾拳揍掉了对方的一颗牙，从此Dean便再也没动过关于她的歪念头。虽然偶尔淋漓大汗让她的薄衬衫紧贴躯体、显出女人味十足的曲线时，Dean还是忍不住会多看两眼。她的父亲Bobby深谙这点，曾经一度对Dean态度恶劣，甚至还连累了Sam——事实上他对Jo一直保持着“如麋鹿般纯洁”的友情。

 

Jo把听诊器摘掉收进医疗箱，又简单询问了一些问题，宣布Castiel的伤势并不至于威胁生命，但是右腿要修养至少一个月才能步行。

“什么？一个月？”Castiel皱着眉头问道。

“轻微骨折。一个月算保守估计。”Jo耸了耸肩。“你得在这里呆上一段时间才能走了。”

中士立刻摇头道：“不，这不行。我必须……”

他仿佛突然意识到了什么问题，警觉地扫视了在场的所有人一眼：“你们……开过这个箱子吗？”他用没受伤的左手指着床铺边的那只小皮箱。

Sam和Dean对视一眼之后，故作轻松地摊了摊手：“当然没有——那箱子一直锁着呢！我们以为……额……大概是你的什么私人物品之类的。”

“谁不需要私人空间呢？”Dean咧开嘴假笑着——见鬼，谁他妈会相信十位密码锁锁着的会是成人杂志或者给女朋友的肉麻情书？！

Castiel将信将疑地瞥了一眼箱子上的密码锁，似乎是在回忆密码锁原先的位置是否变动过。Dean在心里长舒一口气。他的确渴望用自己的一些“实用小本领”打开箱子瞧瞧到底是什么东西值得英军如此大费周章还派专机护送，但是Sam提示了他自毁机关存在的可能性——“对我们而言这问题不严重。但那哥们是护送箱子的士兵，在这种剑拔弩张的时候搞砸这么重要的任务，没准要背上叛国罪。原封不动才是最保险的选择。”

 

“无论如何，我今天必须离开。我很感激你们救了我，你们都是好人，愿上帝保佑你们。但是我必须飞到基地……”

“‘飞’？”Bobby怪声怪调地打断了Castiel的话，他有些不耐烦。“那只大鸟没法飞了。如果你的脑子还能想起来的话，年轻人，你就是因为这个才迫降的。”

“我当然记得引擎的事。但……这里不是简易的临时机场吗？就算修不好引擎至少还可以用机场电报机联系一下基地，不是吗？”Castiel的蓝眼睛困惑地盯着众人。他的抬头纹在绷带下若隐若现。

屋内四人面面相觑。

Bobby叹了口气：“你们的地图至少五年没更新了吧？你的‘Grace’恐怕是五年来在这里着陆的第一架飞机。”

“什么？！”

Jo面有难色地补充解释道：“五年前，所有的飞机都撤走了，这里现在只是公司的外勤补给站。”

“而且……”Sam停顿了一秒，似乎在犹豫是否应该继续给这个可怜的飞行员揭示糟糕的现状。“别说电报，想往外面捎话只能让碰巧路过附近的贝都因商人带信，但他们出于迷信不肯往南走。我没记错的话，你们英军的大本营都在数百公里外的沙漠南部？”

受伤的飞行员丧气地点了点头。

Bobby摇了摇头说：“如果是这样我们也没法用汽车把你送回基地。穿越半个撒哈拉？那辆老皮卡恐怕还没开一半就能散架！更不用说还有德国人的盘查。”

 

中士整个上身仿佛垮了一般。他垂下眼皮，沉默了许久才再度开启有些干裂的薄嘴唇，用一种不知是在询问还是在感慨的语气说：

“所以……我被困在这里了……”

“嘿，哥们，没那么遭。”Dean试图摆出一个鼓励的笑容，“至少你还活着。有罐头，有水，有药，还有一张床。”

“哈，顺便说一句，因为我哥让出了这张床，他今晚得和我挤一块儿追忆一下童年生活。”Sam努力打着趣岔开话题。

“得了吧，Sammy，我宁可在墙角坐一宿！”Dean翻着白眼抗议道。

然而飞行员似乎早已沉浸于巨大的失落之中，对于兄弟二人的互相斗嘴没有半点反应。他只是垂着头，局促地坐在床上，什么都没说。

 

两天后，因Castiel中士的事故而推迟的撤离计划迎来了最后期限。这天，太阳刚从地平线上露出浑圆的身形时，气温还有些清冷，但被阳光照射到的皮肤已经能感受到丝丝暖意。Dean分别和Bobby、Jo拥抱告别。

“照顾好伤员，他今天还没吃早餐。顺便照顾好你自己。”Jo微笑着把垂在眼前的长发拢到耳后。她的大眼睛里写满了不舍，睫毛打着颤。高高束起的金色卷发在朝阳的照耀下呈现着耀眼的金红色，在晨风中轻轻拂动。

“嘿！”Dean皱了皱眉头，大声抗议着，装出自己有些生气的样子。“看来半年的交情还比不上这两天的治疗。别告诉我你爱上了那个古板的英国人。”

“如果是你会吃醋吗，Winchester先生？”她故意用不太正宗的英国口音甩下一句调侃就走开了。

 

“啊哈，瞧我看见了什么！你竟然被女孩调戏了一回。”Sam幸灾乐祸的声音从Dean身后响起。

Dean翻了个白眼，转过身去。Sam穿着浅灰色衬衫，他摘掉米色的帽子，放在脚边的旅行皮箱上，收敛了脸上的笑容，走过来给了Dean一个结实的拥抱。

“所以……我们今天不用再为谁留下而争吵了，哈？”Dean感觉被Sam拥得快喘不过气。

“是啊，我认输了。谁能吵得过‘固执鬼Dean’？”

Dean笑着退了一步，狠狠地拍了下Sam厚实的肩膀：“一路顺风。”

“保重，兄弟。我会尽快赶回来接你，如果可能的话……也许还有Castiel。”

                   

Dean看着那辆吉普车在颠簸中渐行渐远，直到它扬起的滚滚黄沙消失在沙丘和苍穹的交汇处。他低头，从衬衫口袋里掏出烟盒，取出一支香烟叼在嘴里，转了三次打火机才把火点着。


	3. 3

## 3

 

Dean推开木门，把没有用完的承重绳和脏手套扔在门边的木桌上，扬起了桌面上细细的尘埃。他看见Castiel用左手臂支撑着上身从床上坐了起来。

“我仍然认为你应该和你弟弟一起离开，用不着留下来照顾我。”Castiel的嗓音听起来更低了些，“我可以自己照顾好自己。Singer小姐已经告诉我了什么时候换药。”

Dean觉得自己至少花了两秒才反应过来这个飞行员提到的“Singer小姐”是指Jo。麻烦的英国人。Dean想。

“可你不知道去哪弄水。这里不是什么皇家医院。”Dean走向角落里的木箱，没有回头看他，“而且，我也不是特地为你的事留下来的，如果这样说让你好受些的话。一个星期之后就有一支贝都因人的商队要来拿他们在我们公司订的步枪。”Dean一边说着一边蹲下身在桌子下的木箱里翻找着罐头。“呃……水果、蔬菜、火腿、牛肉、金枪鱼……哪一个？”他回过头看着床上的飞行员。

Castiel又开始睁着蓝眼睛歪着脑袋盯着Dean发愣了。Dean现在已经明白了这个小动作代表这个飞行员很疑惑。

“吃、什、么？”Dean夸张地一字一顿解释了自己的话。“见鬼。这两天开餐的时候Jo难道没问过你这种问题？”

Castiel看上去好像在犹豫着该说什么。半晌，他有些腼腆地开口：“呃……她直接给我一盘已经组合好的食物。她说营养均衡比较好。”

“啊哈。殿下，你的女仆已经离开了。现在，选一个。”

Dean在心里冲着Jo泛嘀咕。她的确在这方面讲究得厉害，以前每次吃饭都是她啰嗦着要往Dean的盘子里多放点蔬菜，但Dean一直用“罐头蔬菜也不见得能有什么营养”为由搪塞回去，然后从打开的金枪鱼罐头里多捞几块。

最后Castiel选择了火腿罐头。

哈，明智的选择！Dean拿出两个火腿罐头并把其中一个扔给Castiel的时候，冲着脑海里浮现的Jo得意地笑了笑。

但是Castiel却面露难色地盯着落在毛毯上的火腿罐头沉默不语。

“见鬼！”Dean有些懊恼于自己的健忘——他竟然忘了Castiel不像他弟弟那样完好的双手来开罐头。他快步走到Castiel的床边，拿回了扔出去的罐头。

他挠着后脑勺，再次把打开的火腿罐头和铁勺送到飞行员的手里。

Castiel抬头看着Dean微笑着说：“谢谢你，Winchester先生。”

“Winchester先生”？Dean觉得自己眉毛都抽搐了两下，他扶着额头做出了一个受不了的表情：“收起你英国人的那套吧，听上去活像是高档餐厅的服务生。叫我Dean。你不觉得一个音节比五个音节省很多口水吗？另外——不客气。”

Castiel微笑着低下头，开始用勺子舀放在大腿上的罐头。

 

早餐之后，Dean从Castiel手里收走了空罐头。

“Win……呃，Dean，你也可以叫我Cas。”

“其实我早想这么干了。”Dean回过头笑了笑说，“你的名字确实有点绕口。”

“那不是我的名字。我没有名字。‘Castiel’算是……一个代号。如果我死了会有别的‘Castiel’顶替我。”Castiel面无表情地解释着。他正用一块抹布擦自己用过的勺子。这件本来不怎么起眼的事，对于只能用左手的飞行员显然有些费劲。

Dean愣了几秒才回话：“‘代号’？别告诉我你是什么军情六处的特工。”

“我跟那些人打过交道，他们绝对不会随身携带写着自己代号的证件。”Castiel笑着摇了摇头，更正道。“我没见过父母或者是亲戚，记事起就在孤儿院。如果说那时有什么名字就是‘蠢蛋’一类的外号，加入空军之后变成了一个编码，后来就是这个代号了。你要是愿意当成名字也无所谓。这个代号用了好些年。”他终于擦拭完了铁勺。把抹布和铁勺都搁在了床头旁的木箱上。

啊哈！听起来怎么这么像烂俗的小说？Dean想。但是Castiel说起这段坎坷经历是如此云淡风轻，反而让他觉得这话句句属实。

 

而这一点该死地让他无言以对。

 

第一天的第一餐竟然在这种尴尬的沉默中结束，这状况多少让Dean对接下来的日子有点焦虑。


	4. 4

## 4

 

事实证明，Dean的直觉没有错。

整个上午，Dean在石屋里踱来踱去，最后在百无聊赖之中决定给屋子来个大扫除。而飞行员没和Dean说上一句话，他一直坐在床上津津有味地看一本封面摇摇欲坠的《西线无战事》，枕头边还放着《历史》、《战争与和平》、《劳伦斯短篇小说全集》等好几本大部头。这些都是Sam刻意留下的。

 

当时，Dean皱着眉头，一脸嫌弃地看着Sam把这些皱巴巴的书一本一本从他的箱子里取出来。

“我觉得这些书留在这里的唯一意义就是在没有油的时候当柴烧。我脑袋被驴踢了才会看……”

“我当然知道你不会看。我只是想给Castiel留点消遣。”Sam打断了Dean的话，他正在犹豫手上那本《悲惨世界》是否该放到留下的那摞书里。

Dean随手从Sam抄起一本像砖头一样的硬壳书：“呃……《就业、利息与货币通论》？这算‘消遣’？你当真？”

“那本是他指明要留着的书之一。他说他在牛津没来得及看完就被派到这里了。”Sam颇无辜地耸耸肩。

Dean做出了一个“上帝啊我受不了你们”的表情，把那本书丢了回去。

 

Dean给Impala和Blade喂完水和干草——她们是Dean最喜欢的骆驼。他拍打着身上附着的黄沙和干草，推门走进屋子。

“不得不说，雷马克写得确实很逼真，让我想起了自己刚入伍的时候。”听见Dean进屋的Castiel嘴角浮现了一个不易察觉的浅笑，他从书本中抬起头来，“你读过这本书吗？Dean？”

手里还提着空水桶的Dean不置可否地摊着胳膊说：“《西线无战事》？我只看过电影。”

“是吗？我也看过那部电影，但是我现在发现小说更引人入胜。”

“哈，Sammy也老是用这个理由劝我多看点书。可惜，我是‘书本绝缘体’。”

Castiel脸上的笑容更明显了，他轻轻摇了摇头，重新投入到书本之中。片刻之后他似乎想起了些什么又抬头说：“Dean，如果你想骑着——呃我记得是叫Impala——出去走走的话尽管出去，不用在意我。看，我现在没什么事。我猜你不喜欢一直呆在这里。”

“我的确是打算出去运点水回来。但是，你确定你一个人没有问题？”

“没有问题。我会呆在这儿等你的。”

 

Dean锁好了石屋所有的窗户和门，把汽油灯装满油点亮挂在Castiel床边的墙壁上，走之前又把一个金枪鱼罐头和一个水果罐头撬开放在Castiel床边的木箱上——以防自己碰上风暴赶不上晚餐。

谢天谢地，幸好他这么做了。

 

当Dean在附近小河谷里装完水，骑着Impala引着Blade，准备离开时，风向就发生了改变。Impala和Blade的步伐开始变得犹豫而焦躁，她们喘着粗气，发出了怪异的哼哼。

这昭示着，沙漠里最可怕的魔鬼即将现身。

 

天边腾起的沙粒形成的黑色迷雾遮蔽夕阳，整个天空都暗了下来。伴随着片咆哮的干风，黑雾以万马奔腾之势袭来。Dean咒骂了一声，摘掉帽子，裹紧了头巾，便加速往回赶。如果他不在石屋的门被沙掩埋之前回去，他和两只骆驼都会被风暴吞噬。很快，视线所及之处都是灰蒙蒙一片。滚烫的沙粒割在所有裸露在外的皮肤上，击打着睫毛，透过头巾，冲进口鼻，整个口腔都充斥着干燥的颗粒感。Dean咳嗽着跳下Impala，以免自己被烈风从她背上掀下来。他让记得路的Impala走在前面带路，自己去拉扛着六个大水囊的Blade，在风暴中她有些步履维艰。

也许只有十分钟，也许长达半小时，等到Dean从Impala的屁股后面探出头来望见隐约可见的灯光时，他觉得好像过了几个世纪。他发现正对着风的前门已经有半截埋在沙子里，只好绕到石屋连着的仓库后门。

然而，钥匙在被Dean从外套里翻出时掉在了沙地里。Dean怒骂着“Son of the bitch”跑出近十米才追上了随着沙子被吹走的钥匙。

 

当Dean把呼啸的暴风锁在仓库门外后，终于松懈了紧张的神经。他靠着门板瘫坐在地上，长舒一口气。他摸到台子上的煤油灯，掏出上衣口袋里的打火机，点亮了它。这时，Impala探过头来，舔了舔他的脸，帮他清理脸上的沙土。“哇哦，美人，你真棒。”Dean笑呵呵地搂着Impala的脖子，揉着她的毛。Impala温顺地低着头，慢慢眨着眼睛，一副很享受的模样。然而她旁边的Blade却摇着脑袋，把沙子都甩在Dean的身上。

“嘿嘿，Blade，你在嫉妒吗？好了好了，你也很棒。”被揉了脑袋的Blade这才喷着湿气，弯下腿伏在地上了。

 

“Dean？”Castiel的大声呼喊从墙壁另一侧传来。“你在那儿吗？Dean？”

“是的，我在这儿。在仓库。”Dean提着两个沉重皮水囊快步走向前屋。他推开隔门的时候对上了Castiel欣喜万分的脸。

Dean感觉自己像是一纸通告德国佬已经投降的电报，Castiel的蓝眼睛见到Dean的一瞬间就亮了三分。

“感谢上帝！”Castiel的低沉嗓音无法掩饰他难以抑制的激动。“这风暴比我碰到的那次都厉害，我以为……我担心你会碰到什么麻烦。”

“确实有点麻烦，毕竟我也有一阵没碰上这么大的风暴了。本来我能赶上晚餐。”Dean摘掉了缠着脑袋的头巾，挠了挠后颈，那里因为沾着沙粒而瘙痒难耐。他看了看窗户，它们正被狂风撞得吱呀作响。

 

“我还没开始吃晚餐。你回来得正是时候。”Castiel的声音听起来异常柔软。

Dean回过头，瞥见床边木箱上的那两个罐头，似乎连勺子的位置都与他下午出发时相同。他有些惊讶地问：“别告诉我……你在等我，Cas？”

这个问题让Castiel的脸上显出尴尬之色：“我……我想……这算是——一种礼节？”

“瞧我说过什么？‘丢掉英国人那套’，Cas。”Dean笑着把头巾挂在门后的挂绳上。“饿了就吃吧。我要先给Impala和Blade喂食。”

可是等到Dean二十分钟后再次从仓库返回前屋时，木箱上早已打开的罐头仍然没有动。

 

顽固的英国人。Dean无奈地摇了摇头，决定放弃再次提醒飞行员。

 

那天晚上，两人风卷残云般各自解决了两个罐头。

让Dean意外的是，Castiel竟然加入了Jo的“金枪鱼党”——

“嗯——我还是觉得金枪鱼罐头更好吃。有果酱就更好了。”Castiel低着头盯着连酱汁都不剩的空罐头咂着嘴，恋恋不舍道。

在Dean的脑海中，Jo爆发了胜利的大笑。

 

晚餐过后，Dean端来一小盆水放在床边。他打湿毛巾之后递给Castiel，得到了一声真诚的道谢。

“你确定不要我帮忙？”Dean微蹙着眉头问。

Castiel顺着Dean疑虑的目光注意到自己还缠着绷带的右手，他摇了摇头：“左手应付得来。”

于是，Dean坐在一旁，等着Castiel清洗毛巾的时候再给予援手。他看着Castiel把湿毛巾放在木箱上，缓缓解开上衣的扣子，吃力而倔强地脱掉衬衫，露出了分布着大量细小伤痕的胸膛。他原本坚硬结实的肌肉已经因为连续几日的卧床而微微松弛。

虽然困意大大削弱了Dean的感官，但他仍然觉得屋子里的气温似乎诡异地升高了。特别是在Castiel解开裤子准备擦拭左腿的时候，他不得不频繁撇开情不自禁折返的目光。

 

等到窗外的风声减小了大半，Dean仰面躺倒在原先属于自己弟弟的床上。这一刻，疲惫的身体在柔软的卧榻上终于得到了解脱，他心满意足地长叹一口气。虽然金星的光亮透过窗户正好投射在Dean的眼睛上，但他顾不上翻身换个角度，就陷入了睡眠。

“晚安，Dean。”Castiel的声音温和地拂过耳廓。

“晚安，Cas。”Dean在意识涣散前的最后一刻喃喃着回答道。

 


	5. 5

## 5

 

“砰砰砰。”

Dean迷迷糊糊地试图睁开眼睛，却发现穿透窗户的耀眼阳光让这个过程变得十分艰难。

“砰砰砰。”

谁他妈的一大早就这么闹腾？

Dean恼火地用右臂支起身，揉了揉脸，花了三秒钟调整眼球的焦距来适应整个环境。空气中漂浮的尘埃泛着点点金色的光芒，喉咙传来一如往常的干燥感。他用力清了清嗓子，回头瞥向窗户——那是那该死的噪音来源。

一只比手掌还要大两圈的蝎子正愉悦地晃动着他那抢眼的大螯，敲打着窗户。这可不是什么常见的景象。看来昨天的风暴让沙子已经堆积到了窗台的位置。

 

“早上好，Dean。”

Dean这才注意到坐在对面床上的Castiel。在黑胡茬的衬托下，他的脸似乎更苍白了。那双蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着Dean，下垂的眼角和旁边的皮肤纹路透露着一丝不符合年龄的沧桑。Dean对此非常熟悉，他在每个参战的士兵脸上都看到过这样的沧桑。

“早，Cas。”Dean起身，打了个哈欠。“你什么时候起床的？”

“呃……”他探着头看了看枕边的手表，“比你早一个小时二十二分钟。”

“现在几点了？”

“八点三十六分。”

“什么？我怎么睡了这么久！”Dean皱着眉，又打了个哈欠，他挠了挠后脑勺，套上靴子。他一边系鞋带一边说：“你应该把我叫醒。”

Castiel愣了一下：“我很抱歉。我以为你昨天很劳累，需要长时间休息。”他蹙着眉，无措的视线怏怏地下垂着，落在手中的书页上。

这反应反而让Dean产生了种怪异的负罪感。见鬼。

“好吧。我没有责怪你。”真的。Dean想。“你知道，我不能让Impala和Blade饿肚子。”眼下似乎转移话题更明智。“所以……你早上一直在看书？那本吗？”

Castiel点点头。

“说真的，见到你之前我从没想过书呆子也能当飞行员。”

“只是没什么别的娱乐而已。”Castiel的声音听上去有些没精打采。

“真的？你就没和战友拼过酒？”Dean漫不经心地问道。

Castiel摇了摇头，“我所属的小队全面禁酒。长官可不喜欢醉汉开飞机。”

“哦，老天！”Dean惊呼。作为一个视酒为第二血液的人，他实在无法想象没有酒喝的日子。“女人呢？”

“Singer小姐是我一年以来见到的第二位女性。顺便说一句，第一位是我们长官的夫人，她在我们小队出发时来看望我们。”

“老天！所以你们英国空军其实是‘皇家修道院’？”Dean惊讶得嗓音都高了几度。

“哈，某种意义上来说，你说得没错。”Castiel被Dean的比喻逗笑了，嘴角浮现浅浅的弧度。

“所以……我猜你也没有等你打完仗回去结婚的未婚妻？”

“是的，没有女人，也没有家人，无牵无挂。没有人比我更适合当飞行员了。”Castiel耸了耸肩。“如果死在战场上，也不用帮我收拾遗物，就只用名单上改一个数字。”

Dean盯着Castiel的脸迟迟说不出一句话。他第一次听见有人对自己的死亡如此轻描淡写。

Dean的长时间凝视让Castiel有些别扭，他投来不安的目光：“怎么了？我脸上有什么东西吗？我知道我是该刮胡子了……”Castiel有些不确定地摸了摸自己的下巴。

“不，没什么。只是觉得飞行员的生活真是地狱。”Dean做出了一个同情的表情，他轻轻拍了拍飞行员的肩膀。

突然他意识到了一件事情——“等等，伙计，你别告诉我你到现在还留着童贞？！”

Castiel的脸明显僵硬了两秒。

“这……这很奇怪吗？”他不确定地问道。

“‘奇怪’？那简直是……”Dean硬生生把就要脱口而出的“羞耻”一词吞回肚子。“所以……你打算就这样送死吗？甚至连男欢女爱都没尝试过？”

“我并不认为‘为国捐躯’等于‘送死’，Dean。”

但是从结果上来说没有区别。Dean想。“不管怎样，你不能连床都没上过就去‘为国捐躯’，伙计。这太悲剧了。”

“但是我的战友们都……”

“打住，打住。”Dean黑着脸，用手比划着打断Castiel未说完的话。他实在是佩服眼前的飞行员总是有把一切轻松话题都引向沉重深渊的能力。“既然你还活着，就得学会……呃……‘享受当下’，明白吗？我想如果有机会我会带你去趟开罗的妓院。”

Castiel听见“妓院”这个词的时候皱了皱眉头。

“那才是‘生活’，而不只是‘生存’。”Dean记忆中的美妙画面让他情不自禁地咂了咂嘴。“别跟我说你是什么虔诚的教徒。”

“我曾经是。但是……”Castiel犹豫了片刻，最终还是把话咽了回去。“算了，不提也罢。”

他干巴巴地甩下这句话便低下头，又沉浸于那本该死的书之中。

 

Dean当然明白那是“我不想再和你讨论这个话题”的表示。

果然是顽固的英国人。他想。

 

Dean匆匆结束洗漱和早餐便离开了屋子，走向仓库。现在看来，Impala和Blade比那个沉默而古板的处男飞行员可爱多了。

 

仓库的地面上均匀地铺着一层薄薄的黄沙，大概是昨天晚上被大风从仓库门缝吹进来的。只有两只骆驼的身下露出了石砖地面原本的青黑色。当然还有新鲜的蹄印——她们正在焦虑地踱步，喘着气，也许是受够了空腹的痛苦，也许是受够了昏暗的仓库。

Dean的到来让她们振奋了起来，她们的喉咙发出呜呜的声响，那是她们表达欢迎的方式。

“好了，我们出去透透气。”Dean回头看了她们一眼就笑着推开仓库门。

站在刺眼的白色天际之下，他情不自禁地眯起眼睛。似乎昨天沙漠之神已经耗完了所有招风的魔力，今天的空气平静得让Dean想起了童年时那些安逸快乐的夏日午后。他把Impala和Blade的缰绳拴在门前的木桩上，从仓库里搬出一捆干草丢在她们面前，随即从墙根抄起铲子，朝石屋的另一边走去。

前门已经有一半被沙子掩埋。虽然，不出几天，这些黄沙又会被另一个方向的风带到别处，但是作为石屋的出入口，门口的沙子得及时清理，否则，万一不幸碰上接连刮同一个方向的风的日子，屋子的这一侧就会被彻底掩埋。除此之外，Jo也提醒过，伤员的房间必须时常保持通风。

于是，Dean点上烟叼在嘴里，开始工作了。

被风暴吹来的沙子异常松软，这使得清理过程变得很是艰辛，四周的沙子总是往新挖出的坑里滑。在平时，这是四个人的工作量，但是现在只有Dean一个人，因而他总是停下来休息。这时，他总是忍不住去看石屋的窗户。他也不知道这到底是为什么。隔着这么远，根本没法看清昏暗的屋子里的情况。他猜测，那个飞行员大概和昨天一样，又在看书。

然而他的猜测落了空。

两个小时之后，当Dean返回屋子，打算给已经空空如也的水囊装水的时候，他看到Castiel正对着放在床上的一小块镜子剃须。

这让Dean意识到，一个右撇子用左手给自己剃须的惨状简直甚于尸横遍野的沙场。

 

他看不下去了。他放下水囊，把早上不怎么愉快的对话和劳作带来的疲惫抛在脑后，一把夺过Castiel左手上的剃须刀，另一只手搬过来一个空木箱，膝盖抵着床沿坐了下来。

 

“你应该叫我帮忙的，中士。”他一边检查着Castiel下巴上的鲜红的伤痕一边说。“虽然说男人是该有点伤痕，但是被剃须刀刮花脸可不是你向姑娘炫耀的资本。”

“我可以应付……”

“‘曾经可以’，而且是‘用右手’。”Dean一本正经地更正道。“现在，Cas，闭嘴，别动。看看本大爷的技术。”他用剃须刀指着Castiel的鼻尖大声“警告”。

Castiel的蓝眼睛里满是不甘，但恭敬不如从命，他只好按照Dean说的闭上嘴。

Dean先把剃须刀放在一边，重新帮Castiel抹上剃须泡。两人之间的距离被泡沫若即若离的香气填满。Dean轻柔地让手上厚厚的泡沫触碰到Castiel的脸。然而，他的手在发抖，Dean想这大概是铲沙的劳累还没完全消退所致。而Castiel则如同石像一般一动不动，甚至当泡沫不小心碰到之前划开的伤口时，他凝固的脸色也没改变分毫。

“圣诞老人，哈。”Dean摊开双手，稍稍后仰着上半身，夸张地刻意做出审视的姿态。

Castiel转动眼珠，瞪了Dean一眼，面无表情地说：“这不好笑。”

Dean挑起一根眉毛——看来飞行员大人处于莫名生闷气的状态中。

他忿忿地用毛巾擦掉手上残余的泡沫，拿起剃须刀，捅进盛了一分升热水杯里浸泡了片刻，便开始大刀阔斧地忙活了。

 

他从Castiel的鬓角开始，攒着手柄的手稍稍用力，让刀片紧紧贴着Castiel硬朗的脸部轮廓，每下都移动两英寸，三下五除二就剃好了Castiel没什么伤口的左半边脸。但是对付伤痕累累的另一侧，Dean的刀法就变得小心翼翼起来。他挪了挪屁股调整位置，上半身微微前倾着，目不转睛地看着Castiel的下巴。他灵活地调整着刀片的角度和行进方向，频繁地擦拭刀片，以免浓密的泡沫遮住自己的视线，捏着刀柄的手甚至渗出了汗液。尽管如此，他还是无法避免刮到伤口。这时候，Castiel会因为疼痛皱皱眉头。

能让开了面瘫模式的飞行员露出这种表情，那大概真的非常疼。Dean想。

“砰砰砰”——这突然响起的声音让聚精会神的Dean吓了一跳，手中的剃须刀差点就要在飞行员的右下颌划出新伤口。

是那只见鬼的蝎子，他又开始欺负可怜的窗玻璃了。

妈的等会绝对要剐了这该死的东西，Dean在心里无声地咒骂着。

 

他足足花了六分钟才剃好右半边脸。现在只剩下颈部。

他把刀片擦干净，丢进热水杯里又泡了一会儿。“把下巴抬起来，中士。我们快完成了。”他一边用抹布擦着手上的汗一边说。

飞行员眨了眨眼睛，但依然保持着他的扑克脸，缓缓昂起头。现在，Dean可以看清Castiel微微颤动的睫毛，以及颈部皮肤下的静脉。

他把湿毛巾放在大腿上，用一只手扶着Castiel的下巴，防止他因不适而晃动头部，另一只手操作剃须刀，在Castiel的皮肤上轻巧地游走着，从平坦的腮部，到凸起的喉结。

“如果你想咽口水就挥下手——我可不想看到你死在这把剃须刀下。”Dean趁着擦刀片的间隙半严肃半玩笑地提醒道。

但事实上，Castiel的喉结一直没有任何动作，反而是Dean不停地吞咽着口水。

这并不是他第一次帮别人剃须，以前Sam还在青春期时，他经常帮不太熟练的弟弟剃须，可是从来没有一次像今天这么紧张。剧烈的心跳引起一阵阵震颤，从胸腔沿着肌肉传达到Dean的指尖。他只好随时准备低头擦拭刀片，以掩盖自己调整呼吸的狼狈行为。

 

当Dean终于把Castiel脖颈上最后一小戳的胡茬刮掉时，他在心里长舒一口气。

“大功告成。”他冲着Castiel笑着说。

他起身拿来Castiel洗脸用的毛巾，犹豫了一下，还是决定把最后一步交给飞行员自己。

“把脸擦干净。”他把毛巾和镜子递到Castiel面前，看着Castiel用左手接过毛巾和镜子，慢慢把脸上残余的泡沫擦掉。

“啊哈，我们的飞行员回来了。”当Castiel放下毛巾冲着镜子发愣时，Dean拍了拍他的左肩。

“谢谢你，Dean。”这是意料之中的道谢，但听上去并不如Dean预料的那样惊喜，反而带着一丝不易察觉的疲惫。

“不客气。”Dean耸了耸肩，笑着回答。无论如何，这算是一个好兆头。

也许在Castiel的右手痊愈之前，应该都由他来帮飞行员剃须。Dean想。


	6. Chapter 6

## 6

 

Sam他们离开之后的第十天，贝都因人的商队终于到来了。

 

Dean老远就看到了他们。火红的夕阳下，十二个裹着厚头巾的人骑着骆驼排成一列，慢慢越过沙丘，骆驼和人的影子融为一体，投射在橙红色的沙上。骆驼们的每一步都能扬起沙粒形成的云雾，在阳光的照耀下显出迷人的金色。

这一帮人的到来使这个静谧的小屋一下子热闹了不少。整个小屋外都是骆驼的哼哼和贝都因人的谈话声。

“啊哈，Eto！欢迎！”Dean一眼就认出了那个小个子的贝都因男人。他的白色头巾沾满了沙土，变成了暗黄色，身上的长袍看上去也皱皱巴巴的，深棕色的脸庞和黑色的络腮胡也粘上了沙子。

“Dean，你好！”Eto讲英语的口音如以前一样让人倍感亲切。他和Dean简单地行了握手礼。“我很抱歉我们来晚了三天。从开罗出来的时候我们碰到了麻烦，德国人把我们扣押了两天。”

“形势已经这么紧张了？”Dean紧锁着眉头问。

“是的。到处都是德国人。但是，好在他们没怎么为难我们。我们没一个人会说德语。”

 

突然，从Eto骑的骆驼后面钻出了两个小男孩，大眼睛被棕色皮肤衬得格外明亮，他们叽叽喳喳地跟Eto用贝都因语交谈片刻，便兴奋地一溜烟跑开了。

“他们是你的儿子？”Dean看着两个小男孩远去的身影，问道。

“是的，Kahsac和Jahaad。”这个年轻的父亲眯着眼笑起来，露出一排白牙。这时他似乎又想起了什么重要的事：“对了，Dean。我在开罗碰到了Sam。”他一边说着一边从长袍腰带上挂着的布袋里掏出一封发皱的信。“他嘱咐了很多遍，我想应该很重要。”

Dean迫不及待地接过信，信封上写着简洁工整的“De”的字样，这是Sam给Dean写重要且需保密的信件时才用的称呼。顿时Dean觉得手中的薄薄的信沉重了不少，拆信封时，不祥的预感越来越强。

Sam的字迹有些凌乱，涂涂改改的地方很多。看上去他写得很急，没怎么细想就落笔了。

 

“亲爱的哥哥：

你收到此信时，很不幸，我和Jo、Bobby仍然在开罗。我没能把他们送上邮轮。德国人封锁了所有码头，并且对所有外国人密切监视，不准我们离开开罗。我们的住所附近到处都是探子，连出门散步都会遭受三轮盘问。换句话说，我们现在被困在开罗了。同时，这也意味着我没法返回沙漠去找你。我不知道德国人打算封锁多久，但我会尽力尝试离开开罗去和你会合。也请你不要担心我们，我们在这里多多少少还是比沙漠里舒服些的。

另外，德国人已经在向南部进发，这是我从几个开罗的朋友那里听说的。你最好做好随时离开补给站的准备。你可以来开罗，如果来了请务必通知我。你也可以向南去栋古拉或者麦罗维，那里据说现在还算太平。

保重。

你的弟弟”

 

Dean读完信之后便折起来塞进了上衣口袋，他抽起了烟，愁云惨淡的心情显然一清二楚地表现在了脸上。以至于Eto也一脸关切地凑过来询问到底发生了什么。

 

“原来是这样。” 他拍了拍Dean的肩膀。“说实在的，那也是我带着儿子南下的原因——德国人虽然暂时没成为我们的敌人，但他们也不是什么朋友。”

 

不得不承认，Eto是个很精明能干的贝都因商人。他很快就在这个堆满了木箱的小仓库里安顿好了自己的商队，Dean设想的手忙脚乱的场面根本没发生。等到Dean给兴奋的Impala和Blade喂完水，返回前屋时，淳朴乐观的贝都因人已经在小仓库席地而坐，热热闹闹地围成一圈吃晚餐了。

 

Dean打开仓库地板上的木门，钻进地窖里，从角落的酒柜里拿出了四瓶白兰地——这是Eto他们最喜欢的西洋酒，有时候他们甚至还会恋恋不舍地留一点倒进水囊里在路上喝。这次也不例外，Dean从地窖里出来时，听到了他们小小的欢呼声。但是他并没有立刻帮他们打开瓶塞，而是折回了前屋。

“Cas，来吧！”Dean倚着墙说道。

“什么？”Castiel从书里抬起头来。这次是封面已经破烂不堪的《历史》。

“喝酒啊！和我们一起。”Dean眨了眨眼，露出一个理所当然的表情。

“但是我的腿……哦！Dean？！”Castiel话还没说完就被Dean揽到身边一把横着抱起。像砖头一样的厚的《历史》落在地板上，发出沉闷的声响。

“Dean！”脸上写满尴尬的Castiel仍然没有放弃：“Singer小姐说我康复之前最好远离酒。”

“只是随便喝一点而已。反正你每次换药的时候也是用酒精消毒嘛。”Dean厚着脸皮笑嘻嘻地用诡辩反击。

让Dean意外的是，Castiel没有再回击自己，而是老实地保持了沉默。这真是可喜可贺，要知道Dean第一这样抱着他出门晒太阳的时候，似乎被伤了自尊的Castiel一边嚷着“你不用这样”一边用完好的左臂推搡着Dean，差点让Dean把他摔在地上。

 

Dean把Castiel放在仓库的一排箱子上，自己背靠着箱子坐了下来。

Eto他们已经开始他们的小宴会了。一个留着八字胡裹着头巾的中年人见到Dean和Castiel加入了宴会之后便递过来两大块散发着膻味的腌羊肉，并且低声说了两句贝都因语。

虽然Dean没有听懂多少，但是从那个人真诚的表情看来，他表达的意思是友好的。于是Dean像模像样地也用贝都因语道了谢。而那个贝都因人满意地笑了笑。

 

“Dean，他说了什么？”Castiel猫下腰，一脸困惑地歪着头凑到Dean耳边问道。

“他说……呃……他说这种腌肉要配着酒才够味。”Dean面不改色心不跳地编了个“善意”的谎言。

 

整个小酒宴气氛都暖融融的，虽然Dean只会用贝都因语表达“你好”、“谢谢”、“再见”、“很好”这几个词，但是对于常年在沙漠里生活的人类来说，这几个词基本已经能应付大多数交流了。

 

次日清晨，贝都因人带着他们早就预订的三箱步枪、四箱子弹以及Dean赠送的半箱白兰地离开了。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

## 7

 

不幸的是，飞行员的状况似乎一天不如一天。

 

Dean每天早上起来面对Castiel那张面色越来越铁青的脸时，都在大脑中像倒放录影带一样确认一遍Jo临走时的话语和表情。那张写了各种情况的应对措施的小本子也早已被他翻得掉了页。

他曾尝试过去询问Castiel，但是得到的答案无非“我很好”、“感觉比昨天好多了”、“不用担心”——瞎子都能看出他在逞能说谎。

这样的反应也让Dean开始感到不安和困惑：是不是自己曾经犯了什么致命错误但是Jo没有来得及把警告写在本子上。

 

直到某个凌晨，从细窄的门缝里漏入屋子的寒气冻醒了Dean。

他在迷迷糊糊之中，为自己在入睡时没严实地裹好毛毯而后悔，同时翻了个身，动了动腿，想把毛毯重新盖好。可是对面床铺上传来的灯光让他睁开了眼睛。

 

“Cas？看在上帝份上，你在看书？”Dean的困意让他眯着眼，但是无数个问号和感叹号已经让他的大脑清醒了过来。Castiel正靠着床头坐着，盖着大腿的被子上摊着一本沉甸甸的硬壳书，昏暗的煤油灯放在他床头一侧的箱子上，支在背后的枕头暗示着他并不只是坐了几分钟。

Dean回过头看了看窗户，窗外的夜空还是一片漆黑，璀璨星光点缀其间。

“你知道现在几点吗？”

“三点十六分。”

“三点十六分，哈？”Dean怪声怪调地重复了一遍Castiel的回答。他觉得自己没能说出的“你最好赶紧告诉我这他妈的是怎么回事”已经通过表情准确无误传达给了对面的飞行员。

然而，Castiel欲言又止的尴尬模样让Dean心中腾起了一股无名火。他知道飞行员又打算编个糟糕的借口敷衍他了。

“我……”

“真相！”Dean大声打断了Castiel的话，“那才是我现在想知道的！如果你觉得我们是朋友，那就别再对我撒谎。”

见Castiel犹豫了许久都没能开口，Dean起身走向Castiel的床，决定由自己发问。

“为什么你不睡觉？”

“这本书很有趣，我白天没看完……”察觉到Dean的怒气之后，他立刻改了口。“而且我的腿有点不舒服。”

“不舒服？”Dean蹙起眉。

“Singer小姐曾跟我说这是愈合时期的常见现象。不用担心，不是什么大问题。”Castiel心虚地垂下头。

“‘不是什么大问题’，而你疼得睡不着觉？！”

“我很抱歉，我……”

没等Castiel道完歉，Dean再次抢过了话头。

“什么时候开始的？”

“两个星期前。”

“‘两个星期前’？‘两个星期’！”Dean瞪大眼睛，摊着手表达难以抑制的震惊——Castiel竟然从Sam离开之后一直保守着这个秘密。

“所以你就这样一直看书看到天亮，然后掐着点叫我起床，对吗？亏我每天早上都问你昨天睡得怎么样。你让我像个傻子！”

“是的，你就是个傻子！”Castiel激动地吼了起来，听上去仿佛忍耐了很久。他仰起头来，注视着Dean的眼睛里 “我只是个普通的英国士兵，对你没有任何用处。你留在这里照顾我只是因为你对Singer小姐的承诺。现在，你的订单已经完成了。你应该马上离开这里，像你弟弟的信里说的那样。”

“什么？”Dean的火气顿时全部转化为诧异。“你读了那封信？”

“是的。因为你遮遮掩掩不肯告诉我里面到底说了些什么。”Castiel的音量小了些，也许是有点心虚。

“但是，他并没有建议我抛弃你。”

“这没什么区别。”Castiel直勾勾地盯着Dean的眼睛，一字一句地认真说道：“Dean，我们甚至不是同一个国籍。你根本没有照顾我的义务。如果你不想吃德国人的枪子，天一亮就走吧，那两匹骆驼至少能让你撑到离这里最近的小村庄。你是中立国的平民，而且还和德国人打过交道，他们不会怎么为难你。”Castiel像机关枪一样一口气说完，仿佛那是他酝酿已久的台词。

“如果我走了，你怎么办？你现在甚至还不能自己下床。”

“那是我自己的事。”

“那不是你自己的事！”Dean也激动了起来，“从Jo把你完全交给我时，这就不可能只是你自己的事。见鬼，我要怎么跟你解释你才能明白！你现在是我的朋友！”

“但你的朋友不想看见你因为他而死。”

“你的朋友也是。”

 

听闻此言，Castiel向Dean投来五味杂陈的视线，湛蓝色的虹膜在昏暗的光线里变成了深沉的墨蓝色。沉默笼罩了对视着的二人。最终，Castiel先挪开了目光，他的肩膀垮了下来，就好像他刚得知自己被困在这该死的屋子里的时候一样。

“你疯了，Dean。”

“谢谢。”Dean毫不客气地摆着假笑回敬道。看上去这场争吵可以停止了。

 

然而，这时，他捕捉到Castiel神色突然微微一变。虽然只是Castiel脸上写满疲惫的细小纹路不易察觉地挪了挪位置，但并没有被他错过。

 

“你的腿还在疼，对吗？”

Castiel犹豫了一会，才用沉闷的嗓音答道：“冷的时候就会疼，等太阳出来就会好些。”

Dean摸了摸自己的下巴，焦虑地问：“Jo说过有什么东西能镇痛吗？”

“曾用过麻药，但早就用完了。所以我现在只能看书，尽量分散注意力。”

“然后熬到太阳升起？”Dean觉得自己的心脏抽搐了一下。

“好吧……有时候困意也能击败疼痛。”

“但我猜负多胜少？”

而Castiel选择了用沉默来逃避这个问题。

 

Dean摸着下巴，在Castiel的床边来回踱来踱去，在记忆里拼命搜刮着一切与止痛有关的信息。可是两分钟之后仍然一筹莫展。只有从门缝灌进来的冷风不断掳走皮肤上的温度。Dean索性转过身，把自己床头的木箱搬到了Castiel的床边。

“Singer小姐说养伤的时候最好别喝烈酒。”Castiel皱了皱眉头说。他看着Dean坐在自己的床沿，从木箱里取出两大瓶伏特加时。

“你都不怕死啦，还怕这个？”Dean反问道。他从口袋里摸出开瓶器，利索地拔出了瓶塞。“虽然没什么止痛的功能，但至少能让你感觉暖和些。顺便说一句，这可是这里最好的酒了。别浪费。”他把酒瓶递给Castiel的时候微笑着说。

Dean开完自己这瓶看见Castiel还在对着手里的酒瓶发愣时，便主动凑上去碰了杯：“干杯！”

“干杯。”

Dean举着瓶子，对着瓶口直接灌了起来。而Castiel则是愣了一会儿才跟着Dean先尝了一小口，他咂了咂嘴，回味了片刻，才接着继续喝。

“好酒，哈？”Dean得意洋洋地问。他希望Castiel不要注意到自己正目不转睛地盯着飞行员灌酒时上下运动的喉结。

Castiel用外套袖口擦完嘴边不小心漏出的酒，微笑着答道：“是的。谢谢你的酒。”

“不客气。”

 

不出Dean所料，不胜酒力的Castiel只喝了不到半瓶，脸就红成了番茄，平时干瘪的双唇在酒液的滋润下变得红润而饱满，在灯光下闪着光。Dean和Castiel并排靠在床头，他捂着肚子笑得合不拢嘴：

“哈哈，看看你！哦，Sam错过这个场面真是太可惜了。”

“不要……嘲笑我，Dean。”Castiel愠怒之中冲着Dean翻了一个无力的白眼。

等到Dean终于抑制了笑声，他漫不经心地开口说：“还冷吗？”

“好多了……比刚才好多了。”显然酒精让这个飞行员舌头打了结。

“但是你的手臂还很冰冷。”Dean用左手臂轻轻碰了碰Castiel瘫在床上死气沉沉的右臂。

“我习惯了……一到晚上都这样。”

Dean一听，便把刚刚打开的第二瓶伏特加搁在一边。在Castiel困惑的注视之中，他直起身站了起来，快步走回自己的床铺，把自己的厚毛毯抱了过来，盖在Castiel的毛毯上面。

 

“这样你要睡哪里？”Castiel歪着脑袋问。

然而，没等惊讶的飞行员问完整个问题，Dean就麻利地脱下了靴子，他掀开最上方的毛毯把腿放了进去。

“你不介意吧？”

Castiel笑着摇了摇头说：“当然不介意，只要……只要你不介意早上被热醒……好歹这以前也是你的床。”说完他打了个酒嗝，又给自己灌了口酒。

“悠着点，伙计。别喝多了尿床。”

“Dean……我不是巨型婴儿……”

“哈！我觉得你更像个一个不小心从天堂掉下来的蠢蛋天使。”

“天使？哈哈，你认真的吗？”Castiel的脸上扯出了一个夸张而轻浮的笑容，“没了翅膀的无能天使……被困在沙漠里……喝着闷酒……等着——等着被撒旦杀掉——”最后一个音节淹没在又一个闷闷的酒嗝里。

很好，悲观的飞行员又开始自怨自艾了。英国人竟然靠着这种士兵抵御希特勒，Dean甚至开始对大英帝国的前途担忧起来。

 

他想了想，决定还是尝试着安慰一下“悲观先生”：“至少你不是孤独地死去，有个人类陪着你呢，天使先生。”

“是的……是的……一个愚蠢的人类……”Castiel的音量越来越小，他左手的空酒瓶已经歪向一侧，睡意席卷了他的身体。“但我喜欢。”

Castiel说着说着，头便靠在了Dean的肩头。透过衬衫薄薄的一层布料，Dean能感觉到他平稳的呼吸拂过自己的锁骨。

 

Dean放下自己的空酒瓶时，飞行员动了动他的脑袋。他的发梢拂过Dean的肩头。

该死，好痒。Dean想。

 


	8. Chapter 8

就这样，Dean每晚都和Castiel小喝一杯，然后窝在同一床被子里，背靠背睡觉。

大多数情况下，熄灭煤油灯之后，Dean只能在黑暗中静静地听着Castiel规律的呼吸声和被褥轻轻的摩擦声而睡着。有时候，当两人都有兴致时，他们会聊上两句。Dean总是会讲起他和弟弟Sam的往事——父亲去世之后变卖家产、大萧条期间被炒鱿鱼、拼命挣钱支持Sam在剑桥大学完成学业……

 

有一次，微醺的Castiel闷着声音问Dean：“有家人的感觉是怎样的？”

“一言难尽。我不知道这些年来没有Sam我会变成什么样。也许会变成街头混混死在黑帮的枪战之中也说不定。”Dean笑呵呵地开了个玩笑，可是Castiel却沉默了很久。

“你们塑造了彼此。”虽然看不到Castiel的脸，可是Dean知道他在微笑。“你们很幸运。”

“大概吧。”Dean停顿了片刻。“你呢？我从来没听你说过你入伍之前的事情。”

“没什么值得说的。”

不出意料，Castiel仍然对这个问题讳莫如深。但是，这一次，Dean突然涌起的强烈好奇心让他决定打破砂锅问到底。

“嘿，哥们！这可不公平。”他故意用一种责难的语气说道，“我可是连自己的初吻献给哪个姑娘都告诉你了！至少也告诉我你喜欢过什么样的姑娘吧。”

“我根本就没认识过几个姑娘！我呆的教会孤儿院以及后来上的中学里只有男孩。”Castiel有点气急败坏地说，“从中学出来我就入伍了。我猜我的腿要是好不了，成了瘸子，这辈子都没法找个好姑娘。虽然有个铜奖章，但哪个女人愿意照顾一个瘸子一辈子？” 他听上去有些郁闷。

“别这么说。上帝会给你机会的。”Dean不置可否地安慰道。

然而，Castiel突然冷冷地干笑了两声，“我曾经相信过上帝，但现在……”通过枕头的震动和布料与头发的摩擦声，Dean感觉到Castiel摇了摇头。

“为什么？他背叛过你？”

Castiel从鼻子里哼出两声轻笑；“他不仅背叛过我，他背叛了我们所有人。如果上帝真的爱我们，他就不会让希特勒这么嚣张了。多少人以他的名义发动战争，多少人以他的名义行无恶不作……”

“听上去你和他老人家有不少过节。”Dean听见Castiel越说越愤慨，便顺势把话题引向他想了解的部分。“说真的，我听说你以前在教会孤儿院长大的时候还以为你是一个虔诚的教徒。”

“我曾经是。”Castiel叹了口气。“Dean，你对我那些事就这么好奇吗？那都是些不值得一说的事情，只是浪费时间。”

“是吗？我觉得我们现在能浪费的只有时间。”Dean直白的表明自己已决定洗耳恭听。

Castiel又叹了口气。他踌躇了片刻，似乎在思索怎么开始。

“好吧，Dean，如果你执意要听，我就跟你讲讲。”

“我从记事起就在那家教会孤儿院了。我九岁那年，教会孤儿院被划给了新成立的教区，原来管事的年轻牧师换成了另一个颇有威望的老牧师Dowson。他是个好人，当时我们都这么认为。因为他不仅花了一大笔钱修缮孤儿院，还资助我们当中有些头脑的家伙去上学。这对于被家人抛弃的孩子们来说，本来是想都不敢想的事情，但是他做到了。我就是其中一个幸运儿。如果没有他，我一辈子都别想当飞行员。他教导我们要相信上帝，教导我们怎么做一名绅士……”他停顿了一秒，接着说，“对于我们而言，他当时就是像——父亲——那样的人。我不知道真正的父亲是什么样，但是我猜那是我最接近‘儿子’的一段日子。”Castiel的话语很轻柔，仿佛那些记忆像肥皂泡一样不堪一击。

“听上去是一段很愉快的回忆。”Dean喃喃道。此刻，他正在脑海里勾画着Castiel少年时期的青葱模样——比现在更光滑水嫩的皮肤透着象征年轻气盛的粉红色。那双摄人心魄的蓝眼睛，在不列颠独有的潮湿空气浸润下，想必也泛着温暖的光。

Dean不禁咽了咽唾液。

 

Castiel继续娓娓道来。“就在我中学毕业前的那一年，Dowson因为犯罪，被法官判了绞刑。”

“什么？”

“然后我就发现他所做的一切都是……”

“等等，Cas。”Dean不想放过任何一个细节。“他犯了什么罪？”

然而这个问题似乎是Castiel最不愿意面对的。他沉默的时间之长差点让Dean都要放弃追问了。

“Dowson……他……犯了鸡奸罪。”最后这个词Castiel说得格外艰难，仿佛那个词是普天之下最恶毒的诅咒。

Dean一时也惊讶得语无伦次起来：“你是指……那个‘鸡奸’？王尔德的‘那种’？柏拉图的‘那种’？”

“是的，Dean。男人喜欢男人。”他停顿了片刻。“顺便说一句，我很惊讶你竟然知道王尔德。”

“嘿！别小看我，牛津人。我看过关于他的论文，我弟弟写的，被他那个信奉天主教的导师判了D，理由是选题伤风败俗。这真是荒谬。他为了那篇论文在图书馆泡了两个月，连自己的女朋友都泡没了。”

Dean感觉到背后传来了一阵抖动，似乎是Castiel忍不住笑了起来。沉重的气氛意想不到地缓和了些。

“所以……就因为这个你就不相信上帝了？”Dean回过头，看着Castiel。

“‘就因为这个’？Dean，我可是亲眼撞见他上了和我一起长大的朋友！”Castiel也由侧躺翻过身变为平躺，借着幽幽的月光，直接对上Dean的视线。“他所做的这一切——接管孤儿院、资助男孩们接受教育——这都是为了他的‘那种趣味’，你明白吗？甚至在知道我了解真相之后，他还用学费威胁我，不准我说出去。那时候我才知道我一直信赖的人其实是撒旦。他所说过的一切，在我看来全都是再虚伪不过的谎言。”Castiel激动地挥着他的左手。

Dean发现自己接不上话了，他只能愣愣地看着Castiel的眼睛，那里倒映着清冷的月光。

最终，Castiel移开了视线，他重新用上那波澜不惊的低沉嗓音，缓缓叙述结局：“好在没过多久，Dowson就被别人揭发了。而我在中学毕业以后，就直接参了军。”

见Dean一直没发话，Castiel便又背过身去。

“我说过，这不是什么值得一提的事。”

 

Castiel嘴上虽然这么说，但Dean明显感觉到他如释重负般长叹一口气。没过多久，Castiel就睡着了。

可是他的刚才叙述的每一句话，都在Dean的脑海里反复闪烁着，持续良久。

 

然而，让Dean尴尬的远不止这场对话。就在第二天，天刚蒙蒙亮时，他被背后诡异的震动吵醒。

就在他正打算转过身去，抱怨飞行员起床时间太早的时候，他注意到了Castiel紊乱而粗重的呼吸以及一些微妙的纤维和肌肉摩擦的声音。

Dean立刻意识到了Castiel在做什么。他的脸顿时涨得通红，他努力保持着平稳的呼吸，祈祷自己已经醒来的事实不要被发现。同时，他也在心里庆幸自己没有真的立马转过身去，否则——他回忆了一下三个月前自己在早上用手解决“生理现象”时第一次被Jo撞见的情景，那感觉糟糕得好像再也没法在姑娘面前抬起头来。

 

在这难熬的十分钟里，Dean试图地从脑子里刨出一些和下半身没关系的东西促使自己睡个回笼觉。可是，昨晚他脑海中勾勒的那个少年Castiel和郁闷颓靡的青年Castiel的画面互相交织。朦胧的意识之海中，明亮的蓝眼睛，下垂的眼角，发干的嘴唇，凌乱的黑发，伴随着背后隐忍的哼哼，交替出现……

 

当Dean再次醒过来时，他有些焦虑地发现，自己的身下也支起了帐篷。

Dean反复告诉自己，他一定是在睡回笼觉时梦见了成人画册上的妙龄女郎。


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel右手臂上的伤口愈合得很快。三周之后，他就能解开绷带、拄着拐杖，打算独自下床活动了。

 

“看见没？我就说我手艺不错吧？”Dean抱着胳膊得意地说。他用食指指节敲了敲Castiel腋窝下架着的新拐杖，那是他拆了石屋外的木篱笆花了一整天给Castiel锯成的。

一开始，Castiel还无法习惯这对粗糙的手制拐杖，再加上长期卧床带来的肌肉松弛乏力，导致他根本无法站稳，好几次都差点脸朝下直挺挺地摔倒在地板上。Dean只能在背后抱着他的腰，防止他摔倒，同时也帮他缓解左腿上的压力，慢慢让他协调拐杖和左腿的运动。

幸运的是，Castiel左腿上关于步行的肌肉记忆恢复得很快。拐杖做好的第一天下午，Castiel就完成了独自前进五步的壮举。Dean甚至情不自禁地给他鼓起掌。完成任务之后，大汗淋漓的飞行员瘫坐在Dean的床上，他接过Dean递过来的水壶，对着瓶口就是一阵猛灌。显然，他已经把Dean那套关于如何科学解渴的理论抛到了九霄云外。

Dean自己的短袖衬衫也被汗水浸透了，他索性站起身，背对着Castiel脱下了衬衫，用干毛巾反复擦着身上的汗水。这种情景在沙漠中并不常见，因为大多数情况下，汗水还没能渗出皮肤就已经蒸发干净了。

打着赤膊的Dean径直走到小屋的东北角，从木箱里翻出两件干净的灰色薄衬衫。并把其中一件丢给了Castiel。

“换件衣服吧。虽然我弟的衣服对你来说可能有点大。”

事实证明，Sam的衣服对于Castiel来说不是一般的大——见鬼，为什么Sam会有一副六英尺五英寸的巨人型身材！

虽然Castiel已经扣好了衬衣衣襟最顶端的扣子，但巨大的领口还是能露出他的全部脖颈和一半锁骨，短袖的袖口也遮住了一截小臂，看上去就像是日本人穿的外套。在Castiel忙着把半截衬衣塞进裤腰里的时候，Dean开口提议道：

“Cas，我们过一阵去泡个澡吧。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”Castiel抬起头来，皱着眉问道。

Dean笑了笑说：“你到时候就知道了。”

 

第二天，他们吃完早饭，趁着阳光还不算毒辣，Dean带着Castiel继续进行复健运动。他们在温暖的晨曦之中一步一步走到了之前掩埋飞机的浅坑处。

 

“那就是我的‘Grace’？”

Castiel站在浅坑旁，指着露在沙堆外面的一小段机翼问道。

Dean点了点头。

“哦，可怜的老家伙。”Castiel眯了眯眼睛，惋惜地摇了摇头。“要不是那次碰上的沙漠风暴，她还可以再飞四年的。”

“别担心，Cas，她还没寿终正寝。我们没有彻底埋了她。”Dean一边说着一边溜进浅坑里。他围着沙堆转了半圈，找到之前固定帆布的角落，把手插进沙子里稍稍摸索一下就轻松地掀起帆布的一角，于是上面堆积的一层沙滑了下来，扑满Dean的裤腿。他冲着Castiel做了个“请看”的手势：“掀开这层面纱，你的新娘就回来了。”

 

等到Dean重新整理好那块帆布，登上浅坑时，他听见了Castiel一本正经的感谢辞。

“真不知道要怎么感谢你，Dean。” 微风把Castiel身上那件松松垮垮的衬衫吹得摇摇欲坠。

“这话你得找个机会跟Sam、Jo和Bobby说。没有他们，我自己根本搞不定这么大的家伙。”

“我不只是说飞机的事情。”Castiel微微摇头道， “我是说……这么多天来，你一直陪着我养病，我很感激。”说完，他郑重地颔首致意。Dean甚至觉得，如果Castiel此时没有拄着拐杖而是戴着一顶平顶帽，他一定会摘下帽子鞠个躬，就像那些维多利亚时代的先生们一样。

“别这么客气。”Dean觉得自己的脸有点烫——自己什么时候连这种场面都不会应对了呢？

“我们已经是朋友啦。”他最后笑了笑，拍了拍Castiel的肩膀。“太阳越来越晒了，我们回去吧。”

 

接下来的几天，只要不刮大风，他们每天早晨和傍晚都会走出石屋溜达。两人沿着荒废机场的边缘，一言不发地就这样从南头一直走到北头。身侧是两人相伴相随的影子，被地平线遮住半张脸的太阳把它们拉得又细又长。偶尔，他们还会碰上外出觅食的沙漠动物，这时Dean就会立刻掏出随身携带柯尔特手枪，干脆利索地来上一梭子，总是会有意外收获。有时候是蝮蛇、有时候是蓬尾沙鼠，最幸运的一次，Dean背回了一只鸵鸟。在这种日子，晚餐总是在沉默之中洋溢着无言的欢乐。Dean一边闻着烤肉的香气忍着口水，一边给Castiel按摩肩膀。他们身旁，伏在地上的Impala和Blade静静地眨着眼睛。

 

Castiel恢复步行的第四天，Dean特意提早起床。

他低头看了看腕表，四点整。他转过头摇了摇身边还在打着呼噜的飞行员说：

“到时间了，伙计。”

“什么？”飞行员的声音听起来困意十足。这不能怪他，昨天傍晚Dean带着他绕着机场走了两圈，一向习惯于把苦水吞进肚子的Castiel都忍不住开始抱怨肩膀下的茧都被磨厚了两层。

可是Dean此刻难以抑制自己激动的心情。时间不等人，他们必须得在半个小时内出发。

“我之前跟你说过的——泡澡的时间到了。”他一边起身穿衣服一边兴奋地说：“快点起来，懒虫先生。不然‘浴缸’就要飞走了。”

 


	10. Chapter 10

## 10

 

虽然Dean前一天就做了些准备，他们出发的时间仍然比Dean预计的晚了二十分钟，因为Blade闹了点脾气。

 

“Dean，我想……Blade不太喜欢英国人。” Castiel第四次从Blade背上跌在Dean身上的时候，做出了这个结论。大汗淋漓的他已经在Dean的帮助下上上下下折腾了十几分钟，可是Blade就好像腿上装了弹簧一样不肯好好站着。

当了人肉背垫的Dean把压在身上的Castiel小心地挪到一旁站了起来，说：“我没想到Blade今天心情这么糟。虽然她的脾气是比较爆，但我没见过这种情况。”

他向Castiel伸出手臂，把他从沙地上一把拉了起来。

Castiel接过Dean递来的拐杖，有点郁闷地说：“现在我不仅开不了飞机，连骆驼都骑不了。你确定我能去吗？”

“当然，我们还有Impala呢！”Dean拍了拍身上的沙土，绕过Blade的屁股，把站在另一边的Impala牵到Castiel面前，得意地抛了个眼色说：“她才是王牌。”

似乎是听懂了Dean的褒奖，Impala甩了甩脑袋，发出了几声愉快的哼哼。

 

后来Dean回忆往事，觉得接下来这个决定，大概是他这辈子做过的最错误而又最正确的。

 

他把Impala背上挂着的两个大水囊换成了两个小水囊，同时还解下了自己背的步枪，仅留下那把别在腰间的柯尔特。收拾停当，锁好小屋的门窗之后，他踩着镫子一跃而上，麻利地坐在Castiel身后。Castiel惊讶地回过头望着他，近在咫尺的蓝眼睛里写满了疑惑。

“Blade大概需要关一次禁闭，反省一下。”Dean回头向身后目送他们离开的Blade挥了挥手，“而且，想让我把美人让给你，没门儿！”

他本想故作轻松地冲着飞行员眨眨眼睛，只可惜，还没等他这么做，Castiel就把脑袋转了回去，什么也没说。Dean看不见他的表情，但很快他就发现Castiel的耳朵红了，这莫名地让Dean心情大好。

“哈哈，Cas，你在害羞吗？别跟个姑娘似的！至少我没让你横着坐在我怀里。”

 

“我不是姑娘，Dean！”——Dean本以为会得到这样的回应。但是，出乎意料的是，Castiel似乎陷入了心事重重的状态之中，仿佛完全无视了自己的调侃一般，保持着反常的沉默。

接下来的五分钟，两人都没说上一句话。这对于Dean来说，着实是个闻所未闻的情况。

通常情况下，能和Dean靠这么近的人不是女人就是铁哥们。前者会被Dean的情话逗得咯咯笑接着宽衣解带露出雪白丰满的酥胸，而后者会借着酒劲胡言乱语然后毫无歉意地吐Dean一身。

Castiel是什么人呢？

显然他不是前者。但Dean也不觉得他算“铁哥们”。不论是相识的时间还是彼此的身份，都无法让他们建立起这样的兄弟情谊。

但一想到此刻落在自己脸颊上的细沙前一刻或许正穿过那头黑色短发、拂过那红彤彤的耳廓，Dean就忍不住向前靠了靠。

 

“Dean……”Castiel突然微微转头，轻声唤道。

“怎么了？”Dean感觉自己脸烧了起来，他希望Castiel没有察觉自己的小动作。

“你的水壶，有点……硌人。”

Dean这才注意到别在侧腰的酒壶正抵着Castiel的后腰。他一边说抱歉，一边解下酒壶，他试图把它塞进身后的裤腰里，但试了几次没成功，最后只好让Castiel拿着。

“如果你想喝酒的话尽管打开喝。”他看着一脸困惑的Castiel说道。

 

没有了酒壶，Castiel原本略显僵直的坐姿变得柔软而放松，脊柱也自然弯曲。随着Impala的脚步，他的后背和Dean的前胸总是一会紧贴一会又分开，两人的帽沿因此碰撞交错。有两次，Dean不得不跳下Impala去捡回自己的帽子，之后，Dean只好转而选择裹头巾。

 

这是撒哈拉沙漠里一个普通的早晨。一轮红日悬在地平线上，散发着柔和的光，拨动着Impala灿金色的睫毛。她脚步懒懒散散的，似乎正沉浸在这美景之中。Dean没有刻意催促，事实上，他手里的缰绳从来没绷紧过。他闭上眼睛，他发现自己竟然希望这段旅程的时间能更长。

不过，让他稍感意外的是：Castiel，这个扑克脸飞行员，他竟然轻声哼起了一首古老的歌——

 

“Alas, my love, you do me wrong, （唉，我的爱，你心何忍）

To cast me off discourteously. （将我无情地抛去。）

And I have loved you well so long, （而我一直深爱你，）

Delighting in your company. （在你身边我心欢喜。）

Greensleeves was all my joy, （绿袖子就是我的欢乐，）

Greensleeves was my delight, （绿袖子就是我的欣喜，）

Greensleeves was my heart of gold, （绿袖子就是我金子的心，）

And who but my lady greensleeves. （我的绿袖女郎孰能比。）”

 

没错！这见鬼的竟然还是首古老的情歌！

 

沙哑的声音像粘在脸上的沙粒一般，粗糙而温暖。一向自认和济慈雪莱绝缘的Dean也觉得此刻的情景相当诗意。

是的，一切都很完美。如果无视唱歌的人几乎完全唱跑调了的话。

 

“现在我相信你‘没认识过几个姑娘’了。我还从没听过比这更糟糕的版本。”Dean皱着眉揶揄道。

“是啊，我的确不擅长唱歌。”Castiel垂着头，“我一直记不住歌词，Balthazar教了很久才教会我。”

不，我觉得这不是歌词的问题。Dean想。

但另一个单词让他更为在意：“Balthazar？”

“我的战友。他和我同一批入伍。但……”Castiel犹豫了两秒，脑袋垂得更低了，他头顶上的帽子几乎要从额前滑落。“两个月前我们执行任务的时候，他那架飞机的油箱被炮弹击中，我们没能找到他的全尸。我甚至不知道他的真名。”Castiel耸了耸肩，抬起了头，他扶好自己的帽子，再次盯着远处的地平线发呆。

“对不起，Dean。”他突然道歉道，似乎是察觉到了自己又破坏了气氛。这之后，他再也没哼过这首《绿袖子》。

 

就在Dean以为这样的沉默要一直持续下去的时候，Castiel叫了Dean一声。

“你带了望远镜吗？那边好像有情况。”

Dean顺着Castiel的手指朝身侧的东北方向望去，通过肉眼他并没看出有什么异常，但他还是从身后的背包里掏出了望远镜。

“你能看清发生什么了吗？”Castiel的声音听上去有点紧张。

“别急，伙计——”Dean眯着眼在狭窄的视野里搜寻着，突然他也注意到了，一丝青烟正从地平线后窜出，“有一点黑烟……但我看不出有多远。”

“我猜……至少五英里，不超过七英里。”

Dean放下了望远镜，惊讶地瞪着Castiel：“这是什么飞行员特有的测距神功吗？”

“只要你视力正常并且在法国呆几天，你就能根据烟判断飞机失事或者轰炸的位置。”说完他抿了抿嘴唇，“当然……在沙漠里会困难些，因为没什么参照物。”

他说完，一边道谢一边接下Dean递过来的望远镜。

 

Dean从没去过法国，也很久没看过《纽约时报》，此刻，他只能通过曾经看过的电影里的画面，试图想象炮火中的巴黎是什么模样。当然他失败了，因为他的注意力完全被Castiel的喉结所吸引。

喉结随着Castiel下意识的吞咽动作而上下运动了三次——Dean自从最后那次帮Castiel刮胡子之后，就再没这么盯着那玩意看过。意识到这一点的Dean眨了眨眼睛，尝试着挪开自己的视线。

Castiel是什么人？

Dean又想起了这个问题。他盯着Castiel轻轻颤动的睫毛发起愣来。

 

“看上去像篝火的烟。”Castiel放下了望远镜，还给Dean。这让失神许久的Dean回过神来。飞行员皱着眉头，面色凝重。“我不太确定是不是……”

“也许是Sam他们，也许是贝都因人的商队。Eto的竞争对手挺多。”Dean打断了Castiel的话。

事实上，这完全是扯淡。Sam虽然确实有点书呆子，但也绝不可能在这种敏感时期如此高调地点篝火，更不要说机敏的贝都因人。然而，看到Castiel紧绷的表情放松了一丝之后，Dean觉得隐瞒一部分真相也许是个明智之举。当然，他同时也在庆幸自己没有把所有步枪都丢在小屋。

“那……我们应该回去吗？”

“当然不。黑烟天天有，‘浴缸’可不是。”Dean摇了摇头，摆出了一个得意而神秘的笑容。

 

当他们登上最后一座沙丘时，Castiel情不自禁地倒吸一口气。

“哦，我的天啊！那真的不是蜃景？”

 

沙丘之下，Dean熟悉的石谷已经无影无踪，取而代之的是一片湖。没有岸边零星的草地，也没有流淌的小河，它格格不入，像被遗落的镜子一般地嵌在黄沙里，静静地倒映着早晨泛白的天空。虽然他们离湖还有半英里，但已经能感觉到空气中若隐若现的湿气。

“你管这叫‘浴缸’？”Castiel一脸兴奋地回过头，他的蓝眼睛盯着Dean，里面写满了难以置信：“它看上去比足球场还大一圈！不敢相信它竟然没被标在我们的地图上！”

“因为大多数时候它都只有浴缸那么大。站在这里你根本看不到它。”Dean伸出手臂比划了一下。

“真的？”Castiel嗓音随着他的眉毛一起抬高了三个八度。

“是的。每年只有两次它会变成这么大。春分和秋分之后各有一次。没人知道为什么会这样。我猜古埃及人大概就是利用这些神奇的现象得知一年有三百六十多天的。”

“但你又是怎么发现它的？”Castiel好奇地看着Dean。这让Dean忆起了在旧金山的酒吧里和姑娘搭讪的时候。

这个联想有点诡异，Dean想。

他踢了踢Impala的屁股，让她继续前进。

“一年前，我和Sam在下面的小水沟里装完水之后，在车上打了个盹，醒来之后就发现半个车轮已经泡在水里啦。我们花了五分钟才用一种传统方式确认自己没在做梦——我们互相揍了对方一拳。”

听闻此言，Castiel咧开嘴笑了起来，露出了他的牙，眼睛几乎眯成了线。但他未置一词，也没有挪开锁住Dean的目光，只是耐心地等待着Dean把故事说完。

Dean停顿了两秒，一边在脑袋里组织语言，一边试图让自己无视飞行员热切得像小男孩一样的眼神。

“好在我们的引擎没有熄火，不然那个时候我们就可以跟老板申请一台新车了。”

“你们给它取名了吗？别跟我说它叫‘浴缸’。”

“事实上，它有名字，就叫‘镜子湖’。这是后来Eto告诉我们的。贝都因人认为它是神明的镜子。一般情况下他们都不会和外人说起它。你知道的，他们对这种自然奇观总有种……呃……莫名奇妙的崇敬之情。”

Castiel终于转过头，把目光投向远处的镜子湖。不得不说，这让Dean松了口气。

 

等到Castiel把溢于言表的激动和兴奋收敛了一些，他看上去又变回了那个被困在沙漠里的飞行员：

“老实说，我有点欣赏这种崇敬。我们这种‘文明人’对待这些往往比‘野蛮人’更野蛮。”


	11. Chapter 11

## 11

 

其实，如果走近了些看镜子湖，就会发现它周围的地形相当复杂，东侧和北侧是平缓的沙丘。在这个方向上，水面至少延伸了七百英尺。但是，西边却有层层叠叠的石壁提示着这里原本是个狭窄的小石谷。那里也是整个镜子湖最深的地方。

Dean在东南侧的石壁下找到了一块小空地，离水面仅有不到十英尺的距离，而且一整个上午都将处于石壁的阴影之中，免于遭受阳光的炙烤。

 

“我得承认，如果不是偶尔刮几场沙暴，我会觉得自己肯定死在那场迫降里了。”Castiel拄着拐杖站在水边，若有所思地地看着水中的自己的倒影。“这里简直就是天堂。天气干燥，还能洗个澡。光这两项就能让那些在欧洲守着战壕的士兵们眼红。”

“有那么糟糕吗？”正忙着安顿Impala的Dean心不在焉的回复道。

“反正比你想象的糟糕。几乎每天都有陆军士兵死于‘那玩意’的溃烂。”

这个答案顿时让Dean脊柱都凉了几分。他停止了手上的动作，回过头看着Castiel，结果发现自己没法克制盯着对方下半身的冲动。

Castiel显然察觉到了Dean的目光，他回过头，红着脸，磕磕巴巴地解释道：“呃——我在法国没待多久就被派到沙漠了……所以没遭这份罪。”

Dean觉得此刻承认自己早就知道“Castiel没遭过这份罪”的事实着实不是一个好主意。他索性闭上嘴，继续若无其事地去解Impala背上挂着的水囊。

 

Dean很快便把两个水囊都灌满了水。接着，他解开头巾，蹬掉靴子，来了一小段加速助跑，连衣服都没脱就大叫着跳进水里，动作一气呵成，行云流水，溅起来的水花甚至惊飞了对岸不知从多远之外赶来消暑的几只鹰。

几乎是在入水的那一刹那，Dean的身体就找回了在堪萨斯郊外池塘里摸鱼的记忆，那是他为数不多的美好童年回忆之一。他忘我地沉浸在这沁人心脾的清凉之中，向湖中央更深的地方潜去。由于既没有水下生物，也没有暗流涌动，湖水异常清澈。原本单调的沙地，此刻被水面波纹所折射的光线点缀着，斑斑驳驳。虽然缺少了生机，但反而营造了一种非同寻常的梦幻秘境的氛围。

直到他听见水面上传来的急切呼唤，他才回过神来，浮出水面。

 

他们两人的靴子整齐地码在岸边，而Castiel已经踏进了齐腰深的水里，他看见Dean浮出水面之后又尝试着后退离开水面，一边退一边抱怨道：

“见鬼，Dean！我以为你摔进水里的时候撞到头了！”

Dean快速游回岸边。他从水里站起来，一把脱掉粘在身上的湿衬衫，故意敬了个礼调侃道：“抱歉，长官。但是你不会真的打算就这样拄着拐杖走进湖里，把我拖上来吧？”

Castiel脸上的表情顿时僵硬起来，他垂下眼睛，低声说：“我……我本来也能游得挺好的……”

 

Dean后悔自己一不小心又多嘴了。

事实上，随着两人单独相处的日子越来越长，他已经发现，这个英国兵虽然表面上维持着坚忍不拔的模范士兵形象，但其实内心相当敏感。Dean不知道这是否是因为腿伤所致。

 

看着Castiel转身准备挪回岸边，Dean突然做了个决定。他快步跟上Castiel离去的脚步，说道：

“Cas！既然你腿上的绷带已经打湿，不如下来游两圈再上去。”

“你在开什么——”

还没等Castiel说完，Dean就冲上前，一把从背后抱住了Castiel的腰，受到惊吓的Castiel没能及时抓紧他的拐杖，于是Dean趁机把他向湖里拖去。

Castiel挣扎着想要摆脱钳制，他怒骂着：“Dean！你他妈的——”然而，他还是没能说完。

这次是两个人背朝下摔进水里。一时间，Dean只觉得耳边充斥着咕噜咕噜的气泡声。他感觉自己后脑勺和柔软的沙地来了一个不怎么疼痛的接触，之后脸上就被轮了一拳。但受到水的阻力影响，这一拳没有造成任何伤害。他迅速起身把头探出水面。

“刚刚那拳不错——啊——”

他还没来得及站稳，腹部就又吃了一记左勾拳。这一下让Dean确认Castiel的左手臂的确愈合得相当完美。

他捂着肚子坐了起来。

“见鬼。早知如此，我早上就不该让你吃那么多，平常怎么没看出来你力气这么大。”

“我完全可以揍烂你的牙！”

飞行员坐在水里，湖面刚好漫过他的半个胸膛，额前的黑发挂着水珠，湿透的灰衬衫紧紧贴着他胸前的肌肉，而领口的两个扣子在刚才的扭打之中已经挣开，露出了他的锁骨，和胸前一大片被太阳晒得发红的皮肤。尽管水面反射的阳光几乎晃得Dean睁不开眼，但他还是感受到了Castiel投来的眼刀。由于逆光，Dean看不清对方脸上的其他细节，除了那双怒火中烧的蓝眼睛——它们在湿气的浸润之下倒是明亮了不少。

Dean把双手举过头顶，示意投降。

他准备道歉，没想到却迎来了一阵劈头盖脸的水花……

 

他们经历了长达一个半小时的偷袭与反偷袭之后，才决定彻底休战。

Dean搀扶着Castiel回到岸边。这时他才发现在刚才的混战之中两人都已经脱得一丝不挂。

他一时间觉得自己的关节都僵硬了三分，他下意识地咽了咽口水，加快脚步，赶紧把Castiel扶到石壁下坐好。他的视线不敢在Castiel身上多停驻一秒。Dean背过身走到Impala旁边，从包里翻出了两人的衣服，把那件快要磨出洞的军用旧衬衫扔给Castiel。他接着摸索两人的裤子，然而，这时他才想起来，自己临走前似乎把那两条该死的裤子忘在小屋门口的桌子上了。

这绝对是他这辈子经历过的最难堪的二十分钟。首先他得光着屁股，无视身后几乎能把人凿穿的视线，把两个人湿哒哒的衣服摊在太阳下晾干。然后，他得回到Castiel身边，零距离接触那双被泡得发白的双腿，上好药扎好绷带。最后又得光着屁股去包里拿罐头。

他本来想选个离Castiel远一点的地方坐下，但已经快要爬到头顶的太阳只给他们留了有限的一圈阴影，而不识趣的Impala还积极主动地占用了近一半的面积，此刻她正懒洋洋地打着盹，一副一时半会懒得挪窝的模样。

于是Dean只剩两个选择，要么靠着Impala，要么和Castiel并排靠着石壁。

眼下，前者绝对不是什么好主意，这会让自己只能一直低头盯着罐头吃午饭，否则抬头就能将Castiel衣摆下的风光一览无余。之前的二十分钟已经够他受得了，他实在不想让这难堪多持续一分一秒。

Dean只好和Castiel肩并肩坐了下来，身心俱疲。只有在把罐头递给飞行员时，他的心情才好了些，因为他发现Castiel的颧骨也泛着红色。

 

感谢上帝。Dean的饥饿感成功击溃了羞耻心。在他狼吞虎咽地解决牛肉片时，已经把尴尬彻底抛在脑后。

 

等到他们吃完午餐，衣物早已被晒得发烫。镜子湖也开始出现萎缩的迹象，他们眼前的水面已经退去十英尺，湿漉漉的深色沙地在太阳的烘烤之下不出几分钟就蒸发成明亮的金黄色。

Dean打点好一切，牵着Impala走到Castiel面前时，他还在奋力把左脚塞进靴子里。

“抱歉……我马上就好了。”

“不急，离天黑还早。”Dean一边套上手套一边说。他又绕着Impala走了一圈，查看是否有落下的东西。

等他第三次确认鞍已经固定好之后，拄着拐杖的Castiel已经站在他的身后。Dean微笑着接过拐杖，熟练地架起Castiel的胳膊，准备把他扶上骆驼。

 

这时，突然有只手攒住他的下颌，把他的脸扳向右侧。

一个吻贴了上来。

还带着一点三文鱼罐头的味道。

 

Dean·情场高手·Winchester立刻认识到，这会成为自己人生中最惨烈的败仗，没有之一。

因为，他只是像根木头一样拄在原地，没有闭上眼睛，也没有松开牙关，直到Castiel结束了这个吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于下次更新时间：大概是两周之后会下一次更新_(:з」∠)_需要提醒的话请留言。  
> 这次真的隔了好久呢，差不多快两个月。这期间撸了一段结局的内容，但后来没多久就修了大纲，估计那段狗血的结局要作废。。。。  
> 这两章就正式转折，进入某条快要被我忘干净的主线了。。。不知道大家看出来没【。】刚考雅思那天收到一份感人肺腑的长评，真的跟打了鸡血似的。但同时也顿觉压力，特别是写到这次更新的后半程的时候，老觉得自己要毁了那位姑娘眼中的角色形象。如果这真的发生了，求！吐！槽！  
> 以上。  
> 2014.5.17  
> PS：感谢所有催文的小伙伴！


	12. Chapter 12

12

这是前所未有的状况。理智告诉Dean，他应该立刻说点什么，立刻。然而Dean像个傻瓜一样半张着嘴，没能成功挤出一个单词，不论是“这真令人惊讶”，还是“这是不对的”，亦或是“不错的吻”。

 

Castiel放开了攒着Dean下巴的手，他目不转睛地盯着Dean的脸。在Dean看来，那蓝得令人窒息的眼睛此刻变成了最令他费解的事物。而未知总是能激起人类最原始的恐惧。出于本能，Dean下意识中挪开了原本注视着Castiel的视线，他的重心微微后退，而本来就靠着Dean站立的Castiel自然而然也感受到了。

他移开了搭在Dean肩上的胳膊，先开了口。

“我很抱歉。Dean。我以为……”Castiel的脸此时紧绷着，毫无血色，苍白得可怕，全无片刻之前的轻松和欢愉。他的视线离开了Dean的脸，落在脚下的沙地上。

“我知道这挺令人恶心。对不起……我知道。我……我知道这不太正常，令人难堪。”飞行员此刻已经紧张地语无伦次。他僵硬地背过身，扶着Impala背上的鞍子。Dean没法看到他的表情，只见他挠了挠后颈。突然，Castiel似乎突然意识到了什么，他回过头，似乎想挽回什么似的快速说道：

“Dean，我不会再对你这么做。我向你保证。”

在震惊之中沉默了太久的Dean这才开始意识到自己搞砸了什么。他试图开口，然而Castiel又抢过了话头：“我们还是朋友？”

低沉的尾音紧张地上扬着。他牢牢地盯着Dean，似乎希望直接从Dean的脸上搜出答案。

这眼神让Dean只能愣愣地回答道：

“当然，我们还是……朋友。”

“谢谢你，Dean。”Castiel脸上的血色恢复了一些，他刻意扯出一个有点难看的微笑：“你果然很特别——我没有别的意思——我是说我很感激你没像别人那样揍我一拳。”

 

Castiel似乎觉得这次谈话到了头，他转过身，攀上Impala的背。就在Dean打算走上前打算像往常一样从背后拖着他帮他坐上鞍子时，Castiel大吸一口气，右脚踩牢镫子，摇摇晃晃地把自己挪了上去。他狼狈地扒在Impala的身上，试了两次才把自己的左腿迈过Impala的脊背。

等到Castiel终于成功在鞍上坐稳，他才喘着气说道：“我想现在我可以自己来了。”他眨了眨眼，脸上没有本该有的得意。

“干得好。”Dean也只好干巴巴地扯出一个没有半点祝贺之意的微笑。他拍了拍Impala的屁股，随即也翻了上去。飞行员回过头，试图把缰绳交给Dean，但是Dean摇了摇头。

“这个你肯定也应付得来。”Dean耸了耸肩。

Castiel愣了两秒，他垂下眼睛，皱着眉头死盯手里的缰绳，一言不发地转过身去了。

Dean摊了摊手，叹了口气，扣上自己的帽子。显然，他这下也不用担心它会被Castiel的那顶给碰下来了。

 

与来时一样，两人默契地保持着沉默。只是Dean发现Castiel的脊柱始终僵硬地微微前倾，刻意保持着不自然的距离。

Dean感到十分恼火，不仅仅是因为Castiel的介怀，更是因为他发现，那个吻让这几周一直萦绕在他心头的那股沉闷感烟消云散。是的，他的确没和男人这么亲吻过。但不像Castiel所理解的那样，他一点都不反感。甚至，他心里某个角落有个声音在呼喊着再来一次。而他该死的错过了表达这些的最佳时机。现在，他只能默默地在记忆里回味那个短暂的、冰凉的、小心翼翼的吻。

这一点都不像Dean。如果放在平时是个姑娘鼓足勇气主动强吻他，他绝对能在第一秒从惊讶模式切换成调情模式、第二秒化被动为主动、第三秒让对方忘乎所以。对于这一点，他甚至一度颇为自得。而刚才的情况彻底粉碎了他的自信。

他想他们或许需要一次谈话，不是像这样在骆驼背上互相博弈、等着对方先开口，而是坐在屋子里、面对面的促膝长谈。他想等他们一下骆驼就应该实施这个计划。然而Dean搜肠刮肚一番之后，发现自己的确词穷。他既不知道半个小时之后该用什么开场白、也不知道该怎么表达才能让那个郁闷敏感的飞行员听起来不像是安慰或同情。Dean悲哀地想，自己现在简直就是第一回写情书的男孩，对着写了又划划了又写的信纸抓耳挠腮。

 

尴尬而诡异的一路无话并没能一直持续下去，因为在他们爬上离石屋最近的那座沙丘时，他们遇袭了。

 

起初，拥有绝佳视力的Castiel老远就注意到了小屋外停着的吉普车，以及小屋内有人活动的迹象。就在他掏枪时，对方的枪声抢先响起。受惊的Impala尖叫着，猛然掉头狂奔。强烈的离心力让Dean还没来得及掏出别在腰间的柯尔特手枪就被甩了出去。虽然沙丘上层的沙地比较松软，但用脸着陆的Dean还是被迅速涌入口鼻的炽热黄沙弄昏了头，一瞬间他什么都感觉不到，只听得见Impala狂躁的蹄声和Castiel吼着“Dean”的声音。他顺着沙丘的坡度侧翻了好几圈才彻底停下。这期间，Castiel的叫喊越来越远，枪声此起彼伏，响彻天际。然而，Impala的痛苦惨叫很快盖过了一切。等到Dean强忍着沙子渗入眼睛的刺痛勉强恢复一点视野时，他正好目睹右前腿中弹的Impala摔倒在沙地上的一幕。而Castiel的身影被Impala压在身下，跟着Impala在斜坡上滑行了足足十多米。

“不不不！” Dean咆哮着。但趁机钻进气管的沙子让他剧烈咳嗽了起来。

原本趴在地上的他抹了抹脸，可是手上的沙粒比脸上的更多。他翻过身想要站起来，然而就在他用手臂支起上半身时，他才发现左臂脱臼了。顾不上钻心蚀骨的疼痛和额头上渗出的血，他向右侧翻身，靠着右臂站了起来，然后他拉开了柯尔特的保险栓，一瘸一拐地向Impala的那个方向挪去。此刻他只能寄希望于Castiel在Impala摔倒那一瞬间就松开了镫子，不然以Impala和它背上那一堆行李的重量，足以把他碾得稀烂。

Impala仍然哀嚎着，她伸着脖子，徒劳地蹬着后腿。随着Dean与他们的距离越来越近，他听见扬起的沙子里传来了隐约可闻的咳嗽声。

谢天谢地！Castiel还活着，他的身体大部分都没有被Impala碾压，但那只没有痊愈的左小腿卡在鞍子下，鲜血已经染红了粘满纱布的沙粒。

Dean这才彻底恢复了所有感官。已然摇摇欲坠的头巾里裹着大量沙子，硌得他又疼又痒。同时，他听见几十米开外的叫骂声，并且分辨出那是德语。

仰面躺在地上Castiel皱着眉头，他感觉到Dean的脚步，发出沉闷的呻吟。

“Cas！”Dean急切地扑坐在Castiel身侧。

虽然灰头土脸的飞行员一直在拼命眨眼，试图摆脱睫毛和眼睑上沾着的沙子，但他的眼睛却一直盯着Dean的脸，虹膜亮得如同蓝宝石。

他突然死死攒着Dean握枪的右手，示意Dean不要再做抵抗。“他们……发现我们了，Dean。他们发现我们了。”Castiel喘着粗气说道。

 

 **“不准动！**[1]”“ **把枪放下！** ”Dean身后同时响起两句德语。他咽了一口混着沙粒的唾液，就地丢开了手里的柯尔特，把右手举过头顶。

“ **我右手受伤了。** ”Dean大声用德语宣告道，他希望对方不要发现他声音里难以抑制的颤抖。不远处，一把步枪正瞄准Castiel的头，枪杆前端装的尖刀反射着刺眼的阳光。Dean又重申了一遍：

“ **我们都受伤了。** ”

话音刚落，他感到后脑勺被什么发烫的玩意使劲戳了两下——是手枪枪口。Dean不由得倒抽一口冷气。

他身后的那个德国兵发话了：“ **你懂德语？** ”

Dean从他的口气里听出一丝惊讶。

“ **我们都懂一点——** ”Castiel的德语听上去非常生硬。

“ **闭嘴！** ”那个瞄准Castiel的士兵大叫着。“ **没问你！** ”

但Dean背后那个人冲着那个莽撞的士兵发话了：“ **安静！Schäfer！** ”听上去颇有威严，应该是他们的头儿。他接着叫了一个叫Günther的部下去收缴Dean和Castiel的武器，并且让他找来绳子反捆住两人的双手。轮到Dean的时候，不得不承认，他的左臂疼得他情不自禁叫了出来：“他妈的能轻点吗？！”

抵着Dean后脑勺的枪口终于移开了。

背后那个人颇为悠哉地踱到Dean面前，手里的卢格手枪依然直指Dean的心脏。这个头儿并不算高，卡其色的军帽下，浅棕色眼睛危险地半眯着，牢牢盯着Dean的脸，棕黄色的卷发汗涔涔地贴着后颈。军装的衬衫袖口随意地卷到了手肘处，露出了晒得黝黑的手臂，金色的腕表反射的光线刺得Dean眼睛发疼，他不由得眯起了眼。

“ **你叫什么？** ”

“Dean Winchester。”

“Winchester？”这个德国人挑着眉毛重复了一遍。他的德式发音让Dean感到浑身不自在，但眼下他顾不上这些，因为身后那个人紧接着又开口问了一句：“ **所以那个就是Castiel？那个英国兵？** ”

什么？他们怎么会知道Castiel的名字？

还坐在地上的飞行员显然也听懂了那句话，Dean感受到了他投来的困惑视线。

那个德国人似乎没费吹灰之力地就读懂了Dean脸上的表情。他冷笑着从他的衬衫口袋里掏出Dean无比熟悉的两张纸。

哦，真他妈的该死。Dean这才记起早上不小心落在桌子上的远不止两条裤子。

德国人凑到Dean面前，操着一口巴伐利亚风味的英语逼问道：“我们找到了你们的证件。你最好放弃耍花招的念头，Winchester先生。告诉我，那个人是不是Castiel中士？”他一边说着一边把那两张纸在Dean的右脸颊上弹了弹。

没等Dean回答，坐在地上的飞行员就又一次开口了：“我就是Castiel。”他的声音虽然沙哑而微弱，但语气相当平静。“你不应该拿枪指着他。他是中立国的国民，还跟你们的人做过生意。”

“‘中立国国民’？”德国人提高了自己的音调，仿佛在听一个并不好笑的笑话似的，这使他的英语听上去更可笑了。他摆出一个夸张的微笑，漫不经心地耸了耸肩。“他刚才朝我们开枪。”

“开枪的人是我，不是他。”Castiel快速说道，说完他好像生怕对方没有听懂似的，用德语又强调了一遍：“ **这不关他的事。** ”

那个德国人冷哼一声，答道：“ **那不是你说了算。** ”说完他就用枪托给飞行员头上来了一下。

 

Dean被那个叫Günther的士兵押回屋子的时候，发现他嘴里叼着的烟是Sam特意留给他的骆驼牌香烟，他放在抽屉里一直没舍得抽。

“这婊子养的小偷！”Dean低声咒骂着，但这没能逃过那混球的耳朵。他显然猜到了Dean在骂自己，于是他立刻用德语骂回来，还喷了Dean一脸口水，顺便故意往前推搡着Dean的左臂。剧痛让Dean连骂了三遍“操”。但他并没像自己预计的那样挨上几拳，大概是Castiel的一番话起了些作用。

而Castiel的状况就凄惨得多。

他没能“走”回去。他们拽着他手腕上的绳子一路把他拖回屋子，左腿流出的血斑斑驳驳洒了一路。这期间飞行员没有吭一声，甚至在他的腹部被踹上两脚以示报复时，他都只是闭上眼，没有吐出一个脏字。Dean为此抗议了好几次，但这帮混球全都当成了耳旁风。

当Castiel被摔在小屋的门槛上时，他已经意识模糊了。他的脸惨白地像纸，双手由于缺乏血液循环而变成了青紫色，他的裤子和衬衣都被磨得如同破抹布，背上和腿上的伤口若隐若现。

德国人把他们拴在了支撑仓库屋顶的两根立柱上。

Dean发现Blade不知所踪。这让他颇为焦虑。Blade并不是个特别听话的姑娘，她走失过两次，但都安然无恙地回来了。可是现在，Dean觉得这帮德国人把她吃了的可能性更大——他们看上去不会错过享用新鲜烤骆驼的机会。而遮挡地下室入口的门板也被翻开，仓库里到处都是空酒瓶和空罐头盒。显然这帮混蛋已经享用完了Dean的大半窖藏。

那个头儿是个谨慎狡猾的家伙，他立刻让最年轻的那个士兵——之前留守小屋的Andreas——把整个仓库都清理干净，连一根扫把掉的细枝都没留下。这让Dean觉得颇为讽刺，他和Sam都没把仓库打扫地这么干净过。

 

“Cas？Cas！”Dean不顾看守他俩的龅牙士兵的喷着唾沫星子的警告，试着呼唤出于半昏迷状态的飞行员。

谢天谢地，他得到了一点回应。飞行员原本蔫着的脑袋终于动了动，他似乎试图转过脸来。

“Dean……”他发出了微弱的气音，听起来就像砂纸一样，“抱歉……”

接着他就没了反应。

那个龅牙看守已经向Dean走了过来。Dean瞪着他的脸，飞快地说着：“水，他需要水。他受伤了，他需要水，我求你——”他的恳求还没有说完，他的下巴就被揍了一拳，这一下揍得他眼冒金星。

好吧，对方显然不打算在他们的头儿不在的时候遵守不准随意动粗的命令。

 

 

[1]德语对话用黑体显示，下文同。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧迟来了太久的更新，实在是对不住一直蹲坑的大家，食言实在是抱歉！前段日子忙着期末考试耽搁了码字，接下来放假了我会恢复半月更，争取周更，我知道还是很慢但我是在不是码字快手【跪  
> 这一章大概画风突变。。。希望大家没有被虐到。。。【顶锅盖跑】下次更新是两周以后！！！  
> PS：其实我微微修改了这之前的两章呢，不过其实对剧情没什么影响【那你说个啥


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章仍然遵循粗体表示德语的格式

13

“ **你他妈的在干什么** ！”Dean听见一个颇为尖利的叫声。

那个看守终于停了手。

“ **长官，他们刚刚在说话。** ”

“ **你没听懂我的命令吗，Schneider？** ”那个头儿眯起了眼，他一边用食指使劲戳着Schneider的胸口一边一字一顿地说：“ **不、准、打、人！就是你这蠢蛋才害我们在沙漠里瞎转了几天！滚去把外面那该死的骆驼拖回来！否则你今天晚上就别想吃饭！** ”

Dean睁着青肿的眼睛，嘴角仍然血流不止，他不太确定自己肋骨有没有被踢断，但至少左臂的疼痛没那么钻心了——其他的疼痛成功分走了一大半的感官。

站在仓库角落的那个最年轻的士兵看着Schneider愤愤离开的样子忍不住偷笑了起来，然而他的长官狠狠瞪了他一眼：“ **你笑什么？很有趣吗？给我去拿酒来！** ”

接着，这个男人拖来一只空木箱，一屁股坐在上面，他接过小Andreas递来的一瓶威士忌，把一个手提箱“哐”一下搁在地上。

那是Castiel的秘密手提箱。他们把整个石屋都翻了个底朝天，当然不会错过这个。

Dean想，这大概是审讯正式开始的征兆。

果然，那个头儿咪了一口威士忌咂了咂嘴，便直截了当地用英语问：

“现在，告诉我，这是什么？”

Dean冷笑一声，偏过头，不作回答。他在心里默默盘算着和对方周旋的伎俩。

那个德国军官转了转眼珠，瞅着一动不动的Castiel：“你怎么回事？”

“他快死了。”Dean翻着白眼回答道，忍住了把喉咙里最后一点血咳出来的冲动。“他需要水。”

“如果你不说这是什么，我就不给他水。”

“那很好。他要是死了，你什么都不会知道。”

Dean故意绕弯子，给予含混不清的回答。事实上，这屋子里除了Castiel，的确没有其他人知道这个问题的答案。Dean曾经在晚上喝酒的时候问过两次关于这个手提箱的事，但Castiel都用“这是机密”搪塞了过去。

那个军官危险地眯起了眼睛，他微微前倾上身。Dean甚至能看见他唇边微微颤抖的胡须。他从牙缝里缓缓挤出一句话：“你在威胁我吗？”

“你觉得我能威胁你吗？”Dean扯出一个他相当熟练的赖皮式微笑。以前，他和德国人打交道碰上喜欢找麻烦的人物时，这招总是屡试不爽。“不要在对手面前露出任何不安和焦虑”，这是谈判的最基本技能，亦是他的父亲John Winchester留给长子的教诲。

那个军官抬了抬眉毛，死死盯着他的脸，足足三秒之后才给一旁倚着墙的下属使了个眼色。那个中等身材的部下穿着发黄的白背心——Dean记得他叫Günther。十几分钟之前，就是他把Castiel拖了回来。现在他扭开自己的铁水壶盖，用手掐住Castiel的下颌，迫使他张开嘴，动作相当粗鲁，以至于Dean甚至听见了壶口磕在门牙上发出的清脆声响。

Castiel嘴角流出的水沿着他的下颌和脖颈，一直流进衬衫领口，他迷迷糊糊地抬起了眼皮，咽喉里发出呜噜噜的声音，但飘忽不定的眼珠显示他还没有彻底恢复神智。

就在Günther打算停止灌水时，他的长官又补了一句：“ **把他灌醒。** ”他说完便掏出烟盒，给自己点了一根烟。

很快，Castiel呛水了，他咳嗽着把一大口水喷到了Günther的前襟。

喂水的德国士兵小声骂了一声，差点把手里的水壶给摔了出去，他立刻站了起来，快速抹了抹打湿的上衣。清醒过来的Castiel皱着眉瞪着那个德国佬发愣。想必刚才的经历确实不太愉快。

叼着烟的军官瞅了一眼意识还在恢复过程之中的Castiel，他一边用下巴示意，一边慢悠悠地命令道：“ **Günther，你再看看他的腿。** ”

士兵疑惑地看了看他的上司，但除了遵命之外，他也别无选择。就在他撩起Castiel沾满沙粒的裤腿时，Castiel倒抽了一口气。这让士兵迟疑了一下，他手上的动作也变得缓慢而小心。

感谢上帝。Dean自我安慰式地想，也许德国人对待战俘没有传闻中那么可怕。但与此同时，理智也让他警惕起来，也许这只是什么审讯的技巧。

军官最终让士兵用他喝剩下的威士忌给Castiel清理了伤口。飞行员也对自己受到的待遇感到十分意外，他歪着脑袋，疑惑地盯着Dean，但是眼下Dean只能装作什么都没看到，继续把戏演下去。

“现在满意了吧？”军官的左手用食指和中指掐着烟，他用烟头朝飞行员的方向指了指，他摊了摊手，接着又从脚边拿起一瓶没开封的威士忌。

“告诉我们这里面是什么。”

Dean深吸一口气。他匆匆瞥了一眼Castiel，然后平静地开口道：“是地图。”

这是个完全瞎扯的答案。好吧，也许并不是百分之百的“瞎扯”。Winchester兄弟和Singer父女曾经私下做过一些不太靠谱的推测，甚至还为此展开了小小的赌局。Dean赌的是秘密武器设计图，Sam觉得是战局情报的密码电文，Jo认为是北非沙漠的地图，而Bobby是在给那辆老皮卡换轮胎时随口扯了一个内奸名单。Dean向来看空Winchester家族成员的运气，而Jo，她虽然不姓福尔摩斯，但这一回，Dean决定相信一次所谓的“女人的直觉”。

听到答案，军官皱了皱眉头，再度眯起狡黠的姜色眼睛：“地图？什么地图？”

“我也不知道，我只知道是地图。也许是撒哈拉的地图，也许是你们元首住处的地图。”Dean耸了耸肩，又强调了一遍：“我只知道这么多。”

他感受到了Castiel投来的视线。飞行员眉头紧锁，他的蓝眼睛瞪到了最大。那是一个相当怪异的表情，让Dean的脊梁骨冒出寒气。除了诧异、恐惧、困惑、茫然，Dean还感受到了别的什么，但此刻容不得他细想，他只好冲着飞行员眨了眨眼睛，提醒他先暂时掩饰一下自己脸上满满的不认同。

可是，这似乎有了反效果。Castiel的嘴开合了好几次，试图插嘴的欲望相当强烈。该死，他就不能别这么死脑筋吗？Dean有点无力地把头靠在立柱上，自己拖延时间且千疮百孔的A计划已经危在旦夕。

 

自然，两人过于频繁的眼神交流不会没有逃过那个军官的眼睛。

“我还以为撬开可敬的中士的嘴要费不少劲。”他挤了挤眼，意味深长的目光在两人之间徘徊了一会，然后停留在Castiel的脸上。“你告诉我他说的对不对吧……或者你可以直接打开箱子，这样我就用不着拿枪逼你开。”说完他又吐了两个烟圈。

Castiel轻启双唇，声音粗糙得如同砂纸：“他没骗你。”他清了清嗓子，停顿了片刻。他再次看向Dean，脸上的肌肉仍然紧绷着，但那份茫然已消失殆尽。Dean得意地想，哦机灵的英国人，他明白了A计划！

然而——

“但我不知道怎么打开箱子。”

“什么？”

“我的长官没告诉我怎么开箱子。还是说，你觉得我们英国人是把锁和钥匙放一块儿的蠢蛋？”Castiel目不转睛瞪着那个军官。

这下，轮到Dean大惊失色了。他虽然预料到Castiel一定不会轻易说出开箱子的方法，这毕竟是他变着法子试探了好几个星期都没套出来的信息，但他并没有考虑过Castiel确确实实没被上级告知开箱方法的可能性。鉴于英国人在谍报方面的才能，这种做法相当有他们的特色。

Dean向飞行员瞥了几眼，Castiel的眼神坚定，一瞬间Dean也觉得他并不是撒谎。但他一直紧紧抿着的苍白双唇还是让Dean知道了真相——哈，虽然演技还是有些生涩，但Dean相信这算是Castiel最出色的表演了。可是，这台词编得一点都不明智，他就不知道他刚刚的意思等于在说“我对你们没用了、快杀了我”吗？

德国军官微笑着啧了啧嘴——这狡猾的狐狸当然也没有相信Castiel的话。只见他放下手里的酒瓶，朝看守Castiel的士兵Günther做了个手势示意了一下，得令的士兵抬起脚便踹向飞行员的腹部。

Castiel吃痛地惊呼一声，条件发射般试图蜷起身体自卫，但是被绑缚的双手让他只能在原地痛苦地蠕动着伤痕累累的身躯。接下来是第二脚、第三脚……但Castiel再没有发出任何声音。似乎他铁了心就这样沉默地死在敌人的脚下，把秘密带进天堂。

Dean实在不忍看下去，然而他还没挪开眼，一记拳头便砸了过来，揍得他视野发黑。

“操！”Dean破口大骂。但他又迎来了一拳。一时间Dean的嘴里只剩下了铁锈一般的血腥味，耳边也只有嗡嗡嗡的声响。

可是，这却让沉默的Castiel有了反应，他大声吼叫着，似乎用上了所有剩下的力气：“这跟他没关！他什么都不知道——”但他的话没能说完就因为另一记拳头而终止了。

“我说过了他跟这有没有关不是你说了算，飞行员先生。”军官说完又给自己灌了一口威士忌。“只要你告诉我们怎么开箱子，我们立刻让你的‘美国丽人’走人。”

Dean的脑回路运转了好一会儿才反应过来“美国丽人”说的是他自己。真该死，他一点都不喜欢这个娘炮称呼，可是，显然现在不是纠结这个的时候。

“他只是……救了我而已。他跟你们的人做过生意……”Castiel喘着气，想要摆正自己的躯体，尽最大可能维持波澜不惊的语调，但Dean已经能从微微发抖的嗓音中察觉到他的动摇。此刻，之前奉命虐待他的士兵Günther已经停了手，他也像他的长官那样叼着一根烟，端着步枪，对着飞行员的太阳穴。

“求求你了，你只要放他走。”

军官挑了挑眉毛，故意大笑了几声，露出了发黄的牙齿。他放下手中的酒瓶说：“啊哈，你们果真是一对儿。讨价还价，哈？告诉你，如果你现在不打开箱子……”军官从腰间慢吞吞地抽出了他的鲁格手枪，拉开了保险栓，慵懒地指着Dean的脑袋。“你就等着到天堂向他道歉吧——哦，应该是地狱，我猜上帝不会欢迎两个肮脏的灵魂敲他的门。”

“彼此彼此。”Dean小声咕哝着。他猜揍着自己的那个矮个士兵Schäfer听懂了这句话，因为他立刻冲着Dean大声吼了几个粗鄙的德语单词，唾沫星子落在Dean掺杂着血块和沙土的头发上。

“我数三声——”

Castiel打断了他：“好了，我答应你。不用来这一套了。”他说完叹了口气。他抬头瞅了一眼瞄准自己的那个士兵Günther，又看向军官。“帮我把绳子解开，我来打开箱子。别再拿枪指着他。”飞行员歪了歪脑袋，示意着Dean的方向

那个军官挥了挥手，让Dean一直感到浑身不适的铁管终于挪开了。自己背后的矮个子似乎也厌倦了一直端着沉重的步枪，Dean听见他懒散地倚在背后的墙上，发出一声不耐烦的长叹。而守着飞行员的Günther则蹲下身，利索地解开Castiel背后的绳子之后，重新端好枪对着飞行员，动作一气呵成。

德国军官也终于把他的屁股从木箱上挪开，他起身提着那个小皮箱踱到Castiel面前，蹲下身，在距离Castiel数尺开外、小心翼翼把箱子平放在地，煞有介事地让箱子的开口正对飞行员。

他摊开手掌，做了一个“请”的手势。

Castiel用右手撑着地面坐直身体，伸出手去够那个皮箱，手腕上的青紫色痕迹现在看上去已经有些发黑。

 

就在他渗着血的指尖碰到皮箱的金属提手时，命运女神又施展了她的魔法。

“砰——”

“砰——”

接连响起的枪声炸得Dean鼓膜发疼。他情不自禁闭上双眼，隐隐感觉到有什么温热的液体溅在自己后背，不用伸手摸他就猜到了答案。血。

Dean身后那个看守侧着身子向左倒在地上，原本被他跨在肩上的步枪哐当一声砸在地上。他双目圆瞪，看向正前方。灰色的帽子掉在血泊里，很快被渗透成了黑色。他额心中央骇人的黑洞昭示着这是一击毙命。

等Dean的大脑从震惊之中恢复运转，他看向Castiel，发现原本守着飞行员的Günther已经踹开他那同样脑袋开花的长官，三步并作两步，跑到仓库唯一的那扇小窗户前，迅速把枪杆架在在窗口，随即连放两枪，之后又是三枪。

“该死！跑了一个！”Günther一边用英语骂着一边继续瞄着远方。

Dean瞪着他，一字一句大声问：

“你他妈到底是谁？”

但是对方仿佛聋子一般，没有对这句话做出任何反应。Dean转过脸，盯着一直保持沉默的Castiel，飞行员正在用还能动的那只右手抹掉满脸的鲜血，看上去他似乎对此并不如Dean这么意外。

Dean记起了他之前在飞行员脸上没能理解的表情。

那个德国兵猛然调整枪杆的方向，又打了两枪。

“哈！抓到你了！”Günther终于露出了个颇为得意的微笑。他收起了自己的步枪，像只刚刚确认猎物已到手的狼收起自己的獠牙和利爪，

他向Dean走过来，从腰际摸出一把小军刀，麻利地挑断了绑着Dean的绳子。

“我跟你的飞行员是一伙的，伙计。”

威尔士口音。Dean皱着眉，目光仍然紧盯着那人的脸，他来回活动着没有脱臼的手臂，听见关节发出了清脆的声响。

那个“德国兵”摘掉了自己头顶上带有鹰徽和卐字的帽子，露出了油腻的棕发，虽然拉碴的胡茬不修边幅，但他目光如炬，和之前那个有些吊儿郎当的家伙判若两人。

“Gabriel。这是我在皇家空军的代号。”他一边这样说着，一边扶着Dean站了起来。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章也卡了好久，角色一多就很苦手_(:з」∠)_而且主角组互动缩水很严重，结果完全变成了交待主线和新人物的一章，希望大家还能海涵。  
> 之前有人催我问啥时候炖肉，我只能说：肉会有的，面包也会有的，时机还未到而已【滚(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻】  
> 仍然感谢所有还在蹲坑的娃！特别是所有留言回复的坑友，你们的每一条回复都是皮鞭，鞭策我填坑的皮鞭，真的。


	14. Chapter 14

14

Dean注意到Gabriel打算先治好自己胳膊的脱臼。  
“你还是先看看Castiel，中尉。他的情况比我糟糕多了。”  
“但是只有你知道怎么对付他的腿。”Gabriel耸了耸肩。  
“你是医生吗？”  
“我不是。但我对于脱臼绝对比你更有经验。”英国中尉听上去有点不耐烦。  
他说的没错，他的复位技术让Dean大吃一惊。但Gabriel只是干巴巴地回了句“不客气”，然后灭了手上的烟头，忙着清理“战友”的尸体去了。  
Dean端来一小盆水，并且在石屋前厅一角找到了Jo留下来的医药箱。箱子的铁盖已被打开，里面散乱的药瓶昭示着它们和床、衣柜、抽屉一样，没有逃过德国佬粗暴的搜查。  
Dean拆开Castiel腿上那血淋淋的绷带时，眼前鲜红的伤口和惨白的皮肤唤醒了片刻之前那场短暂屠杀的后劲。他的双手不由自主地颤抖了起来，脑浆飞溅的情景在脑海中闪回着，空气中，血的味道和火药味夹杂在一起，浓烈得令人窒息。Dean不是第一次见到死人的情景，但从未血腥至此。Gabriel拖动尸体发出的沙沙声如同银针，刺得他鼓膜发疼。他试图闭上眼睛，靠深呼吸平静下来，但效果甚微。尽管他努力避开Castiel的眼睛，但仍然感受到了飞行员凝固在自己身上的视线。  
Castiel踌躇片刻才开口问：“Dean……你还好吗？”他刻意压低了声音，显得比平时更沙哑。他似乎并不希望在一边忙活的长官听到他的话。  
“我很好……我很好……”Dean喃喃着，他不太确定他究竟是在回答Castiel，还是在安慰自己。他擦拭完伤口之后，把脏兮兮的毛巾扔进了水盆，“我只是被刚刚的情景吓了一跳。你看上去似乎已经习惯那场面了。”  
Castiel盯着Dean，咬着下嘴唇，无言了片刻，他轻声说：“对不起，Dean。我不该把你卷进来。”  
“所以……这一切都是你们计划好的？你和那个刽子手？他叫什么来着——Gabriel中尉？”  
“不，Dean！不是你想的那样……”  
“但是——”  
“他说的没错，Winchester先生。”Gabriel的声音突然从仓库里传来，打断了Dean没说完的苛责。这个棕发中尉正在把仓库里最后一具尸体往门外搬。“我敢说，Castiel中士之前只在他们部队的传闻中听说过我的名字。”  
Dean瞪了Gabriel一眼，脱口而出道：“我要怎么相信你们？你们是一伙的。”  
“考虑到我是个间谍，你可以不相信我。但你应该相信他。”Gabriel用眼神示意着Castiel的方向，撇撇嘴，接着继续拽着德国佬的衣领拖尸体，他费劲地说：“你瞧，他是个糟糕的演员。说真的……如果那个德国佬刚刚不是一直盯着你的话，我和他对暗号的时候早就露陷好几回了。”  
Dean回过头，看向沉默的Castiel。飞行员本来盯着Dean，察觉到Dean的目光之后他把头垂向一边，手指神经兮兮地拨弄着木箱子上翘起的一根纤维。就像……Dean想，他就像一只宠物狗，尴尬而又委屈。  
Dean开始为怀疑到Castiel头上而感到一丝愧疚。Gabriel说得没错。如果换成别的英国兵，Dean绝对不会被这种表情所动摇。但他是Castiel。  
“抱歉，Cas。”Dean诚恳地道歉。  
“没关系。”他小声地说，“你的反应……很正常。”不知道为什么，他刻意加重了“正常”二字的语气。  
这带给Dean挥之不去的怪异感。他决定岔开话题。“那个箱子到底装的是什么？看在我遭受了这一切份上。”  
“我不知道。”Castiel抿了抿嘴，露出一个歉意的表情。  
“什么？”  
“长官说这是机密事项，命令我到了目的地再打开它。”  
“等等，你是说你知道怎么开箱子，但这整整一个月都没有想过要打开它？”  
“是的。”Castiel停顿了一下，他垂下眼说：“直到刚才。”  
Dean眨了眨眼睛，想起了十分钟前Castiel吼着希望德国人停手的模样。那不是演出来的假象——他心里涌起一股暖意，嘴角不禁上扬起来。  
“谢谢。”  
“那是我应该做的。你救了我一命。”他说完之后又低下头，盯着膝盖发呆。  
Castiel客气的回答意料之中，但它带来的一丝失落却在意料之外。  
这分失落是否真的来源于Castiel不打算开箱子去揭开赌局结果，Dean来不及去想这个问题的答案，Gabriel便带着一条噩耗插入了他们的谈话。

Dean跟着Gabriel赶到Impala身边时，这可怜的老姑娘已经咽了气，长长的睫毛上沾满了沙粒，气势汹汹的风沙盖住了她僵直的腿，脖子上的两个血淋淋的弹孔已经干涸，呈现骇人的黑色，让Dean腿脚发软。几年来，Impala陪他走遍了北非的各个角落：从班加西到亚历山大，从开罗到喀士穆，从苏伊士到苏丹港……Dean已数不清有多少个夜晚是一人一驼相依而眠，有多少个日出是与她一起驻足欣赏。对Dean来说，Impala早已不只是交通工具，而是一个好朋友，甚至是家人。若不是有他人在一旁，Dean大概已经落泪了。  
棕发中尉从沙子里捞出一根细长的玩意拽了拽。Dean发现那是之前那两个德国兵在Impala踝上绑的绳子。  
“你在做什么？”  
“晚饭得靠它。我可不想再吃罐头了。”Gabriel理所当然地摊了摊手。  
Dean一时间不敢相信自己的耳朵。他大叫：“你不能吃了她！”  
“你不能浪费它！” Gabriel怪声怪气地模仿Dean的句式和语气，抢声回答道。“老天，它已经死了！它现在就只是蛋白质，新鲜而且宝贵。”  
“但她是我的朋友。你能忍受你的朋友被吃掉？”  
Gabriel瞪着Dean，他眯着眼，踌躇片刻后，他吸了口气，说：“如果……情势所迫，是的，我能。”  
一瞬间，Dean感觉到自己似乎打开了Gabriel心中一个危险的开关。这个英国人到底经历过什么？  
Dean的底气灭失一大半，他结巴了起来：“但……但……我们还有罐头。”  
“三天，那几个德国饿狼找到你们的时候已经足足饿了三天！你觉得他们在洗劫你的仓库时会保持绅士风度吗？”Gabriel挑起眉毛，他激动地比划着手指说：“剩下的罐头顶多撑四天。我们绝对撑不到英军最近的驻点。”  
事实上，别说是英军最近的驻点，就连去离这里最近的、不属于德军管辖范围的另一个纽约商贸补给站也要走五天。这还是在车况良好、既不遭遇沙漠风暴、又不迷路情况下的做出的最乐观估计。如果路上又被德国人找麻烦……  
Dean死死瞪着Gabriel，恨不得在他脸上瞪出洞来。Gabriel的做法无可厚非，Dean想不出除了感情以外的任何理由来驳斥他的做法。除了退步他别无选择。他无权剥夺其他人生存的可能。但对于他自己，他没有妥协。  
“你自己动手，你自己吃。我绝对不参与。”  
对此，Gabriel只是冷哼一声，摇着脑袋说：“这只不过是一时的自我安慰罢了。”  
话音未落，他便把拖绳扔给Dean，砸到了Dean的鼻梁。以他在刚才的屠杀中表现的精准眼力，Dean觉得这一定是故意为之。

“那两个混蛋呢？就把他们扔在那吗？”Dean指了指一边躺着的另外两具尸体。他一直都尝试忽略它们，可它们距离Impala只有几英尺。  
Gabriel转过头，向北面望去，他摆摆手说：“不用了。有人会替他们收尸。”  
Dean顺着他的目光看向天边。最初，他并没有注意到有什么异常，但屏息凝神了几秒之后，他终于发现沙漠和天空相接的部分有一条若隐若现的黑线。  
现在，他开始嫉妒这帮英国人的眼力了。如果他的眼力也能这么好，他在沙漠中的头几次旅程说不定就不会害死两位同事。

“往好处想想吧，伙计。至少你的另一只骆驼还活着。”  
“Blade？”Dean问道。短短的几个小时之内经历了这么多事，以至于他现在才想起一直没见到Blade的踪影。  
“哈！‘利刃’？你应该叫它‘雷神之锤’！它踹起人来可不像小刀割一下那么简单。”Gabriel心有余悸地摸了摸自己的后腰。  
“她跑了？”  
Gabriel点了点头：“我一开门它就冲了出来，挡都挡不住。我还以为那家伙去找你了。”  
“她有时候不怎么听话。”  
“好吧。”Gabriel耸了耸肩，看了一眼Impala的尸体，说：“至少这救了它的命。”  
但同时也让她陷入另一场危机中。  
Dean担忧地盯着风暴袭来的方向，祈祷着Blade已经在茫茫沙漠中找到了安全的避风港。

风暴移动的速度非常快。十分钟后，Dean就看不清离自己只有三四米的Gabriel了。从小屋出来时，匆忙之中，他忘记带上头巾，现在他尝到苦头了。沙子灌进Dean的口鼻、眼睛、衬衣、裤腿、鞋子，每走一步都仿佛撞击着风与沙组成的铜墙铁壁。幸运的是，没过多久，“墙壁”上豁开一条红色的口子，那是Castiel为他们开的门。这让Dean想起了那个“Castiel是个天使”的玩笑。  
“咳咳……我应该去帮忙的。”他打量着灰头土脸的二人，递上两条刚刚清洗过的毛巾，低声喃喃着：“我恨透了坐在屋子里等待的每一秒。”  
Gabriel转了转眼珠，环视了整个石屋，调侃道：“所以你抑制焦虑的方法是收拾房间？动作挺快，让我想起了以前训练新兵的时候。”  
这时，Dean也注意到了房间内部的变化。Castiel不仅把前厅的两张床也收拾得整整齐齐，丝毫看不出一个小时前整个屋子都被人粗暴搜查过，他还把另一个小隔间里原先属于Bobby的床重新铺好。  
Gabriel从桌子上拿起了一个已经打开的罐头，露出赞许的笑容。“哦，这可真贴心！但是今晚我可不想吃罐头了。你想尝尝骆驼肉吗？”  
Castiel歪着脑袋，向Dean投来一个寻求答案的视线。Dean强忍着反胃的冲动，给Castiel解释了一遍来龙去脉。让他欣慰的是，他的“天使”站在了他那边。  
Gabriel几乎要把他的白眼翻到天上去了，他做出一个“受不了你们”的嫌恶表情，甩下一句“你们到时候别眼馋！”就转身走进仓库了。  
整个晚餐中，Dean都试着和Castiel聊些无意义的事情，来使自己忽视Gabriel在仓库搞出来的一切动静。无论是干草燃烧时发出的噼啪声还是刺激味蕾的浓烈肉香，都让他心烦意乱。然而，也许是缺少酒精相助，飞行员只是在一旁默默倾听，对话总是以Dean单方面的啰嗦开场，以Castiel简短的应声结束。尽管Dean知道并不是Castiel心不在焉——他总是对Dean说的每一句话都很敏感，但Dean最终还是觉得这样的交谈太吃力。  
见到Dean失去了说话的兴趣，Castiel对于这气氛诡异的晚餐显得有些手足无措。他犹豫着拿起手边的未开封的酒，打开瓶塞后小心翼翼地递到Dean面前。  
“见鬼，那是白兰地吗？我闻到了！”Gabriel尖声大叫的声音从仓库里远远地传来，“看在上帝份上，你们的生活真是字面意义上的‘酒池肉林’……”  
Dean一边听着Gabriel聒噪的感慨，一边面无表情地接过飞行员递过来的酒，他给自己猛灌了几大口，仿佛在喝水一般。酒劲来的非常及时，很快Dean就在微醺之中逐渐释放了一整天的疲惫和焦虑，他慵懒地靠着墙根，身子歪向一边。腹部传来的温热、煤油灯昏暗而摇曳的光线都让Dean昏昏欲睡。迷迷糊糊之中，他又看见了Castiel蓝得发亮的眼睛和微蹙的眉头——他回想起湖边的吻。数小时之内发生了太多事情，以至于那个吻似乎过去了好久了。  
他知道Castiel想当作什么都没发生。尽管飞行员没有明确传达，但他的畏缩和克制不能更明显了。  
他也知道这样不了了之或许是最理智的表现。但在他心里的某个角落，却有一个不可忽视的声音在咆哮着“去他妈的理智”。  
只可惜，困意没给他留下多少时间去纠结这些粉色的烦恼。它快速占领Dean的大脑，夺走了一切意识……

黑暗而暖和的混沌被巨大的声响击碎。  
Dean隐隐约约听到有人在大声叫他的名字。他想睁开眼，可是眼睑重得像铅，他费了好一会儿才彻底睁开。然而视野仍然只有一块块的光斑。有个人拦腰把他从柔软的床上拖到了地上，他闻到了那人前襟上的汗水味。是Castiel。  
“Cas？怎么了？”  
“有个德国人没死。他在外面。”  
Dean闻声骤然清醒。他翻过身，扶着Castiel的手臂寻找重心，试着自己站立起来。Castiel给他怀里塞进一块冰凉的金属物，他摸了摸才反应过来，那是他的柯尔特手枪。  
砰！又一颗子弹击穿了玻璃。现在Dean能听到外面Gabriel的咒骂声，混杂在喧嚣的风声里。不时还有手电筒的灯光从窗外扫过。后来Dean才知道那并不是风声和手电筒，而是吉普车的引擎声和车前灯。Castiel端着步枪，一瘸一拐冲出门，很快外面的枪声密集了起来。  
“轮胎！轮胎！”Dean听见Gabriel大声指挥的声音。“绝对不能让那兔崽子把车开走！”  
然而，引擎声却越来越远了。那个德国人在混乱的枪声中抢走了他们仅剩的交通工具。  
等到Dean给手枪上好膛出门时，他连吉普车的影子都没见着，只嗅到了空气里最后一丝火药味。  
当然，还有Gabriel难听的怒骂和诅咒。

年轻的中尉一脸窝火，他把枪拍在桌面上，一屁股坐在地上。飞行员从他身侧走过，眼圈发黑，一脸疲倦，但他仍然尽职尽责地把所有的步枪都整理好挂在墙上。  
Dean皱着眉头，他看了看Gabriel，又瞧了瞧Castiel：“谁他妈愿意告诉我到底怎么回事？”  
“是我的错。我没想到Andreas那小子竟然装死。”  
“他没死？”  
“是啊，我当时大概没打到要害。我应该补两枪的。”Gabriel叹了口气。  
“也不全是您的责任，长官。”Castiel回头说道，“我守夜的时候也没注意到外面的动静。”  
“现在说什么都晚了。” Gabriel摊了摊手。“谁能想到有人能在那样的风暴里活下来？幸好那匹骆驼回来了，不然我们明天早上才能发现他偷走了车。”  
等等。  
“骆驼？”  
“Blade。她回来了。”Castiel点了点头，解释道。“她也平安度过了风暴，现在正在仓库里歇息。”他用眼神朝仓库的方向示意了一下。“她回来时风暴已经快停了，我们听见她的叫声，出门查看的时候正好发现了附近准备偷车的德国小子。”  
老天！这一觉竟然让他错过了这么多精彩节目。Dean把手枪揣在皮带里，拖着宿醉后沉重的脚步跑向仓库。Blade正在垂头喝水。察觉到Dean的靠近时她立刻抬起了脖子，有气无力地哼哼了两声，连眨眼睛的频率都减少了不少。  
Dean轻抚她的脖子，拍揉她的脑袋，反复念叨着：“哦，我的好姑娘，没关系了……”Blade终于不再哼哼，她蹲下身伏在地上，一时半会只有耳朵在动。Dean这才发现她脖子上早已断裂的缰绳。  
Dean背靠着她，足足安抚了半个小时。他的头依然很疼，但失而复得的喜悦已经冲淡了肉体的痛苦和困倦。Castiel从仓库角落拖来了他们没烧完的干草，Dean冲他感激地笑了笑，得到了一个拘谨的颔首作为回应。

不知什么时候，Gabriel已经鼾声大作。但在一旁擦拭枪支的Castiel却没有显露出睡觉的打算。  
“你去睡觉吧，这里我来看着就够了。”Dean低声道。他身后的Blade也已经入睡了。  
Castiel并没有停下手里的活，他抬起了头，确认Dean是在对自己说话之后，他才回答：“后半夜是我执勤。他安排好了。”  
他口中的“他”自然是正呼呼大睡的Gabriel。  
“所以你现在听长官的了？”  
Dean说完才发现自己忘记掩饰语气里的不快。  
飞行员擦枪的动作停了下来，他看着Dean的脸，张了张嘴试图说些什么。  
他能说什么呢？他是个士兵。  
Castiel慢慢起身，离开仓库，走进了亮堂的前厅，怀里抱的五柄步枪互相撞击着发出沉闷的声响，过了一会儿，他返回仓库，手里只剩一盏煤油灯，之前仅靠星星点点的篝火照明的小仓库整个都明亮了起来。他把灯轻轻放在Dean脚边。  
Dean没有抬头。  
飞行员踌躇了一会，说：“我去外面看看。”他径直穿过整个石屋，走出前厅，带上了门。Castiel并没有走远，事实上，他就坐在窗外的墙角，从飞行员嘴里的烟头上冒出的一缕缕青烟影影绰绰，向皎洁的月亮延伸着。直到Dean回到自己的床上，他都没有进屋。  
这次困意没有之前强烈，Dean没有立刻入睡。他躺在自己的床上，看着摇摇欲坠的木屋顶发愣。  
现在，德国佬夺走了他们离开沙漠的所有手段。他的弟弟Sam还杳无音信，他甚至不确定他们兄弟俩是否还在同一片大陆。腿脚不好的飞行员、粗心大意的狙击手、脱离商队的外国商人——这样一帮人仅靠一只筋疲力尽的骆驼，且不论走出沙漠，他们可能在找到下一个绿洲之前就被晒成了干尸。如果那个走了狗屎运的混蛋真的开车回到了德军驻地，他们的麻烦就远不只是食物短缺这么简单了。  
石屋里的空气似乎沉闷了起来。Dean想起某个俄国诗人的诗句，但眼下，他还无法相信那句“快乐的日子即将来临”。

tbc.  
2014.09.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常抱歉。这一章我拖了很久，一是剧情转折考虑的各种梗都要顾及，我有点力不从心，重写了三次，总共写了一万二，最后改成了现在的不到六千。另一个原因是暑假浑浑噩噩拖延症发病了。。。最近文被顶起来深感罪孽深重，但又迟迟不敢回复，于是老老实实开word面对坑_(:з)∠)_  
> 拖太久找回感觉不是件容易的事情，我希望我做得还行。  
> 感谢所有催更和蹲坑的小伙伴！！！大三党开学之后又有事情要忙了。但我会恢复半月更。以上。


	15. Chapter 15

15

早晨，Dean在烤肉的香味中醒来。他被德国人痛揍的腹部和胸口经过一夜的修整，现在却似乎更疼了，以至于他从床上坐起来时发出了不太体面的惨叫。

“早上好！你终于醒了。”Gabriel像前一天晚上那样，在仓库里忙活着，只闻其声不见其人。

“你就非得在Blade旁边吃骆驼肉吗？”Dean咕囔着环视了整个屋子。他对面的床收拾得整洁一新，床单几乎连一丝褶皱都没有，看上去昨晚没有被使用过。空气中漂浮的尘埃静静地散射着金色的晨光。

 

Gabriel吊儿郎当的脚步声越来越近，他端着一盘肉走进前屋。

“盐不够，昨天没能把剩下的都腌完，这些再不吃完就要坏了。”他把铁盘送到Dean眼前。从那一盘骆驼肉的品相看来，Gabriel的厨艺无可置疑，他甚至不知从哪儿翻出了胡椒粉洒在上面。“要来一点吗？我已经切好了，你可以直接用手拿。”

“不用了，谢谢。”Dean摇了摇头那，推开了盘子。他看见棕发中尉撅了一小块肉塞进嘴里，忍不住撇开眼，转移话题道：“Castiel在哪儿？”

Gabriel一脸“我就在等你这么问”的表情。“他去打水了。”

“什么？他一个人？”

“是的，他骑着那头骆驼去的。”

“你没开玩笑？他昨天才从Blade上摔下来！”Dean瞪大眼睛，惊恐地看着Gabriel。

“他的确费了番功夫，但他说没有问题……”

“然后你就同意了？他甚至都不认识路！”

Gabriel把嘴里的肉咽了下去，耸了耸肩说：“他坚持自己去。我又能说什么？”他似乎又想起了什么，突然戏谑一笑，说：“我不知道他在床上是什么表现，但他没你想的那么弱不禁风。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛，什么——

“别不好意思。”

“我……我们没有做过你想的那事儿！”

“真的？”Gabriel故意拖长的元音满是难以置信。“你们在此之前睡一张床。”

“老天，这又不意味着我就睡了他！”Dean扶着额头大声说道，“而且我也没有这种兴趣。我真不懂你们这些英国人，难道在不列颠男人和男人做爱是家常便饭吗？”

Gabriel抬起了一根眉毛，保持着玩味的微笑。他做了个暂停的手势，说：“好吧好吧，我道歉。只是开个玩笑。我只是觉得他好像对你特别……亲昵。”他歪着脑袋，撇了撇嘴。

“亲昵”？这个形容词让Dean皱起眉头。此刻，他的直觉告诉他，这个机灵的棕发中尉很可能已经知道真相。他不敢细想这种“秘密癖好”的泄露会对一个士兵的前途究竟能产生多大的影响。

所幸Gabriel也没打算继续那这件事情开涮。

他把手上的盘子放到桌子上，收起了脸上的笑容，双臂环抱在胸前。“言归正传。Castiel和我商量了离开的事情。”

“你们打算离开？”

“是的，越快越好。昨天那些破事足够让德国人再派几队人马来了，虽然我很想赌那小子没能回去，但本身德军往南推进的速度太惊人。这个地方实际上已经在德占区里。你们之前没被发现只是因为这沙漠实在是太他妈大了。”

“可是你们要怎么离开？”

“看在我们俩都是飞行员的份上，当然是坐飞机。”

“飞机？”Dean觉得有点跟不上Gabriel飞快的语速，那一口威尔士口音还加大了难度。

“我们查看过，Castiel的飞机迫降时摔得够呛，但其实修一修还能用。问题之一就在于，我们没什么工具，得用土办法来，幸运的话也得耗上一周。问题之二，是你。”Gabriel直勾勾地盯着Dean的脸。

“我？为什么？”Dean一脸茫然，他猜自己的模样一定很蠢。

“Castiel觉得应该带上你。但是，那架飞机只能坐两个人。所以……除非我们能想到什么办法在上面折腾出第三个座位，否则我们只能把你留在这里了。”

Dean眨了眨眼——Castiel想带上他。那双蓝眼睛又浮现在他的脑海，透着腼腆的笑意。

 “说真的，我也同意把你留在这里不是个很好的主意，毕竟这里物资短缺，还埋着四个德国兵的尸体……”

Gabriel仍然滔滔不绝。但Dean打断了Castiel的话。

“我可以留下来。”

当然，这没什么难以接受的。原本就应该是他一个人守在这里，等Sam来接他。如果Castiel没有出事的话一定早就和英国的大部队会和了，他们可能一辈子也不会见面。

Gabriel的脸上流露出一个明显的松了一口气的表情。但他似乎仍然诧异于Dean如此干脆的回答。

他的视线锁在Dean的脸上：“你确定？”

“是的，我确定。”Dean耸了耸肩，“是时候让Castiel完成他的任务了。”

“他的任务？什么任务？”Gabriel的眉头骤然紧锁。

“护送那个小铁箱的任务。他没告诉你吗？”

“哦！那个箱子！”Gabriel挑起了眉毛，他环抱双臂，重心靠在桌面上。“实话跟你说吧，其实现在送不送那个箱子已经无所谓了。”

“什么意思？”

“他的任务已经达成了，至少，‘几乎’达成了。那个箱子就是假箱子，真正的地图集根本不在里面。”

Dean觉得自己下巴都快掉在地上了。“真的是地图？”

“是的。我得到的消息是‘一份有重大战略意义的地图集’。”

“可是……你怎么会知道这些？你之前不是说过你不认识Castiel吗？”

“我的确不认识他，毕竟他进队里的时候我已经被调走了。但这不代表我就不知道这次任务。不然我也不会抢在他打开箱子之前——”Gabriel拖长了音调，伸出右手食指和拇指，比划了几下射击的动作。

“可是，你们为什么要花这么多功夫送一个空箱子？”

Gabriel耸了耸肩，他从衬衫口袋里摸出烟盒和火柴，点了一根烟。

“这个嘛，我没得到什么确定的消息，只是听说南边的部队核心层里混进了间谍。所以……”他吐了个眼圈，接着说道：“这可能是个‘钓鱼行动’。”

“‘钓鱼’？这非得着瞒着Castiel吗？”

“骗得过自己人才能骗得了敌人。对于Castiel所在的小队来说这太正常了。”Gabriel弹了弹烟灰，把盘子里最后一片肉塞进了嘴里。

Dean陷入沉思，他在脑海里反复咀嚼Gabriel提供的信息。他越想越觉得有什么不对劲，Gabriel知道的事情一定比他说的多得多。

就在Gabriel准备离开前屋的时候，Dean问：“这些事情你告诉Castiel了吗？”

“等他回来我就打算告诉他。”

 

Castiel和Blade风尘仆仆地赶回来时已经时近正午。Dean听见Blade的叫唤时第一个冲出了门。

Castiel身影看上去瘦削而单薄，头发被吹得一团糟。

“哈！Cas！你可总算回来了，我还在想你是不是迷了路。”

烈日刺得Dean睁不开眼，他只能眯着眼睛看着飞行员。

“抱歉。”坐在驼背上的Castiel欠了欠身。Dean看不清他的表情，只能看到飞行员后颈上渗出的汗珠在阳光下闪着光。

就在这时，Blade突然把腿弯曲了起来，Castiel的身体随着这个动作猛地前倾。这个场景和昨天Blade把Castiel摔下来的那一刻如出一辙。Dean倒抽一口冷气。就在他准备叫出来的时候，他才发现Blade只是蹲下身，伏在了地上。这样一来，Castiel就能毫不费力地从驼背上下来。

看到Blade在Castiel站稳之后又重新站立起来时，Dean仍然不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他惊讶地从头到脚打量着Castiel。除了黑眼圈和脸上的的沙粒，飞行员看上去一切如常。

飞行员注意到Dean的视线，他踌躇着低下头，看了看自己，又看了看身旁的Blade，他瞪大了那双困惑的蓝眼睛，Dean目光相接。他有些紧张地开口问。“我……有什么做错了的吗？”

“‘错’？你简直是个天才！”Dean笑了起来。“老天，你是怎么做到的？”他指着Blade背上的鞍问。

听到Dean的话，Castiel腼腆地微笑起来。他垂下头，脸颊上泛着红晕：“我做了点练习。相信我，那花了我不少时间。”

“哈，看来你和Gabriel回去的方法除了坐飞机又多了一项。”

这话让Castiel足足愣了好几秒。他窘迫地眨了眨眼睛：“所以……Gabriel告诉你了。”

“是的。”Dean扯出一个笑容，“顺便说一句，我同意留下来。”

Castiel皱起了眉头。“那太危险了！你救了我的命，我不能像那样把你丢在沙漠里！”

“别担心，我的弟弟会来接我的。”

“什么时候？你自己都说不准！”

“得了吧，我在沙漠里呆了这么久。我会没事的。”

“可我不想——”他的嘴唇开开合合，迟疑了半天，有什么话似乎就卡在他的喉咙里，但他最终还是把未说完的词句都吞回了肚子。他垮着肩膀，挫败地垂下了视线，然后接着说：“好吧。如果这是你的愿望。”

他一瘸一拐地挪开步子，准备去解Blade身上的水袋。

但是Dean拦住了他。

“这里交给我吧。Gabriel还有件事情要跟你说。我不知道他为什么现在才打算告诉你。”

“什么事？他告诉你了？”

“是的，这事说起来有点诡异。你问问他就知道了。”

 

Castiel回去后不久，屋子里就传来了激烈争执的吼声。

 

“这根本不可能！”Gabriel尖声大叫着。“这个一定是假的！”

“这就是事实！你也看到了！”Castiel的声音也很激动。“长官，我觉得你最好还是解释一下你刚刚说的话！”

Dean拍着手上的沙土，从仓库走进前屋时，被屋里的气氛吓了一跳——两个英国人隔着桌子剑拔弩张地互瞪着对方，背对着Dean的Castiel甚至掏出了他的勃朗宁手枪，冰冷的枪口对准了Gabriel的胸膛。

“你到底是谁？为什么你会到这里来？”Castiel如此冷峻的声调让Dean想起了他们初见面的那个傍晚。

Dean情不自禁地开口问道：“有人愿意告诉我这他妈怎么回事吗？”

Castiel仍然目不转睛瞪着Gabriel。“这家伙谎言连篇。”

“我说的都是我知道的信息。耶稣他妈的基督！我他妈也不知道箱子里装的是真货。”

Dean闻言，这才注意到桌子上摆着那个秘密手提箱。只不过现在它不再“秘密”了，它箱盖大开，摊在桌面上。

“嘿！你们俩都别激动，好吗？”Dean一边伸着胳膊，示意两人都不要乱动，一边靠近了那个箱子。

没有任何机关，只是一个普通的密码箱。里面有一份又厚又大的蓝皮文件夹，封皮上贴着一串意味不明的字母和号码“TSFM0012”。在它旁边还有一本泛黄的记事本，大小仅有巴掌大，封面上用钢笔写着和文件夹类似的编号，只是末尾多了“-A01”的后缀。看上去应该和大文件夹是一套。

Dean翻开文件夹，发现这是一本刚刚绘制完成不久的北非地区的地图集，署名是“英国皇家地理协会”。Dean快速地翻动了几页，发现每一页都按经纬度编号排好，而且比例尺大得令人吃惊，几乎把沙漠里所有的细节都涵盖在内。更让Dean吃惊的是，他不仅找到了这个补给站的位置，甚至连镜子湖的位置和涨潮时间都标注得一清二楚。

现在他知道这份地图为什么值得英国人如此大费周章——这肯定是目前能找到的北非地区最详尽的地图。

Dean还注意到，除了用英文标注的地名，地图上还有用一串字母数字编码标注的位置，而他们所在的补给站就有两个这样的编码。地图一角的图例里却没有关于这些编码的任何说明。

“这是什么意思？”Dean用手指着那个紧邻补给站的编码，抬头看着Castiel问道。

“看看那本记事本。”飞行员简明扼要地答道。

Dean拿起那本记事本。里面密密麻麻地按照编码顺序排列着条目。上面列出了各国在北非地区的军事设施和简要介绍。不仅有现在仍在使用的，还有早已弃用的。补给站旁边的两串编码就是指的是英国弃置的军事设施——

 

5698-UK

小型机场（机密）

已停用。1925年前后开始建设。1928年前后竣工。1935年专卖给纽约商贸公司（USA）。

5699-UK

地下停机库（机密）

已损毁。1925年前后开始建设。1928年前后竣工。1933年坍塌损毁。

 

“上帝！原来这附近还有个见鬼的停机库！”震惊之下，Dean叫出了声。“这些‘皇家地理协会’的家伙到底是什么人？能把这些查得这么清楚？”

“他们是谁不重要。”Gabriel翻着白眼，抢声回答道，“重要的是这份地图为什么会在这里！”

“胡说八道。”Castiel厉声回击，“我接到的命令本来就是把地图送到南部基地。”

Dean扶着额头，高声说：“看在上帝份上，你们两个能消停一下吗？”

“Cas，你确定当时你接到命令的是时候你知道箱子里装的是地图吗？”

“我的长官说箱子里有一份至关重要的机密文件，让我在抵达之前都不要打开它。如果不是因为他说箱子里面什么都没有，我现在根本不会打开箱子。”

“哈！可怜人！Michael在骗你。他为达目的，什么方法都用得出来！”Gabriel瞪大了眼睛，摊着手说道。

“Michael？”

“Michael中尉是我所在小队的上级。”Castiel飞快地解释道。

“我没想到他们竟然真的让那个势利鬼接了我的班。”Gabriel耸了耸肩。

Dean忍着再次翻白眼的冲动，说：“好了，不要岔开话题。Gabriel，为什么你这么确定这份文件不应该在这里？也许是你听到的传闻有误。”

“不可能。”Gabriel的回答斩钉截铁。

“为什么？”Dean提高了音量。“考虑到有个家伙正拿着枪，我觉得你最好还是和盘托出。”

Gabriel瞪了一眼Castiel手中的勃朗宁，又看了看两人的脸，说：“没有别的选项？”

他在得到了默契的沉默之后终于妥协了。

“好吧。”他吸了一口气。“我之所以那么肯定，是因为我接到的命令包含回收这个空箱子。不过这只是附带的一个任务。更重要的任务，是确认Castiel中士已经死于空难。”

“什么？”

“你知道你真正的任务是什么吗，中士？是配合伪造一次坠机事故！那个箱子只是一个幌子而已。”

“‘伪造’坠机事故？”

“有人会在油箱上做点手脚，当你飞到沙漠中间就发现飞机没油了之类的。”

“你的意思是我的长官让我去送死，还不告诉我实情？这太荒谬了！”

“舍不了孩子套不着狼。牺牲一个生活作风有点问题的飞行员去抓一个潜伏在部队高层的间谍？Michael那种人绝对做得出来。”

Castiel沉默了片刻，说：“你有证据吗？”

“我在这里本身就是一个证据。你以为你运气这么好能碰上一支混有英国间谍的德军小队吗？另外你也可以仔细回忆一下，你出发之前，是不是反反复复修过飞机油箱？”

Dean也看向了Castiel，他正眯着眼，让自己的思绪沉浸在回忆之中。

“‘Grace’的油箱阀门确实出过问题。因为零件老化得厉害，当时维修队赶工了好几天，一直到出发之前他们还在更换零件。”

“你出发之前检查过吗？”Dean问。

“Michael中尉的任务催得紧，我没来得及仔细检查。”

Gabriel挑起了眉毛，一脸“看见没”的表情。

“但是我迫降并不是因为油箱出了问题，而是碰上了风暴。”Castiel眉头紧锁。“我去查过了，油箱上除了一个螺丝有点松动，其他一切正常，根本不足以造成坠机。”Dean此时也想起了Sam之前也说过“幸好油箱没出什么大问题”之类的话。

“这就是问题所在！”Gabriel一字一顿地说道，“想想看，本来应该坠机的你，若不是碰到风暴，早就把真正的地图送到南部了。这说明什么？”

“有人掉包了箱子而且还真正修好了飞机。”Castiel喃喃着，答案呼之欲出。敌人不仅渗透了南方的部队，北边的部队同样没能逃过，而且两边的间谍早就接上了头。

Castiel吸了口气，语气里已经没有了刚才的盛气凌人：“我还是不敢相信这件事。也许你才是那个间谍，你说这些鬼话只是给自己找个托辞。”

“哦！得了吧！非要在这个关头搞‘猎巫大会’吗？再说了，如果我是内鬼，我昨天凭什么要救你们？”

 

很快，Dean相信了Gabriel的说法。

不仅因为他巧舌如簧，也因为他从记事本的书脊缝隙里抠出了一张字条，上面用潦草的德文写着——

“处理送信者”。

 

TBC.

2014.10.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放眼望去这章基本都是对话【跪。。。】信息量大概是目前为止最大的一章，好像流水账【捂脸  
> 希望没有人被绕晕。  
> 感谢留言蹲坑的小伙伴！！！


	16. Chapter 16

16

 

出于不信任，Dean把Gabriel捆在了仓库里。显然Gabriel预料到了这点，这家伙甚至主动伸出了手腕。只是，这个棕色头发的中尉在看见麻绳时翻了个白眼，说：“这不过是浪费时间。”

回到前屋的时候，Dean发现Castiel正在聚精会神地研究那份地图和记事本，还用铅笔在上面圈点些什么。阳光静静地勾勒着他驼着背的身影，他看上去比Dean第一次见到他时单薄了不少。

他听见了Dean的动静便转过头来，“他说得没错。Dean，我们得抓紧时间。”他指了指桌面上平摊着的地图。

Dean凑上前，看见地图上补给站附近散落着Castiel新画上去的叉，其中有一个叉与他们近在咫尺。

“看见了吗？如果Gabriel中尉说的关于德军进军的情报准确无误的话，这个时候应该有一个连已经抵达那里了。我们必须明天就修好飞机，后天天黑之前就得离开。”

“但……他是个间谍。谁知道他还有什么没有告诉我们。”

Castiel放下了铅笔，从那份地图里抬起头来说：“但是如果他不帮助我们，他也会有麻烦。我知道你有不少疑虑，但眼下我没有别的选择了。现在的首要任务是赶紧把这个送到南方的基地去。”他用手指敲了敲地图。

“你认真的吗？Cas？接收地图的人想杀你！”

Castiel摇了摇头，说：“并不是所有人都是间谍，Dean。再说了，那是我的任务，我必须去完成。”

“你的任务是去死！”Dean情不自禁提高了嗓门。

Castiel愣了两秒，他眨了眨眼睛，看向Dean的脸，说：“这和平常没什么区别。”

Dean翻了个白眼，他做了个打住的手势，说：“听着，Castiel，不管你是不是被部队的那一套洗脑了，你不能这么看轻你的生命。想想未来。你是个飞行员，战争结束之后这可是你炫耀的资本。”

“向谁炫耀？”Castiel苦笑着打断了他的话。“我的家人？我的女朋友？他们从未存在。我的朋友？他们死了。”Castiel的声音波澜不惊，但是其中深深的自嘲却扎进了Dean的心头。

他咽了咽唾液，挤不出一句话。

飞行员见状叹了口气，说：“抱歉，我又说太多了。”Castiel垂下了头。“我的事情就让我自己来处理吧。你不值得为此烦心。”他说完，转过身，拿起了铅笔，打算重新投入地图的研究之中。

 

现在Dean终于有了“Castiel是一个优秀士兵”的实感。在Dean喂Blade的短短十分钟里，他就规划好了三条可行性较高的飞行路线，并且列出了一张修理飞机需要的工具的清单。他的行动力让Dean几乎要忘记他前一阵还和拐杖寸步不离。这当然是一件好事，但是Dean却没有他意料之中那么开心。

“‘千斤顶’？”Dean眯着眼睛，戳着那张纸片，摇着头咕哝道：“我这里只有修汽车的家伙，不知道能不能用来修飞机。”

Castiel把嘴里塞得罐头鱼肉咽下去，回答道：“我知道，能凑合用就行。只要‘Grace’能再飞起来。”

“那我得去仓库里好好找找看了。”

“我和你一起……”Castiel说着便放下了叉子。

“不，你先解决午饭。老天，你真应该看看你的黑眼圈。”Dean晃了晃纸条，“把这些交给我，你去打一会盹。”

 

Dean再度走进仓库时，看见坐在地上的Gabriel脸上挂着饶有兴致的微笑。于是他故意把Gabriel的午餐罐头朝他脸上扔去。

“嘿！”意料之中的抗议声。

“抱歉，我准头没你好。”Dean无辜地耸了耸肩，很高兴地看到Gabriel终于收起了他那令人不适的蠢笑。

Gabriel低头看了看落在自己肚子上的罐头，然后动了动自己被捆在柱子上的手腕，说：“我知道我是个讨人嫌的‘电灯泡’，但你不能活活把我饿死，特别是在我的午餐摆在我面前的时候。”

Dean一边掏出一把短刀，一边狠狠瞪了Gabriel一眼。

“你确定你没有什么别的事情还瞒着我们吗？如果我发现你还有什么没说，我会杀了你。”Dean转了转手中的短刀。“你知道我们现在食物紧缺。”

“我向上帝和我的罐头发誓，我已知无不言。”Gabriel郑重其事地回答道。“顺便说一句，很高兴知道你终于接受现实了。”他说完还扯出了一个假笑。

 

Dean割断了捆着Gabriel的绳子。用威胁的手势再次警告他不要轻举妄动。叼着勺子的Gabriel一边哼哼唧唧地点着头，一边迫不及待地打开了自己的罐头，动作一气呵成，以至于罐头盖撕裂时发出的声响也格外干净利索。

 

地下室显然是昨天那场劫难的重灾区。通向地面的石阶上还有未干的酒渍，打翻的木箱、散落的子弹随处可见，甚至在Dean掀开遮盖通道的小木板时，那股闷了一整天的浓烈酒香都扑面而来。伴随着玻璃渣与鞋底摩擦发出的清脆的声响，Dean小心翼翼地往里走，他转了转煤油灯的角度，让光线照射到地下室另一头的木酒柜上。那平时是Dean放他最喜欢的葡萄酒的地方，四层的酒架已经被清空了三层，最上面那层的酒瓶也大多横七竖八地歪倒着。

但这并不是Dean眼下最在意的。

他走到酒架的侧面，从上到下仔细查看了酒架背后的墙面。看上去最近没有被人动过。

感谢上帝，Dean想。

那帮德国人没有发现地下室不止一层。

 

他把架子上的酒瓶全都取了下来，并且用脚拨开地上的玻璃碎片，然后抠着侧面的木板，从一侧拖开了酒架。架子顶上的沙土纷纷掉落，周围的空气顿时变成灰蒙蒙一片，Dean眯着眼，禁不住呛了起来。

酒架背后的铁门露出了一大半，Sam两年前在上面写的“危险”字样几乎要被厚重的灰尘彻底掩盖了。锈迹斑斑的门闩上并没有锁——Winchester兄弟俩第一次发现这个门的时候就把那个锁砸坏了。

伴随着金属合叶嘎吱嘎吱的摩擦声，一股凉意迎面扑来。Dean把煤油灯伸进去张望了一下，除了更多的沙土，地下二层的情况和他上一次下来的时候没什么区别。靠着两面完好石墙的铁柜上，放着Sam整理的飞机图纸和零件——兄弟俩发现这个“密室”时，它们原本乱七八糟地落在地板上。他们在墙上画出的标记早已被掩盖在沙堆里，和Sam当时推测的一样，那面安静的沙墙在这两年间往地下室空出的这一侧推进了两英尺。现在，Dean终于知道沙墙下的地下工事到底究竟是什么了。地图上给出的标记显示这个地下室原本应该比兄弟俩预想的大得多，它至少向西延伸了四百码。

只可惜，这个相当壮观的地下停机库如今只剩下不足一百平米的一角，而且这仅存的痕迹不出几年也会彻底消失在漫漫黄沙里。

Dean把煤油灯挂在楼梯的铁栏杆上的时候，蹭掉了好几快漆。他上上下下忙活了好几趟，终于把铁柜里所有的东西都搬到了上面，只有三个巨大的燃料桶他实在没有办法——里面剩的油并不多，而且已经有些变质了，但总好过没有。

 

“老天！这里竟然还有个兔子洞？”

Dean把最后一摞标着“机密”的文件堆在木箱上的时候，发现Gabriel叉着腰，靠着地下仓库的立柱站着，一脸震惊地扫视着Dean从那个密室里搬出的东西。

“我不得不说，你把这个洞藏得可真严实，Alice。”

Dean白了Gabriel一眼。这个英国人并没有觉察到，他的注意力被木箱里的东西彻底吸引了过去。

“哈！这是Hampden MK I！”Gabriel激动地翻了起来，“还有Fok D.VII和Niuport！”

“伙计，说人话。”Dean拍着手上的灰尘，说道。

“它们都是上次大战的超级明星。”Gabriel晃了晃手中的图纸。“看在你有两个飞行员好哥们的份上，你真的应该补补课了。”

“什么时候你成‘我的好哥们’了？”

“在你把我捆起来的时候。”Gabriel做了个鬼脸，把手中的那叠图纸拍在Dean的胸口。“虽然我一直对这种寻宝游戏不是很有信心，但你还是看看有没有‘虎蛾’的图纸。”

Dean闻言，正准备去奋战那堆文件，却听见Gabriel又补了一问：“顺便说一句，为什么你现在才说起这个地下室？”

Dean愣了一下，快速回答说：“我本来以为他的Grace彻底告别天空了。”

Gabriel心不在焉地哼出两个鼻音，表示自己的耳朵收到了Dean的答案，但这个战机狂人的思绪显然早已沉浸在这些发黄的文件里了。

这让Dean感到一阵轻松。因为他的答案甚至不能他自己信服。

 

Dean在仓库忙活了一个小时，把大大小小的纸片都翻了个遍。最终，他们还是没能找到“虎蛾”的图纸。但是幸运女神的缺席并没怎么影响英国人的进展。

“别担心，Dean。没有图纸对我来说不是问题。”收拾工具的时候，Castiel显然是注意到了Dean不太好看的脸色。“我刚刚去检查了Grace。问题不算太大，我用这些应付得来。”

“那就好。”Dean心口不一地扯了扯嘴角——他从未怀疑过Castiel修理Grace的能力。

Castiel挑拣那些生着锈斑的金属零件的动作迟疑了好几次，他似乎还想说些什么，但是Gabriel的哈欠却割裂了这个尴尬的气氛。

“抱歉，伙计。”Gabriel看着Dean，说“我想今天晚上你也得加入轮岗了。”

 

五分钟后，两个英国人一前一后提着包的背影把石屋甩在身后。

Dean给自己点了根烟。

他想，也许是时候试着看看Sam留下的《飞行器设计原理》了。

 

Dean关于认真看书的记忆还停留在十年前。

那时他的父亲John Winchester还是个富裕的银行家。虽然妻子逝世多年，但他对于兄弟俩的教育从未松懈。他根据两人在童年就展现的天分，分别制定了不同的培养计划——Sam钻研学术，而Dean继承他的衣钵。因而自打懂事之后，Dean就被各种关于银行和证券的书环绕着。他至今还记得他的父亲在他九岁时带他去纽约证券交易所参观的日子。拥挤昏暗的交易大厅、高声大叫的交易员、散落的纸片和烟灰、甚至还有父亲的助理秘书身上的香水味……

第一次看见这阵势的Dean躲在父亲身后，拽着父亲价值不菲的裤腿。

“别怕，Dean。他们不会吃了你。”Dean记得他的父亲当时是这么开着玩笑安慰他。

他们的确没有吃掉Dean，但是“吃掉了”他父亲的健康。

“黑色星期二”之后，他父亲很快就病倒了，之后银行倒闭、家族破产接踵而来。辍了学的Dean自此再未和书本打过交道。

 

所以当他发现《飞行器设计原理》多达六百多页的时候，他倒抽一口冷气。

“冷静。这只是一本书。你能搞定。”他喃喃着，一边自我安慰，一边翻开了封皮。

很快，Dean就发现自己沉浸其中。不仅是油墨印刷的词句，就连Sam遗落在里面的发黄的笔记便签他也没放过，它们对于理解书里的晦涩部分颇有裨益。Dean的手指从那些工整的铅笔字上划过，忍不住想象着Sam站在一旁给他解释书里的内容。不知不觉地，天空在夕阳的映照下，变成了火焰一般的赤红色。

“你应该把灯点上，Dean。”沙哑的声音突然在Dean脑后响起。

他吓得啪一下合上了书：“天！Cas！你吓了我一跳！”

“抱歉。我……我没打算打扰你的。”Castiel一时局促地结巴起来。他划了根火柴，点亮了墙壁上挂着的煤油灯。这时Dean才发现天色已晚。

飞行员的额发黏糊糊地紧贴着额头，他的领口也松开了两个扣子。他挎着肩膀，疲劳和狼狈溢于言表。

“你的Grace怎么样了？”

“Grace……她挺好的。”Castiel磕磕巴巴地回答道。

Dean摇了摇头。“你知道吗？你真的不怎么擅长说谎。有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

Castiel看了看手中的空水囊。

“你需要水？”

“是的。”Castiel点了点头，“还有一些润滑油。如果你有的话。”

“这不成问题，仓库里还有不少。还有什么别的？”

“一些食物。”

Dean这才想起他把晚餐的事情抛到了九霄云外。“啊，你们一定都很饿了。Gabriel呢？”

“他叫我给他带点腌肉。你知道的……”Castiel脸上露出了一丝为难的神色，斟酌着合适的语句。

“没关系的。Cas。我已经接受了。”

Dean迅速在小屋里走动着，不出一分钟就打点好Castiel需要的所有东西。他甚至还附上了一台备用的煤油灯。

“哦，我忘了这个，谢谢。”Castiel接过煤油灯时，感激地笑了笑。

“所以……你们打算工作到什么时候？”

“等到我们把一个轴承修好。你可以先去睡觉。”

Dean挑了挑眉毛。

Castiel当然没有错过他的表情，他补了一句：“到你守夜的时候，我们会叫你起床的。”

Dean的眉毛挑得更高了。

“Cas，你上次睡眠距离现在有多久了？18个小时？19个小时？”

“我没事。Dean。”

“你眼球里的血管都要爆出来了。现在，吃饭，然后睡觉。别再蒙混过去了，中士。”Dean从他手里抢过那个布包。“我替你去帮忙。”

“可是你不了解飞机。”

“嘿，别小看我。我已经做了些功课。”他指了指桌上那本书。

“但是……”

“别逼我把你扛上床，Cas。”Dean立刻打断了他没说完的辩驳。“我是认真的。”

Castiel愣愣地瞪着Dean，过了好一会，他才反应过来。

“好吧。三个小时之后一定要来叫我。”放弃硬撑的飞行员的声音里满是无奈和疲惫。但是Dean此刻已经走出了屋子，并且打算装作没听见。

 

昏暗的夜色里，Dean远远的只能看清Grace的轮廓。

一个黑影盘着腿坐在飞机头部下面，身边放着拆卸下来的螺旋桨扇叶和引擎。他注意到了来人是Dean之后，毫无诧异之意，反而阴阳怪气地说：

“啊哈！看来你没有好好利用我给你们的机会咯？”

Dean忍住了把水囊往Gabriel脸上扔的冲动，粗声粗气地说：“什么机会？我们只是……”

“‘你们只是朋友。’我当然知道。”Gabriel摊着手，抢过话头。“但是你得知道你们马上要分开了。不是明天就是后天。而且很可能等你上了天堂你们才会重逢。看在你们相依为命这么久的份上，我以为你会更珍惜难得的‘二人世界’。”

Gabriel起身，毫不客气地夺过Dean手中的水囊，给自己灌了一大口水。

“啊——”他一边发着满意的叹息声一边扭上了盖子，用袖口擦了擦嘴。

他见Dean半天都未置一词，眨了眨眼，自讨没趣地说道：

“好吧，我不开你的玩笑了。我本来以为你不像Castiel喜欢过的别的男人一样。”

“你什么意思？”Dean皱起眉头，Gabriel的语气让他颇为恼火。“你他妈怎么知道——”

“套他的话小菜一碟。”棕发的英国中尉再次打断了Dean的话。“我很肯定你也知道这点。你只是不去问，不是吗？你只想赶紧撵他走。”

Gabriel话中带刺，彻底点燃了Dean积压已久的怒火。他大声吼了起来：“该死！我没有撵他走！！非要离开这里的人是他！！！你懂什么？你也喜欢男人？！”

然而，面对Dean劈头盖脸的怒骂，Gabriel未动声色。他只是眯起了眼，静静地盯着Dean，久久未回答。

看上去这是个理屈的表现，但奇怪的是，Dean只想回避Gabriel锐利的视线。

显然今晚的计划告吹了。

去他的引擎。去他的轴承。

Dean把手上的包和煤油灯丢在两人之间的空上，准备转身离开。

“我为你感到可悲，Winchester。”Gabriel在他身后大声说。“某个像你一样的混球害死了我的哥哥。我很高兴Castiel不用步我哥哥的后尘。”

 

Dean没有回过头，也没有停下脚步。

操你的Gabriel。Dean不知道这句话是他根本没骂出口，还是消散在了沙漠的夜风中。

 

TBC.

2014.10.26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咳咳......这大概可以取名为“Gab的助攻”【滚  
> 希望食用开心。这章我中间卡壳了很久ORZ  
> 感谢蹲坑！！！各位的评论依然是我最强劲的动力>3


	17. Chapter 17

17

Dean正准备推开门板，Castiel从石屋里面打开了门。他一只手上甚至还拿着没吃完的罐头。

“发生了什么？”他眉头微蹙，目光追随着Dean的脸，“我刚才好像听见你们在争吵。”

“没什么。”Dean摆出轻松的微笑。他一边脱下外套，一边扯谎道：“只是……只是他嫌我碍眼。”

Castiel愣了片刻，那双清亮的蓝眼睛让Dean心虚了起来，但是飞行员接着露出了一个心领神会的表情。他有些歉意地说：“这是我的错。我应该知道你们俩不太处得来。”

“不不，这跟你没关。”另一个谎言。“是我们两个之间的事情。”

飞行员将信将疑地眨了眨眼。但他没有追问，而是耸耸肩说：“其实，Gabriel中尉没有他看上去那么——呃——糟糕。”说到‘糟糕’一词时，Castiel的眼睛茫然地望着天花板。

我知道。Dean本想这么说，但他此刻不想去回忆刚刚那场狼狈的争执。他摊了摊手，示意话题到此为止。Castiel会意地垂下了视线，不再多言。他重新坐回他平常就餐所坐的那个木箱子，似乎准备继续晚饭。沉默舒展开来。

 

“Dean……”“Cas……”

同时开口的两人一时相顾无言。摇曳的篝火让飞行员的眼睛忽明忽暗。

注意到Castiel的脸颊泛着若隐若现的红晕，Dean抬了抬眉毛：“你先说。”

“呃——”飞行员有些手足无措地开口：“不是什么重要的事……我就是想问问你要不要来点啤酒。”他晃了晃手中刚刚打开的啤酒瓶。

接过了酒瓶，Dean简单地道了声谢便开始往嘴里倒酒。他听见飞行员继续问道：“所以……你刚刚想说什么，Dean？听上去好像很要紧。”

Dean从额前向脑后，捋了捋自己的头发。“好吧……呃……我只是想问，你离开这里之后的计划是什么？”

“跟着地图。”飞行员不假思索地回答道，“穿越德军的据点上空，争取在天亮的时候就抵达……”

Dean有些无奈地摇了摇头：“我是说‘在这之后’，在你找到英军部队之后。”

“哦！”Castiel眨了眨眼，说：“在那之后，我就没有计划了。你知道的……在部队里我只能听天由命。不过Gabriel中尉说他会尽力帮我。”他摆出了一个“不用担心”的微笑。

Dean舔了舔干燥的下唇，深吸一口气，问：“我们还有机会见面吗？”

飞行员一脸诧异地抬起头，似乎完全没有意料到这个问题。他瞪大眼睛，似乎在Dean脸上搜寻着什么，抬头纹清晰可见。那蓝色的虹膜上蒙着一层的水汽，倒映着明亮的火光。大概是啤酒刚刚下肚，Dean感觉到自己的脸上的温度升高了。他想起了Gabriel的话，想起了Castiel的那个吻。

Castiel看着地面，眼睑下垂着，看上去颇为疲倦。

他低声答：“我……我不知道，Dean。我很抱歉。”

从Castiel的表情来看这大概算是‘没有机会’的另一种说法了。

“那你计划过所有这些结束之后的事吗？我是说……战争之后。”

飞行员游移着目光，说：“我没怎么考虑过那么远的事情。”他停顿了片刻，望着窗外，接着缓缓开口道：“也许会先找个医生治治我的病。”

“你的腿吗？”Dean闷了一口啤酒，“我想我弟弟认识一些伦敦的外科医生。”

“不不，不是我的腿，是……”Castiel腼腆地挠了挠头，“你知道的。我不太正常……在爱情方面……我听说有的精神病医生有办法改善状况……‘厌恶疗法’之类的。”

“‘厌恶疗法’？你是认真的吗？”Dean脑袋里构造出了疯人院里折腾病人的种种画面。他无法想象竟然有人愿意自己去找这种罪受。

但是Castiel点了点头，他低声说：“它给我带来了太多麻烦。”干涩的下唇被他咬得发白。他露出一个令人难过的笑容，“不过那也只是一个小小的梦。长官总是告诉我们战争即将结束，但那不可能，谁都知道。现在是北非，很快就是整个欧洲，整个世界……我这次能活着见到你已经是一个奇迹，Dean。上帝不会给我第二个了……”

“Cas……”

“至于我的未来计划，我唯一能确认的一项就是为我最好的朋友祈祷，为他幸福快乐的未来生活祝福。”

Castiel莞尔一笑，沉重的眼睑难掩困倦之意。但那明亮而温和的凝视、诚恳而坚定的嗓音，却烤得Dean每一寸皮肤都烫了起来——从来没有哪个女孩的情话能让他羞得满面通红。

Dean侧过头，移开了原先和飞行员四目相接的视线。他向后靠墙，变换了坐姿，垂下头傻瞪着床单，试图让阴影遮住自己红透的脸庞，但却没法掩盖他脸上的笑容。

 

飞行员终于如释重负般躺倒在床上，他裹着毛毯、蜷着身体，片刻之后就睡熟了。

这时，Dean才感受到身体里的热度退了下去。沙漠里干燥的寒意刺得他鼻腔生疼，他裹紧外套，抱起双臂，隔着越来越昏暗的篝火，盯着Castiel的后脑勺，在混沌和清醒的边界，回想着Castiel的一切，腼腆的表情，利索的动作，干涩的嘴唇，游弋的蓝眼睛，混杂着剃须泡沫香气的汗水味……

快要烧成炭粉的枯枝突然发出了劈啪声，迸出的火星闪耀着最后的光芒，落在地上，很快消失在了黑暗里。结束了。

Dean回过神来。

他起身，弄了些新的干草，把原先的火踩灭，然后在离Castiel的床更近的地方生了另一簇篝火。在手中忙碌的间隙，他瞥见床上人的嘴唇正随着呼吸微微张合。

吻，吻，吻——

Dean发现，他的脑海中此刻只剩下了一个单词在无限循环。

 

不久，哈欠连天的Gabriel推开了门。从门外鼓进的风沙让Castiel立刻醒了过来。

面对Dean的怒视，Gabriel翻了个白眼，说：“嘿，这可不公平！本来就到了换班的时候！你不能怪我！”

睡意未退的Castiel并没有注意到Gabriel脸上揶揄的表情，他揉了揉眼眶，含糊地问：“长官……发生了什么？”

Gabriel回瞪了Dean一眼，重整表情，严肃地告知Castiel有两个重要的控制开关仍然失灵。“你比我更熟悉‘虎蛾’，我想你有办法，中士。”他说，一板一眼的语气与片刻之前判若两人。

虽然Castiel起初反对Dean随他一同去修理，但困意让他腾不出什么精力和Dean争执。连Gabriel在他们离开小屋之前都特意嘱咐了一句“别让他睡着”。

 

然而，等Dean真正看到Castiel修理Grace时，他才知道Gabriel的那句话绝对不是他一开始理解的那种“单纯”的意思。因为Castiel的倦意在他见到Grace之后就烟消云散了。Grace的机翼在狂风中摇晃着，若不是起落架已陷进沙地，恐怕这个轻盈的金属鸟已经被吹走了。

Dean听见飞行员在呼啸的风里大声嚷了句“驾驶舱”，未等Dean反应过来这句话到底什么意思，Castiel就把工具包往肩上一挎，一溜烟登上了Grace机身上的扶梯，步伐相当麻利，完全看不出他曾因为腿伤不能下床。

Castiel从驾驶舱里探出了脑袋，朝仰视着他的人伸出了手臂：“Dean，你也上来吧。这里可以坐两个人。”

于是Dean用牙叼着煤油灯，也攀上了Grace，还没在驾驶舱后座上坐稳，Castiel就砰一声拉上了舱门，迅速转动旋柄把窗玻璃摇了上去。近乎刺耳的风声戛然而止，只剩下两人的轻轻的咳嗽和衣服的布料纤维摩擦的声音。

Dean抻着胳膊举着煤油灯，四下打量着整个机舱，驾驶员座位已经被复原，那块弄折Castiel小腿骨的金属条也不见踪影。只有坐垫上隐约可见的黑色斑驳还诉说着那场意外。他情不自禁的赞叹道：“咳咳——这太棒了！上次我进来的时候这里面还是一团乱，你们进度真快！”

Castiel坐回驾驶位，脸上挂着腼腆的微笑，说：“无线电还是没能修好，风速仪也还有点问题，等风停了我还得看看邮箱。”虽然他言辞谦逊，Dean还是无法忽视那难以抑制的兴奋和得意。

“能帮我把灯放近一点吗？我想把风速仪拆下来。”Castiel轻声问。

“没问题。”Dean立刻起身，却听见“哐——”一声，他的头撞到了坚硬的机舱顶。他蹲下身，捂着头顶，庆幸自己只是倒抽了口冷气，而不是像个女孩一样大叫出来——这实在是太丢人了。

“你没事吧？听上去你撞得不轻。”Castiel的声音从Dean头顶传来。他侧伏在前座的靠背上，伸着脑袋查看情况。

“我没事，我没事。”Dean这下小心了很多，他慢慢站起来，把灯举到Castiel的肩膀。自己则把头斜靠在椅背顶端。他发现Castiel正在微笑，不知是因为Dean傻乎乎的意外还是因为两人能共享这样一个狭小而私密的空间。

皮制套垫被撒哈拉沙漠的烈日晒出了一股独特的焦味，合着Castiel鬓耳间的微微的汗水，沁人心脾到无法自拔。皎洁清冷的月光从窗户一角照进来，让飞行员耳廓上的细小的汗毛泛着银光，好似一层薄霜。除了举灯便无事可做的Dean半阖着眼，咫尺之距让他能轻而易举地数清楚那些细纹、胡茬和睫毛。

要是能一直这样……

要是能……

但那是不可能的。这甚至没法持续三分钟。只要全神贯注的Castiel从手中的玩意里分出一丝注意力，敏感的他就会察觉到早已越界的距离。退避和道歉接踵而至，Dean甚至能在脑海里描绘出Castiel的神情。

Dean又能说什么呢？这不是Castiel的错。是他自己察觉得太晚。

 

“Dean？”

“嗯？”

“你真的没事吗？”他的目光扫了一眼Dean的后脑勺。“你看上去有点心不在焉。”

Dean眯了眯眼，思索了片刻，回答道：“我没事。我只是在想……在我之前，你一定喜欢过什么人。”他努力使自己的声音听起来若无其事。

然而他话音刚落，Castiel拧螺丝刀的动作就停驻了。“他告诉你了？”

“你指望Gabriel那家伙来保守这种秘密是个错误。”

“我……我以为你不会有兴趣的。”吞吞吐吐的Castiel努力回避着Dean的视线。

“在你们走之前，我总得讨点花边供我独身一人的时候消遣吧。这里只有我们俩——绝佳的八卦时间！”Dean无赖地耸了耸肩，把下巴搁在胳膊肘上，一副洗耳恭听的模样。

他试探着发问道：“所以……是那个叫Balthazar的家伙吗？”

“你怎么知道是他？”Castiel惊讶地抬起头。“这我可没告诉Gabriel中尉。”

“那首歌，还记得吗？太容易猜了。”Dean咧开嘴笑了起来。

Castiel的脸颊又烧了起来，他羞涩地眨了眨眼，“我那时刚进队里……Balthazar是第一个愿意和我说话的人。”飞行员的声音越说越小，到最后几乎快要听不见了。似乎是为了掩盖声音中的窘迫，他重新执起螺丝刀，捣鼓手中拆到一半的风速仪。

“你告诉他了吗？”

Castiel紧紧地抿着双唇，无声地摇了摇头。

“为什么？”

“他是个……正常人。他在故乡有一个恋人，队里的人都知道。”飞行员波澜不惊地叙述着，接着轻舒一口气——风速仪终于拆好了，但他突然蹙起了眉头，“哦。有根线断了。这里用不了电烙铁，真糟糕。”

“也许你可以用别的铜线代替。我记得我还留着一些。”Dean蹲下了身，在工具包里仔细翻找着，很快他就在一个隔层里摸出半截导线，看上去应该是Bobby落在这里的。外面的绝缘皮已经完全裂开，只剩指甲盖那么短的一截还挂在铜线上。

“哦，这就足够了！”Castiel从Dean手里接过铜线时，带着满是惊喜的浅笑。

看着飞行员用老虎钳利落地把报废的绝缘皮剥下，Dean清了清嗓子继续问：“然后呢？”

忙着接铜线的Castiel愣了两秒才反应过来话题重新回到了Balthazar上。他摇了摇头说：“没有什么‘然后’了，他没过多久就出了事。”Castiel停顿了一下，他叹了口气，接着说：“事情总是会变成这样，我早就该明白了。”

“所以……你真的还留着童贞？”

Castiel听到这个问题时愣了片刻，然后笑着摇了摇头，说：“我和男人睡过，如果你想问的是这个的话。那些都不是什么愉快的经历。曾经有个家伙第二天天还没亮就把我踹下了床，并且利用关系人脉把我从那个分队调到了Michael中尉的小队。还说他是——呃——‘酒后糊涂’。”Castiel自嘲地抬了抬眉毛。“可是真正‘糊涂’的是我。如果当时我再谨慎点……也许就不会有这些事。”他伤感地晃着手里的老虎钳，指着手里正在修理的风速仪和已经拆开的仪表盘说道。

“但你也不会碰到Balthazar。”

Castiel笑了笑，“也不会碰到你。但……”他用几乎无法感知的力度悄悄叹了口气，似乎以为Dean不可能发现。

“我很抱歉，Cas。”Dean情不自禁地说。

“为什么要道歉，Dean？那时候是我太鲁莽……太可笑了，我不该对你有什么想法的。”他低声说着，还舔了舔嘴唇。

“‘想法’？”其实Dean已经猜到了答案，但他突然心血来潮，想看Castiel亲自承认的模样。

不出所料，听到问题之后，Castiel的脸顿时红成了番茄：“坦白来说……就是……就是和你睡。这……这太可笑了。”他结结巴巴地重复道。

“从什么时候开始的？”

“就在你第一次和我分享同一张床的时候……”见到Dean笑了起来，他有些气馁地说：“你尽管嘲笑我吧。”

“不，不，那不可笑。我只是比较惊讶你忍了这么久。而且，真正‘可笑’的是你的吻。”

Castiel又叹了口气，垮下了肩，说：“我知道。我没什么经验。我的老师一开始就说我做爱和接吻的技术都学得太慢。”

“等等！‘老师’？！”Dean瞪圆了眼睛，直起了靠着胳膊的脑袋。突然到来的信息让他有些转不过弯儿。

飞行员看上去有点窘迫：“是的……就是那个我跟你提过的被绞死的牧师Dowson。他骚扰的第一个学生正是我。讽刺的是，我最后成了证人，而他到死都不知道我和他本是一丘之貉。”

“你和他不同。他是恋童癖。”

Castiel耸了耸肩，说：“在大多数人看来这没什么差别。”他拉下了本来就微微下垂的眼角，看上去有些自责。

“好吧……至少我很确信我不是‘大多数’中的一员。”Dean看着Castiel的眼睛说道。

之前一直回避和Dean进行眼神交流的Castiel望了过来，两人目光相接，让Dean顿时摒住呼吸——见鬼，这个飞行员的蓝眼睛实在是太美了！

微笑重新出现在Castiel的脸上，他嘴角的弧度显得轻松了不少。

“谢谢你，Dean。那对我来说意义重大。”

 

这之后，Dean便不再怎么打扰Castiel，只在他开始频繁眨眼时才跟他搭上几句或者递上水囊，以便他保持清醒——毕竟再敬业的飞行员也挡不住睡魔的力量。然而，这种默契的沉默不仅给飞行员带去了困倦，也给Dean带来了想入非非的空间。他想象着，自己的舌头能替他舔去他每次喝完水后留在嘴角边的水渍，自己的指尖能替他梳理被狂风揉乱的黑发，甚至，自己的“螺丝刀”能代替Castiel手里的那把。清脆的金属碰撞声在这个狭小的空间里回荡着，迷糊之中，它们仿佛都幻化成了迷人的喘息。当Dean的思绪开始变得有些迷乱时，他就借透气为由，把窗户打开一条缝，让刺骨的夜风变成天然的醒神剂。

现在，Dean终于体会到了一个事实：Castiel非同寻常的地方显然远不止他的眼睛、身份和性取向，还有常人难以想象的忍耐力——他竟然能让自己在性幻想对象身边若无其事地相处一个多月！连晨间自慰都常常悄然无声。

于是，Dean做了一个决定。

他盯着Castiel的后脑勺，突然迸出一句：

“Cas，我们——我们来做爱吧。”

 

TBC.

2014.11.15

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note：
> 
> 好吧我得承认卡的地方相当不厚道。更不厚道的是我接下来一个半月要忙GMAT和期末所以下次更新拖到元旦是大概率事件ORZ
> 
> 这章是个BM scene（1005你们都懂的），这个场景我九个月前就在脑补了，本来按照大纲这章应该越到飞机起飞了，结果写出来毫不意外地爆了字数话痨发病，还差好远。
> 
> 最后，求各种吐槽皮鞭。。。【鞠躬


	18. Chapter 18

18

正在操作台上忙活的飞行员吓了一跳，手中的扳手“咣”一声砸在地板上，原本捏在手心的螺母也散落一地，有好几个还滚到了后座下。Castiel小声地嘀咕着“该死”和“抱歉”，连忙跪在地板上搜寻那些金属小零件的踪影。

Dean看着Castiel手忙脚乱惊慌失措的模样。按理来说，这原本应该是个忍俊不禁的时刻，可是他却觉莫名心疼起来。他看不见埋着头的Castiel的脸上是什么表情，但借着昏暗的灯光，他还是能瞥见Castiel红得出血的耳廓。

所幸掉到后座的零件并不多，Dean很快就帮Castiel找全了。

在从Dean手里接过零件的时候，Castiel仍然不敢直视Dean的脸。“你没有必要做这些。”他说。

Dean眨了眨眼，灵机一动，坏笑着问：“你是指帮你捡零件？还是指和你做爱？”

“两个都是！”红着脸的Castiel背过了身，似乎打算继续手中的工作。他微蹙眉头，翻了翻白眼，说：“看在上帝的份上，不要开我的玩笑了，Dean。”

“我没有开玩笑，Cas。我是认真的。”

“Dean……我不需要同情。”飞行员答道，他蹲在操作台下，调了调表盘的角度，把螺丝一个个塞了进去。

Dean叹了口气，说：“听着，Cas。这不是什么‘同情’。我说过了，我是认真的。”Dean重复着。

“你只是……憋坏了，心血来潮罢了。你不会喜欢这个的。”Castiel仍然没有从那个该死的风速仪上抬起头。

“不试试怎么知道。这是性爱。你想要，我也想，这就够了。”

飞行员终于停下了手里的活，他转过身，愣愣地看着Dean，睁大的蓝眼睛里满是诧异。

这着实有些可爱。

或许真的是因为Dean心血来潮，又或许是Dean只是出于一个新大陆人的热情，想帮这个“维多利亚时代的飞行员”开窍。他没等Castiel发话，就附上了他的唇。

很快，事情一发不可收拾。

最初，倔强的Castiel试图通过后退来避开Dean的突袭，但Dean用手稳着他的后脑勺，迅速加深了这个吻。他舔舐着Castiel的牙齿，啃咬着那对干燥的唇，它们很快就湿润起来。而当Castiel放弃抵抗时，Dean开始觉得有些飘飘然，他放松了手上的力道，揉着Castiel的湿软的头发。

飞行员的回应火热而不失克制，一如他的性格。他分开牙关，舌尖迎上了Dean的。两人的胡茬也纠缠厮磨在一起，那带来了女孩们的光洁脸庞所无法给予的酥麻感，让Dean有些欲罢不能。

去他妈的！这感觉真是太妙了！

Dean发现自己已经记不起上一次享受这么棒的吻是什么时候，亦或许他未曾有过这么美妙的吻。他现在简直无法接受，自己竟然错过了镜子湖边的那次机会。

机舱里温度逐渐上升，两人愈来愈重的呼吸带来了湿气，在Castiel的睫毛上结成了细小的水滴。Dean突然特别想品尝它们。然而，当他意欲松开对Castiel唇瓣的钳制时，它们却追随着他，恋恋不舍地跟进了一小段距离才放开。这个反应让Dean禁不住得意地笑了起来，为自己没有退化的吻技，也为Castiel的勇气。

飞行员睁开了双眼。如此近的距离下，本来就迷人的蓝眼睛，经过情欲的滋润，变得更加摄人心魄。他们的主人却没有意识到这点。他正对于这个中止感到困惑不已。

Dean只好赶在他脸上的困惑升级为失落之前亲吻了他的眼睑和睫毛。这些小东西一直保卫着那对蓝眼睛，理应得到嘉奖。

飞行员也笑了起来，他一动不动地坐在驾驶座上，闭着眼睛，等待Dean尝完他的每一根睫毛。这让Dean忍不住耍起无赖：“如果我现在说‘我不喜欢这个’，你就会停下来吗？”

话音刚落，Castiel就后退了好几寸，一丝仓皇失措爬上了他的脸。

Dean感到有些无助——他竟然忘了“开不起玩笑先生”。

“放轻松，伙计。这回真的只是个‘玩笑’。”Dean又揉了揉他的头发。

他把手上的灯挂在舱门的把手上，然后攀着Castiel的椅背，钻进驾驶位。本来只能容纳一人的空间此刻变得更加拥挤，他们只能面对面，侧靠着椅背。飞行员手里的螺丝刀又不知滚到了哪里，他艰难地挪动身体想去拾起它，可是Dean用另一个绵长的吻封住了他的行动，他可不喜欢被这玩意破坏美好时刻。Dean控制着唇舌之上的微妙动作，让它们代替言语，安慰着敏感的飞行员。Castiel终于停止了慌乱的动作，从鼻腔里发出迷糊的哼哼。

Dean有些自暴自弃地想：就算Castiel此刻真的停下来，他自己恐怕也没法结束了——他的下半身在这个甜蜜的吻下有了反应。

幸运的是，有反应的人不止他一个。

于是，接下来一切都顺理成章了。

他的手从Castiel的下颌出发，抚过他的喉结，一路探寻到微微敞开的领口，Castiel那件黄绿色制服衬衫的领口磨得发白，第一粒扣子已经松开，左侧的锁骨毫无防备地露出一大截。Dean突然领悟到他第一次帮Castiel剃须时的那股悸动从何而来。他当时一定是在嫉妒那把剃须刀。

让Dean意外的是，就在他打算一颗一颗解开Castiel的扣子时，对方却直截了当地把手伸向自己的皮带扣。Dean见状抬了抬眉毛，佯装失望道：“真遗憾，我以为你会对我腰部以上更感兴趣点。”

然而Castiel眨了眨眼睛，似乎为了证明什么似的，他解开皮带扣之后，只是扯出了Dean衬衫的下摆。他的手臂从衣摆下探了进去，稳稳地扶着Dean的腰部，那粘滞而冰凉的触感差点让Dean发出了惊呼。Castiel稍一用力，炽热的胸腹便紧紧相贴。Dean不甘示弱，顺势翻身，双臂撑着座位的靠背，把飞行员禁锢在驾驶座上。

居高临下的视角让Dean感到有些头晕目眩，特别是Castiel那双写满渴求的蓝眼睛由下向上看着他的时候，杀伤力远超他的勃朗特。飞行员显然有些迫不及待，没等Dean稳住重心，他就剥下了两人摇摇欲坠的上衣。就在Dean打算拍拍他的脸笑话他的时候，那双不安分的手突然停了下来。Dean垂下脑袋，看见Castiel正盯着自己腹部的淤青和伤口发愣——他们大多是昨天那些德国佬留下的。

“Dean……”Castiel的声音有些颤抖，他咬着下唇，眉头紧蹙，小心翼翼地用指尖拂过那些伤痕，仿佛在触摸一碰即碎的艺术品。坦白说，这让Dean多少感到不适。一来是Castiel的兴致似乎减退了不少，二来是这的确有些疼，还让Dean心头痒痒的。

Dean一把握住他的手，露出一个安慰的微笑，轻声说：“没关系，Cas。我很好。我简直他妈的不能更好了！”他摸了摸Castiel的脸，“来吧，哥们。我们可没有多少时间了，你还得教我怎么做呢。”

Castiel像只楞头楞脑的猫头鹰，看了看Dean的脸，又看了看那些伤。那些被Dean的唾液沾湿的睫毛微微颤动着。他仍然在犹豫。

可是，Dean却顾不上那么多了，他又一次吻上飞行员的唇。他刻意稍微加重了每一次的啃咬和吮吸的力度，身体力行，消除Castiel的忧虑。除此之外，他还一路向下。最初，他沿着先前他的手指经过的路径，来到了他的下巴、喉结，然后是锁骨，在那里，他停留了一会儿。唇下传来的触感切实地传达了飞行员消瘦了不少的事实。这里面一定有自己的原因。Dean想。

Castiel无声地挠着Dean的头发，这让Dean感觉自己像是一只大型宠物猫，直到他狠狠地吸了下Castiel耸立的乳头。

飞行员的身体猛地抽搐了一下。他把嘴唇咬得惨白，拳头也捏死了，脑袋深深的陷进座位，看上去仿佛在遭受某种痛苦。Dean这才意识到Castiel一直保持着不自然的沉默。

Dean支起脑袋，问道：“Cas，你为什么不吭声？我弄疼你的伤口了吗？”

Castiel立刻摇了摇脑袋。反而一脸惊讶地看着Dean。他的声音压得很低，几乎快要被沙粒砸在窗玻璃上的噪音给彻底淹没：“以前他们都让我闭上嘴，不准出声。毕竟……你知道……这不是什么好事。”

Dean把那句挤到嗓子眼的“婊子养的王八蛋”给吞了回去。让这帮懦夫搅了这场性爱显然不是什么好主意。于是，他亲了亲Castiel的额头，说：“忘了他们，Cas。这里只有我和你，你想叫就叫，什么都可以。”

这之后Castiel彻底放松一切戒备，他任凭Dean褪去他的军裤，隔着内裤玩弄他的“小帐篷”。当Dean看到身下人的“小帐篷”已经支得不能更高时，就蹬开自己的裤子，坚硬粗壮的“小Dean”顿时一览无余。

Dean从地上工具袋里摸出一罐润滑油。这费了一番工夫，因为黑暗中他总是摸到飞行员的腿——他向上帝发誓这不是他故意所为。好在Castiel心领神会地抬起了腿，所以当他终于打开油罐直起腰的时候，Castiel已经蜷着躯干，还缠着绷带的双腿高悬在半空。“恰好”身处腿间的Dean，借着月光，能清楚地看见Castiel的一切，从通红的、汗岑岑的脸颊到柔嫩紧致的穴口。

操！Dean无声地骂了一句。

他一边吻着Castiel的眼睑一边缓缓塞入糊满油的右食指。身下人轻轻抽了口气，穴口的肌肉轻轻收缩着。他转了转手指，把油抹在热乎乎的内壁上，这让Castiel发出了好听的呻吟。

“你根本就不用教。”Castiel听上去有些气急败坏。

“哈，不要小看我，中士。我可不是第一次走后门。”他挑起眉毛说着，又塞进了两根手指。

Castiel彻底软在了座位上，双腿软绵绵地搭在Dean的两侧。Dean托着他的腰臀，稍稍调整了角度。这个动作也让他的分身蹭到Castiel的穴口。Castiel发出了些微不满的抗议声。

“Dean……我等不及了。”

恭敬不如从命。Dean扶着自己硬梆梆的分身，稍挺小腹，整个尖端都挤进了温暖的小口。

“啊——”飞行员发出了高昂的呼喊。大概是太久没有经历过性事，异物刺激让他的内壁疯狂收缩着。Dean只好先停下来，等待Castiel的身体逐步适应。可是他却听见Castiel小声道歉起来。

“你做得很好，Cas，没什么需要道歉的。”Dean鼓励道，他俯下身，轻轻吻着飞行员的嘴角，但是对方的唇瓣却主动寻了上来。他拂开Castiel额前紧贴皮肤的湿发，摸着他发际线处的一道浅浅的伤疤。一直等到Castiel扭了扭臀部给出继续的暗示，他才再次推进。Dean也不明白自己为什么这么有耐心，那个说“我们时间不够”的人明明就是他自己。

他的耐心终究是有了回报——Castiel找回了他享受性的感觉。当Dean开始缓缓抽插时，他在凌乱的喘息之中呼喊着Dean的名字，他忽而低沉忽而飘高的嗓音让这个普通的单音节几乎升格成一首迷人的歌，而他们身下的驾驶座发出的咯吱声仿佛在为之伴奏。Castiel一只手套弄着自己的分身，另一只则茫然地抓着Dean的上臂，力气惊人，好像恨不得要抓出血似的，Dean在满腔欲火中思考着想必那里会留下好些天都消不掉的淤青。疼且性感——他对此下了个结论。

随着Dean的节奏越来越快，Castiel的嘴里迸出一些抑扬顿挫的英式脏字，虽然有些词让Dean这个堪萨斯人一头雾水，但是能看到总是拘谨呆板的Castiel露出这么放荡的一面，不得不说这让Dean心底腾起一阵自得——

哦，在沙漠中心、在飞机驾驶舱上一个飞行员？不会有哪次性爱比这更刺激了！

这下流的想法成功让他迎来了高潮。Castiel紧随其后，也解放了分身。

 

整整五分钟，他们不发一言一语，只是搂着彼此，依偎着挤在驾驶座上，倾听着彼此的心跳，偶尔交换一个甜腻的亲吻。

Dean撑着脑袋，用手指拨弄着飞行员柔软的黑发。他没头没脑地想着，这样的时刻要是能一直持续就好了。

然而，Castiel沙哑的声音突然击碎了Dean的幻想和机舱里的静谧。

“Dean，我想……”他艰难地停顿了片刻，才说道：“我想我该去找那把螺丝刀了。”

好吧，Castiel确实值得一枚“敬业飞行员”的金色勋章。

Dean立刻乖乖起身，从操作台下的踏板上捞起自己的衣裤，抖了两下之后他翻身回到了后座，把空间留给Castiel。失去了另一个人温暖的拥抱，赤膊的他被沙漠凌晨的寒气激得连打了三个喷嚏。

令Dean有些失落的是，Castiel穿好衣服后立刻投入了修理工作，好像什么都没发生过。Dean差点因此而径直离开，毕竟他呆在这里，除了傻傻地举着灯以外做不了什么有益的事。

然而，他很快打消了这个念头。欢度良宵之后提上裤子就走实在有违他的基本原则，他对妓女都没这么盛气凌人。更重要的是，Castiel显然察觉到了他的意图，那双蓝眼睛里的挽留和恳求几乎要溢出来了。尽管如此，他仍然只是看着Dean，没吭一声。就如同那样做会刺破什么泡泡一般。

 

那一刻，Dean无可奈何地意识到：Castiel又是那个Castiel了。

 

他叹了口气，在后座上坐了下来，选了个舒服的姿势，翘着腿，任脊椎深深嵌进柔软的靠垫里。沙粒撞击窗玻璃的声音早已化作催眠的白噪音，就连机翼在狂风中发出的吱呀声都令人昏昏欲睡。Dean本打算闭目养神一会儿，等Castiel的工作妥当之后和他一起回到小屋，可困倦如同汹涌的潮水，他的意识像一片可怜兮兮的浮萍，没过多久就被它卷入睡眠的漩涡之中。

 

直到他觉得有什么东西在眼前晃来晃去。

 

他艰难地睁开眼，直起身。有人正跪在驾驶座上擦机舱前的挡风玻璃，这让从那儿射进来的光线忽明忽暗，相当晃眼。

Dean皱着眉头，揉了揉眼睛。

那个人回过头。熟悉、欠揍、还有点令Dean失落的声音响了起来：

“早上好，睡美人！你可总算醒了！”

Dean并没打算搭理他。反而是他身上盖的东西吸引了他的注意——他自己的毛毯，上面还落了些沙子。

“那是他换班的时候让我帮你带的。不客气。”Gabriel假笑道。“你肯定睡了个好觉。”

中尉把手中那坨姑且能称为抹布的东西换了一面，继续擦着玻璃。

Dean发现机舱外部的遮掩物已经无影无踪。同样消失的还有Castiel的气息。他正准备开口，Gabriel又自顾自地说了起来，仿佛他会读心术似的。

“他去睡觉了。虽然Grace还有点小问题，但是傍晚进行试飞基本没问题。”棕发中尉好像突然想起什么似的，转过身，用胳膊肘撑着驾驶座的靠垫，脸上挂着让Dean反胃的坏笑。“顺便说一句，看在他工作完成得异常出色的份上，我就不追究他违反命令的事啦。”

“什么命令？”

“他擅自推迟了一个小时叫醒我。”Gabriel抬了抬眉毛，特意别有用心地拉长了“一个小时”这个词。那种“你们干了什么我全知道”的表情让Dean只想立刻离开。

他板着脸，迅速收好毛毯夹在腋下，无视了一边摇头一边囔囔着什么的Gabriel，砰一声用力关上了舱门，就好像那样能让Gabriel恶心的微笑从脑海中抹消似的。

感谢上帝，Gabriel没看见自己兴奋的分身——他不仅如那个烦人的家伙所说般睡了个好觉，他还做了个“美梦”。

 

返回小屋的路上，Dean回头看了看那架虎蛾。静静的晨辉给它镀上一层金色的光，搭配着皇家空军的同心圆标志，看上去光彩夺目。

Dean第一次觉得这老家伙终于名副其实了。

 

TBC

2014.11.25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于兑现了一开始设定的分级，我有点小激动。只是好久没写肉了，不知道这次写的效果是怎样。求各种鞭打吐槽。  
> 另外，进入考试月，这次是真的要搁笔一段时间了。


	19. Chapter 19

19

Dean打开小屋门，合叶发出的吱呀声在这个寂静的清晨里显得格外刺耳。他原本担心这会吵醒那个英国飞行员，但他很快这个担心是完全多余的。飞行员并没有像他设想的那样睡觉休息，相反Castiel的床整洁平整，很明显他早就起床了。

柔和的晨光映着漂浮的尘埃，投在床前的书桌上。桌面上有几张纸，皱皱巴巴，看上去颇有些年头。它们已经被人细心地摊平，上面压着没有点亮的煤油灯和冒着热气的水杯。在Dean进屋开门时，正是这些水杯阻止了纸片随风乱飞。他以为纸是Castiel翻出来做参考的飞机图纸，没有太在意。但当他准备踩灭Castiel床前的灰堆里的火星时，不经意的一瞥让他发现，虽然那的确是他们之前在秘密仓库找到的飞机图纸，但Castiel并没有在意正面的内容——他使用的是图纸空白的背面。

Dean感到有些奇怪，他凑近了些，纸上的铅笔线条非常粗糙和匆忙，但已经足以让Dean认出这是一份手工绘制的地图。Dean又拿起来仔细瞧了瞧，从一些标注文字来看，这是那份机密地图的复制品。他这才发现那份让Castiel陷入生命危险的地图册被随意地摊开放在一边，页缝上搁着只剩两寸长的铅笔，毫无机密之感。

Dean的指尖拂过那些细长而工整的字迹，皱了皱眉。为什么Castiel要复制地图？

 

背后的仓库突然传来些动静。

Dean扭过头，大声唤道：“Cas？”

“Dean？你醒了？”飞行员的声音远远地从仓库传来，还能听见微弱的回音。他的脚步声越来越近。

“早上好。你……”Castiel的问候突然中止了，他站在通往仓库的玄关口，他扫了一眼Dean手上的图纸，叹了口气说，“你看到那个了。”

Dean把图纸放回桌面，问道：“为什么？你不是马上就要把那个真家伙送回去了吗？”

Castiel并没有立刻回答他的问题，他走到Dean所站的书桌旁，把那些被翻乱的图纸一张张收拾好。Dean没有挪动脚步和撑在桌子上的手臂，因而Castiel的胳膊总是蹭到他的，温暖的触感加上图纸扇起的微风带来的微痒，这让他几乎分了神。虽然Castiel今天特地扣上了衬衣的第一粒扣子，但Dean还是注意到了Castiel侧颈上的粉色吻痕。他忍不住摸了摸自己脖子上的那个。昨晚两人互相亲吻温存的画面又涌入脑海。Dean的双颊开始升温。他眨了眨眼，就好像仅凭这样就能把那些画面甩出脑海。

Castiel没有察觉到Dean内心的挣扎。他平静地开口解答Dean的疑问：

“我只是觉得，在我走之后，你可能会需要这个。”

Dean睁大眼睛。Castiel为了他复制了地图？

不得不承认，在听到这个消息的那一瞬间，Dean肚子里涌起的微妙的暖意让他差点笑出声，但他很快就想起，Castiel不像是有权力去复制地图的人。他皱了皱眉头。

“Gabriel他知道吗？”

“他知道。不用担心。”Castiel仿佛早就预料到Dean会问这个问题似的，简练快速地答道：“我只打算画从这里到开罗的路线，你可以按地图去找你弟弟。”

他翻出一张图纸，上面的地图已经相当精细，看上去是那堆手绘地图中完成度最高的。

“那这些又是……”Dean指了指Castiel手中剩下的图纸，问道。

“以防万一，我还准备画你向南到瓦迪哈勒法的路线。如果北方情况不妙，你可以到南方去。大概今天中午就能完成了。”

Dean看着Castiel的眼睛，说：“你不用做这么多。Sam他会来接我，很快。”

“你一个月前也这么说。”Castiel转了转眼珠。他重新把那张复制地图放回那堆纸中，把纸堆立起来在桌面上轻轻整理了一下。见Dean一直没有回应，他叹了口气。“就当是我的小小报答吧。你救了我的命，如果Grace状态再好些的话，我本想亲自把你送出沙漠。”

Dean眨了眨眼，问：“飞机不是快修好了吗？”

“是的，但是……你知道这里的修理条件不如在基地，附近还有德军基地。我想风险比你沿着地图北上大得多。”

“你们成功的概率是多少？”

Castiel停顿片刻，眨了眨眼，看上去有些心虚。他降低嗓音，轻声说：“一半一半。”

“‘一半’？！”Dean的音调不知不觉就提了一个八度。“老天！这是最好的方案？你们这根本就是在赌博！”

Castiel垂下视线，耸了耸肩。“不用担心，正式出发前我会进行一次试飞。试飞不出问题的话，最后成功的概率会大很多。”

“试飞？”这个被飞行员不经意带过的词勾起了Dean的疑虑。

“就在今天傍晚。”

Dean的眉头拧得更紧了。“万一你失败了呢？”他目不转睛地凝视着飞行员。

虽然对方垂着脑袋，但Dean仍然注意到了拼命躲闪着的蓝眼睛。

“你可以和Gabriel中尉一起离开这里。”飞行员的声音异常平静，似乎他一直等着说这句话似的。

“这就是你所说的‘不用担心’？！这不公平！你不用因为我们睡过就做这些的。”

这原本只是Dean一时的玩笑。可Castiel原本僵硬死板的脸却唰一下红了起来。如果此番对话主题不那么严肃，Dean大概会因为这个可爱的情景而大笑出声，他一定会抓住机会把这个英国人好好调笑一番。

然而，Castiel除了脸红之外什么也没说，甚至Dean想象中的嗔怒也没有出现。他只是沉默地转过身，留给一个让Dean无所适从的背影。

Dean能感觉到有什么东西变糟了。他无法确定这个下意识认知的来源。也许是这个尴尬的沉默，亦或许是飞行员垮下的双肩。眼下，他只好把那些已经挤在嗓子眼的玩笑话全都吞回肚子里。

两人就这样僵持了好一会，屋子里只剩下Blade享用早餐发出的悉悉索索的动静。

直到Dean听见飞行员深吸一口气，转过来直视自己。

“Dean，这不是因为你，也不是公平与否的问题。”

他脸上的红晕已经还未完全消散，语气却铿锵有力，仿佛在用这种方法说服他自己似的。

“我选择了这条道路。我选择成为一名飞行员，我必须面对它的后果。这和你无关。”

又是这套该死的“与你无关”的屁话。Dean受够了。他抱起胳膊，想都没想，一股脑儿地大声质问：

“那你选择亲我，选择和我睡，你就不用面对这些后果了？哈？别跟我说这他妈也与我无关。你想做一个无私的圣人，很好，但你走进我的生活却不给我话语权，这才是最自私的行为。你知道吗？你总是说地图给你带来了麻烦，但事实上，你自己才是麻烦。”

这一长串像机关枪一般的指责让Castiel紧咬下唇，双肩不自然地缩了起来。他盯着Dean看了好一会儿，仿佛在确认刚才那番话是出自Dean之口。

半晌，他才开口：“我很抱歉。我以为……”他说到一半又不说了。这见鬼的欲言又止让Dean感到浑身不适。他快速追问：

“你以为什么？”

可是Castiel只是使劲摇着脑袋说：“没什么。只是……”他又停顿了一下，“你说得对。我是个‘麻烦’。很抱歉给你带来了这么多……‘麻烦’。”

他的声音微微颤抖着，已经没有了先前的底气。

Dean注意到Castiel特意强调了“麻烦”一词。

麻烦。该死的。

Dean开始意识到自己到底都说了些什么。

 

Castiel抿着嘴唇，手忙脚乱地把桌面上散乱的笔和纸清理干净，一股脑地塞进了抽屉里，甚至对待那本机密地图集，也全无他平时的细致和小心。他“啪”一声把锁上的铁箱拍在桌面上，转过身，招呼都没打就快步离开了石屋。就好像打算逃离什么似的。连让Dean说一句“抱歉”的时间都没留下。

他又搞砸了。Dean想。

 

两个英国人在Grace旁从早晨一直马不停蹄地忙到下午。Dean原本以为给他们送午饭的时候，能和飞行员说上几句话，但Castiel只是躲在驾驶舱里，冲着Dean干巴巴地应了声“把午餐放在工具袋里”。他甚至不愿意从机舱里探出头瞧Dean一眼。

不得不承认，这让Dean相当恼火，好像自己变成了那种他最鄙视的上完床提裤就走的混蛋角色。曾有好几次他都恨不得当着Gabriel的面直接叫Castiel从那该死的飞机里出来听自己好好说话。但他不是Castiel的长官，无权命令飞行员。尽管他有把握如果他真这么做Castiel一定会听从，但他不想主动走出这一步。他知道时间不多了，但他并不愿意打破某些原则。

天知道他为什么一碰上关于Castiel的事情就像个女孩似的磨叽。他在堪萨斯的时候还被称作“Winchester家的花花公子”呢。

Dean一边在心里自嘲一边给自己点了根烟——也许只能等到今晚再看看了。

 

他起先靠在石屋门上远远地看着那两个人在飞机上忙上忙下，这让他头一回感到自己此刻毫无用处，他踢了踢沙子，决定去看看Blade，出乎意料的是，他反而发现Blade心情相当好。

仓库被人好好打扫过，阴暗的角落里摞着几梱新干草，有些甚至还带着绿意。也难怪Blade吃得这么开心。不用说Dean也知道这都是谁做的，但这眼下只能让他更郁闷。Castiel自从习得如何与骆驼正确相处之后，他就在短短的几十个小时里把Blade照顾地服服帖帖。Dean开始怀疑，若Castiel真的能多待两天，恐怕他仅剩的骆驼也不再忠诚于自己了。

他挠了挠Blade的脑袋。正在咀嚼的老姑娘似乎有些不太乐意。

他冲着Blade做了个鬼脸，说：“你知道吗？我觉得用你换个飞行员还挺值的。”

但Blade没有听懂Dean的话，只是满不在乎地安静地嚼着干草。

 

还没到黄昏的时候，气喘吁吁的Gabriel就冲进了小屋，带给Dean一个“好消息”。

“谢天谢地！发动机终于好了！”Gabriel琥珀色眼睛里洋溢着兴奋。他用袖子擦去快要滴到眼睛里的汗水，这让他脸上的黑色油污糊得到处都是。Dean总觉得对于这个中尉来说，如此不拘小节应该是挺罕见的。

“哈，终于可以离开这里了。”Gabriel随手拿起了一条干净的毛巾，也没在意是不是自己的就往脸上擦。他飞快而干脆说道：“等会把跑道清理干净之后就能试飞了。你得过来帮些忙。”

Dean抬了抬眉毛，简单答道：“没问题。”

可是这个答案似乎并没有让中尉满意。他怪异地瞪了Dean一眼，好像在看珍稀动物一样。Gabriel张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，但最终他还是没有发声。然而Dean却莫名心虚起来。好在Gabriel并没有一直盯着他不放。他转身消失在仓库的昏暗之中，Dean松了一口气。

他不知道自己在紧张些什么。Gabriel和他素昧平生，但是一旦涉及和Castiel相关的事情，两人之间的气氛就会紧绷起来。短短几天中，他曾经有无数次怀疑Gabriel到底是不是对飞行员有什么“想法”，毕竟他出现以来每天都必须得和飞行员呆在一起，而且似乎对自己和Castiel之间的事情有异常的兴趣。这个可能性曾经一度让Dean胃里翻江倒海。但是Castiel看上去并不像是那种喜欢滥交的人，而Gabriel现在又让飞行员独自试飞，这让Dean觉得这个可能性根本是个伪命题。

而他，是的，该死的他竟然对这一点感到有些开心。

 

“Castiel呢？”Dean回过头，冲着Gabriel消失的方向大声问。

那个中尉似乎在仓库里的那堆工具箱里翻找着什么。他也冲着这边吼着回答道：“他还在做最后的检查！”接着便是一阵有点尴尬的沉默。

Dean转移了话题：“我已经把晚饭准备好了。”

“是吗？你最好确认你准备的足够充分。这可能是我和Castiel中士最后一顿晚饭了。”Gabriel轻佻的音调让这个事实变得如同玩笑一般。他拎着三个生锈的滑轮和两捆麻绳回到了前屋。

“只有对Castiel来说‘可能’是‘最后的’。”Dean一边低声讽刺一边把罐头塞进袋子里。

但是Gabriel却无视了他的讽刺，说：“伙计，你忘了Castiel的头盔。”他眨了眨眼睛。

“头盔？”

“怎么？难道你要等他回来拿吗？”Gabriel耸了耸肩。“其他的东西你可以留着做纪念，但是头盔必不可少。”

Castiel的东西就放在他床下的箱子里，Dean打开箱子的时候，发现Castiel唯一落在屋子里的私人物品就是那顶还留着血迹的头盔。距离他上次戴头盔已经有一个月了，头盔却一尘不染。Dean小心翼翼地把它装进袋子里，然后跟着Gabriel离开了小屋。

 

一开始Castiel并不赞同在试飞前吃晚饭。Dean一点也不愿意细想这是出于什么缘由。幸好最终在Gabriel的命令下，Castiel同意稍微吃点。分罐头的时候，Dean终于见到了Castiel。他看上去比Gabriel狼狈得多，仿佛在沙地里打过滚似的，头发、衣襟和裤子上全是沙粒，只有脸是黑的，不知道是阳光还是油污所致。Dean一时间惊讶地说不出话来，若不是那双依旧美丽的蓝眼睛，他就认不出他的飞行员了。他傻坐在一旁，看着两个英国人一边吃晚餐一边互相交谈着关于试飞的事情。他知道自己已经插不上什么话了。

等到Dean看到Castiel的脚步终于缓缓向自己走来，Gabriel早已吃完，去清理起落跑道了。

Castiel眼底满是疲倦，也许是由于睫毛上沾着沙子，他的眼角比平时下垂得更厉害了。他从Dean手里接过了头盔，僵硬地点了点头道了声谢。

就在飞行员转身准备离开时，Dean深吸一口气。

这大概是他最后的机会了。

“Cas。”Dean使自己的音量刚好盖过风声。

飞行员停下脚步，他回过头，等着Dean发话，却迟迟没有抬起目光直视Dean。

Dean清了清嗓子，过咸的罐头弄得他喉咙非常难受。“我……我很抱歉。”

“为什么要道歉？”飞行员歪着脑袋问道，他的蓝眼睛还是看着地面。

“现在说可能太晚了。但是……”Dean又吸了一口气，斟酌了一下用词，“我不希望你离开这里。”

Castiel耸了耸肩，扬起一个浅浅的假笑，答道：“我知道。有个麻烦的家伙也比一个人好。”

“见鬼的，你不是什么‘麻烦的家伙’！我从来没这么想！”Dean吼道。“我并没有那个意思。”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛。他终于看向Dean，沉默了两秒，又垂下眼睑，说：“谢谢你。”

“不，别说‘谢谢’。你不明白！”Dean快步走上前，扳过Castiel的肩膀，吻上飞行员干燥的双唇。

怀里的Castiel乱了阵脚，他胳膊下掖着的头盔掉在了沙地上。而Dean趁着这慌乱加深这个吻。让Dean之前屡屡分神的属于Castiel的气息，此刻混杂着汗水、汽油和火腿罐头的味道，一下子全都向Dean的感官涌来。

Dean想要更多。他收紧揽在Castiel后腰上的手臂，另一只手的手指紧紧扣着飞行员汗涔涔的后脑勺。

此刻，Dean心中的一个小小的角落确实担心Gabriel看到这场景。但是，唇上的熟悉触感实在太他妈好了，他决定暂时把其他一切置之度外。

他松开飞行员的唇瓣，捧着Castiel通红的脸，盯着那双蓝得发亮的眼睛，用此生最认真的声音轻声说：

“Cas，我爱你。”

飞行员瞪大双眼看着Dean，原本干燥的双唇又湿又红。

“我不知道你是怎么想的，但我得说昨天的事情真的很棒。我没有后悔过。事实上，如果有可能我还挺想……唔——”

他还没说完的话被Castiel用一个轻盈的回吻堵住。干脆而火辣。Dean闭上眼睛，他感受到Castiel的胳膊攀上了自己的后背，Castiel的胡茬擦过自己的。

“我也爱你，Dean。”飞行员特有的低哑嗓音摩挲着Dean的鼓膜。他鬓间的黑色发丝拂过Dean的耳廓，侧颈上传来湿润和温热的触感，Dean甚至不用看就知道Castiel也在微笑。

他们就这样静静地拥抱了片刻，两人很默契地都没有采取更亲昵的举动。

这就足够了。

足够让Dean永远铭记这一刻。

 

“听着，Cas。”Dean觉得喉咙像要撕裂一般痛苦，他咽了咽唾液，说：“好好活着，别看低自己的生命，就算是为了我。别对未来失去信心，我一直觉得我们会有重逢的那天。”

Castiel微蹙眉头：“你真的这么想？”

“当然。”Dean眨了眨眼睛。“等战争结束了，我们兴许还可以一起旅行。谁能阻挡会骑骆驼的飞行员和司机环游世界？”

这番话舒缓了飞行员的眉头，他的头垂了下去，嘴角却扬了起来。

Dean追问：“所以……你答应吗？好好活着？”

Castiel抬起头重新直视Dean，他被逗乐的笑容收敛了一些。他眨了眨眼睛，郑重地说：“我会按你说的做。我向你保证。”

 

像猎犬一般的Gabriel敏锐地嗅到了另外两人之间气氛的转变。他显然对此持欢迎态度，甚至有些过于“积极”。Dean在与他一同清理跑道上的碎石和沙土时，这个英国人竟然拍了拍他的肩，说了不少聒噪的“安慰话”。

有些一如他往常的嘲讽风格，比如“别紧张，坐飞机的人是我不是你”，亦有一些让Dean感受到了他内心的善意，比如“看在Castiel中士起早贪黑辛苦这么久的份上，你应该相信他”。Dean听着听着，便意识到这或许是Gabriel掩盖自身焦虑的方式。看上去，他这样久经沙场、经验丰富的军官对于这个赌局也并没有多少把握。

Dean虽然觉得与这个英国人的初识不怎么愉快，但分别在即，他也得承认他对Gabriel还是能感受到一丝友谊。当然，他打死都不会当着Gabriel的面直接说出来，所以眼下表示友好的方式只剩下了断断续续的搭话和递上一根又一根烟。

决定化干戈为玉帛的人不止Dean一人。

在检查跑道的工作已完成大半时，一直一言不发抽闷烟的Gabriel突然对Dean说：“谢谢你照顾他。我的任务虽然没成功，但我很高兴他能活下来。我向来不喜欢Michael的行事风格。”

“他如果成功回去，会有麻烦吗？”Dean问。

“如果只有他一个人回去，那他确实够呛，好在这一次我可以解释情况。不过这也得看南方部队是否已经解决了内奸。”Dean从来没有听到Gabriel用这么严肃的口气说话，这个英国人吞云吐雾，静静地看着远处的飞机。他叹了口气，接着说道：“希望他们已经找到了，不然，有麻烦的恐怕不止是Castiel。”

Dean看了Gabriel一眼。这本来是一个令人同情的时刻，但是Dean却着实有些嫉妒他。不论前程如何凶险，Gabriel至少能和Castiel呆在一块，他至少能坐在Grace上，和Castiel一起飞行。

Dean掐灭了手中的烟头，青烟很快散去，然而阴影却盘踞在他的心头。

 

下午五点左右，伴随着发动机巨大的轰鸣声，Castiel终于成功启动了引擎，螺旋桨扇叶呼啦啦地转动起来，扬起了地面上的黄沙，形成薄雾，而凹凸不平的地面带来的震动随着起落架传导到了机身和机翼，每一次晃动都仿佛能直接撕碎Grace，这让Dean着实心惊肉跳。不过，虽然看上去艰难了一些，飞机总算是在年久失修的机场上行进起来。

Dean环抱双臂，站在飞机侧前方，看着Gabriel在挥舞双臂，用他看不懂的手势引导Castiel把机身调整到合适的位置。这时，夕阳的温暖光线从机舱另一侧透过窗玻璃，勾勒着飞行员的头部轮廓。由于Castiel戴着头盔和护目镜，Dean看不见飞行员的表情。

五点三十分，天已经开始暗了。Gabriel最后察看了一遍跑道的情况之后，向飞行员示意可以开始起飞。

这一刻终于还是来了。

对于Dean来说，这不是他第一次近距离观看飞机起飞，但是却是他最紧张的一次。

伴随着越来越响的引擎声，飞速旋转的螺旋桨推动飞机在跑道上驰骋，Dean的心也随之悬了起来。

Grace从Dean身前飞驰而过，他猫着腰，眯着眼，一旁的Gabriel死死地抓着望远镜，紧盯着飞机。引擎的咆哮像一个多月之前那样震耳欲聋，可他们两人都不愿意捂着耳朵，不敢放过一丝一毫的细节。隐约中，Dean还听见了Gabriel小声嘟囔着“上帝保佑”。

飞机快要接近跑道尽头时，机身被拉了起来。由于地面蒸腾的热气扭曲了Dean的视线，在加上被掀起的沙尘，过了好几秒，Dean才真正看到Grace的起落架成功离开地面，整个机身徐徐爬上天空。

Gabriel放下了望远镜，长舒一口气。他三步并作两步跑过来，一边拍着Dean的肩，一边大声嚷着“他成功了！他成功了！”，仿佛生怕Dean听不见似的。

Dean回以微笑，说：“是‘你们成功了’。”

 

Grace升到六百米的空中时，优雅地微倾机身，朝西南方向飞去，飞机后面的尾迹拖出一个美丽的弧度，在夕阳的照射下泛着紫红色的光。虽然Dean对于飞行完全是外行，但他从这一气呵成、毫不拖泥带水的气势上也能看得出来，Castiel把这个动作完成得无可挑剔。连Gabriel都啧啧惊叹：

“上帝啊！他飞得太好了！他怎么会只是个中士？”

Castiel并没有让飞机飞得太高，而是保持在八百米左右的高度，不紧不慢地逆时针绕着圈。Dean的视线也像表盘上的指针一样，追随着那架双翼联络机。他试图想象此时此刻Castiel眼前的景象，然而，他却发现自己无能为力。Dean只在刚记事的时候搭乘过飞艇，从未亲自坐过飞机。事实上，在遇见Castiel之前，他对飞机的印象最多也只停留在多年前，他和Sam观看女飞行员Amelia Earhart的某次起飞，这个堪萨斯女孩当时还未完成那次名垂青史的飞越大西洋的壮举。但Dean觉得他的弟弟后来上大学时学习飞行器设计，多半是受那次参观的影响。

Dean望着Grace在通红穹庐中的剪影，暗暗地把“搭一次飞机”加入自己的人生梦想清单之中。

 

出于节省燃料的目的，试飞并没有持续太久，绕了三圈之后，Castiel就调整了机身角度，对准跑道，降低高度，准备降落。在Grace刚刚接触地面时，因惯性而微微下沉了一下，这让Dean差点叫了起来，他知道降落和起飞同样凶险，任何一点异常都会引发灾难性后果。好在有惊无险，Grace平稳地减速，最终停在了跑道另一端。

未等螺旋桨停止旋转，Castiel就打开了舱门，他摘下头盔和护目镜，向Dean和Gabriel挥了挥手。他们向他跑去。

“干得好，中士！”Gabriel使劲拍了拍Castiel的后背。“我回去得让他们给你换一架更好的飞机。我简直不敢相信他们竟然只让你开老式双翼机！”

Castiel微笑着，腼腆地垂下了头。

Gabriel的声音已经完全不再掩饰那份欢呼雀跃：“你休息十分钟，去把地图拿上。我们马上就能回去啦！”

Castiel只是简单答道：“好的，长官。”他转而看向Dean，老老实实地等待着Dean说些什么。

这让Dean一时手足无措，只好尴尬地说了一句“恭喜”。

“嘿，你就说这个？”Gabriel翻了个白眼。他的眉毛抬得老高——那个“毒嘴中尉”又回来了。“不来个拥抱吗？别害羞，姑娘们，我不会介意的。”

但他不介意不代表Dean不介意。老天，若不是Gabriel在场，Dean此刻早就亲上去了。他从未见过Castiel的蓝眼睛如此神采奕奕、双颊如此红润。

“你感觉怎么样？”Dean抑制内心的激动，轻声问道。

“好极了。”Castiel回头看了看飞机，笑着说：“我挺想念飞行的感觉。”

Dean点了点头，“我能看出来。”

“如果能多一个座位，我真想带你一起飞离这里。”Dean听见Castiel叹了口气，他的笑容也收敛了一些。

Dean本想用“以后还有机会”来安慰他，但这实在是太虚妄，于是他索性选择了沉默。

Gabriel见两人气氛又陷入僵局，亦或许是感受到了自己在这里的突兀感，他摇了摇头，说：“无论如何，你们好好道个别吧。我去给油箱加点油。”他说完就提着油桶，向飞机走去。

直到看着Gabriel走远了，Castiel才说：“我……我先去拿地图。”他迈开了腿，但目光却仍然粘在Dean身上。

这个暗示实在是太明显了。所以他们几乎双脚刚进石屋时就拥吻了起来。

Dean把Castiel抵在门背后，牢牢地禁锢着他的动作。一想到这大概是他们最后的吻，每一次呼吸都仿佛是浪费时间。

当Dean终于松开Castiel的嘴唇时，他刻意做出了一个伤心的表情。“真遗憾。如果你的长官给你留的时间再长一点……”Dean坏笑着，原本勾着飞行员腰部的手臂开始向下摸索。

“Dean！”Castiel伸手推开了Dean的胳膊。他转了转眼珠，说：“这不是个好时机。我还得把地图拿过去。”他一边说着，一边打算从Dean的怀里溜出去。

Dean用胳膊拦住Castiel的去路，说：“我帮你送过去吧，Gabriel不是让你好好休息吗？我想你应该遵从你长官的建议。”

Castiel琢磨了片刻，答应了Dean。他走到书桌边，把那个铁箱打开，查看里面的地图和小册子，确认无误之后，他小心翼翼地扣好并锁上了箱子，递给了Dean。

“把它放在驾驶座下就行。你在那等一会，我收拾一下东西，很快就过来。”Castiel微笑着说道。

 

Dean返回飞机的路上，他这些天第一次觉得傍晚的沙漠风光如此美好。他的嘴角总是情不自禁地上扬，让他看上去就像十几岁的小男孩。虽然他和Castiel即将分别，但冥冥之中，Dean总觉得他们一定有机会再见。

一切都在向好的方向发展，不是吗？

原本一场差点要了Castiel性命的迫降，让Castiel遇见了Dean，也碰见了能让情况峰回路转的Gabriel，最后飞机也被修好了——奇迹一个接着一个。或许上帝真的出手帮助了Castiel。他肯定也会帮助他回到部队，帮助他从战争中活下来……

Dean就这样一边傻笑着，一边幻想着。

 

他走到飞机边上时，发现Gabriel正坐在驾驶位。

Dean正打算发问时，Gabriel自顾自地解释了起来：“我只是在回忆以前当飞行员的事。”他笑了笑，点了一支烟，接着说：“要知道我的飞行驾照还没过期呢。”

“怎么？你想过一把瘾吗？”Dean抬起眉毛问。

Gabriel摇了摇头说：“飞是不行，但我应该还是可以把飞机开到起飞点的。”

Dean耸了耸肩说，把手中的铁箱递给了Gabriel。

“先把这个放在驾驶座下吧。你开飞机的时候，我会在下面帮你看着。”

Gabriel摆了摆手说：“没必要，这么点小事我还是能办到的。”不过他还是感谢了Dean的主动帮忙。

Dean见Gabriel确实放好了箱子，便翻下机翼，准备离机身远一点，方便查看飞机运动的情况。

 

引擎再次响了起来，他已经能感受到螺旋桨搅动的风。

突然，一声撼天震地的巨响。

Dean没来得及回头看，背后突然袭来一阵滚烫的冲击，把他从沙地上掀了起来，摔在几米开外的沙地上。

有人在叫自己的名字。这是他失去意识之前最后记得的事情。

 

TBC.

2015.1.24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段时间有点忙，再加上这章内容多篇幅长，我就拖了快两个月。。。抱歉。。。  
> 感谢所有不离不弃的蹲坑小伙伴。
> 
> PS：坏消息，从本章大概能看出来我要开虐了吧？【不过我一直不是很合格的后妈


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉自己拖延症又加重了。  
> 这一更应该是正式进入新的篇章了呢23333所以可能会有点隐晦和蛇精病【。

20

“Dean？”

是的，有人在叫他。

“兄弟，醒醒。”

这是谁？听上去真熟悉。

“Dean？Dean！”

当那个人开始晃动他的肩膀时，Dean终于醒了。金灿灿的光线刺激着他的视神经，眼前的黑影晃来晃去。他想凑近去看看那是谁，但却发现自己的颈部肌肉酸痛不已，根本无法举起像铅一般沉重的头部。

“Sammy？”Dean开口问道。他的嗓子又干又疼，这让他的声音听起来像砂纸一样粗糙，他甚至有些不确定对方是不是能听清自己的话。

不过很显然，这是他多虑了。

“是的，正是我。”那个人影回答道。

随着视野的恢复，Dean终于能认清他弟弟的脸了。那双亲切的绿眼睛里满是调侃式笑意，长及后颈的棕发在灯光的照耀下泛着暖红色。

“看在你明天要开几百里的车的份上，你真的不应该和Jo拼酒。”Sam抬着眉毛，一副“我早就提醒你了”的模样。

Dean刚想再叫一声Sam，话就被一个酒嗝堵了回去，浓厚的酒精味从口腔灌进鼻腔。他抬起手腕，足足费了两秒钟才看清手表上的指针指着十一点整。好吧，看起来他确实喝得有点多。

似乎是发现了Dean正在看表，顶着张“贱人脸”的弟弟友情提醒道：“不用担心。酒会还没完。”

酒会？什么酒会？他刚才不是还在……

Dean抬头环顾四周。最夺人眼球的是天花板中央的水晶大吊灯，刚才就是它折射的光线刺得他睁不开眼。看上去他身处一个华丽奢侈的宴会大厅，到处都是夸张繁复的洛可可风格的金色装饰，琥珀色的大理石地砖光滑得像镜面一般。这地方相当眼熟，但Dean还没来得及细细回忆，他就被另一样玩意抓住了注意力——Sam的领结，接着是他身上熨烫工整的白衬衫和黑外套。

老天，他有多久没见到如此西装革履的Sam了？

“这他妈的是哪儿？”Dean问道。他瞥了一眼身下的天鹅绒沙发，上面雕刻着矢车菊的花纹。

Sam似乎正拼命忍着不大声笑出来。“两杯伏特加就让你就成这德行了？老板办的临行酒会，记得吗？”

“‘临行酒会’……”Dean喃喃着，在脑袋里回忆与这个词相关的一切信息。

Sam翻了个白眼。“是的，你回到英国了，鲁滨逊。”他说完还拍了拍Dean的肩膀。

“什么……”

Dean想继续追问，却被另一个轻浮的女声打断了。

“嘿！Winchester家的，你们不来玩了吗？他们说之后还要玩24点。”一位棕发的女人突然出现在Sam身后，她身着深蓝色长裙，脖子上的浅蓝色挂坠与她的眼睛交相辉映，火红色的唇角高高扬起。Dean认出那是他的同事。“Bela Talbot？”

这个问题让这个女人脸上做作的笑容停滞了片刻，她看向Sam，问：“你哥怎么了？”

“他喝醉了，睡了一个小时，脑袋显然还不太清楚。”Sam摊了摊手。

Bela咯咯笑出了声，她的银耳环随之微微晃动。“这肯定是Joanna干的。”她抿了一口手里的酒，继续和Sam交谈。

而Dean已经完全听不进去他们聊天的内容，酒劲让他头痛欲裂。因为Bela Talbot的出现，他想起了这是什么地方。他来过这里，只不过在他的记忆中，这场欢送酒会至少是七个月前的事情了。

这到底是怎么回事？

他摸了摸自己的脸，下巴上没有粗糙的胡茬，甚至手背的皮肤都白了不少。更可怕的是，连他也和当时一样系着令人窒息的领结和麻烦的袖扣。

他撑着沙发扶手坐了起来，头疼仍然没有消停的意思。但他已经理解了现在的处境。

“所以我现在是在一个该死的梦里。”他一边自言自语，一边摊着胳膊，打量着身上这件西装。他来开罗时仅仅带了这一套能应付晚宴的正装，当然不会认错。为了缓解头痛，他揉了揉太阳穴，可没有任何作用，这梦可真他妈逼真。

他奋力回想着一切。飞机，Castiel，Gabriel，沙漠，石屋……他那时一定是昏过去了，说不定是发生了一场爆炸。那声巨响、还有那仿佛能把整个沙漠点燃的温度。是的，一定是爆炸。见鬼的，Gabriel肯定出事了。他还活着吗？Castiel呢？他是不是也卷入爆炸中了？一连串的问题冲击着他的脑袋，但这一切格外虚无缥缈，他的思绪似乎受到屏障的阻隔，总是在那些画面的边缘游走。

 

Bela已经离开了，她端着酒杯的背影消失在一扇白色的门后，如果Dean的记忆没出错的话，那是通往棋牌室的门。

“哥们，你没事吧？”Sam的注意力回到了他哥哥身上，他显然也察觉到了Dean的脸色不太好看，脸上的嘲笑之意已经消失了，他问：“你还要休息一下吗？”

Dean从头到脚打量着这个Sam。看上去没有任何问题，跟记忆里那个过度发育的小家伙没有两样，如果刚才不是Dean的四肢在伏特加的后劲之下重的像铅，他肯定一把就抱住他的弟弟了。然而，问题在于，他们有一个月没见过面，Sam不可能这样和记忆里的那个形象完全重合。

“嘿！Dean？你还好吗？”这个Sam弯下腰来，他眉头锁了起来。“你看起来像刚刚吃了发霉的三明治。”

“我很好，我很好。”Dean摆了摆手，回答道。既然眼前这个傻大个不是真的Sam，他自然也没有必要说真话。但他仍然装作漫不经心地问了一句：“你记得Castiel吗？”

Sam的眉头扭得更紧了：“Castiel？那是谁？”

Dean的心彻底沉了下来，他佯装一个微笑，“没什么。只是一个朋友。”

眼前的这个Sam挑了挑眉毛，显然没有相信Dean的话。该死的，这家伙怎么比真的Sam还机灵？

“说真的，你确定你没事吗？”

“是的，我确定我很好，没疯。”Dean耸了耸肩。“你自己去找乐子吧，我现在只想抽会烟。”

 

于是，Sam也离开了，带着让Dean深感焦虑的“狗狗眼”。但这并不意味着Dean能好好静一静，熙熙攘攘的宴会厅里总是有那么些热心的宾客，比如老板的秘书Andrew、瘦小的经理Garth，还有那个尖嘴滑舌的苏格兰记者Crowley……他们或是寒暄，或是像Bela一样拉Dean去陪玩，但Dean却没有任何兴趣，这并非出于他已然明白这派对是幻境一场——Dean向来不介意及时行乐，只是此刻Dean满脑子都想着梦境之外的飞行员。和他的蓝眼睛。

他现在只能寄希望于梦境的结束。可是在沙发上百无聊赖地抽了十几分钟的闷烟过后，他仍然被困在这个梦里。

Dean平时睡觉虽然也做梦，它们中也不乏比这更加逼真诡异的，但往往在梦中的那个Dean意识到“这只是一个梦”时，这些梦就会中断。像这样傻乎乎地在梦里等待梦境结束，Dean是破天荒头一遭。

一想到这点，Dean就觉得郁闷极了。他并不讨厌这个梦，这里没有穿过墙壁吓唬他的幽灵，没有挥着弯刀追杀他的木乃伊，更没有咬着他的腿不放的恶犬。这本来应该是个美梦，可Dean却没有任何兴奋感。仿佛他是在剧院后排看一场早已知晓结局的三流戏剧，面前那些来来往往的人全是遥远舞台上的演员，他们矫揉做作，故作姿态，说着毫无意义的台词。

这些聚会是一直都这么无聊吗？他以前怎么就没发现？Dean不禁冲着自己发问。

然而，就在这时，他看见了Castiel。

 

夜色里，那个灰蒙蒙的身影从大开的玻璃窗前一晃而过，Dean的脚步比大脑更快识别出那是Castiel。他迅速向门口冲去，差点撞翻一位服务生手里的托盘。

这个沉闷的梦终于出现了一丝与记忆不同的征兆。

为什么他会出现在这里？

Dean来不及仔细思考这个问题，就推开了大门。然而，他前脚踏出门外时，差点径直摔倒。门外并不像厅内有坚实的地板，而是绵软的沙地。夜风裹着沙子灌进Dean的西裤腿里。眼帘中，奶白色的银河横贯天际，整个沙漠泛着些微银光。是的，这是个该死的梦境，没有什么是不可能的。

他四下张望了两圈，没有发现人影或者脚印。回头看了看他原先呆着的宴会厅建筑，那里依然灯火辉煌，人们依旧谈笑风生，耍酒疯的人高谈阔论的声音甚至盖过了耳边呜呜的风声。

Dean强忍着挥之不去的荒谬感，坚持不懈地绕着这幢孤零零的建筑转了五六圈，钻进皮鞋的沙子磨得他双脚疼痛难耐，可惜，仍然一无所获。

这本身就是个梦。也许只是个幻影。Dean安慰着自己。

 

“你好，Dean。”

“操！”

Dean被这脑后突然响起的问候吓了一大跳，忍不住大声爆粗。他回过头，看见Castiel就站在他背后，离他不到三英尺。

“你他妈的吓死我了。”Dean气恼地叫道。

他退了一步，注意到这个Castiel和平时没什么不同。他穿着那件发皱的空军外套，腰间别着他的勃朗宁手枪。他没有戴头盔，而是像养伤期间那样，任自己本来就不太规矩的黑发被风拨的更乱。他的蓝眼睛，哦，那双蓝眼睛，它们正映着影影绰绰的星空。

“抱歉。”Castiel眨了眨眼，局促地轻声说，他的眼角垂得更低了。这让Dean想起了他和Castiel初见时的那段日子，那个焦虑、紧张、沉默、总是道歉的英国兵。

Castiel突然没头没脑地说：“你应该回去，Dean。”

“‘回去’哪儿？”Dean瞪着飞行员，耸了耸肩。

“宴会厅，你属于那里。”

Dean转了转眼珠，说：“那我们一起回去吧。”他又从头到脚把Castiel打量了一番。“虽然你的服装不太适合酒会，不过我觉得他们不会介意的。而且我还有一大堆问题要问你。”

“不，我不能。我不能进去。”Castiel摇着头说。

Dean拍了拍他的肩膀，笑着说道：“别害羞嘛。我可以把你介绍给他们。里面也有很多威士忌，还有苹果派，比罐头美味多了……”

“我无法进去。”Castiel打断了Dean未说完的话。“那是你的世界，我不属于那里。”

Dean皱了皱眉头，反问道：“那你的世界呢？你属于哪里？天空吗？还是这片沙漠？”

Castiel沉默了片刻，回答道：“不，我不属于任何地方。”

他抬起了脚，示范性地挪动了几步，他之前踩着的沙地迅速恢复了平整的样子，仿佛从来没有人站在那里似的。这也难怪刚才Dean找不到他。

老天，这可让Dean觉得全身发凉了起来。“所以你是个鬼魂。”

“我什么都不是。”Castiel眯起眼睛。

“什么意思？”

Castiel并没有回答，他沉默着，垂下了脑袋，看着地面。

风越来越大了，他略显单薄的身躯在狂风中显得有些摇摇欲坠。Dean将目光移向天际，这种感觉Dean再熟悉不过了——沙漠风暴就要来了。见鬼，为什么它连自己的梦都不放过！

“我们必须得进去了，Cas。风暴——”

“我不能进去。”

“为什么？”

“我就是不能。”Castiel扶着砖墙，走到一旁的窗台。Dean惊讶地发现，窗户虽然大开着，但是风暴却没有对房间里的一切产生任何影响，半掩的金色窗帘纹丝不动，仿佛有什么无形的屏障凭空出现在窗户上，挡住了窗外的一切动静。

Castiel似乎看出了Dean发现了这一点，他说：“我没法穿越那个屏障。”他使劲拍打着窗口的空气，那里确实有什么东西挡住了他，可是Dean把手臂伸过去的时候却毫无障碍，他甚至能感受到一旁的壁炉传来的温暖。

“看见了吗？我不能进去。”Castiel耸了耸肩。“快走，Dean。快回到宴会厅。别管我了。”

“不，我从来不抛弃朋友。”

“你说过，这只是个梦。”

“那也不行。而且，如果只是个梦，我是否危险又有什么意义呢？”

Castiel沉默了。他吸了口气，似乎还想反驳些什么，但最后什么都没说。

“所以没有异议咯？”Dean摊了摊手，他环视了四周，“也许我们还来得及找别的庇护所。可能在那边——”他举着胳膊向远方示意，风沙已经模糊了他的视线。

“那边好像有几座石丘……”

这回，Dean又没能说完话，他眼前一黑，因为Castiel给他的后颈来了一记手刀。和他来到这个梦境时一样，他没来得及启动痛觉，不同的是，这次他没感觉到炙热，反而袭来了一阵刺骨的寒意。

 

他又听见有人在呼唤他了。

他睁开了眼睛。仍然很冷。他看到了一抹蓝色，以及一个温暖的笑容。

“Cas？”他问。干裂的喉咙让他几乎发不出声音了。

水，他需要水。

“Dean。”Castiel微笑着回应了他。接着Dean就感觉到什么生锈的金属凑到了他的嘴边，带着浓烈的湿气，是水壶。

“喝点水吧。”Castiel说，他一只手垫在Dean的后颈下，另一只轻轻端起水壶。令Dean有些诧异的是，飞行员的动作简直比护士还熟练，他既不用担心呛着喉咙，也不用费劲去够水。

Dean从未觉得水如此甘美。他一口气喝完了小半壶，全然不顾那些在沙漠里正确饮水的条条框框，直到快要窒息时才停嘴。Castiel及时地收起了水壶，用袖口擦拭了Dean的嘴边溢出的水。

这时Dean才顾得上环顾四周。他忍着后颈的剧痛，转动脑袋。很显然，Castiel并没有把他推进那个宴会厅。

“你找到了庇护所。”

“什么？”

“你找到了庇护所。”Dean转了转眼睛，笑着说：“这里看上去真棒。”

这是发自内心的感慨。他们正处于一个不算深、但是非常宽敞的岩穴里，清冷的夜风从微微发亮的洞口里吹来，拨乱了篝火的舞蹈，映在洞壁上的光随之摇曳不止。Dean注意到，洞壁上有斑驳的黑影，他瞪着眼睛看了好一会才认出那是用简单线条勾勒的人。他们数量众多，姿态也非同寻常，有的举着胳膊，有的侧躺着，有的叉着双腿，有些因为年代久远，已经看不清整个人形，但所有的人周围都有稀疏的曲线，Dean很快就意识到这些曲线表示水——画中的这些人正在游泳，他们看上去就好像Dean和Castiel在镜子湖里那样快乐。

Dean大吸一口气，这可真是奇怪，洞窟里感受不到一点水汽，为什么这里会有关于游泳者的岩画？这幅画到底有多久了？Castiel注意到它了吗？

Dean眨了眨眼睛，他试图抬起胳膊指着岩画问Castiel，但却发现自己的胳膊仿佛消失了似的，对大脑的指令没有一点反应。他不喜欢这样。而且他的后颈还是很疼。

为什么这个该死的梦还不停止？

Castiel显然注意到了他皱起的眉头。

“怎么了，Dean？”

“你不应该这样对我。”

Castiel的眼睛的睁大了。他脸上闪过一丝惶惑。

“我知道你是为了我，但是你下手也太狠了。我感觉……我感觉我的脖子好像是断过之后重新接的。”Dean试图翻个白眼，但他的身体似乎连这么一个简单的动作也办不到了。一阵刺骨的寒冷从他的脚底袭来。

Castiel沉默地盯着Dean的脸。他眨了眨眼，愣愣地说了句：“抱歉。”这句道歉看上去非常无辜，仿佛他根本没有意识到自己做错了什么。

等等……Dean终于察觉到了违和感。

“我还在梦里吗？那个梦里？”他问。

Castiel微笑了，他的眼睛不再看着Dean，而是瞥向了一旁的篝火。

“是的，你还在梦里。”他喃喃道。

Dean不知为何松了口气，明明片刻之前他还在渴望离开这个梦境，现在他却有点害怕醒来时要面对的一切了。Grace，Gabriel，地图……所有这些都让他头疼。

可这个梦到目前为止不算坏，除了Dean感觉自己快要冻成冰棍了。

他对Castiel的行头有些困惑。他看上去只穿了那套空军衬衫和外套。

Dean忍不住问道：“你不觉得有点冷吗？”

“你很冷吗？”

“有一点儿。”Dean眨了眨眼睛。事实上，他觉得自己仿佛躺在一块北极浮冰上。

Castiel摸了摸他的额头，然后转过身，不知从哪翻出了一块薄毯，盖在了Dean的身上。最让Dean惊讶的是，Castiel接下来竟然脱下了外套，也钻进了毯子里，这一切仿佛他们在石屋里依偎取暖的重演，只不过这一回成为暖源是Castiel罢了。

紧接着，这个飞行员吻了他。那是一个冰凉而轻柔的吻，简直比刚刚的水更醇美，不仅如此，Castiel还紧紧地搂住了他，好像不这样做Dean就会立刻消失一样。

见鬼的，这太棒了。这一定是在梦里！

Dean猜自己的脸一定红透了，因为他感觉热量从头部直达全身，他伸着脖子，渴望离Castiel更近些、再近些。他喜欢Castiel的衬衫上的被太阳炙烤的味道，那令他安心极了。

他在睡着前，迷迷糊糊地想，所谓的“被快乐冲昏头脑”，大概也不过如此了。

他希望这不是最后的。

 

tbc

 2015.3.1

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章特此提前更新，祝小伙伴@阿X丸 生日快乐！

21

 

“吱——”

一阵尖利刺耳的怪声。Dean的眉头情不自禁地皱了起来。

 

“快！这边！快点！”

“医生，他快要不行了！”

“上帝保佑他！”

“止血钳！White小姐！”

……

    一大堆人在大声交谈，嘈杂之中弥漫着血的味道。Dean睁开了眼睛。

 

突然一张脸凑了过来。

“Dean？”

这声音盖过了一切。

很显然，是Sam。他正睁大眼睛，盯着Dean。还是用那双Winchester氏绿眼睛。只不过，这一次，Sam靠得更近，他耳际垂下的头发就在Dean的眼前晃悠。

“感谢老天！你醒了！”他的弟弟捋了捋头发，眼睛里布满血丝，一副马上就要哭鼻子的模样。“医生！Ryan医生！我哥哥醒了！他醒了！”Sam回过头叫道。

Dean眨了眨眼。这又是梦神的什么新把戏吗？一个接一个，他可真有点累了。

但这个Sam看上去比之前那个华尔街版Sam看上去“更Sam”了。他穿着一件宽松的旧衬衫，皮肤几乎被晒成了焦糖色，脸颊凹了下去，颧骨也显得突兀了不少。

“我是Sam，你记得吗？”Sam凑得更近了。Dean现在几乎能数清楚他眼白里的血丝。

“你可能是我失忆时最后一个忘记的，Sammy。”Dean不知道自己的嗓子为何如同坏掉的胶片，但他还是很高兴，因为Sam微笑了，露出了他的白牙，仿佛他还是小时候那个跟在哥哥身后，为一点糖果就满足的小男孩。

“医生很快就来了，他正忙着救另一个可怜的士兵。”Sam飞快地说着。

“医生”？Dean转了转眼珠，他的视野仍然不太清晰，但他已经能看见满目的白色，床单、帷帐、护士服……他在一家战地医院里。

两个披着深蓝色短斗篷的护士端着搪瓷白盘从他的床前匆匆走过，她们身后跟着几个全副武装的军人，其中一个军官带着卓越飞行十字勋章，他袖子上的深色纹饰显示他是一名英国的空军上尉，他身后跟着几个留着络腮胡的下属。

 

“这里是哪儿？”Dean问Sam。

Sam踌躇了两秒，才回答道：“栋古拉，一家英军的战地医院。”

“栋古拉？！”

Sam点点头。

“我他妈怎么可能在——咳咳——”Dean的问题被一阵猛烈的咳嗽打断了，他感觉自己的肺泡好像炸裂了一般。这他妈的又是怎么回事？

Sam被Dean的咳嗽吓了一跳。他看见一个护士正在给隔壁床位的伤员换绷带，便不耐烦地冲着她质问道：“你不是负责这张床位的吗？Ryan医生在哪？”

那个护士只是回头瞥了一眼还没打住咳嗽的Dean，翻了个白眼说：“亲爱的，你没看见我正忙着吗？只是肺炎，别慌里慌张的。多休息，少说话。给他喝点白开水。”她挑着眉，一边拧着毛巾，一边补充说：“Ryan医生还在做手术。耐心点，Sammy。”她刻意拖长了“Sammy”的音节，逗得那个正在被她换药的士兵咯咯笑了起来，露出了微微发黄的牙齿，那是他脸上唯一露在绷带外面的部分。

Sam的脸一下子窘得通红。他嚷道：“别这么叫我！”然而那个士兵却笑得更大声了。

Sam又向这个护士再三确认，脸上的表情终于放松了一点。

Dean也停止了咳嗽，他看了看Sam的脸。

“她是谁？”他好奇地问。

“Meg Masters。她是这里的护士。”

Masters护士显然听到了这段对话，她远远地接上话头：“早上好，Dean Winchester先生。虽然已经伺候你好几天，但我还是要说一句——很高兴见到你。我是说，清醒的你。”

这名护士的寒暄吸引了Dean的注意力——“好几天”？

他喝了几大口水，这让他感觉好多了。

“我怎么到这来的？”他的视线重新投向Sam，“我记得我之前还在补给站……”

Sam咽了口唾液，他诧异地盯着Dean的眼睛，看了好一会才问：“所以，你对你怎么来这里毫无印象？”

“是的。我能记得的只有……对，飞机爆炸了——咳咳——我只记得这个了。”Dean皱着眉头回想着。“Castiel……咳咳……他活着吗？如果他没事，他能告诉你发生了什么。或者是Gabriel也行。”

Dean一直想确认Castiel和Gabriel的情况，然而真的问出来时，他却感到前所未有的恐惧。他现在已经在英国人的医院了，不是吗？那两个家伙应该也没事。

但是，Sam的眉头拧得更紧了。

Dean的心跳加速了起来。

哦，不——

他不愿去想那个最可怕的答案。不可能！

 

Sam偏过头，与Masters护士对视了一眼，似乎在征求她的意见，但Masters护士只是耸了耸肩，似乎是默许了。

“Dean，我不能确认你所说的Gabriel是否活着。但是，据Castiel说，他已经在你说的那场爆炸中身亡了。”

“所以Castiel还活着？他在哪儿？”Dean情不自禁地从枕头上抬起了脑袋。

“他把你送到这里之后就被派走了。”Sam补充道：“我仅仅也只是在他离开前见了他一面而已。我本来也想详细问问他你们经历了什么，但根本就没有时间。”

“他怎么样？”

“反正我见到他时，他比你好多了。他的腿瘸了，脸上有些晒伤，看上去瘦了很多。”

Sam的语气异常平静，这意味着他看到的远不止他说的这些。

Dean接着问：“‘被派走’又是什么意思？”

“他自己这么告诉我的——”Sam从上衣的口袋里掏出一张小纸条，Dean瞪着它仔细看了一会儿，才发现那是一张医生的处方笺的一部分，被人折得整整齐齐。Sam清了清嗓子，开始念那张处方笺背后的内容：“‘照顾好你哥哥。转告他：我和Blade都很好，无须担心。很抱歉Gabriel死了。今晚因作战离开，后会有期。’你要自己看看吗？”

他把这张纸条展示在Dean的眼前。尽管上面没有署名，但Dean一眼就能确定是Castiel的字迹，而且笔触非常急促，显然是情急之下临时写出，连“担心”这个词都漏了一个“r”。

“他亲自……咳咳……是他亲自给你的？”

“是的。”Sam点了点头，“他临走时我才刚到这里，那时候我连行李都还在车上。他本来想和我多说几句，但是他的长官一直在催促他赶快走。”Sam停顿了一下，他脸上满是遗憾：“那时候，我还不知道是他独自把你从沙漠里救出来的。我当时甚至连一句‘谢谢’或者‘再见’都没来得及说，他就已经上了那辆卡车……”

“等等，Sam。他把我从沙漠里救出来的？独自一个人？”

“还有Blade。他们在沙漠里跋涉了十二天，第十三天清晨才被巡逻的英国兵发现，送到医院来。”

十二天的步行。

Dean简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

十二天……

操。十二天。

可是，令人难以置信的事情远不止这些。

“Dean……”Sam哽咽了一下，接着说：“事实上，他们一开始只发现了驮着你的Blade。Castiel当时大概估计自己无法抵达目的地……他让你们先走了。”Sam垂下了头，但Dean还是看见了他噙着泪水的眼眶。他从Dean的枕头边叠好的衣物里翻出了有点眼熟的一小叠纸，Dean想起来那是Castiel画的手绘地图，很明显，它们被人反反复复翻过无数次，折痕泛着灰棕色，还满是磨破的小洞。

Sam把它翻到了背面，上面用英语、德语和不太正确的阿拉伯语各写了一遍：

**_“救救他，拜托。”_ **

歪歪扭扭、虚弱无力的字迹让Dean不敢想象那个飞行员经历了多么深沉的疲惫、痛苦和绝望。即使如此，Castiel仍然只惦记着拯救他。就好像那个梦里的Castiel一样。

梦……

Dean记起了那个画着游泳者壁画的石洞。现在他明白了，那不是梦境，而是那十二个夜晚中的一个。

到底是哪一个呢？

他试图在脑海里还原Castiel当时的容颜，可是除了那双美丽的蓝眼睛和干涩的吻，其他的一切都模糊了。

而这差一点就是他关于Castiel最后的记忆。不，不是差一点，它已经是最后的了。Dean感到胸口又闷了起来。

似乎是察觉到了Dean的情绪，Sam立刻接着讲述道：“幸运的是，上帝最终还是救了他。英国人救了你之后，Blade不肯离去，她带着他们找到了Castiel。好在当时Blade并没有走出多远。据说他已经只剩最后一口气了，骨瘦如柴，严重脱水……”Sam突然不忍心说下去了。

但是有人接过了话头：“说真的，当时我以为他们抬回了一具穿着空军制服的木乃伊。”Meg Masters护士突然插嘴道。她终于给那个士兵换好了绷带，端着盘子走了过来。她先用手背碰了碰Dean的额头，随即露出了一个微笑。“好小子，你终于退烧了。要知道，之前你烧得像块炭，随时都有一命呜呼的危险，把你弟弟都吓哭了。”她看了Sam一眼。不出所料，Sam一脸不赞同的表情。Masters护士从酒精盘里取出了一支体温计，把露出护士帽的黑色额发撩到耳后，说：“你现在能自己抬胳膊吗？”

Dean试着抬了抬，虽然十分费劲，但他终于缓缓地抬起了胳膊。

“很好。”Masters护士的嘴角扬得更高了。她指示道：“你的恢复力相当惊人。我现在把体温计放在你的腋窝里，夹好，别乱动。你们兄弟俩接着叙旧吧。但是，别激动，别乱动。我等会过来看你。”

Dean对于她像对待小孩子一般的语气感到一丝不满，可他没来得及抱怨——护士话音刚落，就转身去看护另一侧的病人了。

 

接下来，Sam把他所知道的一切都告诉了Dean。

Castiel获救当天就醒了，他恳求上级联络了开罗的情报站通知Sam。这并不是一件容易的事情。经过德国人血腥的大清洗，开罗生还的英国特工已经所剩无几，因而当那位年轻特工Nancy找到Sam时，Sam甚至以为是什么恶劣的万圣节玩笑。

“虽然我送Jo和Bobby离开的时候也碰上了德国人找麻烦，但我从没见过那场面。我们的车甚至已经开出了戒备线，可Nancy还是被射杀了。就在我面前。当时她正在为成功逃离而欢呼。”Sam的声音发哑，这应该是他最不愿回顾的一段记忆。他抿了抿嘴，转移话题道：“我听说你们在沙漠里杀了好几个德国人，你肯定习惯这种场面了。”

Dean愣住了。“习惯这种场面”……曾几何时，他也这么说过Castiel。他最初不懂Castiel当时五味杂陈的神情，没想到现在却切身体会到了。

“嘿！大个子！别指控你哥。”刚刚被换好绷带的那个伤兵操着一口东区口音插话道，“他杀了狗娘养的德国佬，还打败了该死的沙漠！他可算得上英雄啦！”他笑了起来，又露出他的牙。由于他脸上的其他部分都被绷带裹了起来，只能从他说话的声音推断是个三十多岁的老兵。

Dean自嘲地笑了笑，说：“我不算什么‘英雄’……咳咳……杀了德国佬的是Gabriel，打败了沙漠的是Castiel。我只不过是靠运气。”

老兵微笑着摇了摇头。虽然他被纱布蒙着眼睛，但他仍然凭借老烟民的执着摸到自己的香烟和火柴。他向Sam借了个火，抽了一口才开腔评论道：“有句话怎么说来着，‘运气也是实力的一部分’。”

“他说得对，不是每个人都能在沙漠里碰上喜欢鸡巴的娘炮的。”Dean的另一边传来了这样一句怪声怪调的调侃，引得周围的病人都嗤笑起来。Dean转过头，瞪着那个邻床的红发士兵。

“别这么看着我！”他做了一个做作的无辜脸，撇了撇嘴，说：“你真应该瞧瞧他来看你的时候，那表情……你敢说你俩没在沙漠里操过？”

这话激得Dean怒不可遏，若非他现在被困在床上没法动弹，他早就一拳揍过去了。

然而那个老兵率先发话：“Craig，闭上你那该死的嘴！”他吼得几乎整个大病房里的人都向这边投来好奇的视线，本来就挺安静的病房顿时一片死寂。

“看在上帝的份上，你们就不能保持安静吗？手术还在进行！”Masters护士厉声叫道。她正在给一个没了左腿的年轻人打针。

为了缓解气氛，Sam清了清嗓子。他当然看出了Dean刚才的怒气，小声安慰道：“那个叫Craig的家伙是个混球，不用管他。”

“我知道……咳咳……我只是……我只是看不惯他否定Castiel的嘴脸。”

Sam撇着嘴，一时无言。突然，他用只有兄弟俩能听见的音量问道：“所以……那些传闻是真的？Castiel是……嗯？”

Dean狠狠地瞪了Sam一眼：“你他妈的是认真的？在这种时候？”

Sam摊了摊手，立刻做出放弃的手势：“好吧，好吧。随便你什么时候想说都行。”他叹了口气，重新坐回自己的凳子。

“无论如何，我都衷心地感谢他把你带回来了。当然还有Alexander Fleming。”

“谁？”

“你用的一种万能新药的发明人。”Sam解释道，“就是它让你从致命的感染里起死回生。”

“英国人已经有这种药了？”

“还在试验阶段。但是已经十拿九稳。这种新药贵得离谱，据说连黄金都比不上它。”

“再贵我也是当了一回实验鼠。”Dean翻了个白眼。

Sam摇了摇头，说：“想当这实验鼠的人能从这里排到加利福尼亚。”

“既然如此，为什么他们要把机会给外国人？”

“这就只有上帝知道了。我认为有两种可能，一种是美国人资助了这个研究，这个流言已经传了好一段时间了……至于另一种可能——”Sam可以放慢了语速，看上去有些难以启齿。

Dean立刻会意，他抬了抬眉毛道：“另一种可能是Castiel为我求了情，对吗？咳咳……这个听上去更有说服力。”

Sam微微点了点头。

“耶稣基督啊……”Dean的眼眶在发热，他索性合上眼帘。可那双平静、隐忍、倔强的蓝眼睛又出现在他的脑海，低沉的呼唤仿佛又在耳边响起。镜子湖边的嬉戏，骆驼背上跑调的歌谣，月夜风暴中的交欢，全都恍若隔世。此刻他多么希望回到那个壁画岩洞的“梦”里，仔细地抚摸Castiel的脸庞，亲吻他的眼睛，搂住他的腰腹……

 

太阳从窗户之间的石柱后慵懒地探出头，明晃晃的，仿佛Dean还躺在石屋的那张靠窗的床上。

半晌，他问Sam：

“你觉得我以后还有机会向他道谢吗？”

可是Sam却用另一个问题回答了他：

“你知道他真正的名字吗？”

于是，两人之间只剩苦涩的沉默。

滚烫的液体划过Dean的太阳穴，落在他的枕头上。直到Masters护士回来取走了温度计，他双鬓的泪痕都没有干。

 

午餐过后，Masters护士在Sam的帮助下给Dean换药。之前跟着那位空军上尉在他的病床前一晃而过的络腮胡军官在这个时候走进了大病房，他带来了一个消息：

美国即将派兵参与北非战争。

整个病房都炸开了锅。每一个人都挥舞着手臂，欢呼着“战争要结束了”、“我们要回家了”，仿佛获胜的消息已然抵达。

有几个胳膊还吊着石膏的士兵冲过来和Sam拥抱、亲吻，如果不是Masters护士的坚决阻拦，他们甚至不会放过Dean。

 

大概是太久没见过这么热闹的场面，亦或许是离开Castiel带来的痛苦，Dean丝毫没被欢乐的气氛感染。

“战争真的快结束了吗？”Dean皱着眉喃喃道。如果是那样，为什么Castiel会被调走？

“让他们高兴一会儿吧。”隔壁病床上的老兵突然开口说道，“他们自从被送到非洲就没这么开心过了……”他说着就掐灭了手中的烟头。

“你是谁？”Dean问。

“叫我Benny吧。”

“那是你的真名还是你的代号？”

老兵大声笑了起来，Dean甚至怀疑他在绷带之下笑出了眼泪。

他摇了摇头，说：“‘天堂’分队是不会用这么‘不天使’的代号的。”

 

TBC.

2015.3.9

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 友情提示：  
> 本章关于青霉素发现和美国参加北非战争的时间点是不符合真实历史时间线的，出现在此文纯属剧情需要，绝对不要当真，真心对此有兴趣还是去看专业人士的书吧。ORZ
> 
> 关于下次更新：  
> 这章是生贺提前更新，同时也是我【杀鸡砍鸭】前的最后一次撒土，下一次更新不出意外的话要拖到五一【。实在是抱歉。  
> 虽然好像说过很多回，但我确实肯定当真绝对不会弃坑啊！！！！这文是我心头肉，到现在写了一年多，想放也放不下了，你们懂的。【看我真诚的眼神】  
> 随时欢迎催文和反馈。XD


	22. Chapter 22

## 22

 

Dean醒来后的第三天，他就能站起来了。虽然步行还需要靠拐杖，上下楼梯还需要另一人搀扶，但治愈之快足以令所有人都惊喜异常。被纱布蒙着脸的Benny Lafitte对此十分眼红，他自己的腿伤一直没见有什么好转的迹象，而他的眼球早就被炸弹碎片彻底摧毁。在和Dean聊天时，他总是流露出羡慕的神情。

“我这辈子算是完了。”Benny靠在床头，一边抽着烟一边叹气道，同时还郁闷地甩出手里的一张扑克牌。

“为什么这么说？”Dean问。

“就算我能活着回到不列颠，我这模样也没法过日子了。”Benny指了指自己仍然裹着纱布的脸，说道。

“你至少还可以和我们玩扑克牌嘛。”Sam一边说着，一边扔出了两张红桃K。

Benny轻轻哼了一声，不知道是因为自己手上没有能出的牌，还是因为不赞同Sam的言论。

“活着回到不列颠也比死在这儿强。”Masters护士标志性的慵懒嗓音远远地传来。她端着药盘，脸色发暗，眼皮也耷拉着，一副睡眠不足的模样，但额前的黑发丝仍然一丝不苟地别在白色的护士帽下，整洁的白围裙也散发着淡淡的消毒水味。和前几天一样，她和每个清醒的伤员问好，可惜故作轻松的语调难掩疲惫的神情。

Dean问：“你昨晚没睡好吗？Masters小姐？”

“谢谢关心，亲爱的。”护士冲着Dean眨了眨眼，她放下了盘子，解释道：“凌晨来了一批伤员，整个医疗队一夜没阖眼。我直到刚才才得空洗了脸。这些人应该本来是由另一个医疗队负责的，但炮弹不幸击中了他们的临时医院，几乎整个医疗队都死光了！”Masters护士摇着头感慨着，“整个医疗队！”她利索地晃了晃三支小药瓶，掰开上面的金属盖，用蘸了酒精的棉签给药瓶的橡胶口消毒。接着她把针头插进瓶子里。她继续说：“有些伤兵本来马上就要离开非洲了。真像个玩笑，不是吗？”

正在打扑克牌的三个人都沉默了。

但是，Masters护士似乎毫不在意，她吸了口气，举起了手中的注射器，轻快地转移话题，说：“好了，先生们，吗啡时间。顺便说一句，Dean，我告诉过你了，叫我Meg就行。”

“好的，长官。”Dean微笑着眨了眨眼睛。

但是蒙着脸的伤兵从纱布下发出了一阵怪声，他调侃道：“这不公平！我比Dean早来一天，为什么我没有这个特权？”

“谁叫他是Castiel的朋友呢？Castiel的朋友就是我的朋友。”

这话让Dean愣住了。同样震惊地Sam率先发问：“你认识他？”

“我没跟你们说过吗？”护士挑起了眉毛。

兄弟俩面面相觑，接着摇了摇头。虽然Meg这几天一直负责照顾Dean，但她总是来去匆匆、忙忙碌碌，除了和伤情相关的事情，她很少得闲和他们聊天。这一次能听她说这么多话本身已经实属难得。

护士脸上露出一个抱歉的表情，随即她就微笑起来，困顿而苍白的脸颊终于有了一丝血色。

她说：“他就是个奇迹，就像……呃……”她思索片刻后接着说：“就像童话里的独角兽一样。”

这个突兀而新奇的比喻让一旁的Benny爆出一阵嗤笑，过了好几秒他才停下来说：“哈，可怜的姑娘。你肯定爱上他了！”

Dean本来以为Meg可能会心口不一地否认或者无视Benny的话。可是没曾想，护士却大大方方地承认了。

她挑着眉说：“我还吻过他呢！”

Benny又笑了起来，可是Dean的心头却沉了沉。和女人接吻，这对一个男人来说并没有什么奇怪的——他提醒自己，并且用喝水来掩饰自己神色的变化。除了Sam别有深意地看了他一眼，这方法还算卓有成效。

Meg仍然滔滔不绝，她撅了撅嘴说：“我问过他，但他拒绝了我。”

“真的？不敢相信还有男人会拒绝你。”Benny同时抬高了音调和眉毛，刻意的表现显示着他其实一点都不意外。

“谢谢你的‘赞美’。”Meg翻了翻眼皮，这位聪明伶俐的护士当然明白Benny的潜台词。“我只是想让自己彻底死心。目的达到了，这就够了。”她耸了耸肩。

“你说得我都想娶你了。”

Meg摆了摆手：“老天，Lafitte，换个更有趣些的说法吧。要知道，病人中只要是个能说话的，都对我说过这话……当然，除了Castiel和Dean。”她又耸了耸。

 

潜心工作的Meg再也没提到Castiel。这让Dean感到既解脱又遗憾。他不用再强颜欢笑，却也错过了一个打听Castiel情况的好机会。他所属的空军“天堂”小队本来就是机密部队，知道的人原本就不多，而这里是英国陆军的基地，和这支部队联合作战过的士兵寥寥无几，当中了解Castiel的人几乎没有，大多数士兵只是听说过他的“丑闻”，并且并不乐意谈起它。医生护士们出于“职业习惯”也不愿直接透露过多细节。

只有Benny是个例外。他曾经在摩洛哥和“天堂”小队一同作战，因而和Dean说了不少关于这支部队的事，从四位王牌飞行员到他们神秘兮兮的作风。然而，Benny并没有亲眼见过Castiel，因为Castiel来看望昏迷的Dean时，他的眼睛已经什么也看不见了。他也没有和Castiel说上话，他只知道当时Castiel并不是一个人来的，Dean还记得他问Benny时，这个瞎眼士兵回答道：“他每次来的时候都有人在催促他，可能是他的长官。这就是我知道的全部了。”

但是Dean并不打算就这样放弃，他希望能找到机会和Meg单独谈谈。

 

然而，他还没有等到这样的机会，Ryan医生就通知他——他可以出院了。

医生站在办公桌后，手里的派克钢笔在纸上飞快地划过。医疗箱就随意地搁在一旁的椅子上，白大褂上还沾着几道血迹，看起来他应该是刚刚从手术台上下来。

医生一边写出院许可一边反复叮嘱Dean要注意休息和营养，并且详细地解释了如何继续疗养烧伤。

“返回美国后最好多补充维生素，特别是在船上的时候。一定要注意休息。我会把这些注意事项写下来给你。”

Dean皱了皱眉头，问：“我已经可以回国了？”

医生点了点头，说：“是的。上尉已经帮你们兄弟俩联络了去美国的民用邮轮。”

“上尉？”

“Adam Milligan上尉。你等会拿着这张许可去找他。”Ryan医生利落地撕下了写好的许可递给Dean，“就是他特地给你加急批准使用特效新药，我想你应该谢谢他。”医生微笑着解释道，他并没有注意到Dean脸色一沉。

但是在一旁的Sam却察觉到了。等到他们离开医生的办公室，他立刻就抓住了话题。

“你认识他？那个Milligan上尉？”

Dean看了Sam一眼，说：“不，我不认识他。但我总觉他知道些Castiel的事情。他是个上尉，Castiel的上司也是上尉，不是吗？”

“所以……你打算问他？直截了当地问？”

“当然。为什么不能？”

“Dean——”Sam叹了口气，这是他要开始婆妈的征兆。“暂且不管英国军队里有多少上尉。你知道Castiel的身份很……特殊。”他停顿了一下，压低声音，接着说：“从你告诉我的那幢地图阴谋来看我不认为这么贸然问他的行踪是个好主意。我们也许就从‘平民’变成了‘可疑人物’。别告诉我你现在不想念美国。”

“我想念美国，可我也想念他。”

话一出口，Dean就觉得自己有些过于激动，毕竟他还没有把沙漠里那些亲密无间的举动向他的弟弟透露过分毫。虽然出于血缘带来的某种鬼才知道的默契，Dean能肯定Sam已经了解了大概，但作为兄长的他仍然不习惯轻易暴露自己的真实情感。

果然，Sam沉默了，他眨了眨眼睛，环顾周围一圈，仿佛在确定是否隔墙有耳似的。他的声音压得更低了：“Dean，我想是时候说实话了。你和Castiel之间到底发生了什么？”

“我跟你说过，他救了我……”

Sam摇了摇头，他打断Dean的话，说：“别试图用老一套搪塞，Dean。你知道我指的是什么。”

“我倒想知道你想让我指的是什么。”Dean仍然摆着无辜的表情，他不想就这么承认。

但他的弟弟是个不依不挠的主儿，见到哥哥始终不肯松口，他决定豁了出去：“你和Castiel是不是发展出了什么‘关系’？你知道的……那种‘特殊的关系’……”

这样的对话终于来了。Dean这几天为这一刻准备了不少说辞，可是它们一句都没能来得及说出，因为Sam几乎是立刻就作出了结论：

“所以答案是‘是的’。”尾音干脆利落，没有任何猜测和疑问的含义。

“我还什么都没说……”

“老天，你的脸都红了！上一次见到你脸红还是什么时候？”

“我脸红是因为这个话题很尴尬。”

“你在梦里喊‘Cas’的时候可一点也不尴尬。”

“什么？”

“别担心，只有当时陪在你旁边的我听见了。”

“等等，Sam，你是早就知道了？”

Sam又翻了翻眼睛：“当然了。我只是想听你自己亲口承认。顺便说一句，你到现在说话还带着点牛津腔。”Sam眨了眨眼睛，他的嘴角情不自禁地翘了起来。

现在，脸颊发烫的Dean不知到底是该揍一脸调侃的弟弟还是该挖个地洞钻进去。

“这有一点……疯狂。”Dean磕磕巴巴地找话说，祈祷他的弟弟不要问起任何细节。

“这绝对不是‘有一点疯狂’，Dean。当我意识到你们之间的特殊关系时，我简直怀疑自己疯了……我一直尝试不要去想象你俩接吻的样子……”

“那就别尝试！”Dean几乎是从牙缝里磨出这几个单词。越说越起劲的Sam终于闭上了嘴。Dean吸了口气，定了定神，问：“好吧，既然你都知道了，那为什么还让我不要去过问他的事？”

Sam的神情重新恢复了严肃。

“因为我希望你的理智还没被情感淹没。”Sam说得振振有词。

Dean摇了摇头，反驳道：“我没有失去理智。我只是在正常地关心他。对救命恩人冷漠无情可不是Winchester家的人的作风，Austin小姐。”

“你所谓的‘正常的关心’可能会害了所有人！”Sam激动地叫了起来。他很快就意识到自己的音量已经吸引了路过的护士们的好奇目光，于是，他压低了嗓音，接着说：“听着，Dean。我并不是让你无视Castiel的安危，我也很想知道他现在怎么样了。但是现在并不是好时机。”

“如果不是现在，那是什么时候？Sam，你没听到吗？我们马上就得离开非洲了，这很可能是最后的机会了。”

Sam张着嘴，欲言又止，他原本盯着哥哥的视线挪开了，眉眼间愁云惨淡。这让Dean觉得他的弟弟还有什么瞒着他。果然，Sam叹了口气说：

“Dean，我恐怕这根本就不算是个机会。”

“你什么意思？”

Sam再次环顾一周，他凑到Dean的耳边，用近乎气音的微弱声音说道：“Castiel并不是被‘派走’的，他走的时候戴着手铐——他是被押走的。”

“什么？”

“当时我瞥见的时候也很惊讶，他用衣物挡着，故意不让我看见，但递给我纸条的时候我就确认那是手铐了。我问过Benny和Masters护士，他们对此一无所知，所以他被关押的事情显然是个机密。”

“见鬼！”Dean把手从额前捋到脑后。手铐？Cas被押走了？！这怎么可能？他大概是最不应该被抓走的人！他是那么忠诚可靠，还有一双那么漂亮的蓝眼睛。他能犯什么错？谁会这样对他？

他在脑海里搜索着Castiel在沙漠里和他说的一切细节，这仍然会引起Dean轻微的头痛，但比起去想飞行员深陷囹圄的模样带来的痛苦，还是小巫见大巫。

Sam看出了Dean的心思，他一边做出表示冷静的手势，一边快速地说道：“我也一直在试图弄清楚到底是什么原因，以及他被带去了哪里。”

“哪里？”Dean几乎是咆哮着吼出这个单词。为什么Sam现在才告诉他？

Sam尽力无视他哥哥的火气，压低声音道：“你还记得那个‘地图阴谋’吧？”

Dean当然记得一清二楚，那可是把他扯进这一连串事故的真正起因。

“等等，你是说……间谍，那些想要地图的间谍还在这里？他们带走他了？”他想起了那附在地图手册里的话——“处理送信人”。他感觉自己的胃在抽搐。

但Sam却扶着额头，发出了一声怪异的呻吟。“看在上帝的份上，你脑子进水了吗？如果是间谍，抓走一个头条人物可不是什么明智的选择，你觉得英国人不会发现吗？他可是精英部队的成员。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛，他想反驳Sam的话却不知从何处开始，索性问道：“所以你想说是自己人干的？”

“正是如此。”Sam挑起了眉毛。

可是……自己人？Castiel又不可能做出什么叛国的事情，他只不过是没有按时抵达目的地而已，不是吗？

Sam显然看出了Dean的想法。

他翻了个白眼，说：“他是个同性恋。这一条就足够让他去号子里蹲上几年了。”

Dean愣住了。他把视线投向Sam。他想起了弟弟那篇得了“D”的论文——关于王尔徳的论文。

“可是……这……他已经当了好几年的飞行员了……”Dean越说越没有底气，他记起Castiel曾经跟他说过他的长官知道这件事，并且也正是那位代号为Michael的长官派他执行了这次“死亡任务”。Dean一边摇着头一边说：“他们不能这么做，他们怎么能这么做？！他只是……他才刚刚脱离危险！”

“我不知道，Dean。不过，我觉得这应该只是最表面的理由，至于这后面的秘密，我想我们永远也不会知道了。英国人搞这种事情总是神秘兮兮的，或许他们还有间谍没抓住，或许他们还有什么更大的阴谋，或许他们只是想隐藏他们拿自己人当诱饵的事实……”

 

这之后，他俩再也没有说话，这通常意味着兄弟俩分歧严重，且不可调和。但当他们见到Adam Milligan上尉时，多年的默契让他们迅速统一了战线。

一进门，Milligan上尉就和他们握了握手，脸上挂着令人意外的微笑。“我猜你们就是Winchester兄弟了。欢迎。Ryan医生已经跟你们提起过我了吧？”

上尉的年纪看上去和兄弟俩差不多，比他们之前设想的年轻不少，个子也比想象中更矮。他身上笔挺的外套仿佛刚刚熨烫过一样平整，上面四个口袋的翻盖都规规矩矩地紧扣着，大沿帽上的银色翼徽和左胸上的卓越飞行勋章闪闪发光，黑皮靴更是亮得让Dean仿佛能闻到鞋油味。和外面那些风尘仆仆的士兵们相比，他仿佛是刚刚从什么庆功宴上演讲回来一般。

而且，翼徽和飞行勋章？为什么空军上尉会在陆军基地？

Dean看了看Sam，他的弟弟也注意到了这点。

Sam也摆出了一个干瘪的微笑，开口道：“是的，Milligan上尉。我得感谢你救了我兄弟的命，谢谢你。”

“不客气。我也只是……受人所托。”不知是有意还是无意，他说这句话时把视线投降了Dean，但很快他就把目光挪走了。Dean咽了咽口水。那目光仿佛能看穿他所有的秘密，让他浑身不适，上一次被人用这么犀利的目光注视是什么时候，Dean已经记不清了。

眼下，他只知道，他猜对了一点——这个上尉一定知道Castiel的事。知道Castiel的“那件事”。

“Dean Winchester先生，我很高兴你能恢复得这么快。”上尉平静地说，他的假笑里全无“高兴”的含义。“我们已经给你们二位准备好了回国的船票，两个小时之后会有人带你们两位登船。”

Dean也扯了个假惺惺的微笑。“多谢。”接着，他从口袋里掏出了那份出院证明，递给了Milligan，他希望能赶紧完事。和这个男人交谈的每一分钟都无比虚伪做作，令人煎熬。

“麻烦你签一份文件。”

上尉接过了那张纸，象征性地匆匆扫了一眼，很显然，他根本就没有真正在看。

“没问题。”上尉挑了挑眉毛，他从文件里抬起头。那双蓝绿的眼睛又看了看兄弟俩。“不过，在此之前我得问你们一些问题。”

Dean和Sam面面相觑，他们回过头看了看办公室的门口，一个勤务兵正站在那里，面无表情地看着他们。门也不知何时上了锁。

这还真是个经典的剧情展开，实在是再经典不过了。

上尉的笑容更加明显，他耸了耸肩，接着说道：“不用这么紧张，不是审问，只是例行确认一些情况。你们只需如实回答就行。”

他打开外套左下方的口袋拿出了一个巴掌大的硬壳记事本，飞快地翻了翻，之后又翻回了第一页。用一种平淡到有些漠不关心的语气开口问：“那就先从Dean Winchester先生开始，你是什么时候遇见Castiel中士的？”

“9月15日。”

上尉的铅笔在笔记本上划了一下。

“只有他一个人吗？”

“是的。Sam当时也在场。”

上尉的铅笔又划了一下。看起来似乎是在逐条确认已经得到的信息。他们一定是事先审问过Castiel了。

“当时还有谁在场？”

……

就这样上尉连珠炮似的投来一个又一个问题，几乎涉及了Dean见到飞行员之后的每一个细节。

这当然不是审问，这简直比审问还细致！

当然，关于地图和Gabriel的部分问得格外仔细，这让Dean有些痛苦，并不是因为这讯问漫无止境，而是他不得不回忆Gabriel的一切——他仍然不愿回想那震耳欲聋的爆炸带走了这个好哥们的现实。

可是上尉却扔来了这样一个问题：

“你听到了爆炸，但没有确认Gabriel中尉的死亡，对吗？”

这他妈是什么意思？Dean皱了皱眉头，说：“我没有。我说过了，我当时立马失去了意识，再次醒来的时候我已经……”

上尉打断了Dean的话：“所以你没有看到Castiel中士是如何带你离开那个补给站的，对吗？”

“我没有看到。”

上尉吸了一口气，翻了一页纸，然后叫勤务兵为兄弟俩端来两杯水。接着他继续问道：

“你是否和Castiel中士进行过……性接触？”

这个问题差点让Dean呛水。他早该想到他不会逃得过这个问题。

他红着脸点了点头，说：“是的。”同时，他也感受到了Sam投来的针尖般的视线。

“是他强迫你的吗？”

“当然不是。”

“是你强迫他吗？”

“没有强迫，完全没有，它就是那样发生了。”

“在此之前，你犯过鸡奸吗？”

上尉的措辞让Dean感到一阵不适。但他还是说：“没有。”

这之后，上尉又问了不少关于那些亲密举动的问题。看起来Sam之前的猜测的确也押到宝了——Cas被押走可能真的跟同性恋有关。可是当Dean用余光看向Sam时，却发现他的弟弟并没有像他想象中那样露出调侃八卦的表情，反而眉头紧锁，似乎比之前更加担忧了。

 

整整一个半小时之后，这场讯问才终于结束。作为主角的Dean简直要被问到虚脱，他的嗓子因为长时间说话而沙哑不堪，就连较少回答问题的Sam都一脸疲惫。可是那个一直问话的军官却淡定自若、气定神闲，唯一的变化就是他后来摘掉了厚重的大沿帽，露出了油亮的棕发后背头。这个Milligan上尉显然是干审讯的一把好手。

Dean不由地开始想象那个飞行员被问了多久——很显然，Milligan上尉只是从记事本每一页挑上一两个问题来问Dean，这意味着Castiel之前经受的问讯要漫长得多。三个小时？或者五个小时？Dean不敢想下去。

虽然几乎是单方面被问讯，但Dean仍然从你来我往的问答中摸索出了一些细节。比如，英国人大概已经处理了间谍，而Castiel也带回了那份真地图——这似乎是Castiel没有当场被当成叛徒处死的原因。但除了这些，上尉所说的一切都滴水不漏。

最后，当这名军官终于在那张出院许可上签下名字时，他一边写一边“温和”地提醒兄弟俩不要把和地图有关的事情随便透露给其他人，说完他便问：“你们有什么问题吗？”

在Sam抢过话头之前，Dean就直接抛出了他最想问的问题：

“Castiel现在到底怎么样了？”他飞快地问道。

“抱歉，Winchester先生。关于这个，我无可奉告。不过我可以告诉你，他还活着。”

“他在哪儿？”

“无可奉告。”

“是他让你给我用那个新药的，对不对？”

“无可奉告。”

“Castiel叫什么名字？”

“既然Castiel中士没告诉你，那我也无可奉告。”他把铅笔插回自己的口袋里。

Dean差点就要挥起拳头给这位“无可奉告上尉”面门上狠狠来一拳。但Sam拉住了他的胳膊，向他投来了“哥们冷静点”的表情。于是，Dean冷笑了一声，问：

“那有什么事是你‘有可奉告’的？”

Milligan上尉转了转那蓝绿色的眼珠，最后回答说：“无可奉告。”

 

“操他的！”

在离开“审讯室”之后，虽然“送”他们登船的士兵就跟在他们身后几步远，但Dean还是痛快地骂了句脏话。

“他就是个混蛋。”

“是的。”Sam耸了耸肩。他抬起一侧的眉毛：“说真的，你已经比我想象的冷静多了。”

“这兔崽子肯定是那个什么‘天堂’小队里的。刚才我就在猜他是不是那个‘Michael’。”

Sam却突然按住了Dean的肩膀，他压低声音说：“小声点，Dean。看上尉那架势，我觉得他其实一点都不想让我们就这样离开。”

“你觉得？”

“所以我们如果真的想回国，就最好小心点，别再引起什么额外的注意。”Sam刻意加重了“额外”这个词的语气。

Sam说得没错，Dean现在已经切身体会到了——如果只是问，的确问不出什么结果。

如果，只是“问”。

 

他们回到病房时，Benny不知怎么地，已经得到了他们马上要离开的消息。他一句话都没说，兄弟俩收拾行李时，他就这么静静地靠在床头，脸朝着他们，尽管他什么也看不见。

直到Dean已经扣上了行李箱，他才听见Benny开口道：

“你们知道吗？我真的很希望是在别处遇见你们，而不是在这儿。”

“Benny，我们会在别处相聚的。”Sam摆出了他的招牌“狗狗眼”说。

Benny笑了笑，“天堂吗？”

“当然不。”Sam立刻回答了他。这个大个子不知从哪里摸出了一张皱皱巴巴的名片。是的，神奇的、纽约商贸公司的名片。他竟然还留着这个！

“你回国之后，如果需要什么帮助，请尽管联系我们，好吗？我们会尽力帮你。”

Benny双手捧着那张破旧的名片，愣了许久之后，哽咽着道了声谢。他和他们俩一一拥抱，为了不伤及Benny后颈上还未痊愈的伤口，兄弟俩的动作都十分小心。和Dean拥抱时，Benny在Dean的耳边小声说：“如果我有了飞行员的消息，我会想办法告诉你的。”

虽然Dean觉得Benny能办到的可能性微乎其微，但他还是感激地拍了拍老兵的肩头。

Meg Masters护士也抽了空来送他们。“你可是为数不多的站着出去的病人。”她和Dean拥抱时开着玩笑，一如平时大大咧咧的作风。她把他俩一直送到卡车上，直到跟着兄弟俩的两个士兵劝她回去工作，她才停下脚步。这位护士站在基地中央的泥地里，目送卡车一路离开，白色的身影最终消失在飞扬的尘土里。

卡车旅途并不舒坦。不仅路途颠簸，炮火声也时不时从远方传来。然而，当Dean重新见到了Blade时，他觉得这一切都是值得的了。这姑娘看上去瘦了不少，连下颌都凹进去了，一路上她都无精打采地趴在卡车的底板上，让Dean看着很是心疼。他想责备Sam没有好好照顾她，却发现自己才是最没有资格这么说的那个人。他索性靠着Blade，一直摸着她的毛发，安抚着她。那柔软而熟悉的触感让他暂时放下了一切。

他已经够幸运了。他又见到了Sam，还与Blade重逢。尽管恍若隔世，但至少他们都活着，他也活着。

Dean揉了揉Blade的耳朵，上面有一些尘土。

他想，在那十二天里，或许Cas也这么做过。

 

两个小时之后，他们终于见到了负责接洽的纽约商贸公司的同事——Garth。这个瘦小的秘书差点被Dean抱得喘不过气。面对Garth惊讶的表情，Dean解释道：

“Garth，你不知道我有多想念你。”

秘书呆愣愣地眨了眨眼，说：“哇哦！你们一定得告诉我到底发生了什么。Talbot和Singer的幻想故事已经快要把公司里的人都逼疯了！”

 

TBC

2015.5.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久违的更新又爆字数了，这次更了9000+，本来想拆两章的，但是我已经迫不及待想写后面的故事了，所以就一口气把医院部分的故事写完啦_(:з)∠)_【就是这么任性【并不。  
> 谢谢所有没有忘记这个坑的人。这次真的隔了好久。ORZ  
> 大三狗越来越忙了。。。唉。。。


	23. Chapter 23

Dean不知道是第几次做这个梦了。

他坐在沙地里，看着前方的镜子湖波光粼粼的水面，反射的阳光晃得他晕晕乎乎。那个飞行员就躺在他身侧，只要回头就能看见那双美丽的蓝眼睛，满含笑意，正目不转睛地盯着他看。湖面吹来的风拨弄着飞行员的黑发和敞开的衬衣领口，干燥的嘴唇微微张开，那种熟悉的欲言又止又出现在他的脸上。Dean弯下腰去吻那双粉色的唇，用自己的舌头湿润它，这总让他产生莫名的成就感。身下的人一边回吻一边发出满意地哼哼，抬起双臂搂着Dean的脖子。每次到这里时，Dean就会止不住翘起嘴角，哪怕对方正忘我地啃着Dean的下唇。胡茬的刮蹭带来酥麻的震颤，唇舌之间是熟悉的剃须泡沫的清香。后颈上的那双手不安分地沿着脊柱，向下探去，向下，向下，直到它们摸到Dean的皮带。不一会儿，他的下半身便一丝不挂，而Castiel温热的手掌就扶在他的臀瓣上，“漫不经心”地捏着它们，还轻轻往他自己身上压。如此主动的飞行员并不常见，事实上，这让Dean又惊又喜地愣了几秒。对于Dean的反应，Castiel有些错愕，他歪了歪脑袋，直勾勾地盯着Dean。

“怎么了，Dean？”

Dean摇了摇头，笑着说：“没事。”

他的手也摸到飞行员的胸口，隔着单薄的衬衫，揉弄Castiel的乳头。这动作让Castiel的呼吸陡然加重，他呜咽着，情不自禁地在Dean身下蠕动起来。

当Dean一颗一颗解开Castiel还扣着的纽扣时，他知道自己已经硬了。好家伙，那玩意硬得发疼。飞行员也一样，还未解开的裤子裆部有一个巨大的凸起物。Dean坏笑着，用自己的尖端碰了碰他的。虽然隔着拉链和布料，他仍然感受到他俩的家伙全都又硬了几分。

Castiel扭得更厉害了，他近乎低吼了一声，一边吻着Dean，一边把手伸到自己的皮带扣上打算自行解开。可是Dean毫不犹豫地拍开了他的手。他不想让飞行员抢走太多前戏的乐趣。于是，和平常一样，飞行员的双手没有再反抗，而是搭在Dean的肩胛骨上。

“求求你了。”趁着接吻的喘息间隙，Castiel用气音说。哦，那双湿润的蓝眼睛正盯着Dean的眼睛，情欲在他的蓝色的虹膜上扩散着。

“好吧，就听你的。”Dean说着就俯下身，舔舐着Castiel的眼睑和睫毛。双手则在飞行员的腰带上忙活起来……

突然，太阳仿佛爆炸了一般，周围的光线骤然猛烈起来，顿时四周一片煞白。

 

“老天。Dean，我以为你回去了。”

Dean想要睁开眼睛。但忽然亮起来的灯光让他的视野变成了白茫茫的一片。他隐隐约约瞥见了来人的轮廓，Sam站在办公室门口，手还搁在墙上的开关上。Dean皱着眉头，从皮沙发上坐起身，碰倒了脚边一叠招股说明书。

“我真应该强迫你去休假。你看起来糟糕得像屎。”Sam话音未落就走了过来，把Dean脚边乱七八糟的文件一份一粉都捡了起来，然后在Dean的办公桌上搜寻能够放置文件堆的空地。他突然回过头，补充道：“闻起来也很像屎，你真的该回公寓洗个澡。”

“我很好。”Dean咕哝道。他揉了揉眼睛。“不用担心。”

Sam叹了口气。“这几个月来你就没有几个周末是不在办公室过的。我一直怀疑你是不是被什么东西附身了。”

“操你的，Sam。”Dean翻了个白眼。“你哥只是加个班。”

“‘只是加个班’？我可不这么认为。”他从桌子上拿起两个空的啤酒瓶，晃了晃。“你简直是在自杀。IPO已经完成了，Dean，你真的应该出去走走、泡泡妞什么的。你甚至没放过年假——”

“天哪，Sam你真的越来越婆妈了。”Dean闷闷不乐地抚着额头打断道，这时他发现Sam今天没有穿西装，而是穿了件休闲的灰色外套。这一般代表着Sam开启了邻家奶爸模式。于是Dean摆了摆手说：“既然是周六，你就去陪Jessica和孩子们。别管我了，就让我静静。”

“他们就在楼下的商店里。”他指了指窗外。“我们马上就要去游乐园了。Alex说想带你一起去，我们去了你的公寓，但你不在，所以我就来这里了。但……现在我觉得你一时半会没法出门。”他说完，指了指Dean的嘴巴，接着又指了指他的裤子。

Dean这才意识到他的嘴巴上还挂着未干的唾液，裤裆里的老二还半硬不软——全都拜那个梦所赐。他慌乱地想拿什么东西遮挡。但是Sam挂着调侃微笑，抬了抬眉毛，拉长音调说：“没关系，伙计。我绝对不会去想象你都梦见了什么。”

Dean涨红了脸，想拿旁边的沙发靠垫砸Sam那张贱兮兮的笑脸。但是现在首先应该解决自己胯下的问题。所以他站起来，从置物柜里随便翻出了几件换洗的衣物，捡出一点洗漱用品，走出了办公室之前还用手狠狠拍了一下Sam的脑袋。

公司的走廊里鸦雀无声，只有挂钟发出嘀哒嘀哒的声响，已经是上午十点了。公司其他员工此刻应该都在享受欢乐轻松的周末，只有公告板上还挂着印有“新星：羽翼飞行器今日挂牌上市”的报纸，大字标题被六种颜色的彩色笔迹圈了起来，周围还钉着各种“胜利”字样的彩色纸片。一张小桌上还搁着一个小铁盘，里面放着几片昨天大家庆功会上没吃完也忘记收拾掉的夹心饼干。Dean路过时果决地顺了几块塞进嘴里，饼干已经没那么香脆可口了，但是对于饿着肚子的Dean来说已经是无上美味。空气里除了纸张发出的特有气息之外还隐约混杂着酒精味。它来源于自己身上？还是昨天开的那十几瓶香槟所致？Dean深吸了一口气，宿醉带来的头痛终于缓和了下来。

他快步走到走廊尽头，“咔哒”一声，毫不客气地拧开了Sam的办公室的金属门把手。全公司只有这里才有带花洒的洗手间，在公司最困难的时期，他们兄弟俩曾经常在这里一呆就是几天几夜。但是自从Sam的儿子Alex出生之后，基本上只有Dean会来使用它。

Dean总是让自己保持忙碌，甚至是疲劳。这能让他把很多其他的事情抛之脑后，同时不会产生任何愧疚和遗憾。

但是Sam却并不赞同，他一歹着机会就会让Dean变相放假——外派一些很轻松的工作让Dean离开公司本部。但是Dean经常不吃他这一套，常常提前好几天就返回公司。只有去欧洲的时候是例外。因为每次到欧洲出差，Dean都会“顺道”在返回的路上去英国转转。

Dean返回办公室的时候，他诧异地发现Sam还没有离开。这个大个子似乎正在整理他那堆杂乱的公文。

“你怎么还杵在这里？别把你奶爸那一套带到我的办公室里。”

Sam转过身，翻了一个白眼，晃了晃手中的牛皮纸信封。

“F. Crowley，”Sam眯着眼睛，一字一句念出了信封上写的发信人名，他抬起了一根眉毛，“Crowley？别告诉我这是我认识的那一个Crowley。”

Dean三步并作两步从Sam手里抢过了那个牛皮纸信封。

Crowley的信？

他意识到自己似乎太激动了——Sam惊讶地瞪着他，简直像见了鬼似的。于是Dean清了清嗓子，一本正经地问：“你从哪里找出来的？”

“在那一堆文件里，看起来它已经放在那好几天了。哥们，你真的应该好好收拾一下这里。”Sam指了指他刚刚翻过的文件山好心提议道，然而他脸上的好奇昭然若揭。

但是Dean现在管不了那么多，他捏了捏手中的信封。Crowley竟然来信了？

他快步走向窗口，背对着Sam，直接用手撕开了薄薄的信封。与之前Crowley寄来的装满文件资料的大信封相比，这次的信封异常小，里面只有简简单单一张纸。上面用浮夸的连笔花体字写着——

“我找到他了。务必来英国确认，尽快。”

他来来回回把这几个词看了好几遍。

找到他了……找到他了……

自己没有看走眼！Crowley找到他了！谢天谢地！

Dean大口喘着气，似乎马上他就能下楼绕着整个底特律跑三圈。

他找到他了！找到他了！

Dean甚至没有意识到自己的眼眶已经湿润。

“咳咳。”Sam在他身后清了清嗓子，似乎想唤回他的注意力。

Dean立刻擦了擦眼角，他折起信纸，塞回信封，试图想装出这只是一封普通公文信件的样子。然而这当然骗不过“贱人Sam”的眼睛。

“所以，Dean，发生什么了？”

“没什么。我很好。”Dean发现自己无法抑制嘴角的上翘。

“我知道你‘很好’，上一秒你还像哈姆雷特，现在你就像个明天要结婚的新郎官。公司IPO我都没见你这么开心。”Sam犀利地评论道。“所以，你最好说出来让我也高兴高兴？”

“好吧，这……这有些一言难尽。”

“那就就简单说说。”Sam环抱着胳膊坚持道。

Dean咽了咽唾液，他从来没和Sam说过自己和Crowley保持联系的事情，盯着手中的信封发了好一会愣也没想出到底从何时说起，索性，他直接说出了结果：“Crowley他找到Castiel了。”

不出意料，Sam瞪大了眼睛，张着嘴巴半天挤不出一句话。

最终，他皱着眉头，一脸惊讶地叫了一句：“这他妈怎么回事？”

Dean叹了口气。

看上去终于到了和盘托出的时候。

 

Dean本来以为自己再也不会和那个苏格兰记者见面。

他们在开罗第一次见面时，Crowley油嘴滑舌的做派就让Dean感到浑身不适，他不敢相信这个家伙竟然是Bobby的朋友。可是简单交谈之后Dean就发现，Crowley和那些装腔作势的蠢货并不一样，在发挥记者观察细致的特点上，Crowley做到了极致，极致到令人恼火的地步。有时候，Dean简直怀疑他是从书里走出来的贝克街大侦探。Dean至今无法忘记，在那次沙漠事件结束之后，Crowley采访他时提的第一个问题——

“你操了他，对不对？我是说那个英国飞行员。”

要不是Crowley立刻再三保证自己绝对不会说出去，Dean当时就要用拳头撵人了。Dean没有跟任何除了Sam以外的人说过这件事，可是Crowley就是轻而易举地挖出了真相。

“无意冒犯，只是记者的直觉。”Crowley一脸得意的模样一直在Dean的脑海里挥之不去。

同时，这个苏格兰人也是一个非常有商业头脑的家伙。作为保守秘密的条件，他要求Dean在不能接受其他记者的采访。

他说：“既然我能看出来，别的记者也行。”

他的理由在当时听上去的确言之凿凿，所以Dean没有多想就答应了，毕竟他设想通过这样的方式也许也能打听到Castiel的下落。

就这样两个月之后，一篇题为《惊魂之秋——英国空军和美国商人的撒哈拉冒险之旅》的长篇报道出现在《泰晤士报》上。Crowley遵守了诺言，不仅没有提到Dean和Castiel的微妙情感，还使用了化名。唯一让Dean不赞同的是，他在报道里删掉了那个地图阴谋里最黑暗的部分，把Castiel塑造成了一个为了国家鞠躬尽瘁死而后已的爱国英雄——虽然从某种程度上而言，Castiel确实算是，但是Dean就是很反感Crowley这样拼命渲染这一点。可是，很显然，处在希特勒阴云之下的英国民众们并不这么认为，凭借这篇报道，Crowley从三线小记者一跃成为英国最著名的记者之一，从此青云直上。战争结束后没多久，他创办了《银河报》，兼并了两家小广播公司和电视台之后，他更是成为了真正意义上的“媒体大亨”。

所以，Dean找寻Castiel好几年未果之后，他第一个求助的人就是Crowley。令人惊讶的是，他当场就答应了。

 

听到这里的Sam冷哼一声。“让我猜猜，他开价很大吧？”

Dean顿了顿，说道：“三万，定金。如果没有找不到人就没有补款。”

“如果找到了呢？”Sam抬起了一根眉毛。

“十七万。”

“什么？你认真的？”Sam的音调上升了至少三个八度。

Dean点了点头。

“二十万？！你疯了吗？！”（注释：按照购买力来计算，当时的二十万美元等于现在的二百万美元左右。）

“可能是有点儿。”Dean耸了耸肩，“但值了。”他说着便从信封里再次取出信纸，递给Sam。

Sam半信半疑地拿过去，他一边看信纸一边感慨着：“天哪！我不敢相信。”

“我也不敢相信。但这确实是这两年来最令人振奋的消息了。你可没见过他之前寄来的都是些什么，成箱的‘疑似档案’、‘疑似照片’……没有一点结果……连是生是死都没查出来！”Dean对于Sam的反应毫不意外，但他还是越说越激动。那一个个收到包裹之后失眠的夜晚又浮现脑海。Crowley已经有半年没有寄来任何东西，说实话，连Dean自己都几乎放弃了。几乎。

过了一会儿，Sam终于叹了口气，说：“看在我在剑桥修过学位的份上，你真的应该先找我帮忙。Dean。”

“我找过你。”Dean眯起了眼睛，他模仿着Sam当时的“狗狗眼”，说道：“你说‘你真的应该向前看。’”

Sam蹙着眉头说：“我不是……”

“我知道。这没关系。”Dean打断了Sam的辩解。如果说他曾经对此有什么怨言的话，现在也被喜悦彻底冲散了。

“你什么时候出发？”Sam问。

“马上就走，大概。”Dean摊了摊手。

可Sam却看着Dean，问了一个古怪的问题：“明天早上走行不行？”

“怎么？”

Sam翻了个白眼：“首先，你现在肯定来不及订今天的机票，而我觉得船票不会是你的第二选择。其次，我正好有一份去英国的来回机票，明天出发，十天后返回。”

Dean难以置信地盯着Sam。

“罗曼投资送的上市小礼物。是不是很凑巧？”Sam微笑着解释道，“其实我本来今天是来告诉你让你借此机会去访问一下我们赞助的那家飞行学院，我之前已经答应了院长让你去。现在，我开始怀疑上帝可能真的在带你去找Castiel。”

“哦，Sammy。”Dean大笑着给了弟弟一个熊抱。

“找到他之后一定要第一时间打电话给我，”Sam也在Dean的肩头笑着说，“我得亲自和他道谢。”

“好的，长官。”Dean拍了拍Sam厚实的肩膀。

 

Sam离开后，Dean准备给Crowley回个电话，可等他拿起电话时，他才想起今天不是工作日，Crowley这种享乐主义者显然不会在这种时候还呆在公司，于是他决定先收拾一下自己杂乱无章的办公室。

这通常是他最不乐意干的事情，但今天他却觉得无比轻松畅快。他打算放一张爵士乐唱片当背景乐，结果一不小心拿错了唱片。当交响乐版的《绿袖子》回荡在办公室里时，他微笑着跟着主旋律哼了起来。一时间，窗外喧闹的车水马龙全都褪去了，他仿佛又回到了那干净湛蓝色的天空下，骑着骆驼，沿着镜子湖散步，午后的阳光把他和Castiel的影子勾勒在金色的沙地上。

他给Crowley发完电报便开车回到自己的公寓，一路上他都情不自禁地哼着这首曲子。见鬼，他之前怎么就没觉得这曲子这么好听呢？

 

 

===========

 

Note

好吧，我知道我拖了很久，实在是对不起。最近有很多现实中的烦心事，再加上个月头脑发热开始翻译我超级喜欢的NorthernSparrow的Destiel文《Forgotten》，所以这边的进度不可避免地慢了下来。_(:з)∠)_【顺带卖一发安利，forgotten真的超好看啊QUQ，虽然这边的读者好像没有Forgotten那边多ORZ】

其实这个狗血烂俗的N年后式结尾我本来想平坑一起发的，但最近脑洞越开越大，所以后面还有几章。至于Castiel什么时候出现我就不剧透了。

再次为拖更道歉。欢迎一切形式的反馈！


	24. Chapter 24

Dean已经数不清自己是第几次来英国了。通常，他都是坐在跨洋渡轮头等舱的沙发上，搂着各种各样下了船就形同陌路的女人，一起抽烟、喝酒、做爱，虚度十天糜烂又缥缈的光阴。好吧，也不算完全虚度，来回一趟，他经常能谈下五六份私人飞机的订单。如今，那场世界大战的阴云逐渐散去，飞机早已不是人们眼中的杀人机器，民用航空业蒸蒸日上，发了战争财的暴发户们都想买架私人飞机充个场面。Dean并不热衷和这些虚伪做作的“上流人士”混迹在一块——虽然他父亲也曾经是这当中的一员——可他不得不承认他和Sam创办的羽翼飞行器公司发家时是几乎全是靠这帮人“照顾生意”。

然而，谈生意并不是Dean爱坐渡轮的首要原因。很少有人知道，屈指可数的几次被迫搭乘飞机的经历对于有恐飞症的Dean来说都像地狱一般不堪回首。这听起来着实荒谬至极，毕竟他开了家飞行器公司，卖的就是飞机，而且他还时不时在梦里梦见一位飞行员……

可是这一次，别说整整十天的海上旅行，他焦急的心情连十个小时的航班都忍不了。所以几乎没怎么多想，他就订下了机票。但这样雀跃的心情无法在登机之后掩盖恐飞症的阴霾。好在临行前，Sam提醒他带上眼罩、耳塞和安眠药，效果拔群，特别是安眠药，于是，整个旅途他都在呼呼大睡，甚至错过了两顿飞机餐。等到空姐微笑着摇醒他时，飞机已经来到了伦敦上空，准备在希斯罗机场降落了。Dean吸了口气，抱着试试看的心态摘下眼罩，从舷窗里向外张望，不出意料，整个伦敦一片雾蒙蒙的，除了漫无边际的乌云，从上空根本看不清地面的任何细节，可他还是感到头晕目眩，额头也渗出了细细的汗珠。这时，飞机开始减速降落，突如其来的失重像锁链一般拴住他的五脏六腑，若不是他饿得前胸贴后背，恐怕早就狼狈地吐在了座位上。

Dean抓着呕吐袋，恹恹地想着：老天保佑，但愿Crowley的成果能让这一切都值得。

走下舷梯时，药力和恐飞症的影响仍然没有完全散去，Dean整个人仍然有些恍恍惚惚，以至于有个短发的空姐都靠过来一脸关切地过问他的身体情况，Dean含含糊糊地搪塞着“我很好”“谢谢”“你真贴心”，无论如何他也不愿说出真相——哪怕Sam并不在身边，这也实在是太丢人了。更糟糕的是，现在他的肚子也叫了起来。该死，他怎么就忘了在行李里塞几个三明治呢？培根鸡蛋加芝士，再夹点蔬菜……

Dean皱了皱眉头。哦，还是就此打住吧。可是他还是试图在视野的范围内搜寻可能有餐厅的地方。

这时，身旁突然传来一个声音，音量刚刚盖过呼啸的风声：

“劳驾，请问您是Dean Winchester先生吗？”

Dean抬起头。这显然是一位早已候在舷梯旁的空姐，她身着优雅而拘谨的黑色套裙，脸上正挂着标准的职业性微笑，露出洁白整齐的牙齿。红色小帽下烫得恰到好处的金发也被大风吹乱了，她以为Dean没有听清，于是一边把碎发捋到耳后，一边再次问道： 

“请问您是Dean Winchester先生吗？”

“呃……是的？”

“欢迎，Crowley先生正在等您，请随我来。”她做出“请”的手势。

Dean眨了眨眼。现在的航空公司服务已经这么周到了吗？

其他乘客已经陆陆续续登上一辆灰白色的机场客车，而客车后面还停着一辆黄色四座敞篷小车，看起来似乎是地勤人员专用车，就连司机也身着黄色外套和印着“希斯罗机场”字样的帽子。尽管不太明白Crowley到底在搞什么鬼，Dean还是老老实实跟着空姐坐了上去。他刚刚在后座上坐稳，副驾驶座上的那位金发空姐就递过来一只简易的一次性口罩。

“这是……”

“‘无口罩，不呼吸’，您姑且当做‘雾都特色’吧。”她挑着眉毛，俏皮地眨了眨眼，同时也给自己戴上了口罩，遮住了丰润的红唇。

事实证明，空姐的话并不是个玩笑。口罩这玩意儿在伦敦确实必不可少。虽然Dean之前在报纸上多次看到报道说最近伦敦城内大量燃烧煤炭，导致空气质量每况愈下，但实地体验果然另有一番感受。远处的地平线上每隔一段就会有几股黑烟滚滚腾起，尽管临近中午，天空却晦暗得同机场的水泥地一样，呈现着单调统一的灰黑色。哪怕戴上了口罩，他依然能问到一股若隐若现的烧焦味，坐在敞篷车上，迎面吹来的风中夹杂着呛人的尘埃让Dean不得不眯起暴露在外的双眼，所有这一切都驱走了他最后一丝困意，还让他想起了在北非沙漠里的那段日子。

我的天，伦敦人到底是怎么把这座城市折腾成这样的？Dean记得战争刚结束时，他来伦敦的时候，虽然很少有蓝天白云，但空气相当清新怡人，还弥漫着雨后独有的沁人湿气……

Dean就这样没头没脑地胡思乱想着，不一会儿，小车就停在了一栋崭新的白色大楼前，门口挂着华丽媚俗的花体字“VIP”招牌，落地玻璃窗一尘不染，脚下柔软的灰色毛毡地毯一直铺到正中心的入境登记台，虽然台子前拉着用来引导排队的横幅，却没有一个人排队，只有机场的两位女员工坐在那儿，她们冲着Dean颔首微笑，请他出示自己的护照和签证，并递上了一份入境登记表。

很明显，这和那个带他来到这里的空姐一样都是安排好了的，看起来，Crowley似乎为了招待他花了不少工夫——他一定是对手头的消息胸有成竹，不是吗？

Dean飞快地填完了所有的表单，道了谢之后，空姐继续带着他往前走，穿过一条冷冰冰的走廊，推开四重大木门之后，他终于抵达了一个看上去像接待厅的地方。

“欢迎，Winchester。”Crowley迎面走来，他一身剪裁讲究的粗花呢灰色西装，脸上带着标志性的假笑。“看在老天的份上，你终于肯坐一回飞机啦，哈？”

“Crowley。”Dean摘下帽子，也扯出了一个勉强的微笑，。与往常不同的是，这回Crowley并不是单独和他见面。这个苏格兰人身后还站着几个男人，他们全都穿着西装，一脸严肃，不知道是Crowley的保镖还是他公司里的属下。Dean皱了皱眉头，感觉形单影只的自己仿佛被围困了一般，他并不觉得这场会面需要这么大的阵仗，而Crowley也没有在他临行前的电报电话里告知他。这到底是什么意思？

Crowley显然看出了Dean的疑虑。“啊，这些都是我为了这次商业洽谈特地带来的助手，都是我的人，你不用紧张。你知道的……最近某些报社的记者对我很有兴趣。”他眨了眨眼。

Dean抬了抬眉毛，当然，他知道Crowley两个月前被卷进了轰轰烈烈的议员腐败案里，不仅是英国本土的大报小报，甚至连《纽约时报》都开了专版跟踪报道这一丑闻，以至于Crowley甚至一度中断了和Dean的通信。可是，事情已经过去两个月了，油嘴滑舌八面灵通的Crowley竟然还没有摆脱这场风波？

Dean靠近了Crowley，压低声音，问道：“所以……一切……都还好吗？”

“我知道，你是想问那笔‘生意’，对不对？”Crowley盯着Dean反问道。“我不能说完全没有影响，记者们跟踪独家消息的时候比条子厉害多了。”他耸了耸肩，“但是你不用担心。我已经联系到了一个相当可靠的线人。她说有九成把握。不然我也不会让你亲自来了。”

“‘她’？”

“是的，Deborah Dorne小姐，她是个护士，在斯特拉福德的一家诊所工作。”

“她认识他？”

“据Dorne小姐说，她曾……嗯……照料过他，他当时是跟一帮从阿尔及利亚撤回的伤员一起送回来的。”

“阿尔及利亚？”Dean的语调因为怀疑提高了好几度。

Crowley大概听出了Dean嘴里的质疑，他仿佛被冒犯了一般，翻了个白眼：“老天，你可真是咄咄逼人，我知道你现在一肚子问题，但这里实在不是个说话的好地方。告诉我你的酒店在哪儿，我送你过去。在车上我再给你看看她的资料，然后你就知道我为什么这么肯定了。”

Dean本来还想多问几句，可是这时候他的肚子不争气地叫了起来。他这才想起自己早已饿得要命，于是便不再争执，随着Crowley出门离开机场，直到这个时候，Dean才真正明白为什么Crowley必须带那么多人。

他们刚一出来，在门外等候已久的记者们就齐刷刷举起了各种各样的长枪短炮，“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音此起彼伏，一时间，闪光灯几乎要闪瞎了Dean的眼睛。

“快走！”Crowley大声催促道。Dean不说二话就立刻跟上他，在保镖的引领下快步穿过了接机厅前的小广场，坐进了Crowley那辆浮夸的银色劳斯莱斯里。记者们立刻把整辆车都围得水泄不通。

“Winchester先生？为什么你这个时候来伦敦？”

“Winchester先生！”

“你和Crowley先生之间是要谈什么合作？”

“你和议员腐败案有什么关系？”

……

记者们贴着车窗，把窗玻璃拍得咚咚响，像机关枪一般抛出了一个又一个问题。Dean并不是第一次面对这么多记者，他的公司上市前在华尔街路演时，来的记者甚至比这更多，但那时候更像一场安排好了的新闻发布会——人虽多，氛围倒是井然有序。可是现在，这些记者们的气势简直像要把这辆车生吞了一般。直到Crowley的保镖们在车头前强行隔开记者让出了一条道，他们才终于得以脱身。

Dean透过后挡风玻璃，向后面张望着，亢奋的记者们挥舞着手臂，挣扎着想要摆脱保镖们的拦截。Dean长舒一口气，摘下帽子，心有余悸地喃喃道：“我的天，这帮英国记者简直跟疯狗一样。”

“嘿！嘿！嘴巴别这么臭，别忘了我也曾经是他们中的一员！”Crowley抬着眉毛抗议道。

“我知道。”Dean尖刻地说道。

Crowley翻了个白眼，“我以为我俩已经是好哥们了呢。实话说，这已经比刚出事的时候好多了。那时候我甚至不敢拉开家里的窗帘。”

Dean摸了摸下巴，不悦地摇了摇头，说：“我本来希望一切都低调进行。结果现在你引来了这么多记者，害我还得陪你上头条。”

“哈，别眼红。如果他们已经知道‘这笔生意’的实情，绝对是‘我’陪‘你’上头条。”这个苏格兰人用手拍了拍自己，又指了指Dean。紧接着，他翻着白眼，把一个塞得满满当当的牛皮纸文件夹递了过来。“而且你比我上镜多了。别担心。”他微笑着凑过来，拍了拍Dean的肩。

“这一点也不好笑。”Dean狠狠地瞪了Crowley一眼，然后打开了那份封面上写了两个“D”、足有半英寸厚的文件夹。

一张发黄的照片立刻抓住了Dean所有的注意力。那是一张发皱的合照，夹在第一页，上面有两排人，前面一排是七位穿着统一的白色制服、戴着白帽子和红十字袖章的护士们，这些女孩们十分年轻，看上去年纪最大的也不过二十五岁。她们身后有四位穿着白大褂的医生，还有四位头戴平顶帽的英国军官。所有人看起来都很开心，他们脸上全挂着微笑。但是Dean却看不清背景的细节，一开始Dean以为是曝光过猛导致，后来他才注意到这张照片是在雪地里拍的。

Crowley解释道：“从左边数第三个就是Dorne小姐。”

Dean顺着Crowley的话看去，很显然，这位Dorne小姐在照相的这群人里是最年轻的，她站得笔直，以至于看上去有些拘谨，白帽下的深色短发修剪得整整齐齐，腼腆的微笑在双颊上带起两个明显的酒窝。

“她看起来真的太小了！”Dean情不自禁感慨道。

“准确来说，她那时候应该是十七岁。这是八年前雷汉姆空军疗养院刚成立的时候，疗养院去年就已经关闭了。你再仔细看看后面那排人，Winchester。”

Dean不耐烦地瞪了Crowley一眼，他总是看不惯这个滑头商人卖关子的模样。但很快他就知道Crowley说的是哪一位了。这位军官站在后排中间位置，相当显眼，这不仅仅因为他华丽的领章昭示了他是军衔最高的那一个，更因为他那股居高临下的神态——目光炯炯，嘴角的微笑显得相当盛气凌人。

这是一张Dean大概永远也不会忘记的面孔。Dean指着他，不太肯定地问道：“这是……Michael？！”

“正是！只不过Dorne小姐给我们这张照片时说那时候她们都管他叫‘Milton少校’，尽管我敢说Milton也不是他的真姓。”Crowley一边说着一边摇开了车窗，悠然自得地从口袋里掏出一个抽屉式雪茄盒，他麻利地抽出了内盒，展示给Dean看。“要来一根吗？刚从巴西买回来的。”

可是Dean早就沉浸在了那份档案里，完全没有心情抽雪茄，于是他摆了摆手。被扫了兴的Crowley只好撇撇嘴，取出一根雪茄叼在嘴里，收起了盒子。点完雪茄之后，他抽了几口，冷不丁地补充道：“顺带一提，这照片里的四位军官，全都死在了法国。甚至包括你见过的这个Michael。”

Dean一时不知道怎么回应，“可是……可是……可是这也不能说明她见到的真的就是Castiel。‘那个’Castiel。也许她见到的是别的Castiel，你知道，他们一向是‘铁打的代号流水的兵’。”

Crowley盯着Dean说道：“她知道的细节很多，超乎我的预料。你能想象吗……”他故作神秘地顿了顿，继续说道：“她能准确地你在沙漠里碰到的几乎所有人的名字，当然还有代号。不仅是你和Castiel，还有Sam、Gabriel、Singer父女、你的贝都因朋友Eto、那两匹骆驼，甚至是被你们杀了的那些德国佬的名字——Gunter还是什么来着。要知道我写的那篇报道里用的可全是连见鬼的的化名！连我自己都记不清谁是谁啦！看在老天爷的份上！当时我他妈都快吓尿了！我觉得只有两种可能，要么她真的如她自己说的那样长时间照顾过你亲爱的Castiel，要么就是MI6的特工来找麻烦的，不仅看过你们当时被审问的档案还倒背如流。如果不是她一直很执着于‘线索费’，我可能当场就要跑路啦。你知道，我们这种人总是避免不了一些肮脏的小把柄。”Crowley相当戏剧化地长舒一大口气，他眨了眨眼，接着说道：“谢天谢地，Murphy的新定律这回没起作用——事情没有向我所想的最糟的那种情况发展。我反复调查过她的背景，她是‘清白’的。Dorne小姐真的只是个护士，急需一笔治病钱罢了。”Crowley耸了耸肩，抽了口雪茄。

“治病钱？”

“她的母亲心脏不太好，又有哮喘。”Crowley晃了晃夹着雪茄的手，示意了一下摊在Dean大腿上的那份文件夹，“往后翻两页你就能看到Dorne夫人的就诊记录。”

Crowley所谓的“反复调查”果真所言非虚——手中的这份档案的确详尽得叹为观止，不仅有不知怎么搞到手的就诊记录，从后面夹的照片和Dorne小姐最近的出行路线来看，Crowley肯定还曾派人跟踪过Dorne母女。

Dean咽了口唾液。他一页一页仔细地读着档案上的每一个字，每读完一页，他的心就又悬高了一尺。他这下才开始真真切切地感受到，答案的距离已经如此之近。

“她有没有……”Dean的声音有些颤抖，他停顿了一下，吸了口气，继续问：“她有没有说他是否还活着？”

Crowley看了Dean一眼，摊了摊手。

“我问过她，但她没直说。她执意要求见到你再说。”

“那我们还等什么？”

“别这么急，哥们。她约的是明天。”

 

TBC

2015.9.1

※※※

Note

    好吧，我知道这章拖了太久，最开始是因为期末复习，后来是因为实习，再后来更苦逼——因为……我卡文了！！！准确地说，是嫌弃自己之前最初拟定的结局大纲太草率，缺少一些“现实的戏剧性”（我也不知道我在说什么），反正就是不带感，所以整个全部重来。过程非常肉痛：硬盘里躺着的以前鸡血爆发码的8000字重逢桥段100%完全作废，各种场景全都要从零脑补，而且加了一些角色（比如马上就会登场的“Dorne小姐”），很多设定都要重新查资料慢慢补充，至今还没补完……于是乎，现在我还不知道这个故事还能走多久（你滚），也不确定重聚的方式（目前方案有三种_(:з)∠)_），唯一确定的是S11之前肯定写不完啦啦啦（遁走）。

    下一章的更新，就不会这么慢了……因为我也等不及让Dorne小姐登场啦！


	25. Chapter 25

拖时差的福，快天亮才睡着的Dean在早晨十一点终于爬了起来，窗外果然下起了雨，淅淅沥沥的雨声恰好遮掩了楼下的车水马龙——这是个睡懒觉的好时机。Dean艰难地从被窝里翻了个身，结果放在身边的文件“唰”一下全都滑到了地毯上，散落开来。  
“见鬼。”他低声骂了一句，从被子钻出来，狼狈地从地上捡起一页一页的文件，按顺序放回那个厚厚的文件夹里。等他匆匆完成晨间洗漱剃须等琐事，内线电话仿佛掐好了时间点一般响了起来。  
“这里是总台，”服务生的声音听上去朝气蓬勃，“请问您是Winchester先生吗？”  
“是的。”  
“有一位先生在大堂等你——呃——是Crowley先生。”  
该死的。Dean拖着电话线走到窗口，拨开窗帘，额头抵着冰凉的窗玻璃向下张望，银色劳斯莱斯的车顶刚好正对他的窗台，然而车身的轮廓被一圈黑压压的伞给遮了起来，这些伞顶蠢蠢欲动，似乎等待着什么。  
“早上好，‘Dean公主’你终于起床啦，哈？”那口苏格兰腔听起来饶有兴致。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“殿下，我可是个生意人。做生意的第一条原则是精益求精。特别是对一笔大生意。何况生意伙伴还是‘Dean公主’。”  
“操你的。”Dean终于忍不住骂了起来。“你知道做生意的第二条原则是什么吗？闷声才能发大财。如果我没记错，我们只是去见一个护士，而不是什么黑手党老大。你怎么带了那么多人？”  
“哦，你看到了？”Crowley似乎特别吃惊，从那高扬的语调Dean都能想象出他抬着眉毛睁大眼睛的样子。“那些都是记者，不是我的人。”  
“难道这个答案更令人放心？”Dean揉了揉自己的眉心。“说真的，你真应该换辆车。银色劳斯莱斯加长版实在不是低调的象征。”  
“换你你愿意？”  
Dean翻了翻白眼，直接挂上了电话。  
他不得不承认，Crowley这回确实格外殷勤认真，认真到Dean觉得有些诡异。这种诡异感甚至在他昨天从机场出来的时候就萦绕不去，只有当他深夜坐在床上，沉浸在那份名为“D·D”的文档中时，才能暂且放下那份不安。现在，它又从心底升腾起来，如同气球一般迅速膨胀。  
他脑海中又浮现了Sam临走前告诉他的话：“小心，Crowley可不是个好对付的家伙。”  
毫无疑问，Crowley一定还瞒着什么没有告诉Dean。他不论做什么事都会背地里偷摸留一手，这也是Winchester兄弟俩打从第一次见到Crowley就不太待见这家伙的主要原因。  
Dean穿好了衣服，整理自己的公文包时，视线落在包里那个醒目的厚文件夹上。  
这位Deborah Dorne小姐真的能帮他找到Cas吗？她会不会只是Crowley的又一个把戏？  
Dean一条一条回顾着这位护士的资料：  
Deborah Dorne小姐，Dorne家的小女儿，她曾有一个姐姐和一个哥哥，姐姐因肺结核早夭，哥哥和父亲都死于战争。十六岁进入护理学院，两年后毕业，进入军医院工作，后来转入雷纳姆皇家空军临时疗养院，并在那里认识了Castiel，战后疗养院关闭，她先后就职于四家医疗机构，目前住在斯特拉福德，职业生涯似乎并不是特别顺利，个人生活亦然，根据Crowley手中的资料，她曾经有一位未婚夫，但是在婚礼前因“不明原因”解除了婚约……  
Crowley的档案里一一记录了她一生中每一个重大的变故，并且提供了相关的证据。看起来足够真实可信，但是Dean还是隐隐觉得不安。  
这样一个生活似乎一团糟的人，为什么会记得自己照顾过的一个病人的那么多细节？  
Dean皱着眉头，叹了口气。不论如何，都得先见一见这个Dorne小姐。  
他扣上了公文包的扣子，快步离开了房间。

三个小时之后，在伦敦城里饶了一大圈，银色劳斯莱斯终于甩掉了跟踪的记者们，来到了斯特拉福德。  
这里的街道是典型的东区风格，又脏又乱，随处可见乞讨的流浪汉，有些在战时空袭中炸毁的建筑仍然是一片废墟无人问津。来往的人们都带着发黄的口罩，当Crowley的车从他们身边开过时，几乎每个人都会回头多看几眼。  
为了掩人耳目，Crowley让司机把车停在了阿什利街，然后让Dean下车，带着两位保镖，拐过好几个路口，走了大概足有一英里，才在终于走到了目的地——一家名为“鸢尾花”的咖啡馆。  
这是个非常诗意的名字，但是从咖啡馆外表却完全看不出来这和“诗意”有什么关系。漆成绿色的外墙已经剥落了一小半，露出肮脏发霉的灰墙芯，门口木招牌上刻的紫色鸢尾花也几乎快看不出什么颜色了，但是咖啡店店主对于窗玻璃倒是格外用心，每一块都都擦得锃亮，清晰地映着巷子对面的商店。推开门，不大的店面里摆着七八张小木桌，客人并不多，一眼扫过去，总共也只有六位客人。所以当Dean、Crowley以及Crowley的那两个保镖一起进去的时候，顿时就吸引了所有人的注意，包括店主在内的每个人都一脸好奇地睁大眼睛。很显然，他们西装革履的模样和经常在这里出现的客人格格不入。这让Dean心里涌起一阵怪异的感觉，仿佛他们的到来搅乱了这里原有的气氛一般。  
他们选了靠墙边最内侧的座位坐了下来，Dean和Crowley坐一桌，而那两个保镖则和他们隔了一桌。不一会，年轻的红发女服务生端上来了他们点的咖啡和红茶。她衬衫上别着名牌，上面印着“Anna”。  
“你们是第一次来，对吗？”这个名叫Anna的女服务员一放下饮料就开口问道，她脸上的微笑非常热情。  
Dean先是看了她一眼，又看了看Crowley，然后才说：“是的。还有，谢谢，Anna小姐。”  
“不客气，先生。”她的嘴角翘得更高了。“听上去你好像是美国人？”  
“堪萨斯人。”  
“欢迎。你知道……我的店里这里很少有你们这样的客人。”  
“‘你’的店？”Dean抬起了眉毛。他越过Anna的肩膀看向了站在柜台后面的那个微微发福的老人。  
Anna点点头，“没错。店主是我。白手起家。”她的微笑里透着一丝得意，她眨了眨眼，注意到了Dean投向柜台的视线，于是补充道：“顺便一提，柜台后面那位是兼职的Ray先生。”  
“这……”Dean顿了顿，斟酌了一下该用什么词，“……真了不起，作为一个女孩来说。”  
“谢谢。”Anna一边说着一边把头发挽到耳后。  
“咳咳。抱歉打扰你们热烈的气氛。”Crowley这时候干巴巴地插话道。“Anna小姐，能帮我拿份报纸吗？”  
这个红发姑娘爽快地答应了，她转身离开之后，Crowley冲着Dean翻了个白眼。  
“啧啧。”他摇了摇头，继续道：“控制一下你的荷尔蒙，‘万人迷先生’。公务时间。”他戳了戳自己的腕表。  
Dean无辜地耸了耸肩，低头喝了一口咖啡。  
不久，叮铃铃的门铃又响了起来。这一次，推开店门的是一位披着紫色大衣的女人。她头戴一顶米色的小圆帽，穿着溅了些泥水的黑皮靴，手提一个米色的小包，齐肩的棕色卷发看起来有些湿漉漉的。她一进门就冲Anna打了个招呼，接着四处张望，很快，她就注意到了Dean这一桌，随即她径直走来。  
“抱歉，先生们，你们一定久等了。”这个女人一脸歉意地笑了笑。她的视线落在了Dean的脸上看了一会儿，便伸出一只手，大方老练地自我介绍道：“我是Deborah Dorne。很高兴见到你，Winchester先生。”她棕色的眼睛炯炯有神，声音也充满了活力，和档案里那个生活窘迫的护士相比，除了招牌的酒窝，根本不像同一个人。以至于让Dean愣了愣神才想起来要回握她的手。  
“也很高兴见到你，Dorne小姐。”  
简要寒暄过后，他们再度入座，Crowley直接打开了主题。“Dorne小姐，是时候把你知道的告诉Winchester了。”  
Dorne笑了笑，说：“当然。我能猜到Winchester先生已经迫不及待了。”她吸了口气，“不得不说，Winchester先生，你真的……和Eddie说得一模一样。”  
“Eddie？”Dean疑惑地盯着Dorne。  
“Eddie Clarence。这是Castiel在雷纳姆疗养院时用的名字。”她看着Dean，说道。  
“哇，这真是爆炸性新闻！你竟然没提前告诉我？！”Crowley惊讶地叫了一句。  
“抱歉，Crowley先生，因为报纸上都说你不是个值得信赖的人。”Dorne小姐抿了一口茶，“为了我的报酬，我自然要小心行事。”  
“该死的记者。”Crowley喃喃着骂道。  
“所以……”Dean打断了Crowley的自言自语，吸了口气，鼓起勇气问道：“他……还活着？”  
Dorne注视着Dean，点点头。“是的，先生，他还活着。”  
“你确定？”  
“是的，他真的活着。”这位护士脸上的笑意更浓了。“事实上，上个月我还见过他。”  
“在哪儿？”  
“就在伦敦。”  
Dean一时震惊得说不出话。连Crowley端着红茶的手都僵在了半空中。  
天呐！Cas还活着……  
他真的活着……  
就在伦敦……  
他真的活着……  
还活着！  
他看向了Crowley，试图求证刚才自己的耳朵并没有出问题。  
“他……他……”Dean之前想好了很多问题，此刻他一个都问不出来。  
“他很好。”Dorne抢着回答道，“上次见到他的时候，已经比我想象中好多了。”  
“你这是什么意思？”Dean皱起了眉头，他急促地问道：“他住在哪里？我能见他吗？”  
“别担心，Winchester先生。Eddie只是……”Dorne犹豫了片刻，接着不太确定地开口，“你知道他……他……好吧，我不知道这会不会让你改变主意。我不知道他有没有告诉过你……呃……嗯——”  
“告诉我什么？”Dean有点不耐烦地追问道。  
Dorne抿着嘴，凝视了Dean好一会，才开口道：“Eddie在进入疗养院之前，曾经因为某种原因进过监狱。你知道吗？”  
Dean瞪大了眼睛。什么？监狱？Cas怎么可能进监狱？他大概是世界上最不像罪犯的人之一了。他是一个空军飞行员，一个英雄，为了拯救别人，宁愿放弃自己的生命。他怎么会进监狱？  
可是Crowley向后靠在了木椅背上，一副了然的样子。“让我猜猜，和那个数学家一样，对不对？”他抬了抬眉毛，故意一板一眼地补充道：“《1885刑法修正案》，第十一条，‘严重猥亵’。”  
Dean回过头看向Crowley，Crowley也盯着他。  
突如其来的沉默让Dorne有些惊慌，她赶忙问：“Eddie没告诉过你吗，Winchester先生？”  
Crowley轻笑了声，挥了挥手，说：“不用担心，小姐。我想Winchester先生很清楚这是什么意思。Eddie肯定告诉过他，多年以前，他们是‘最亲密’的好哥们。”Crowley意味深长地注视着Dean说。  
很显然，Crowley怪模怪样的语气让Dorne小姐一时有些迷茫。她的目光在他们两人之间来回梭巡了好一会儿。突然，她眨了眨眼，恍然大悟：“哦——哦……我的上帝啊……”顿时她向Dean投来一个一言难尽的眼神，“这倒是……解释了很多事情……”  
一时间，三人之间空气仿佛凝固了。  
“咳咳……”Dean无比尴尬地清了清嗓子，感觉自己的脸在微微发热，他看向Dorne，“所以……他没告诉你？”  
Dorne摇了摇头，“没有。我知道你们在北非那段传奇故事，但是不知道——呃——你们之间是这么‘亲密’。”她谨慎地用了和Crowley一样的词，“天哪。我真的没想到。”  
“Dorne小姐，我现在能见他吗？”Dean问。  
“好吧，不是不可能……但……”Dorne再度踌躇了，她皱起了眉头，“你知道，见他并不怎么容易，雷纳姆疗养院关闭之后，他仍然在接受治疗和监管。”  
“‘治疗和监管’？”Dean问道。  
“‘激素疗法’和‘隔离监管’。”Crowley解释道，“犯了那条罪的人出狱之后，他们当中大多数都会被实施这样的强制措施，时间长短不一，根据‘治疗效果’而定。”他摊了摊手。  
“没错。”Dorne点点头，“所有要见他的人都必须得到医生的批准，我是女护士，一般得到批准并不是很难，但是……”她顿了顿，她看了看Crowley，又看了看Dean，说：“先生们，你们可就不一样了。”  
“哈！”Crowley不屑一顾地笑了笑，“Dorne小姐，这个你不用担心。天下没有我进不去的地方。”  
“我从未质疑过你的本事，Crowley先生，但是这不只是批准的问题。”Dorne小姐面色凝重，她盯着Dean说：“我主要是不确定他是否想见你，Winchester先生。”  
“你一定在开玩笑，他怎么会不想见Winchester？这比斯大林要和杜鲁门握手言和更令人难以置信。”Crowley几乎要笑出来了。  
Dorne咬了咬嘴唇，“Winchester先生，你肯花这么多工夫找他，就没想过Eddie并不希望被你找到的可能性吗？”  
Dean一时语塞，Crowley也收敛了笑容。  
Dorne补充道：“Eddie很早就知道你的下落了，他一直都在搜集你的消息，不可能不知道你的联系方式。”  
Dean和Crowley面面相觑。  
“这是什么意思？”Dean问，“他一直都知道我的下落？”  
“是的，”Dorne点了点头，“在疗养院的时候他几乎每天都要看各类商业报纸，而且他还制作了一本剪报，视若珍宝。你知道，那时候，疗养院里愿意和他说话的人真的特别少，每个人，包括我，都以为他是个沉默寡言性格孤僻的怪人。所以我一开始也以为那只是他太孤独所以养成的奇怪癖好，直到有一次我碰巧翻开那本剪报，结果里面全部都是关于‘羽翼’飞行器公司的报道。我一时被好奇心驱使，就问他为什么要搜集这家公司的信息。正是那次谈话让我知道了你，Winchester先生，而且从那之后我成为了Eddie的朋友……”  
“为什么？”Dean一时控制不住自己的音量，大声问道，“为什么他不联络我？”  
“我不知道。”Dorne摇了摇头，“我也问过他，可是他没有回答这个问题。那时候我以为是他不愿回忆的往事，所以就没有追问，我甚至还想过是不是你抛弃了他呢！后来Crowley先生找到我的时候，我才意识到是他主动放弃了联系你。”  
Dean脑海中突然浮现了一个模模糊糊的景象，一个快要尘封在他记忆中的景象。  
夜风，银河……喧闹的宴会厅，寒冷萧瑟的沙漠……  
这景象越来越清晰……  
Dean记起来了——这是那个梦。  
那个梦。他在沙漠里奄奄一息时做的那个梦。  
那双无奈又热切的蓝眼睛……映着星空……  
“你应该回去，Dean。”  
梦中的Castiel穿着发皱的空军外套……  
“那是你的世界。”  
“我不属于那里。”  
飞行员的声音坚定而低沉……  
“我不能进去。”  
“别管我了。Dean。”  
……  
“先生？Winchester先生？”  
Dorne小姐的声音让Dean回过神来，他这才注意到Dorne和Crowley此刻都目不转睛地盯着自己。  
“Winchester先生，你没事吧？”Dorne一脸关切。  
“我没事。”Dean答道，他眨了眨眼睛，似乎这样就能让刚刚那幅景象消失一般，“我很好，只是有点惊讶……”  
“我理解你的心情，先生。”Dorne叹了口气，露出了一个同情的微笑，“我想，你需要和Eddie本人谈谈。”她一边说着，一边打开了自己的米色手提包，从里面翻找出了一个封好的白色信封和一张折好的纸条，递给Dean。  
她飞快地解释道：“纸条上有McKinley医生的地址和电话，你先去找他。记住，如果他问你为什么要见Eddie，什么都不要说，直接把这封信给McKinley医生。”她指了指那个写着“William J. McKinley医生敬启”字样的信封。  
Dean看了看个信封，然后展开了那张纸条，上面果然用优雅圆润的字迹写着几行字。  
。Crowley也好奇地侧着身子，凑了过来。  
Dorne继续说：“之后你就可以去下面那个地址找Eddie。不管谁拦着你，把McKinley医生的批准条给他看就行了。”  
Dean再次垂下头，顺着Dorne小姐的话，目光扫过纸条的下半部分。接着，他愣住了。  
Dorne所说的那个能够找到Castiel的地址，Dean实在是再熟悉不过了。  
显然，Crowley也发现了这一点，他张大了嘴巴，指着那个地址，难以置信地向Dean确认：“这……这是……这是不是——”  
“是的，正是那里。”Dean点点头，他的声音在发抖。他死死盯着纸上的那行字：  
罗斯贝利航空学院。  
“这真是见了鬼了！”Crowley惊呼道，“亲爱的Dorne小姐，你确定Eddie在这里吗？”  
“当然！”这位年轻的女士立刻回答道，她注意到另外两个人脸上精彩纷呈的表情，机敏地意识到有什么不对劲，她连忙追问：“怎么了，先生们，有什么不对吗？”  
“罗斯贝利航空学院，”Dean抬起头，他扯了扯嘴角，不知自己到底该哭还是该笑，“我的公司今年刚刚成为这个学院的赞助商。受Jones院长的邀请，我本来明天该去参观这里。”  
这下，Dorne小姐也瞪大了双眼。“上帝一定在带领你去找他！”她惊叹道。

TBC.  
2015.9.21

作者吐槽：  
我知道卡在这里有点不厚道！！！！！但是我真的要停笔三周战考试啊【哭】！！！！！！！！！  
所以这回恳请大家耐心等一等_(:з)∠)_  
本章涉及的那个数学家我猜很多人都知道我说的是谁，不知道的话就去看看《模仿游戏》这部电影吧，真的很棒！之前有评论提到这个电影的时候我都吓尿了，被看官看穿脑洞实在是很幸福的烦恼XD  
我一直试图让故事契合真正的历史时间线，但碍于笔力，实在难免错漏。  
谢谢大家支持！以及，求评论求反馈XD


	26. Chapter 26

谢天谢地，Castiel终于在天黑之前赶到了他原计划夜宿的地方——在那幅手绘地图上标记为“H11”的山洞。由于绘制匆忙，他只在“H11”这个标记上面画了一个小小的三角形，表示“适合留宿”，至于原版地图集上记载的其他信息，他早就记不清了。

洞口就在山谷背风那一侧的石壁上，大小刚刚够Blade钻进去。尽管如此，他依然让Blade在洞口先等着，自己取下探照灯，点燃一只火把，只身走了进去。

他刚往洞里迈出一步，就感受到了一阵暖暖的、带着一丝湿气的轻风迎面而来。

难道这里有水？！Castiel的心砰砰直跳。如果这里有水，那“H11”可就真算得上是沙漠里的豪华酒店了。他情不自禁加快了脚步。

洞口这段狭窄的通道并不长，只有两米多，所以很快Castiel就发现自己已经置身在一个巨大的天然石室里。整个山洞呈南北向的狭长形状，东西石壁间隔最宽的地方有三十米，而南北则足足延伸了约七十米，洞顶则有六七米高。洞中的地面向东侧微微倾斜，并且如台阶那样逐级向西延伸了约十多米，最让他惊喜的是，从那个方向传来了流水声！虽然他自己的脚步引起的回音几乎占据了他整个耳朵，但是他还是敏感地察觉到了那微小的流水声！他小心翼翼地沿着石阶探了过去，原来西侧最低的天然石阶和高耸的石壁并没有相连，它们中间夹着宽度不到半米的石缝，Castiel把探照灯朝石缝里照了照，果然，不到两米深的石缝底部流淌着一小股水流，自南向北，清澈见底。

水！老天爷！他几乎都快忘了上次见到小溪是什么时候了。Castiel拼命忍住了想要高呼的冲动，现在还没到松一口气的时候，他还没有确认一切安全。他起身，再次举起探照灯。突然他注意到西侧的石壁上有些暗色的东西，大概由于刚刚他过来的时候石壁在他身后，他竟然没有注意到。于是他凑近去瞧了瞧，才意识到那是壁画。这壁画看起来历史悠久，笔触相当原始，全是用线条简单勾勒的小人，散落在整块岩壁上。这些小人身体周围都有一些表示水流的曲线。很明显画中的这些人是在游泳。Castiel不禁回过头，环顾整个山洞。看来这里曾经是个天然泳池。

接着，Castiel又发现壁画不是这里唯一有人存在过的痕迹。在离洞口三十多米深的地面上，堆积着灰扑扑的碎片，他俯下身，捡起其中一片，拍了拍上面的灰尘，眯起眼睛，凑到灯光下瞧了瞧，才发现这是一块带有青色花纹的碎瓷片，应该是某个瓷盘的碎片。这块碎片周围散落的其他碎片都带有这样类似的精美花纹。也许是哪个驼队运送货物走到这里休息时不小心砸碎的，Castiel也无从考究，他放下了瓷片。至少他知道他和Dean肯定不是这个“沙漠旅馆”的第一批客人。

确认洞里一切安全之后，Castiel走出了洞口，Blade冲着他哼哼了两声，Castiel拍了拍Blade的脖子，然后把手探向了Dean。Dean此刻伏在驼峰上，一动不动。

他摸了摸Dean的额头。谢天谢地，Dean的体温还是热的。这就够了。

“我找到水了。Dean。”Castiel拨了拨Dean额前露出毡帽的头发，喃喃道，“我找到水了。”他笑了起来，他想Dean虽然昏迷着，也一定也能感受到这份喜悦。

他把Blade牵进洞里，在离洞口不远的地方点燃了篝火，这个位置既不会让空气变得太闷，也不会让夜里刺骨的凉风直接吹到Dean身上。他把Dean从Blade背上抱了下来，可惜他走了一下午，体力有些不支，差点就把Dean径直摔在地上，好在他铺好的地铺并不远，他踉踉跄跄，总算把Dean抱到了柔软的垫子上，有惊无险。但他仍然跪在Dean身边，仔细检查了Dean的脑后和背部，确认没有摔出什么新的伤痕之后，才一把瘫坐在地上。

一时间，他瞪着石壁上的壁画，双眼发昏，什么都不想思考。噼啪作响的篝火让人昏昏欲睡，他想就此躺下，但这是不可能的，他内心也无法允许。离基地还有一百多公里，他不能在这里倒下，他发过誓，一定要让Dean回到安全的地方。

他还有很多事情需要做。

他眨了眨眼，再次坐直身体，瞥见Blade身旁的水囊。

对，水，就从水开始吧。

那条石缝中的溪流很浅，Castiel每次用麻绳把小桶放下去，只能接满三分之一，于是整个汲水的过程也被拉长了。他花了快半个小时才终于把两个水囊装满。放桶，等待，收绳，提桶，这个过程反反复复，不知循环了多少次，他的手臂酸痛难忍，虎口的老茧也被磨出了血口。即使如此，Castiel乐此不疲。毕竟在沙漠之中，三分之一的恩惠也比零好太多。还有Blade，她已经整整七天滴水未进了，这次必须抓住机会，让她也喝个痛快。

就在他看着Blade迫不及待地痛饮小桶里的水时，他听见身后传来了一些动静。起初他以为自己产生了幻觉，直到他回过头，发现Dean暗金色的睫毛投在下眼睑上的阴影在微微颤动着。

Dean醒了？他不敢相信。也许那只是摇摆的篝火苗带来的错觉。

可他依然立刻靠到Dean身旁。试着低声唤道：“Dean？”

他并没有看错，虽然幅度不大，但是Dean的眼睑真的在动！

“Dean！Dean！”

他终于看见了那抹熟悉的绿，在篝火的映照下，泛着琥珀色。上次看到这双绿眼睛仿佛是几个世纪之前的事了，天知道Cas有多想念它们。

这双绿眼睛茫然地眨了眨，最终，它们找到了Castiel的目光。

“Cas？”简简单单的一个音节仿佛耗掉了Dean全部的力气，沙哑得快要被Castiel的呼吸声淹没，但还是被捕捉到了。

“Dean。”Castiel喜忧参半，一时不知道该说什么好。他当然不敢说太多，Dean看起来虚弱极了，现在显然不是进行对话的好时机。尤其是那场意外的爆炸，还有Gabriel的死。但是就这样愣着也非常怪异，于是他只好笨拙地把背在身上的水壶取了下来，用胳膊垫起Dean的头部，给Dean喂水喝。

“喝点水吧。”他说着，慢慢调节着水壶倾斜的角度。这个控制水量的动作他已经不知道做了多少次，但是他仍然害怕会让Dean呛水。最初那几天，他这么给昏迷不醒的Dean喂水时，经常发生这种情况，以至于Castiel为了尽量节省这些被Dean呛出来的水，只能去舔那些挂在Dean胡茬上的水珠。这是一个他在Dean意识清醒之时无论如何也不会做的举动。现在Dean真的醒了，他更加不敢轻举妄动了。

所幸，Dean喝完了小半壶水也没出什么岔子。但愿这是他病情好转的迹象，Castiel想，一定是这样。

一口气喝完了这么多水，Dean喘了几口气，低声说：“你找到了庇护所。”

“什么？”

Castiel大吃一惊，这个问题完全出乎他的意料。

难道Dean已经知道他们已经离开补给站了？

难道Dean知道这一路上的事情？

这不太可能，Dean一直在昏迷。

“你找到了庇护所。这里看上去真棒。”Dean重复道，那双漂亮的绿眼睛扫视了整个山洞，看上去很是高兴，但依然虚弱。

Castiel心沉了沉。所以，无论如何，他一定是知道了。

Dean眼神发愣，目光四处游弋着，却没有直视Castiel。他是想起了这些天的事情吗？Castiel回忆着这些天他所有可能让Dean难堪的举动，以及他早就想好了的解释：

抱着Dean骑骆驼——他们只有Blade了，而Dean无法坐直；

互相搂着睡觉——Dean在晚上总是打冷颤，而且他还在发烧，他需要保持温暖，而毛毯数量不够；

用嘴喂食物和水——他们所带的罐头实在有限，不能因为Dean呛住就浪费那些食物……

是的，他并没有做什么不必要的、出格的亲昵举动。

不是吗？

可是Dean却还是皱起了眉。

“怎么了，Dean？”

Dean沉默了一会儿，说：“你不应该对我做这种事。”

Castiel摒住了呼吸。

“我知道你是为了我，但是你也太过分了。”

Castiel半张着嘴，一时语塞。他没有料到Dean会对此如此介怀。

他垮下了肩膀。他应该想到的，当然应该想得到。在沙漠里的那些亲昵本来就应该是昙花一现，都是与其他人隔绝太久导致的心理错乱和颠倒。只不过刚好被自己碰到了。不，不对，是自己利用了Dean美好的同情和友谊，占了便宜。只要让Dean回到他熟悉的家人朋友身边，他就安全了，他就能恢复健康。只要像自己这样的人远离Dean。上帝啊，为什么他没早些明白这么简单的道理？

“我感觉……我感觉我的脖子好像是断过之后重新接的。”Dean嘟囔着抱怨道。

那是当然的，毕竟在骆驼背上，他没有办法躺着，这些天来，Castiel的肩膀就是他的枕头，Castiel的胸膛就是他的靠背。对于病号来说，这肯定算不上舒适。

“抱歉。”Castiel细声说道。太迟了。他当时真不该鬼迷心窍，偷懒采用“方案C”——让Blade驮两个成年男人。他应该做个睡袋让Dean躺在Blade背上，自己牵着Blade在前面走，这样可能行进速度会快得多。

他当时到底在想些什么！

这时，他又听见Dean说道：“我还在梦里吗？那个梦？”

梦？Castiel愣了愣神。

梦。是啊，如果这一切对Dean来说只是个梦，兴许他下次醒来就会忘记这些让他尴尬的事。Castiel几乎要笑了出来。这是Castiel求之不得的机会，他不想让Dean难堪。他最不愿意看到的，就是自己成为了Dean心灵上的污点。尽管他怀疑自己已经是了，但至少，他希望这块污渍能尽量变小，变浅。若是这样，当Dean走出沙漠，好好洗个澡，就能摆脱它了。

真是个好主意。

Castiel挤出了一个假笑，佯装轻松地说道：“是的，你还在梦里。”

Dean舒了口气，似乎信了他的话。他的嘴角微微翘着，非常迷人，就如他们在机场上拥抱时那样。

Castiel也松了口气。上帝真的给他送来了后悔药……

 

※※※

 

“Clarence先生？”

清脆的女声唤回了他的注意力。他这才发现自己一直盯着教室窗户上的金黄色窗帘发呆。自从接受“性颠倒治疗”以来，他就很少去回忆沙漠里的往事。这次不知怎么回事，突然又想起了那个夜晚。也许是因为那金黄色的窗帘和沙漠有几分神似？

他望向站在讲台面前的一头深棕色短发的女孩，微笑道：“你已经完成测验了吗，Landon小姐？”

“是的，先生。”女孩规规矩矩地递上了那张写好了名字的答题卷。

Marie Landon，是飞行员女子班里最聪明、最耀眼的女孩，不仅在各科目里都能拿到傲人的评分，在平时还会积极组织各种各样的社会活动，活力十足，像个停不下来的陀螺。他曾多次假象，如果这个女孩早出生十年，她可能会成为享有“伦敦红玫瑰”之类名号的王牌女飞行员，每份报纸都会登上她英勇飒爽的照片，帝国勋章挂满胸膛。

然而，交完卷之后，女孩没有立刻离开教室，而是紧张地抿了抿嘴。这可不像她一贯的风格。“呃……Clarence先生……我可以问您一个问题吗？”

“当然。”他欣然答道，还随口开了个无伤大雅的玩笑：“只要与你的分数无关就行。”

“不，和分数无关。”女孩赶忙辩解道，接着她压低声音，还扫了一眼自己身后的教室，似乎在确认自己身后是否有其他人，一派神秘兮兮的模样。“我只想问问……那些传言是真的吗？”

“什么传言？”他皱起眉头。事实上，他已经能够想象接下来女孩会问什么问题。

“学院里有人说……说您明天就不再授课了。这是真的吗？”

果然是这件事……他苦笑着摸了摸额头。这个学院里的消息也传得太快了，昨天他本人才接到消息，今天他的学生就已经全知道了。

“Landon小姐，咳咳。”他清了清嗓子，尽力用缓慢而温和的语气说道，“你知道，天下没有不散的筵席。你说的没错，从明天起，这门课，还有飞行器保养概论课，都会有更资深更优秀的老师来上课。”

“为什么？”女孩瞪大了眼睛，音调因为情绪激动而突然拔高。原本坐在她身后阶梯座位上奋笔疾书的女生们，这下齐刷刷地全都看了过来。但是这个棕发姑娘显然顾不上这些了。“他们凭什么赶你走？你是这里最好的老师！”

“Landon，你得冷静一下，你的同学还在考试。”他无奈地用眼神示意了一下她身后的阶梯教室。可是，他敢肯定，哪怕Landon不问，接下来还会有其他人来问的。也许直接把话和Landon说清楚更简单。他这么想着便叹了口气，起身从椅子上缓缓站了起来——他左腿上的旧伤到现在依然时不时困扰着他。他让Landon去教室外面的走廊上谈，刚走出教室门，坐在教室外留着络腮胡的看守Gibson一脸狐疑地瞪着他们。

“我和Landon小姐聊一聊课程安排。”他冲着看守解释道，然后指了指走廊尽头，“就在那边”。

看守看了看他，又看了看女孩，然后抬起了手腕，指着自己的腕表，冷漠地说：“五分钟。”

他们走到了走廊尽头，这样既不会脱离看守的视野，也不会让他听清楚自己说了什么。

“我很感激你的赞赏，Landon小姐。但是，你会发现新来的老师可能比我更好，至少，我敢保证，他不像我，他会是个‘心智健全’的人。”他瞥了看守一眼，Gibson正抽着烟，看着今早刚到的报纸。

“这不可能！那些‘心智健全’的家伙一个个都高高在上，自以为是，他们总以为我们不过是趁着单身未婚，挥霍父母的钱来玩玩新奇玩意罢了！那个教空气动力学基础课的McAnn，他从来都不觉得我们会成为真正的飞行员！还有实践课的那些教官，除了调情，你什么时候见他们正眼看过我们？”女孩翻了个白眼。

他当然没有，因为他压根就不被允许出现在停机坪看他们训练。他想。

女孩忿忿不平地挥着胳膊，接着控诉道：“打仗的时候明明有那么多女飞行员，击落了那么多敌机，拿了那么多功勋……瞧瞧现在，美丽新世界，飞行员又成了男人专属。”

他实在不忍心告诉Landon，其实他之所以能当上教员就是因为学院里其他老师都不愿意教女子班，都认为她们“麻烦而缺乏潜力”，只有他不计较这个问题。至于那些战争中活下来的王牌女飞行员，战后普遍都卸甲返回普通家庭生活之中，她们当中极少有人会再次坐上飞机驾驶座。不仅仅是飞机，还有汽车，工厂流水线，电讯公司工人，那些曾经在战争中迫于劳动力稀缺而对女性开放的岗位，如今全都变成了男士优先。正如她所说——这的确是个“新世界”，只不过只对部分人“美丽”罢了。

他只好试着安慰她道：“你知道，我当飞行员的时候，空军一直都是‘女性勿入’。没人知道、也没人相信女性也能干得了这个。现在每个人都知道这是个笑话。”他看着远处操场上跑圈锻炼的男性学员们，悠悠地说道：“世界是不公平的，Landon，我不能否认这点。但你要相信你自己的力量。”

她若有所思地点点头，突然她忽然意识到了什么似的，睁大眼睛，急切地追问道：“您以前也是飞行员？您从来没和我们提起过。”

“我从来没说过吗？只是老黄历。不值一提。”他咧嘴笑了笑，不自然地耸耸肩，“这个学院里的教员大多都是飞行员。你刚刚骂过的那些人中很多都是当年战功赫赫的空军军官。”

女孩挑了挑眉毛，说：“这我当然知道，上课的时候他们总是会吹嘘自己以前在军队里怎样怎样。而且每年都风风火火地去参加胜利日活动。可是我从没见过您一起去。”这个女孩没有被他的言语绕开，反而投来了愈发好奇的视线。

好吧，现在他开始后悔自己多嘴了。他真不应该提起自己的往事。

“呃……你知道……事情有些复杂……”他支支吾吾，用指甲刮弄着外套口袋里的小药瓶。从脑袋里搜刮着各种各样的理由。“我当年在部队里并不是什么受人欢迎的家伙——”

他话还没说完，女孩就打断道：“因为你喜欢男人？”

他沉默了。

“你怎么……”他情不自禁想这么问，可是话头说到一半就打住了。他根本就不该提到这个。

一时间场面尴尬至极。

好在Landon是个机灵的丫头：“无意冒犯，Clarence先生。只是听到了一些流言蜚语。如果您不愿意说，我就不提了。”Landon善意地眨了眨眼睛，从容优雅地结束了话题。可是，从她那意味深长的注视来看，这个聪明的女孩可能已经猜得七七八八了。

 

当他返回教室，又有几个女孩走过来交小测验的答卷。他一个一个与她们握手道别。显而易见，她们都听说了他即将离开课堂，气氛顿时有些伤感，Elly Reynolds甚至眼睛都红了——她一向是个情绪敏感的姑娘。他挂着轻松的笑脸，安慰她们，说他并不会马上离开罗斯贝利，他依然是学院油库守夜人，只是不再兼职上课了而已。可是女孩们显然感受到了他没能舍得说出来的话——他们不会再见面了。

最后，没有告别就离开的，只有Marie Landon。

 

 

* * *

 

 

作者的话：

抱歉，这次又跳票这么久【感觉每次更新都在为这一点道歉】。现实中的事情真的很槽心，迷茫又惘然，以至于码字的时候会有逃避现实的罪恶感，但是看到大家的回复真的很暖心，所以不码字的时候又有不填坑的罪恶感。人生真是矛盾的结合体……

结局大纲也是调了又调，还没定下来，目前处于写到哪算哪的状态……

这一章是本文破天荒第一次用Castiel的视角来写，基本上交代了目前Cas在干啥。前半段的荒野求生【误】——如果还有人记得的话——是第20章Dean意识不清时看到的情景，只不过这次是用Cas的视角来写，于是乎，Dean的意思完！全！被！曲！解！了！哈哈这个地方我从写这篇文一开始就在盼着，盼了一年半总算完成这个桥段啦！

不知道你们看完有没有种想揍我的感觉。

等了这么久竟然只写了这么点玻璃渣，还罗里吧嗦写了这么多吐槽，我反正是有想揍自己的冲动。

2015.11.8

 


	27. Chapter 27

这天Dean特地起了早，按Dorne小姐告诉他的地址一路找到了McKinley医生的诊所，它在离罗斯贝利学院不远的卡尔克镇上，阴云下的小镇看起来老气横秋，死气沉沉，仅有石板路边旁生长的无名紫花是个例外，沾着露水的花瓣静静地点缀着小镇，隐隐露出一丝生机。

然而，刚一进门，值班的护士就面露难色，一脸遗憾地告知他医生一早就出门探访病人，于是他只好坐在诊所里等McKinley医生回来。他把诊所里存的报纸都一字不漏地看了一遍。不出所料，他和Crowley步履匆匆走出机场的照片已经登在了每一份报纸上，难怪刚才护士见到他时，表情显得不太自然。

这些报社记者们的拍到的“独家照片”大同小异，但是解读却五花八门：有的说Crowley集团要投资羽翼飞行器——得了吧，Sam宁可破产都不会把股票卖给Crowley；有的说Crowley要把传媒生意做到美国去——这倒是有可能；有的说Dean“极有可能”也卷进了议员腐败案中——哈，这下Sam又有料拿来嘲笑我了；不过确实有厉害的记者挖到了他和Crowley在北非时就认识，更有甚者，连当年他和Lisa Braeden那桩小小的绯闻也没有放过——说实话，他不过是请投资人多吃了几顿晚饭而已，只不过这个投资人碰巧是个年轻貌美的寡妇，为了报纸销量，媒体们总是不放过任何能添油加醋的机会。

报纸看了一份接一份，茶也喝了一杯又一杯，就这样，Dean一直等到十一点半才见到McKinley医生，他又高又瘦，带着一副金丝框眼睛，头发花白而稀疏，和Dean寒暄时，语气难掩一丝疲惫。所幸，Dorne办事似乎比Crowley靠谱得多，医生一看到她的信，二话不说，甚至连口茶都没喝上，立刻就从抽屉里拿出一本提前印好的套表。他一边填写表上的项目，一边心不在焉地问：“Dorne小姐信里说还有Crowley先生也要来，我怎么没看见他？”

Dean愣了片刻，答道：“没错，他原本的确是打算和我一起来的。但今天很不凑巧，他说他有些急事要处理。”Dean耸了耸肩，解释道。事实上，他今天早上接到Crowley的电话的时候也觉得有些意外，毕竟这可是牵涉二十万美金的大生意，到了最后关头，竟然因为苏格兰场的突发调查而没法亲自到场，看来议员腐败案确实让他水深火热。

所幸，McKinley医生也没再继续多问什么。

正午时分，当他的车开进罗斯贝利航空学院的大门时，突然下起了瓢泼大雨。这显然毁掉了Jones院长精心准备的参观计划，他狼狈地连连道歉。本来学院专门给首次到访的Dean准备了学生操练表演和飞行表演，现在由于全部都得取消，天气实在恶劣，校方只得延长教学设施参观和校史解说，预订的参观活动也只能提前结束，至于多出来的一个小时，Dean可以选择提前离开，也可以选择继续参观学校其他设施。

听到这里Dean按捺不住兴奋之情，忍不住问道：

“其他设施？是指可以随便参观吗？”

这个问题似乎让Jones院长始料未及，他看了Dean一眼，愣愣地答道：“是的。如果报告会结束之后您需要到室外参观机场、停机坪、林场之类的地方，会有专车送您过去。”

于是，在听讲解的过程中，Dean的微笑喜滋滋地挂了一路，从校史展览馆到优秀校友展示厅，再到教室、餐厅和宿舍区，甚至连走进厕所的时候，他脸上都止不住笑意。

他推开最里面靠窗的那扇隔间门，一屁股坐在马桶上，长舒一口气。

哈！他要见到Cas了！只要听完学院的报告会！只要再等一个小时！也许压根不用那么久……本来他还要想个听上去正儿八经的理由，抽出空来支走其他人，现在学院直接留给了他自由行动的时间。太好了，这个巧合真是完美！简直就像中了彩票一般！

连窗外的雨声都变得轻快起来。

他从大衣的内侧口袋里掏出了Dorne那天留给他的字条。“罗斯贝利航空学院，林场东侧油库”，不得不说，这个地址的确有些笼统。也许这是Cas工作的地方？他在那里做什么？Dorne谈过他的近况并不怎么好，到底怎么不好？眼下，Dean心中的疑问实在太多。

不过，不论怎样，他马上就要见到他了！再多的问题都会迎刃而解，不是吗？

他接连做了几个深呼吸，平复了一下兴奋的心情，看了看手表。很好，是时候去听那个报告会了。

他站起来，按了按冲水杆，推开隔间门，沿着狭窄灰暗的过道走到洗手台前，低头洗了洗手。抬头正准备整理一下领带，却吓了一大跳，差点发出了毫无风度地大叫起来。

他以为这个男厕所里只有他自己，但是现在，镜子里却映出了第二个人。而且还是个女孩。

“老天！你是谁？！”

一个女孩正抱着胳膊，倚着正对着镜子的那面墙，她带着一顶酒红色毛呢贝雷帽，抿着嘴，目光牢牢盯着Dean。她看起来十分年轻，十八岁或是十九岁，过耳的深棕色短发贴着她稚气未脱的面庞，规矩而整齐。

“抱歉，Winchester先生，我本来并不想以这种方式打扰您。”她飞快地说道，一口牛津腔不卑不亢，可是她攒着外套下摆不放的手指却不经意走漏了她紧张的心情。接着她开始自我介绍：“我是Marie Landon，我是这里的学生。”

Dean擦干了手，转过身来，抬了抬眉毛。他想起了不久前，为他介绍学校概况的教师跟强调过罗斯贝利特有的女子班，看来这位来势汹汹的小姐就是那个班上的学生。Marie Landon……他在心里默念着这个名字。不知怎么回事，这个姓氏让Dean有种难以名状的熟悉感。

“所以……Marie Landon小姐，我能帮你什么忙呢？”为了让自己忘掉刚才的窘态，Dean开了个糟糕的玩笑：“我猜你并不是来问我女洗手间在哪里的，不是吗？”

女孩仍然一脸严肃，完全无视了他的玩笑。她面不改色，把双鬓前的碎发拢到耳后，目光依然锁在Dean身上。“当然不是，先生。”她顿了顿，吸了口气，义正言辞地接着说道：“我来找你是因为飞行员女子班最受欢迎的老师今天突然被解雇了，没有任何解释和事先通知。我不认为这是负责任的教育机构应该有的态度。”

Dean皱起了眉头，女孩一连串的声讨让他有点跟不上节奏。他琢磨了片刻，不太确定地开口说：“呃……让我猜猜，你是想让你们那个老师留下来？”

她点了点头，“正是。”

Dean放缓了语调，解释道：“Landon小姐，恕我直言，这种事情你得先去找Jones院长，而不是我。”

“哈。”女孩冷笑一声，“如果找校长有用，我当然不会来打扰您，更何况还是在这里。”她摊了摊手，示意周遭的环境，脸上一副‘这还用我说’的神情。

Dean狐疑地盯着她看了一会，然后抬起手腕，瞥了手表一眼，离会议开始还有不到十五分钟。

女孩当然看出了他的心思，立马说道：“我不会占用您很多时间，顶多五分钟。”

所以，今天看来是拗不过这个姑娘了。Dean叹了口气。“好吧，先让我们找个适合谈正事的地方。”

女孩似乎也松了口气，微笑着连连道谢，领着他往不太远的走廊走去。

“我不知道为什么Jones院长会突然做这样的决定。”她边走边说，显得格外迫不及待，“他已经教过好几届女子班了，我知道他并不是正式教师，但是他比所有的正式教师都更认真……”

“你是什么意思？不是‘不是正式教师’？”Dean打断她的话，事情似乎比他原本想的要有趣。

“准确来说，他是守夜人，带课是兼职。但是，相信我，他是最受姑娘们欢迎的老师……”她一边说一边在背包里翻出一个信封，“这是我们班写的联名信，我已经交给了院长，可是他却认为是我们多管闲事。”

还没等Dean接过信封，另一个声音忽然从他们身后传来。

“Marie！老天！可算找到你了！”一个金发女孩叫道，一脸焦急地快步走来。她穿着和Landon一模一样的灰色外套，但是与Landon穿的灰色格子长裤不同，这个神色慌张的女孩穿的是灰格子短裙。她发现站在一旁的Dean，才尴尬地放慢了脚步。

“Elly！怎么了？”Landon问道。

这个叫Elly的女孩看了看Landon，又抬起视线望向Dean，似乎不知道该如何说开场白。

Dean无辜地举起双手，做出避退的样子，“不用担心，女士们，我只是个游客，正在找男厕所呢。”

Landon绝对是背着Dean翻了个白眼，“别理Winchester先生，Elly。到底怎么了？”

Elly眨了眨眼睛缓过神来，连珠炮似的说：“坏消息，Marie。我刚刚听见Miller学督说Clarence先生马上就得搬走了！他们不仅不让他继续上课，还要撵他走！”

“什么？！”Marie大惊失色地嚷道，“他们怎么能这么过分！”

而Dean却在一旁回想着……Clarence先生……

“等一下，等一下，女士们。你们刚刚说的‘Clarence先生’……”他停顿了一下，才小心翼翼地问：“是Eddie Clarence吗？”

两个女孩的视线不约而同向他投来。她们俩异口同声：“您知道他？”

Dean瞪大了眼睛。

“是的！是的！没错，就是他！我就在找他。他在哪儿？”Dean立刻问道。

“您得抓紧时间了。”Elly说道，“似乎有人已经去油库那边找Clarence先生了，也许正在打发他离开。”

他要离开？Cas要离开？老天，他不能离开！Dean再也不想错失任何机会了。他又看了看腕表，深吸一口气，做了一个决定。

“Elly，是吗？”他见女孩点了点头，便继续说：“Elly，麻烦你去会议室替我转告Jones院长，等会的报告会我可能要迟到一小会儿，拜托，告诉他我很抱歉。”

Landon立刻回过头，诧异地望着他问：“你现在要去找Clarence先生？”

“是的，Landon，你能给我带个路吗？最快的那种？”

起初，他以为Landon会带他去找那辆游览专车，结果女孩却径直带他跑到一楼的门廊。一辆宝马R24摩托车正停在那里。锃亮的银色排气管毫无锈蚀的痕迹，黑色挡泥板和车头大灯光洁如新，看得出来车主保养相当用心。虽然Dean更喜欢四个轮子的汽车，但他此刻不得不承认这辆摩托真是个美人。

Landon麻利飒爽地跨坐上去，从包里掏出了手套，又从后挂箱里找到一个头盔，扔给Dean。

现在Dean总算知道为什么这个风风火火的姑娘不穿制服裙子了：既然能开飞机，骑辆摩托车上下学自然不足为奇。但是……她坐在了前面，就意味着Dean得坐在后座……就在Dean还在为这是否违背了男子气概而愣神之际，隆隆的引擎声响了起来，Landon整装待发，侧过头冲他招了招手，无声地催促着。好吧，去他妈的‘男子气概’。马上就要见到Castiel了，这才是第一要务。Dean赶紧戴上头盔，他的屁股刚在后座坐稳，摩托车就闯进了雨幕之中。

他们直接冲下教学大楼前的台阶，沿着那条不太宽的土路一路狂飙，轮胎溅起的泥水很快就沾满了Dean的裤腿和皮鞋。

“Landon，油库有多远？”Dean大声问道。但是呼呼刮过耳畔的风声和铺天盖地的雨声给他们的交流造成了巨大障碍。

“什么？我听不见你！”Landon几乎是在吼。

“油库，有多远？”Dean抬高音量再次喊道。

“三分钟！”Landon也喊了回来，“我得抄近路！”

这之后，Dean就说不出话了。因为Landon话音未落，摩托车直接跃上了一条小河的水坝，而水泥坝顶仅有两英尺宽。右侧的水面接近坝顶，左侧的水面则有六七码深。Dean情不自禁摒住呼吸，他伸着脑袋左下方张望着，咽了口唾沫。

“你经常这么走吗？”

“不。紧急情况，紧急处理。”她耸了耸肩。但是从她驾轻就熟的状态看来，这条路她肯定跑过不知道多少回了。这时她一个拐弯，离开了水坝，撵上了一块大草坪，草丛飞快扫过Dean湿透的裤腿，冰冷的雨水已经渗进了他的衬衫领口，湿漉漉的皮肤和半湿不干的衣领互相摩擦，让Dean感觉十分难受。在扑面而来的雨水和狂风中，他无法完全睁开眼睛，只能从眼睛缝里努力张望。摩托车终于又开到了真正的路上——一条坑坑洼洼的小土路，灰暗的树林轮廓就在远方起伏绵延，那大概就是所谓的林场了。林场前方有一个不大不小的湖，而林场和湖之间是一大块片草不生的空地，中间是黑黢黢的混泥土库房。

“你们学校的油库真是够远。”

这时Landon已将摩托车开上跨越湖面的石桥，湖面上的风更大了，Dean只好把头伏得更低。他听见女孩说：“那里并不是由罗斯贝利全权管辖，一般学校的教练机用油都直接从跑道边上的那个油库里取。这个似乎是军用设施，我也不知道为什么要建这么远……”她的话还没说完，摩托车就放慢了速度，在围着空地的铁栅栏前，终于停了下来。Dean感觉湿漉漉的身体更冷了几分。

“奇怪。”Landon摘下头盔时，喃喃着评价道。

“怎么了？”

“今天没有守卫。”她注意到Dean一脸茫然，便接着解释道：“以往都会有两到三个守卫执勤，进出都要求出示证件，说明来由之类的。今天却没有一个人站岗，确实很奇怪。”她一边说一边后退几步，朝四下看了看。

Dean走上前，铁门的锁并没有扣死。他伸手解开了虚掩着门的锁头，铁门顺势自行打开了。

Dean和女孩面面相觑。“该不会……该不会他已经离开了？”他忐忑不安地发问。这是他最不愿意设想的可能性。

“我不这么想……瞧。”Landon一只手拨着被风吹散的湿发，另一只手指了指地面上的泥泞的脚印和车辙，“并没有人和车出来。就算Clarence先生离开了，也不一定代表这个地方就不用人守了啊。”

“看来只能进去看看了。”Dean望向空地中央的油库。不知什么时候开始雨下得更大了。

Landon显然对这里相当熟悉，她带着Dean绕过油库，直接朝西南角的铁皮屋走去。小屋已经严重锈蚀，无法看清它之前到底上的是什么颜色的油漆，那扇小铁门虚掩着，上面留有好些鞋印，透过小门旁的小窗，能看到里面还亮着灯，烟囱也往外冒着点点青烟。谢天谢地，他看起来似乎还没有走。

Landon敲了敲门，大声叫道：“Clarence先生，你在吗？Clarence先生？”

见没有人回答，她回过头看了一眼Dean，然后又环顾四周，仿佛在确认不会被别人发现似的，她缓缓推开了虚掩的门。

“我的天啊！”她捂着嘴，感叹道。

Dean跟着她迈过了门槛。眼前的景象远超意料，差点让他条件反射性地拔出枪。

这个仅有十平米大的铁皮小屋里，几乎没有留下任何完整的家具。桌子椅子都断了腿，原本应该是摆在小桌上的大大小小的玻璃药瓶全都掉在了地上，摔得稀烂，里面五颜六色的胶囊药丸都洒了出来。还有一个搪瓷杯也倾倒在地，里面的咖啡泼在同样掉在地板的纸张上，那些纸似乎是刚刚批改完的一摞学生作业，上面还有黑乎乎的泥脚印。壁炉里的火烧得正旺，床上也是一团乱，衣柜门大开着，衣服全都被翻了出来，扔了一地，杂乱无章。

这里显然经历过一番剧烈地打斗。甚至弥漫着铁锈味的空气中都透着一丝丝火药味。

接着，他看见了血。

一时间，他感觉自己的血仿佛凝固了。在衣柜后面，躺着一具尸体。这个金发年轻人的眼睛瞪得老大，仿佛死前最后一刻听见了什么骇人听闻的消息，他额头中心有个骇人的窟窿，那里淌出来的血染红了他的脸，浸黑了他的制服，衣柜侧板上还有他刚刚中弹时从脑袋里迸出的血花、顺势而下的血痕。Dean蹲下身，给这个伙计盖上了眼睛。他的尸体尚且还有一丝余温，从血迹来看，枪击发生的时刻就在不久之前。他下意识地给手中的柯尔特手枪上了膛。

见鬼，这里他妈的到底发生了什么？Cas怎么样了？他还好吗？然而Dean的直觉告诉他，Cas情况很有可能大为不妙。

这时他听见了Landon剧烈的喘息声，这才想起来该拦住Landon，以免让她看见这番惨状。可是已经晚了，她早就凑了上来，瞪大了眼睛，捂住了嘴。

“你认识这个人吗？”Dean问。

Landon无声地点了点头。她虽然眼眶发红，说不出话，却没有流泪。

真是个坚强的女孩，Dean想，他见过不少和她一样年纪的小伙子都没法像她这样保持冷静。

女孩沉默了十几秒，她试图捋顺自己的呼吸，Dean耐心等待着她开口。

“他是Adler中士……”女孩的声音有些发抖，她顿了顿，接着哑着声音说：“还有另外五个士兵，一般他们是轮流站岗，每天会有两个人。Adler中士是他们中最好说话的，本来他马上就要退役了，就在三周之后……天哪……我真不敢相信……”她的声音抖得越来越厉害。

“嘿，冷静点，姑娘。冷静。慢点说，不要急，好吗？”Dean安慰道，“你说他们会有两个人站岗，那Ca……Clarence呢？”

“另一个应该是Gibson下士，今天上午考试的时候，我还看到他在教室外面守着Clarence先生。”

Dean蹙起眉头，“还有人看守Clarence？他不是在这里站岗守夜吗？”

女孩摇了摇头，说：“详情我也不是很清楚，但我敢说，与其说他是在守夜，倒不如说是在……软禁。我从来没见Clarence先生走出过罗斯贝利，他出现的时候总是会有人在一旁看守。我想他可能以前犯过什么错。您不是认识他吗？您不知道？”

Dean叹了口气，“我想……我可能知道。”他回想着Deborah Dorne说的什么“激素疗法”和“隔离监管”，这种软禁大概就是所谓的“隔离监管”，而地上那些碎裂的药瓶，应该和“激素疗法”有关。他沉默地垂下头，目光刚好聚焦在散落一地的作业纸上。

Dean一一捡起了这些纸片，上面写了详尽而工整的红色批注，圆润流畅的字迹亲切又陌生，令他几近哽咽。真的是Cas的字迹，真真切切，确凿无疑。Cas……他真的找到了Cas！他真的找到了他！他的手止不住地颤抖起来，但很快，他就被纸上另外一件东西吸引住了注意力——那些盖住了很多字的鞋印。他把好几章留有鞋印的纸像扑克牌那样在手上摆开来，仔细比对着。

“这上面有五种鞋印，有五个人。这两个——”他抽出其中一张纸放在了面前的地上，“应该是Adler中士和Gibson下士的。他们的鞋底纹路相同，鞋码不同。”他又放下了一张纸，“这一个比较干，应该是Clarence的。”然后他抖了抖手里剩下的几张纸，“这些应该就是那两个闯入者的鞋印了。”

“是的，”终于平静下来的Landon说道，“而且很明显，他们都有枪。这里有两种弹壳。”她说完便向Dean展示了手心里的空弹壳。

“你在哪里找到的？”他站起了身，只觉得浑身发软。

“那儿——”她指了指窗前，“还有那儿。”她又指向了床底。

到底是怎么回事？

Cas在哪？

他已经那两个家伙被带走了吗？

他还活着吗？

他怎么会惹上这种事？

Dean攒着手中的弹壳，坐在那张窄窄的木板床上。仅仅是这样坐着，Dean都能感觉到床硬得硌人，那两层薄得可怜的褥子潮得几乎能拧出水。

Cas在这种地方住了多久？Dean坐在那里，望着整个小屋，他发现自己竟然不敢想象这个问题的答案。

很快他在床下有了新发现。那是一本笔记本，笔记本并不大，但却十分厚，以至于Dean起初以为是一本书。然而当他打开之后，才意识到这个笔记本正是Dorne提到的那本剪报本。第一页上贴着一份八年前的报纸文章，不仅发了黄，还生了一些细小的霉点，文章内容讲的是纽约商贸公司破产，里面有一段“经理Dean Winchester”的采访，被人用铅笔圈了出来，剪报下面同样用铅笔写着报名和刊登时间，之后的每一页皆是如此：剪报、记号、报纸名、时间。从让Crowley出名的那篇报道文学，到羽翼飞行器公司第一次做的登报广告，应有尽有，连Dean自己都快忘干净的花边新闻也有，此外他甚至也收集了很多只提到了Sam的报道。出于某种令自己心生罪恶感的好奇心，Dean本来想找到Castiel写的“其他内容”，但是匆匆翻完整本剪报，除了记号、报纸名、时间，没有看见任何笔记，甚至连代表情绪的标点都没有。Cas就这样日复一日年复一年地尽力收集着关于Dean的所有消息，却从未联系过他。Dean摸着最近的那一页上是羽翼飞行器上市首日股价暴涨的消息，五味杂陈。

这时，Landon的声音远远地从门外传来：“Winchester先生，我想……他们进了树林。”

Dean抬起头，女孩正倚着门框，指着门外的某个方向，Dean合上笔记本，把它塞进自己大衣内侧的口袋里，起身快步走了过去，跟着她的视线向西侧望去。那里的栅栏网上还有一个虚掩的小门，仅能通过一个人，而且位置在小屋后面，十分隐蔽。

“这个门一般只在Clarence先生去林场中照料蜜蜂的时候才用得上，只有这种时候士兵们才会给他打开这个门。”Dean跟着Landon快步跑到了门前，女孩推开了这扇门，果然，她说得没错，门外的泥地里的确有一串脚印延伸到林地深处。

“这片树林有多大？”

“三百多英亩。”女孩摊了摊手。

“还真是可爱的‘小’树林。”Dean撇了撇嘴。

“好消息是，我敢肯定他们还没有走出树林，地上没有车辙，那个后门也没有被撬开的痕迹。”她皱着眉头，顿了顿，接着说：“我开始觉得，也许是Clarence先生故意把他们引到这里。没有人比他更熟悉这片树林。”

“也有可能是他们带着Clarence走了这条路，大侦探小姐。”

“但他们完全没有必要拐进林子，直接从正门走……”

她的话还没来得及说完——

砰，砰。

林子里接连传来两声枪响。

Dean立刻把女孩推到了一棵树后面，他们摒住呼吸，仔细听着林子里的动静。树上被惊吓到的鸟全都扑扇着翅膀冲向铅色的天空，枝叶震颤着，积攒在叶片上的水珠也嘀哒嘀哒落在他们头顶和衣服上。

砰——砰，砰。又来了一串枪声。

Landon压低声音，快速下定了结论：“这个方向是蜂场。”

见鬼。

枪声迅速平息。

Dean看了看Landon，又看了看枪声的方向。没怎么细想就回过头拍了拍女孩的肩膀，飞快地说道：“听着，你先回去找人报警，立刻，好吗？这里死了人，他们马上会派人过来。”

然而，Landon很快便领会了他的言下之意。女孩瞪了他一眼，拍掉了他的手，从外套内侧摸出一把转轮手枪，“你对林场不熟悉，而他们很有可能是三个人！我怎么可能让你一个人去？顺带一提……”她晃了晃手中的枪，“你的枪法绝对还不如我。”她说完便沿着刚才的枪声传来的方向，闷着头摸进了树林。Dean眨了眨眼，冲着女孩的背影无奈地摇摇头，赶紧跟上她的步伐。

林地上铺满了厚厚一层腐叶和松针，又有淅淅沥沥的雨声掩护，他们并不用在减少动静上费太多心思，再加上林场种植的树木全都排列整齐，方向也很容易摸清，他们只需要专注前行、健步如飞即可。这对Dean来说无疑是个好消息，因为他现在满脑子想的都是Cas，他只想立即出现在他身边。可糟糕的是，除了跟在短发女孩后面心急如焚，他眼下无计可施，既想不明白Cas究竟为何惹上了杀身之祸，也不知道那个养蜂场到底还有多远。

这时，Landon猛地举起枪，瞄准了右前方的方向。Dean也随着她枪口的方向看去。

那里侧躺着一个人，背对着他们。Dean也举起了枪。

Landon小心翼翼地走了过去，枪口紧锁着那人的脑袋。

“Gibson下士？”Landon叫了一声，地上的人一动不动，她用脚踹了踹，那人的身体随之翻了过来，这个蓄着络腮胡的家伙左胸口一片暗红，脸色青白，冰凉的雨水落在他毫无生气的双眼里——他已经死了。

没错，又他妈是一具尸体。又一场枪杀。

不得不说，Dean虽然已经做好了心理准备，但真正面对时，还是感到力不从心。

Landon站在那儿，她放下了枪，比发现Adler中士时更加冷静，她盯着尸体的眼睛发着愣。Dean一时也不知道该说什么，他只能无言地端着枪四处查看，警惕周围的动静。凶手在离尸体几步之远的地方留下了离开的痕迹，他顺着看去，远处的树影之中，已经依稀露出了两间小木屋模糊的影子。

“我们得抓紧时间。”不知因为寒冷还是恐惧，Dean的声音几乎在抖。他希望女孩不要听出来。

女孩看着他，点了点头，她最后回头看了一眼那具尸体，缓缓地挪开了步子。Dean冲她不置可否地苦笑着，又开启了糟糕至极的玩笑：“看起来Jones院长今天有得忙了……”

结果，他话还没说完，就看见Landon冷着脸，再次双手托枪，这一次，黑洞洞的枪口直接对准了自己。他倒抽一口冷气，反射性地立刻伏下身。

子弹擦着他的头顶飞过，Dean还没反应过来怎么回事，身后就传来“啊”一声轻呼。他立刻回过头，一个面色通红的金发男人就站在离他十步远的地方，这个大个子仰着头，重重地倒了下去，他手中的枪也掉在了地上。

“看在上帝的份上，Landon小姐，你下次射击之前能不能和我打个招呼？”惊魂未定的Dean抱怨着，他刚准备起身，谁知，另一个人影从旁边的树后一下子窜了出来，扑在他身上，Dean猝不及防，枪滑了出去，突袭者抓住机遇照着Dean的左脸就是两拳。突发的疼痛顿时激活了Dean的熊熊怒火和沉寂多年的运动神经，他膝盖猛地一顶，身上的家伙吃痛地哼了一声，捂着肚子，重心也偏向一边，Dean随即一个翻身就突袭者压在了身下。

“该死的，住手！住手！别打了！”Landon大声喝道，她不知什么时候跑了过来，死死抓着Dean湿漉漉的袖口，拦住了他已经高高抡起的拳头。

借着树叶间漏出的一点光线，他终于看清了这个突袭者的脸。

确切来说是突袭者的眼睛。

由于雨水直接落在他脸上，他的眼睑一直在快速眨动。但对Dean 来说已经足够了。

这是一双蓝眼睛，让Dean十年来魂牵梦绕。

“Cas？”

这人听到后立刻停止了一切抵抗。他费劲地眯起眼睛，盯着Dean看了好一会，才诧异地瞪大双眼，仿佛见到了最不可思议的事情一般。

“Dean？”

 

2015.12.1

※※※

作者吐槽：

喜！大！普！奔！我终于写到重逢了！！！！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊让我嚎一会！原本这章的剧情我以为五千字就能搞定的，写着写着就爆到一万，本来完全可以拆成两章发，但是我和大家一样也等不及让Cas登场，就打了打鸡血，一口气写完了重逢！

这章便当发了好几个，不知道大家对这种突变画风有没有产生不适啊。

另外这里故意削弱了一下Dean的战斗力，毕竟现在年纪大了，也没有经常在荒郊野岭经商，不过最后压倒Cas的那一下还是很带感的【请不要想歪】。

至于更新频率，啊哈哈哈哈，到现在真的是看心情了，不过大家多多留言说不定就会产生拖更罪恶感然后就变得勤奋了呢。


	28. Chapter 28

 

Castiel剧烈喘息着，脸色惨白，虽然雨水不停地打在他的脸上，但他写满了惊讶的蓝眼睛还是睁得老大。Dean骑在他的腰上，看着Castiel的眼睛，愣着神，他的手还抓着Castiel胸口的衬衫衣襟，隔着湿透了的棉布，Dean能感受到那颗快速跳动的心脏。

他就这样和Castiel对视着，他们盯着彼此的眼睛，仿佛眨一下眼对方就会消失一般。哪怕两人起身站起来时，他们的视线也没有分开。

Castiel看起来比十年前憔悴多了，他瘦了好几圈，乱糟糟的黑头发上蘸满了泥水，胡茬更不修边幅，他嘴唇青紫，毫无血色，右边的颧骨上泛着淤青，下颌也有些擦伤的痕迹，如果不是那双深深嵌在眼窝里的眼睛蓝得令人沉醉，Dean几乎快要认不出这个曾经意气风发的飞行员。

“你好，Dean。”他的声音听起来更加低沉隐忍，甚至称得上波澜不惊，但他的眼睛和微微上翘的嘴角却透露了他的情绪。

“哈，好久不见，哥们。”Dean情不自禁咧开嘴笑了起来。他一把搂紧Castiel，下巴紧紧勾着他瘦削的肩头，熟悉的汗味混杂着雨水和湿泥的清香，让Dean舒张鼻翼，贪婪地吸着气。怀里的人似乎愣了一会儿，才不太确定地抬起了自己的手，他缓缓地拍了一下Dean的肩胛骨，仿佛用尽全部力气，之后他那双眼睛突然失焦，整个人都失去了重心，垮了下去，还沉浸在喜悦之中的Dean措手不及。

“Cas？Cas？Cas！”Dean拼命呼喊着，“你怎么了，Cas？”他就这样紧紧抱着Castiel，丝毫不敢松手，慢慢跪在地上，生怕他直接摔到了地面。

“没事……Dean，别担心……我……很好……我很好……”Castiel盯着Dean的眼睛，气喘吁吁地说道。

很明显他一点也不好。Dean想查看Cas到底出了什么状况。是不是刚才自己那一踹踹得太重？可是眼下，他却极不愿松开自己的怀抱，Castiel浑身冰凉，只穿了一件湿透的衬衫，看起来没有半点御寒的效果，Dean压根不敢让他就这样躺在冰冷的泥地里。

所幸Landon机警地意识到了危险，她跑了过来，猫下身，扶着Castiel的后腰。“他受伤了！我们得赶紧给他止血。”她眉头紧锁，看了Dean一眼，从自己外套的口袋里掏出一条蓝手绢。“Winchester先生，你带了酒吗？”

“别……别担心，Landon小姐，只是……划伤。”Castiel眨着眼睛，喘息着说道。“你快去通知院长报警。他们……那些绑架者……”

“嘘——别说话，Cas。”Dean打断了他未说完的话，腾出一只手从外套里摸出了自己的便携酒瓶，递给了女孩。女孩立马麻利地拧开了酒瓶，把酒倒在手绢上，揭开了Castiel衬衫的一角，用手绢按住了伤口。

Dean让女孩先扶着Castiel，自己脱下了外套，披在了Castiel背上。

“我没事……真的没事……不用担心，只是和那些绑架犯打了一架，有点累……快报警……”

“别说话了，Cas。”Dean再次打断道。

当然，他看起来压根不是“有点累”。他脸颊上还残留着打斗留下的淤青和擦痕，发青的嘴唇上也有未干的血迹。Dean此刻内心无比感谢Landon挡住了自己的那一拳。

“我很抱歉，Cas，我真的很抱歉。”Dean语无伦次地喃喃道。“我刚才没认出你。我真的没认出你。我真不该踹那一脚。”

“这不怪你……Dean……”Castiel皱着眉头，唇角扭曲着，似笑非笑。他试图自己捂住身后的伤口，借着Landon的扶持支撑自己站起身来。Dean连忙伸手过去帮他。可他依然固执地对着夹着他的Dean和Landon念叨：“你们快……快去报警……他们还对油库……动了些手脚……”

Dean刚想问他们还干了什么，忽然，他听见了枪声，左胸下方一阵剧痛，随即他倒了下去。

怎么回事？发生了什么？

Dean只知道他听见了Castiel惊慌失措的叫喊：“不不——Dean——”可是却没看到Castiel的脸，目之所及只有灰蒙蒙的天空。他感觉到有人在拽他的衣服，防止他后脑勺着地。可最终他还是躺在了泥地里。

随即又传来了两声枪响，他想叫Castiel和Landon赶紧隐蔽，可是胸腔的疼痛占据了他的全部神经，他根本没法开口。

同时，他的大脑却异常清醒地高速运转着。很快他就意识到，他中弹了。

是的，中弹，还在这种时候。真他妈见鬼！

这是个玩笑，对吧？这一定是个玩笑。他才刚刚见到Cas！连啵儿都没来得及打一个！这不公平！他真的需要和Cas打个啵儿。但愿天使来得晚一点。

问题是，Cas在哪？为什么他看不见Cas？他明明记得眼睛没中弹啊？

“Dean！Dean！”恍惚中传来一个声音。

Dean眨了眨眼，一双蓝眼睛映入眼帘。嗯，黑头发，下垂眼，是Cas，哈，不是接他去天国的天使。谢天谢地！

那双蓝眼睛里满是惊恐和绝望。Castiel一边念着“不不——Dean——拜托——”一边用暖暖的手摸着他的脸。

该死，迎面落下的雨滴真的凉透了，打得他眼皮都睁不开。而且，说真的，这感觉有点奇怪，因为他并没觉得自己要死了。难道快死了的人是没有“我要死了”这种感觉的？Dean胡思乱想着。不过，好在他终于恢复了手上的知觉，他向伤口摸去，结果，他摸到了那本像书一样厚的笔记本——Castiel的笔记本。

Dean开始担心起来，如果自己的血弄脏了Castiel的宝贝笔记本，他大概到了天国也不会原谅自己。

从外套口袋里扯出厚厚的笔记本，他长舒一口气，书本很干净，除了封面的左上角有个弹孔，里面正卡着一枚点三五的子弹。它已经差不多穿透了整本书，只剩最后几页和封底还没被它打透。Dean又摸了摸自己的左胸，虽然大衣上有个骇人的窟窿，却没有血肉模糊的触感。谢天谢地！

Castiel接过Dean手中的笔记本时，惊讶地盯着上面的弹孔。

Dean艰难地坐起身，抬了抬眉毛，说：“这狗娘养的准头还真不错。” 他心有余悸地又摸了摸大衣上的窟窿，如果不是那本笔记本，他现在可能真的是一具尸体了——Cas又一次救了他的命。

可是此刻，Castiel依然瞪着那个笔记本上的弹孔，仿佛凝固了一般。

也许他是惊吓过度？

Dean忍着左胸的疼痛和尚未平静的心绪，挠了挠后脑勺，故作轻松道：“Cas，我没事。”他拍了拍Castiel的后背，仿佛在安抚一只小狗，“我真的没事。”

Castiel这才终于把视线从笔记本上挪开，他看了看Dean的脸，转而又凝视他大衣上那个洞，什么话也不说。他好像真的吓坏了。

Dean盯着Castiel睫毛上的水珠，又拍了拍Castiel的肩膀，唤着：“Cas，Cas。”见他终于抬起了蓝眼睛，Dean才郑重其事重复道：“Cas，我真的没事。”

可是他还是没能得到回应，Castiel的心神仿佛已经不在此地。

“那混账跑了，”Landon从远处走来，打破了这诡异的沉默。很明显，这个女孩刚刚相当骁勇地追击了那个家伙，结果却不尽如人意。她颇为气馁地甩着手，解释道：“我只打中了他的胳膊。我想一时半会他没法再拿枪。”

“真遗憾！”Dean撇了撇嘴说道。他捂着还在隐隐作痛的左胸口，也站起身。

Landon的目光在两个男人之间来回游走，又惊又喜地问：“你们两个都没事？”

“是的。”他俩异口同声，相当默契。Dean看了看Castiel，他刚刚恍惚的神情已经消失得无影无踪。

只可惜，一波未平，一波又起。

远处炸开一声巨响，整个林场都在为之震颤，随之而来的冲击波让三人差点一起摔在地里。

一时间，Dean的耳朵什么都听不见了，只剩下嗡嗡嗡的声响，他摇摇晃晃拼命稳住自己的身体——他可不能就这么倒下去。他看了看身旁的Castiel和Landon，他们都痛苦地紧锁眉头，紧闭双目。爆炸引起的黑烟已经在林子里迅速弥漫开来，烟尘无孔不入，口鼻和眼睛根本招架不住。

那些家伙竟然引爆了油库。他们到底想干什么？

不能再耽搁了，得马上离开这里。Dean缓过神，立马行动起来，他不顾胸口的疼痛，拼命朝另外两人嚷道：“太危险了，我们得离开这里，沿着上风口走吧！”

“那边！有另一座桥。”Landon指了他们左侧10点钟的方向，喊着：“我们可以从那边先回到对岸去！”

听上去是个不错的主意，Dean侧过头，看了看Castiel，他正垂着头，所以无法看清他的表情。Dean试着唤了唤他的名字，却一点反应都没有。他只好靠近去摸了摸Castiel的脸，对方才终于有了点反应，他眨了眨眼，冲着Dean一字一句大声嚷道：“我——很——好。”惹得Dean差点没忍住笑——显然Cas还没从暂时性失聪中恢复过来。他扶着Castiel站了起来，不知是不是他的错觉，他感觉Castiel搭在他颈后的手臂搂得更紧了些。

他们摸索着向树林边缘前进，Dean时不时便看着那双渐渐恢复血色的嘴唇——他真的太想吻上去了，天知道这样的时刻他过去十年到底梦见了多少回。可惜，这里并不是个完美的二人世界。他回头看了看油库的方向，那里冲天的火光和蘑菇状的黑烟张牙舞爪地抓挠着灰暗的天空，他们所处的地方已经能够感受到一丝灼热。好吧，就算在这种环境下接个吻并没有什么，某种意义上来说甚至可能是一种别具文学色彩的浪漫——Castiel嘴边那一撮不知什么时候擦上的黑灰看起来实在是很可爱——但Dean也不敢肯定一旁的Landon会对此处之泰然，事实上，他已经注意到，女孩时不时向两人投来的视线里已然带了一层深长意味。Dean无法确定她仅仅是怀疑还是真的看出了什么——但愿不要是后者。那些药瓶摔在地板上药丸散落一地的景象在Dean的脑海里一闪而过，Dean皱了皱眉头，那些瓶瓶罐罐现在大概已经连同那个叫Adler的守卫一起，被熊熊大火吞噬了。

爆炸带来的唯一好处是：他们不用多跑一趟通报学院报警了。十五分钟后，当他们气喘吁吁走出林子，已经能够听到湖对岸传来了一片消防车、警车和救护车的鸣笛声。下了半天的大雨也终于停了。

很快，他们便受到了救护车上医护人员的悉心照料，尤其是Castiel，他几乎是立马就被好几位护士围了起来，等Dean反应过来，他已经被护送进一辆救护车里。本来Dean和Landon都打算跟上去，可他们却分别被另外两位护士拦在了外面，她们给了他们一人一条厚毛毯，但是两人眼下对于御寒保暖一点也不上心，Dean一直张望着Castiel所在的那辆救护车，而Landon则不顾消防队员和医生的强烈反对，执意要返回油库那儿去看看自己的心爱的摩托车怎么样了，在消防队员再三保证会帮忙寻找并原物归还之后，Landon才终于不情愿地作罢——对于她这种心情，Dean非常理解，如果是自己的宝贝爱车也碰上了同样的情况，他大概会用更加暴力的手段冲破阻拦。可眼下，他也只能陪着Landon一起捧着护士递给他们的热水杯，望着湖对岸的大火和黑烟，望着身边忙忙碌碌的人群，默默等待着。

“Winchester先生，”Landon冷不丁开口道，“我能问你一个问题吗？”

“当然。”Dean耸了耸肩。

“你是Clarence先生的亲戚吗？”

“不，我们是……呃……”Dean警惕地顿了顿，说：“我们是朋友。”

“哦……”女孩发出的这个音节被拖得很长。她盯着Dean，接着说：“你们一定认识很久了。”

“是的，只是……最近几年没怎么见过面。”Dean喝了一口热水。

女孩没有再接着问下去，而是用那双发亮的深棕色眼眸深深地看了Dean一眼，接着便自顾自开口道：“之前我们都以为Clarence先生没有朋友。毕竟除了他工作的时候，我们见他一面都不太容易。”

“不仅仅是你们。”Dean摊着手，笑了笑，说：“我也费了很大周折。我还得谢谢你，Landon小姐，如果不是你和你的摩托车，我可能又要错过这次宝贵的机会了。”

Landon眨了眨眼睛，问：“你找Clarence先生找了多久？”

“好几年……”Dean撇了撇嘴，“准确来说，快十年了。”

Landon睁大了眼睛，惊讶地叹道：“老天，十年？这我可没料到！”

“说实话，我也没料到。”Dean苦笑着答道，“不过，万幸的是，我终于找到了他，我是说……活着的他。”

“他一定对你十分重要。”Landon说道。

“是的。”Dean的眼前又浮现了那片广袤无垠的大漠黄沙、映着月光与篝火的蓝色大眼睛、涟漪荡漾的镜子湖。他笑了笑，轻声说：“他是我最重要的人。”

他再次偏过头，查看Castiel那辆救护车的动静，从自己的方向，仅能看到Castiel披着灰色毛毯的侧面，他已经被毛毯裹成了球，只在上面露出一个黑脑壳，看起来有些蠢兮兮的。之前急救队员把他围得团团转，到了此时，也只剩下了一位小个子护士，她正在他身旁收拾一个白色大急救箱，除此之外，还有两人站在Castiel面前，很明显其中一位穿着制服的是警官，一边询问一边在小本子上记录着，另一位穿着普通的灰色大衣，带着帽子。Dean站起身，刚准备过去看看情况，另一位年轻的金发警官也叫住了他和Landon。这位警官公事公办地盘问起来，Dean为了早点完事，迅速将Landon找到他之后的事情飞快地和盘托出。他本来很担心警官会问起他和Castiel的关系，但是在他“如实而保守”地回答“他是多年前救过我一命的朋友”之后，警官便没再细问，转而询问油库和树林的那几具尸体的情况。显而易见，这才是他的工作重心。不过他问到一半时，便被另一个人打断了。

“Chandler警官，这里交给我吧。”一个女人的声音从警官背后传来。Deborah Dorne穿着一件中性化的黑色大衣，踩着黑皮靴，一头棕发压在一顶女式圆顶帽下，她走到了警官身边，冲Dean浅浅一笑，然后向警官出示了一张类似名片的玩意。她冲警官低声交谈两句，警官便点点头离开了。

“你们好，Landon小姐，Winchester先生。”Dorne脸上挂着的微笑十分真诚，一如昨天她在咖啡馆里那样，只不过她现在说话再也没有一丝东区口音的痕迹。“我猜你们现在肯定一肚子问题想问我。”

Dean刚想开口，突然他身后窜出一个家伙，熟练地摸走了他身上的手枪和刀具。他身旁的Landon也没逃过这一劫。

“你到底是什么人？”Dean微蹙着眉头，他环顾四周站着的这些一脸严肃的家伙，“你不叫Deborah Dorne。你是个间谍？”与其说这是问句，倒不如说这是个陈述。

被质问的女人挑了挑眉毛，说：“好眼力，Winchester先生，不过我的真实姓名并没有什么意义，你只需要知道我是个特工就够了。”

“MI6？还是MI5?”Landon交叉双臂，瞪着“Dorne”问道。

“MI6。”她耸了耸肩，从口袋里掏出了一盒香烟，抽出一根叼在嘴里。

“所以昨天你是在演戏？Crowley手里关于你的资料都是伪造的？”

她掏出打火机点着了烟，说：“你不能怪他，Crowley的确以为那是真的。事实上，也确实有这么一位照顾过Clarence的护士，只不过不是我而已。”她眨了眨眼。

Dean眯起眼：“你在调查Crowley？”

她点点头，手指从鲜艳的红唇边夹走了烟，“每个人都知道他卷进了国会议员腐败案，我则是在调查他为什么会被卷进去，如此而已。”

“这本来应该是警察局的事，为什么会让你们MI6来调查？”Dean问道。

“因为你，Winchester先生，还有那边那位——”她夹着烟头，指了指Castiel的方向，“你们被卷进来了。再加上现在死了一个我们的探员……”

Dean皱起了眉头。

Dorne解释道：“你们在树林里看到的那个守卫就是我的人。他化名Gibson。”她又抽了一口烟，然后指了指油库，“真遗憾，我没料到Crowley会丧心病狂到搞这么大的新闻。”

“等一下……你是说……Crowley策划了这一切？”

“当然。他为苏联人办事，他需要钱，他也需要你。这条贪得无厌的老狐狸想借你的老朋友Clarence一箭双雕，既能从你这里拿到一大笔钱，还能逼你拿到他想要的情报。”她又耸了耸肩，仿佛是在讲述一条谁都应该知道的常识。见到Dean一脸诧异的模样，她反而饶有兴致地抬了抬眉毛，说：“实话说，Winchester先生，如果我没查到你和Crowley的那笔寻人交易，你很有可能被当作资助他间谍活动的共犯，现在你手上就应该带着手铐，带着间谍罪的帽子准备引渡回国了。难道你都没怀疑过Crowley把你给他的钱花在什么地方了吗？”

Dean瞪大眼睛，反复思考着这个女人说的话。他其实并不是没有怀疑过。早在Crowley第一次中断和他的联络的时候，他就怀疑过Crowley是不是在耍什么花招。但是，“苏联间谍”？他真的从来没想过这种可能性。这家伙在英国这么风生水起，谁能想到他会叛变？

“好吧，多谢你。可是，这狗娘养的骗钱我能认了，可是为什么他需要我？我只是个商人。我能给他什么情报？”

Dorne点点头：“没错，你的确是个普通的商人，但你卖的东西可不普通。而且，你弟弟认识很多美国国家航空咨询委员会的人。兄弟受困，难保他不会为了救你做出什么叛国的事情，不是吗？”她顿了顿，接着说：“所以，你的朋友Crowley打算先绑架Clarence先生，然后用他为筹码来困住你，至于具体用什么手段……你已经看到了，油库爆炸——让两个人‘失踪’的绝佳理由。之后就很简单了，给你的兄弟Sam Winchester打个电话，用情报换你的命。”

Dean完全愣住了，他一时间什么话也说不出来，他望了望湖对岸的黑烟滚滚，又看了看Dorne。

Dorne一脸坦然，她再度勾起鲜红的嘴角：“不过他万万没想到，自己的如意算盘毁在了一个女孩手上。”她抖了抖手里的烟头，看向Landon。“瞧，男人们总是会小看女人的能量。”

Dean也看向Landon，被两道视线同时注视的Landon脸色发红，有些不自在地笑了笑。

Dorne冲着女孩说：“你让Winchester提前赶到了油库，毁掉了他的计划，他不得不让原本只是负责踩点的那两个家伙在没什么后援的情况下去绑架Clarence，Clarence则很聪明地临场发挥，把他们引进了树林里的蜂场，在那儿，他成功逃脱，但是却没甩掉那两个绑匪……后来的事情你们都知道了……那两个家伙追了上来……一个你们应该都知道，他死在了Landon小姐的枪口下。另一个我们刚刚抓住。”

“你们抓住了那个家伙？”Landon问道。

“是的，他还打算偷你的摩托车跑路……”赶在Landon接上话茬之前，Dorne补充道：“不过他没有成功，不然我也无法知道森林里发生了什么。”

Dean撇了撇嘴，咕哝着：“真是……让人难以忘怀。就因为这俩王八蛋，我接连经历了两次命悬一线的枪击。”

“Landon小姐可是学院射击比赛的卫冕冠军，你应该对她更有信心。”Dorne狡黠地笑了笑。

“这你都知道？”Landon听起来颇为惊讶。

“我是个特工。”她冲着女孩挑了挑眉毛。

“是啊，间谍都是这样。说出来的永远没有她知道的多，不是吗？”Dean摊了摊手。

Dorne眯起了眼睛，她吸了口气，正准备说什么，这时又来了高个男人，叫了她一声“长官”，在她耳边低语了几句。Dean只能听见这个女人在听完汇报之后，微微皱起眉头，干脆地回复了一句“我知道了”，之后这个高个男人便背着手转过身去，在离他们几步远的地方站着，仿佛在放哨。

Dean不得不说，这样的景象有点诡异。他索性问了句：“怎么了？”

伴随着Dorne唇间呼出的青烟，她说：“Crowley死了。MGB比我们快了一步。”

“MGB？”Dean问道。“苏联间谍？”

“是的。他们决定封口了。”她微微蹙眉，轻声咒骂着：“真该死。”看来这句是货真价实的真情流露。

“Crowley……他……真的死了？”Dean感觉自己似乎问了一个相当愚蠢的问题。因为Dorne此刻翻了个白眼。

“明天你就能在报纸上看见报道了。相信我，记者们会讲得比我精彩得多。”

Landon接着问道：“所以……这事还没完？”

Dorne的手指再次从嘴唇上捻起烟头，微风吹起了她额前的烫卷的碎发。“对于我们来说，当然没有。对于你们两个……”她顿了顿，视线在Landon和Dean之间游弋着，“只要好事的记者没从Crowley那里查到你们，我想大概是结束了。”

Dean长舒一口气，但是脑海中突然闪过她刚刚说的话。

“‘我们两个’？那Ca……Clarence呢？”Dean看向Castiel所在的方向，发现之前盘问他的警官也已经离开了，只剩下站在一旁的那个带着帽子的男人——他肯定也是Dorne的人。

Dorne顺着他的目光看向了Castiel，她笑了笑，说：“我知道他曾经是谁，Winchester，你不用强迫自己改口。Clarence的监管权虽然在我们手上，但是以我的权限目前无法做出任何决定或是担保。我得请示上级的意见。”

“呃……所以呢？”Landon瞪着她问。

“所以，”Dorne说，“今晚上你们三人得住在一个安全的地点，我们会派人看着你们，直到明天早上，再按上级指示另作安排。”

“这算是软禁吗？”

“当然不是，这是为了你们安全着想的特别措施。”Dorne耸了耸肩。

不知为什么，Dean想起了Gabriel和Michael。这很不可思议，毕竟已经是十年前的事情了，但是Dorne就是让他想起了那两个家伙。难道所有的英国间谍都有某种标志性的气场？

这时，Landon满脸怀疑地插话道：“你说的那个‘安全的地点’是哪儿？”

“别担心，Landon小姐，这地方绝对是最安全的。”Dorne冲着女孩眨了眨眼。


	29. Chapter 29

 很快，将信将疑的Dean和Landon便被Dorne的属下们带进了一辆黑色凯旋轿车的后座。

上车前，Dean还被Jones院长叫住，他一上来又是赔礼又是道歉，哪怕Dean一再保证这次意外事件不会影响羽翼飞行器对罗斯贝利的赞助。这场面，惹得Landon在一旁哭笑不得，等到忐忑不安的院长终于离开，她才咯咯笑起来，说：“我还从来没见过他这副样子。”

但是Dean却没有她那么轻松，因为Castiel并没有和他一起上车，而是被Dorne亲自带上了另一辆吉普车。这让Dean一路上都目不转睛地牢牢盯着那辆在他们正前方行驶的吉普车车尾。万一他们把Castiel带到了别的地方呢？他连话都还没和他说上几句。他们不能这么干。

“他们不会带走他，Winchester先生。”Landon喃喃道，她正出神地看着车窗外。天空更加灰暗了，被浓雾包裹的夕阳大概已经落在了草丘后面，绵羊和奶牛在那儿觅食，悠闲而静谧。

“你怎么能确定？”其实Dean并没有真的询问，他以为Landon只是在安慰他。这个女孩当然不可能体会他现在的心情，她太年轻了，Dean和Castiel相识的时候她还可能才刚学会说话。

可是，Landon一语惊人：“因为我们已经到目的地了。”她回过头来，看着Dean说道：“欢迎来到我家。虽然我不知道那个女人是怎么让我母亲同意的……”

“你的家？！”Dean的声音提高了两个八度。

Dean立刻看向窗外，近处是草场，往外连着麦田，虽然浓雾严重影响了可见度，但他能依稀看见麦田之后还有一片大牧场，另一侧则是望不到头的树林，林子里还能看见炮火炸坏的农舍。他摇开车窗，向后看去，瞅了半天也没看见栅栏和界标。也就是说，他们进入这个“家”已经有一会儿了。

Dean活生生把挤到牙齿缝的粗口给咽回了肚子里。他侧着眼，再次打量了Landon，“你该不会是那种住在城堡里的公主吧？”

Landon爽朗地笑了起来，“不，Winchester先生，我并不住城堡，我也不是公主。不过，据说我的……呃……”她迟疑了片刻，思索着什么，然后她拢了拢耳边的头发，补充道：“我的曾曾曾祖母倒真的是个住城堡的公主。”

“哇哦——”Dean看着她，发出了真心的惊呼。出于工作原因，他的确和英国的上流社会打过一些交道，但是真正走进他们的贵族庄园，这还是头一回。

“所以你是一个贵族小姐？名字前面带头衔的那种？还有一打管家女仆围着你叫……嗯——‘我的小姐’？”Dean在脑海里搜刮着所有他在现实和电影里见过的关于英国贵族的印象。

结果这位小姐翻了个一点都不淑女的白眼，说：“说实话，我不太喜欢那些称呼，你还是别那样叫我，直接叫我Marie就好了。而且我家也没有‘一打’管家女仆。那真的要花很多很多钱。”

Dean刚要说什么，女孩突然说：“我们到了。”

他们一行共计五辆车，先后穿过看起来相当森严的黑色铁栅门，进入了一个落满枯叶铺着石砖的庭院，绕过一片圆形的园林迷宫和大喷泉池，最后停在了一幢华丽而古老的大宅子正门前。

Dean下车时，感觉自己就是《了不起的盖茨比》里的Nick Carraway。他抬头望着这幢大宅，它看上去应该至少也有一百多年的历史了，两侧的圆形侧厅上高耸着深蓝色的尖顶，屋顶和外墙的几乎每一个棱角上雕刻着漂亮的花纹，更不要提花团锦簇、富丽堂皇的门厅。仅仅在西南角，还留有一些炮弹袭击的残留痕迹。而在漆黑的大门前，六个仆人已经站成了一排，准备迎接来客。

吉普的车门也打开了，Dean终于得以见到他一直担心的那个黑发男人。Castiel还裹着那堆厚毛毯，头发也还濡湿着，他就站在不到十米开外，看起来仿佛要被风吹走了一样。Dean本想跑过去叫他，那位身材壮实的特工拦住了他，这混蛋一直紧紧跟着他和Landon——哦现在应该叫Marie小姐。

这时，一个身穿浅蓝色丝绸长裙、披着白色貂皮披肩的女人从大门里走了出来，她美丽的金发烫得整齐匀称，上面戴着镶嵌珍珠和钻石的发冠。当Dean看清她的脸时，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。现在他终于知道为什么一开始见到Marie Landon时觉得她的姓氏似曾相识。

“Marie！谢天谢地！”这个女人一把将Landon揽入怀里。“亲爱的，哦，天哪，看到晚报说罗斯贝利爆炸的时候我都快吓死了，你哥哥的电话就没停过，他还吵着要回来……”

“没事了，妈妈，我很好，没事了。瞧，我这不还活得好好的吗？”女孩在母亲两颊上各亲了一下。母女俩拥抱了好一会，直到女孩想起来该介绍跟着她来的这一帮不速之客。

“晚上好，夫人。”Dorne微微欠了欠身，“之前我已经和您在电话里聊过了。”

“是啊，Dorne小姐，那的确是一次愉快的谈话。”这位夫人说完看了看Dorne身后的站得远远的特工们，脸上的微笑明显有些僵硬。“这些都是你的人？”

“别担心，他们并不会打扰您和您的女儿。”

“那我的客人呢？”

“我们会尽力保证他们的安全。”Dorne微笑着答道。

Marie紧接着介绍了Castiel。一听闻他身上有伤，Landon夫人立刻变了脸色，让仆人直接送他去宅内的客房休息。Dean一直目送着他的背影，可是略为失落的是，那个人并没有回头看Dean一眼。

这时，女孩介绍到Dean，这位夫人终于真正地笑了起来。“好久不见，Winchester先生。我没想到再次见面会是这种情境。”夫人伸出了右手，做出握手的姿势。

Dean立刻回握了她的手。“说真的，我也完全没想到，夫人。不过，您还是这么光彩照人。”

一旁的女儿此刻目瞪口呆。“你们已经认识了？”

“不然，你以为我为什么会答应MI6？”夫人冲着女儿颇有风韵地偏了偏脑袋，但满含笑意的目光依然聚焦在Dean身上，“你还记得你三年前收到的那份生日礼物吗？我就是从Winchester先生这里买的。”

“哦——”女孩的嘴顿时变成了夸张的“O”形，她看了看Dean，又看了看自己的母亲，一副欲言又止的模样着实令人发笑。

事实上，所谓的“生日礼物”是一架见鬼的直升飞机。当年这位夫人在邮轮上倚着船头的栏杆，晃着酒杯，一边送着秋波，一边乐呵呵地告诉Dean她要给她家千金买一架直升飞机，Dean还以为她是在开玩笑。不过那时候，他只管订单多多益善，至于那些贵妇人花这笔钱的动机，他并不怎么关心。

如今，他终于知道这位夫人为什么会送女儿一架见鬼的直升飞机了。

而且，他也终于后知后觉地意识到，当年这位夫人说的某些话，可能真的不只是酒后调情而已。现在，他甚至意识到夫人和他握手的时间都格外长。

不知是不是出于所谓的“女性的直觉”，Marie几乎立刻就从她母亲脸上发现了端倪。当他们一起走进大宅的时候，她既责备又玩味地瞪了Dean一眼，放慢脚步，凑到Dean的侧前方，用一种只有他们俩才能听到的音量，拐弯抹角地“警告”道：“你最好告诉我，你曾和我母亲坦白过你和Clarence先生之间的‘关系’。”她刻意加重了“关系”这个词的语气。

老天。所以她还是知道了。

Dean开始觉得头疼了。今天绝对是他人生中最戏剧化的一天。

直到Landon夫人亲自招待的晚餐正式开始前，Dean的脸上的热度都没降下来。不过，他再次抓住空档，溜到了客房，他实在太想去看看Castiel的情况，可是门口的两位特工依然拦着他，说了些“没有长官的许可他就不能进去”之类的屁话，就在Dean想用拳头招呼那两张扑克脸时，一个盘着头发的女仆端着盘子从Castiel的房间里走了出来。Dean认出来她是站在大宅门口迎接客人的其中一位。他赶忙上前询问，这个笑容可掬的女仆轻快地答道：“Clarence先生刚刚吃完晚饭，您可以现在就去见他。”Dean松了口气，他有些无奈地瞥了那两个守门特工一眼，然后冲着女仆扯出一个笑容，说：“某些王八蛋不怎么赞同。”

他最终决定还是先去吃晚餐，看看能不能让Dorne大发慈悲给个许可。然而，出乎他意料的是， Dorne并没有出现在餐桌上，晚餐之后她也没有出现。她留给Landon夫人的理由是“任务需要”，这显然让Landon夫人相当不满。

不过，虽然Dorne人不在，但是她的属下却十分尽职尽责，Dean身边一直有人远远地盯着，让Dean浑身不自在——Castiel是如何在这种环境下生活了这么多年？这些家伙像跟屁虫似的，从餐厅跟到会客厅，再到客房门口，以至于陪同Dean的Landon夫人差点就大发雷霆。

“看在上帝份上……”她领着Dean走到他住的客房门口，终于忍不住开始抱怨起来：“这实在太过分了！到底谁是主人？”

“真的很抱歉，夫人，我没料到会给您和令千金带来这么多麻烦。都怪我——”

“不不不，Dean，不要责备自己。”她轻轻摇着头，打断了Dean的自责，她靠近了一步，感怀地说：“我知道你只是被卷进风暴中的可怜人罢了。”

Dean抬眼便落进Landon夫人湿润的栗色眼眸里，他几乎能从她的眼睛里看到自己的脸。

“别叫我‘夫人’，你明明三年前就知道我的名字了。”

她靠得更近了，那股淡淡的玫瑰香萦绕在Dean的鼻尖。他感到她的手放在了自己的小臂上。幸好这种情况他不是第一次碰到——其实三年前他第一次见到Landon夫人的情景比这火热得多——但是他依然无法控制自己不脸红。这不能怪他，不是吗？毕竟连那个站在走廊尽头的特工都侧过了身。

这时，女孩的“警告”突然闪现在他的脑海。真见鬼。

Dean轻声开口：“Yvonne，我——”

“我知道，Dean，我早就知道了。”Yvonne浅浅一笑，打断了Dean未说完的话，“连Marie都能猜得到的事情，我怎么可能猜不到？”她靠得越来越近，凑到了Dean的右脸旁，声音也越来越小，几乎和呼吸差不多。Dean以为她要吻自己的脸。结果，却听见她在他耳边轻轻说：

“我告诉过你，你终究会拯救你的天使。”Dean现在能听见温暖的气流缓缓从她齿间滑过的声响，“只要你跟着羽翼。”她说完这句话便松开了Dean的手臂，冲他眨了眨眼睛，退后了两步，离开了。

Dean站在房间门口发着愣，当然，这并不是因为刚才的情景有多让人脸红心跳。他望着那位夫人离去的背影，拼命回想着——他压根不记得Yvonne什么时候跟他说过这句话。如果她真的说过这句话，他是绝对不会忘记的。

所以这到底是什么意思？

他就这样懵懂地推开了房间门。

他分到的客房并不是很大，里面陈设十分简单，只有一个衣柜和一架双人床，但是床头板那面墙上却挂着一幅巨大的画，虽然Dean对艺术几乎毫无涉猎，但他也能立刻知道这不是传统的写实油画，而是带有异域风情的彩色图案，画面正中最瞩目的是一只孔雀的身形，很明显，它正振翅欲飞，五颜六色的尾巴巧妙地占满了画面剩下的部分。

他就这样久久注视着这只孔雀。

只要跟着羽翼……就能拯救你的天使……Yvonne的声音突然在他脑海中回响起来，振聋发聩。

他的目光投向那对高举着的翅膀。

跟着羽翼……

跟着羽翼……

忽然间，他脑海中冒出了一个念头。一个疯狂的念头。

他快步走到床边，小心翼翼地挪开了床头柜和床头摆的枕头，尽量避免发出噪音。他甚至连那床看起来非常柔软舒适的丝绸被子都卷了起来，他跪在床上，慢慢把墙上那幅油画取了下来。他把画靠着墙壁，小心安放，反面朝外，手指沿着外框和内框之间的槽摸索着。

终于，在画框一角，他摸到了一样金属物件，用指甲轻轻一抠，一把小小的铜钥匙掉在了地板上。

哈，这个藏宝贝的方法实在是太经典了！Dean有些后悔，刚才他真的应该亲一下Yvonne。

他站起身，把钥匙凑到灯光下仔细查看，钥匙柄上果真刻有一片小小的羽翼。

现在，既然他有了一把钥匙，那肯定就有锁。可是它在哪里？

他绕着整个屋子搜寻了一整圈，这里摸摸，那里敲敲，打开了衣柜和床头柜的每个抽屉，甚至钻到了床下检查了每块地板。可是却没有找到任何锁口，甚至连其他带翅膀图案的物件也没有发现。

跟着羽翼……

跟着羽翼……

Dean在心里像念咒语一般反复默念这句话，念到自己都快能在脑中编出一首节奏急促的曲子。

跟着羽翼。跟着……羽翼……他的目光重新投回了那幅画。

他把画挂回原位，这回他退后了一步，再度端详这幅画，视线循着孔雀那优美伸展的脖颈，向画面左上方看去，一直看向了天花板的一角。一块白色木质天花板吸引了他的注意。

这块木质天花板和周围一圈大小和花纹都完全相同的天花板比起来，拼得有一点点歪，不仔细看根本无法察觉。Dean立刻搬来了床头柜，他脱掉鞋，踩了上去，轻而易举就够着了那块天花板。原来这块天花板是活动的，往上轻轻一顶，它就像门一样向下打开了，一个锁孔赫然出现！

可Dean还没来得及默默为自己欢呼，上面的积灰也骤然垮下。他半眯着眼，使出浑身解数，想忍住咳嗽，但是还是没能避免。

好不容易止住了咳嗽，Dean屏息凝神，观察着门口的动静。幸好，他的咳嗽并没有引起外面监视他的特工的注意。

Dean立马从口袋里掏出那把铜钥匙，插进了锁孔，顺时针一转，他便听见衣柜里传来咔哒一声。

就是这个！Dean的心砰砰直跳。他取下钥匙，把天花板放回原位，穿好鞋，打开衣柜门。最大的挂衣格的内板已经向里开了条缝，可以看到里面亮着灯。Dean拨开了挂在衣柜里唯一的衣物——一件棉睡袍，他钻进那扇暗门，一个阴暗狭小的楼梯出现在他面前。

石阶上落满灰尘，仅容一人通过，昏暗的电灯泡上也结了蜘蛛网，Dean从上到下打量了一番，发现这个楼梯竟然有五层！Dean所处的楼层是名义上的一楼，往上有二楼和阁楼，往下本来只有佣人居住的半地下层，可是这间楼梯间最下方却还有一层地下层。这还真是间神秘的大宅。不过眼下Dean管不了这么多，他现在只想着去找Castiel。

他自己的房间是楼梯间一楼左侧第三间，而Castiel是二楼左侧第二间。也就是说这个楼梯间刚好可以连接他和Castiel的房间。这明显是刻意为之。

Landon家的女人都这么机智吗？Dean不禁想。他快步冲上了二楼，果然那里有两扇和Dean房间里一模一样的小门，一扇通往Dean那间客房正上方的房间，另一扇则是Castiel的房间。不出所料，门把手下方的锁孔周围，刻着一圈复杂精美的翅膀纹饰。

他抬起手准备叩门。紧接着，他又踌躇了，把耳朵贴在门上听了听门里的动静，可他什么也没有听到。Cas现在在干什么呢？Yvonne把这条暗道告诉他了吗？思前想后，Dean最终还是决定先试试那把铜钥匙。钥匙成功插了进去，他左右转动了一下，生锈的锁芯发出轻微的咔咔声，Dean立刻就收了手，他摒住呼吸，再次听了听门另一侧的动静。过了好一会，依然什么都没有发生。他看了看手表，九点二十六分。也许Castiel已经睡觉了？

Dean开始犹豫到底该不该打开这门。如果Cas真的睡觉了，他真的不想吵醒他。可是一想到明天……明天，Cas可能又要离开了，他的手便再次附上了还没拔出来的钥匙。不管了，今天豁出去了。他双手握住钥匙柄，用力一拧，锁开了。

他又立在那儿等了片刻，趁机观察门内的情况。门缝里一片黑暗，只有一道发着黄光的亮线竖在正中央。和他自己的房间一样，这扇门连接的也是Castiel房间里的衣柜。借着小楼梯间里投来的一丝灯光，Dean发现这个衣柜里已经堆了好些衣物和毛毯。

这时他听见了Castiel房间里的声音，一下子就呆立在那里，动都不敢动。

“……对了，还给你带来了这个。”一个男人说道，接着是扔东西的声响。“你知道该怎么吃吧？”

“我知道，长官。”这是Castiel的声音，他沙哑的嗓子带了一点鼻音，似乎感冒了。

“很好。明早转移的时候记得带上，你知道，搞到这种药可不太容易。” 那个男人沉默了一下，然后是向另一个方向行走的脚步声。“四点半。千万别睡过头。”

砰——这是那家伙摔上房间门的声音，连衣柜都跟着微微一震。

Dean捏紧了拳头。他没能听到全部对话，但是，显而易见，这帮混蛋真的计划带走Castiel。

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Dean又在黑暗中等了一会，凝神倾听房间里的动静。有人轻轻叹了口气，然后是喝水、关掉电灯开关、拖动椅子和床板承重发出的声音。再也没有了说话声。听起来应该是Castiel上床睡觉了。Dean在黑暗的衣柜门里又等了三分钟，以便确认房间里的确没有其他人，同时也是为了给自己做心理准备——从秘密通道深夜潜入他人卧室，这种好似《一千零一夜》一般的经历恐怕不会碰到第二次。他定了定神，深吸一口气，缓缓推开了衣柜门，原本以为衣柜会发出老家具的那种吱呀声，但是令他惊喜的是，衣柜门的合页似乎是刚刚上过油，一点声音都没有。他就这样站在衣柜前，望着床上的背对他躺着的那个人。Castiel对偷摸潜入的Dean毫无防备，他似乎真的睡着了。这让Dean有些意外，明天他又要被带走了，为什么他还能睡得着？

“Cas？”Dean用气音轻轻唤着，“Cas！”

床上那人立刻有了反应，他的脑袋从枕头上抬起，翻了个身。

“Dean？”他瞪大了眼睛，Dean发现即使在昏暗的夜色中，那抹蓝眼睛依然这么令他心动。“天哪，你是怎么——”

“嘘——”Dean把食指举到唇边，他猫下腰，一直摸到床边，时不时张望着客房门口的动静。Castiel已经扶着腰，从被子里坐起身。他只穿了套不太合身的棉睡衣，显然是Landon家备给留宿客人用的。宽松的上衣下摆里露出了隐约可见的绷带。Dean赶紧扶着他坐起来，并且抖开床头柜上原本叠得整整齐齐的毛毯，披在Castiel的肩膀上。他继续用气音说：“慢点，Cas。别大声说话，他们不知道。”

Castiel看着Dean愣了好几秒——上帝啊，那双蓝眼睛——然后他点了点头，表示明白。

不过他突然轻轻问了一句：“我没做梦，对吧？”

Dean笑了起来：“我知道这很不可思议，但不是梦。瞧那边。”他指了指那个衣柜，这间客房里的衣柜比Dean房间的要大很多。“不管你信不信，那里面有个暗道。”

Castiel睁大眼睛看了看那个衣柜，又看了看Dean。

Dean稍微收敛了笑容，说：“真的，我没开玩笑。真的有个暗道。”

他一边盯着房间门口，一边领着Castiel走到衣柜前。他这才注意到Castiel的腿仍然有些一瘸一拐——当年他左腿留下的旧伤看来没有随着时间痊愈。Dean不禁有些担心，之前他踹的那一脚有没有加重他的伤口？

Castiel推开了那扇小门，惊叹了一声，问道：“你是怎么找到它的？”

Dean含着笑，耸了耸肩。“Landon夫人告诉我的。”他在Castiel面前晃了晃手里的铜钥匙。“她真的很聪明，竟然刻意把我们的房间安排在了这个暗道两侧。要进去看看吗？”

Castiel凝视着钥匙，犹豫了片刻，然后点了点头。他先迈了进去，Dean紧跟其后，当他在身后关上通往房间的门，转过身，正打算宣告他们可以不用压着声音说话，可他却愣住了，那双蓝眼睛近在咫尺，几乎要吸走他的魂魄——不知为何，Castiel正无比专注地盯着他的脸。他的睫毛微微扇动着，外眼皮稍稍下搭，盖住了内眼皮，Dean甚至能数清他眼角的细纹和眼底的血丝，之前乱糟糟的青胡茬现在光溜溜的，大概是被人细心打理过了，这让他看起来比之前精神了不少，可是他那一头短发却还是倔强地乱支着，Dean很想伸手帮他把头发捋顺，却发现在那双眼睛的注视下，他动都不敢动。两人的距离实在太近——小小的楼梯口还没有一个厕所隔间大，仅够两个人勉强立足，Dean甚至能隔着那一层薄薄的空气感受到Castiel的体温。他咽了咽口水。

“你的脸，”Castiel忽然发问。“还疼吗？”他指了指Dean的左下颌。

“早就没事了。”Dean碰了碰那块微微发青的地方，笑了起来，“说真的，你应该加强锻炼，身手都没以前好了。”他抬了抬眉毛。

可是Castiel对他这个不冷不热的玩笑却没什么反应，他垂下视线，喃喃道：“也许吧，很多人都这么说。”

“你呢？”Dean反问道。“你的伤怎么样了？“

“别担心，只是有点着凉，并没有受什么伤。”

“你知道我是在问你的腿。”

Castiel沉默了片刻，他没有回答这个问题，而是抬起头，看着Dean的眼睛，一脸严肃地问道：“Dean，为什么你会来罗斯贝利？”

面对突如其来的质问，Dean先是愣了愣，才理所当然地说：“我当然是来找你。”

Castiel再次垂下视线，他侧过脸，看着地板，接着低声说道：“你压根就不该来找我。我现在已经很清楚，我就是个麻烦。”

“不，Cas。你不是什么‘麻烦’。”

“我当然是，我永远都是。”Castiel再次看向Dean，摊了摊手道：“瞧瞧，我害你遭遇了多少危险。我总是牵连你，这次连Landon一家都卷了进来。”

“这不是你的错……”

“这就是，Dean。这他妈就是！”Castiel粗暴地打断道。话音刚落，他又垂下了头，这次连肩膀也垮了下去。“抱歉……我——我只是——我很抱歉——我很抱歉——”他结结巴巴说到一半就没能说下去，他沉默了一小会，然后叹了口气，转而苦笑着说：“Dean，你不知道我有多少次希望自己死在那次失败的迫降里。你不会认识我，不用忍受我那恶心的毛病，不会差点被炸死，不会被骗走那么多钱，更不用来这鬼地方吃枪子，你会找个女人结婚……我不会搞砸你的生活……”

“老天，Cas，‘搞砸我的生活’？你是认真的吗？”Dean闭上眼睛，摇着头，不知该哭还是该笑。他突然想起了那本笔记本，他上前一小步，说：“这就是你为什么不愿意联系我，对不对？你明明知道我在哪里做什么，但你从来都没来找过我，连个纸片都不寄。就是因为你觉得你‘搞砸’了我的生活？”一连串的问题让Castiel退后了一步，他瞪着Dean，半张着干裂的嘴唇，一脸困惑和迷茫，似乎不知道说什么好。

他们四目相接了好几秒，Castiel才终于眨了眨眼，他挪开视线，小声咕哝道：“我给你写过信……”

Dean愣住了，“什么？”

可是Castiel却耸了耸肩说：“别在意。反正也无所谓，都是八九年前的事情了。”

“等等，你说你给我写过信？”

“是的，我寄过几封，但看来你都没收到。”Castiel叹了口气。“没关系，Dean……”

Dean打断了他的话，“你寄过多少回？”

“我……我不记得了……有两三次吧……”Castiel声音越来越小，听起来有些不确定，“最开始的时候，我往纽约商贸寄过，后来寄过一些圣诞卡……”

所以他寄的远远不止“两三次“。远远不止。

Dean闭上眼睛，攒着拳头。自己怎么能这么蠢？他们既然能把Cas软禁这么多年，阻断通讯方式当然不在话下！他怎么会想不到？

Castiel摆了摆手，说：“真的没关系，Dean。这样更好。”

Dean皱起眉头：“这样怎么会是‘更好’？”

“当然更好！现在，你是个事业有成的企业家。如果他们知道你有我这样的朋友，你和我这样的人保持联系，没有人会在意你做过什么，你不论走到哪儿都是个令人作呕的鸡奸嫌疑犯。你愿意过那样的生活？”

Dean就站在那儿，盯着Castiel，却不知如何作答。他想起了久远梦境里的沙漠寒夜里，Castiel打不破那道无法看见的屏障，只能自暴自弃地说“我不属于你的世界”，劝Dean回到安全的避风港。现在看来，这个梦简直像一个预言。

Castiel的声音更加低哑了，“他们会冲你吐口水，你知道吗？连三岁的小孩都会给你脸色。没有哪个社区会待见你，房东会撵你出门，因为你像瘟疫一样‘败坏’了他的房子。你再也不敢出去喝酒，因为不知道会不会被揍。你的朋友会远离你，你朋友的朋友也会疏远你的朋友。你会失去一切，Dean。”说到这里，他停了下来，仿佛哽咽了一般，完全说不出话。

“至少你还认识Marie这样的好姑娘，不是吗？”

Castiel摇了摇头，说：“她和Gabriel这样的人都是极少数，Dean，极少数。在她入学之前我就已经被学校开除了，只是因为有老师告假，找不到符合条件的老师，我才有机会再度回到讲台。看，如果你不正常，你甚至连结识‘好人’的机会都微乎其微……”他又顿了顿，接着道：“我只希望你过得开心，Dean……”

Dean抿着嘴，背靠墙壁，抱着双臂，质问道：“那你自己呢？看在上帝份上，你曾是个打过德国佬的飞行员！见鬼，这世上能有几个人是飞行员？你就甘心过现在的生活？”

Castiel盯着地面，似乎不愿触碰Dean锋利的目光。过了好一会，他才挤出一句：“我别无选择，而且这和你无关。”

Dean几乎要笑了起来。“‘这和你无关’？你敷衍我的话还真没变。”他看着Castiel的蓝眼睛，平静地说：“听着，Cas。我不在意别人怎么看你，也不在意他们怎么看我——”

“但是我在意，Dean。”Castiel打断道，“我不想让你过得像我一样……你值得过好日子。”

“好日子，没错，Cas，好日子。所以我才来找你。我需要你，你才是那个能让我真正开心的家伙。”Dean抓着Castiel的瘦削的肩膀，似乎是在确认什么似的，重复道：“我需要你，Cas。而且你错了，你并不是别无选择。你可以跟我走，我们去美国，去‘自由之地’。”

Castiel苦笑着摇了摇头，坚持道：“不，这并没有什么区别，我和你去美国只会害了你，Dean，现在你最不需要的人就是我。”

“看在老天的份上，”Castiel的固执劲让Dean差点扶起额头，“我的命都是你救回来的，Cas，你救了我两次。两次！我们接过吻，做过爱，十年来每个夜晚我都在想你，每个梦里都有你的身影，你知道吗？独立日的时候，我他妈总觉得满大街的星条旗上都有你那双蓝得要命的眼睛！然后现在你他妈告诉我，我‘不需要你’？”Dean越说越激动，他忍不住挥舞着自己的双臂。

Castiel停止了反驳。他一直低着头，一句话也不说。Dean久久注视那张沉默的脸，每一道颤抖的纹路都写满了一言难尽的痛苦和委屈。

“你根本不明白那样你会面对什么，Dean。”Castiel终于开口。“一旦他们知道你喜欢男人，你会变成邪恶的存在，没有人愿意和你说话，你再也没法卖飞机了，你甚至不可能找到任何一种工作，你公司的股价可能会大跌。”

“这没有关系，我可以在那之前就全部卖掉。”

Castiel摇着头，嘴上挂着苦笑。“天哪，Dean，你压根不知道你在说什么。”

“我了解Sam，他会同意的。事实上，他已经同意了。”好吧，Dean畅想了一下Sam听到这个消息时的表情，那可能是个相当精彩的画面，但不论怎样，Sam最后肯定会站在他这边。

“你要为了我抛弃你的事业？你真是疯了。”

“我没疯，Cas，其实我都计划了好几年了。”Dean顿了顿，继续说道：“我早就做好了计划，如果真的找到了你，我就卖掉股票，另外开公司，或者干脆买个湖边小屋，我们有了钱，随便怎样都可以，只要是和你在一起。”

“这不会成功的，Dean。这根本不现实。”

“不试试怎么知道？”Dean伸出右手，指腹轻轻地摩挲Castiel的没有淤青的脸颊，他凑近了一些，稍稍一抬手，他就直接吻上了那对让他日思夜想的双唇。他的舌尖轻抚那些深深的、干燥的唇纹，紧接着微微一探，就拨开了牙关，十分顺利，没有遭遇太多抵抗。Castiel的手起初还想推开Dean，但是当Dean撬开他的牙之后，他搁在Dean胸前的手与其说是在推，倒不如说是在摸。Dean心满意足地闷哼了一声，顺势搂住他的腰，小心翼翼避开他后腰上的伤患处，让他轻倚着冰凉的墙壁。

上帝啊，Cas的嘴唇实在是太棒了！甚至比记忆中的十年前的那些吻更棒！

在他们分开嘴唇、互相用鼻尖磨蹭对方脸颊的间隙，Dean看见Castiel神情恍惚地盯着自己的嘴唇，轻轻嘀咕着：“这是个错误，Dean，这是个错误……”

Dean半阖着眼，无意识地拨弄着Castiel后脑勺下端的头发。他在Castiel的耳边深深吸了口气，专属于Castiel的味道混杂着淡淡的药水味，撩拨着Dean的鼻腔。他恋恋不舍的叹息着，说道：“不，这才是最正确的。”他再次含住了那双已经发红的漂亮嘴唇，尽力在齿间倾注所有的爱意和思念——他们错过了太多，Dean当然要把握住时下的每一个机会。

而Castiel的双手也终于挪到了Dean的背后。他们就这样互相搂着，全身心感受彼此的唇舌、鼻息和体温。他们本来就该如此，Dean想，不会再有什么事情比这更“正确”了。

当他们喘息着分开时，两人的脸和耳朵都红彤彤的。Castiel嘴唇湿润饱满，浅浅地上翘着，映衬着同样湿漉漉的眼睛，双颊上两抹羞赧的绯红让蓝色的虹膜显得更加明亮动人。Dean蠢呼呼地傻笑着。他真心感谢自己的自制力，这要是在以往那些旖旎瑰丽的梦境里，他早就无法自持了。

可是这并不是虚无缥缈的梦境，而是活生生的现实。Dean记起了他躲在衣柜里时听到的那番对话。

于是，他稍稍收起脸上的笑意，郑重其事道：“Cas，我们现在就走吧！”

“什么？”Castiel瞪大了眼睛。“走去哪儿？”

“不管去哪，总之先离开这里。”

Castiel诧异地张开嘴。“你没开玩笑？现在？”

“我是认真的，Cas。我说过，我需要你，我需要你在我身边。你和我，在一起。”Dean特意在最后那个词上加重了语气。他注意到Castiel的眼眸中隐隐约约闪过一道光，可很快就暗淡了下去。

Castiel垂下头，盯着地面，无奈地叹了口气，说道：“我知道，可是……你知道……他们不会同意的。你忘了吗？他们甚至不让我给你写信，又怎么可能同意我离开英国？”

Dean沉默了。跟着羽翼，就能拯救天使……这句话再度出现在他的脑海。通往地下二层的楼梯、还有Yvonne那个意味深长的眨眼，也在他脑中一闪而过，它们全都汇聚成了一个亮点，这个亮点在他脑海中不停地闪烁着，此刻其他所有的想法都不如它耀眼。

他松开了一直搂着Castiel的手，从口袋里掏出了那把神奇的铜钥匙，拿到Castiel眼前晃了晃。

“谁说我们需要他们同意？”Dean狡黠一笑。Dean看着铜钥匙上青色铜锈喃喃道。“你说得没错，我大概真的疯了。我要赌一把更大的。”他冲Castiel微微一笑，拍了拍他的肩，转身就往楼下跑去。

“等等！Dean！”Castiel没有跟着Dean往楼下走，他站在楼梯口说：“我得先上去拿药。”

“什么药？”Dean停下脚步，蹙着眉回过头，问道。

“我的激素治疗，还没有结束。”Castiel解释道。

“你还打算接着吃？你吃了这么久，有什么用？”

Castiel局促地掰弄着墙上快要剥落的一小块墙皮。“至少曾经有用过。”他说。

Dean扬了扬眉毛，说：“遇到我就没用了，哈？”

Castiel撇过头，涨红了脸，“至少我不能就这么穿着睡衣就跑吧。”

他说的有道理。Castiel负了伤，还有点着凉，而Dean也无法猜到接下来等着他们的还有什么。

于是Dean说：“好吧，你快去快回，我探探地下那条路。”

Castiel转过身刚准备上楼时，Dean又叫住了他，叮嘱道：“还有，Cas，多带两条毛毯。”他看见Castiel点了点头，扶着把手，小心翼翼挪上了楼。

Dean忍不住问道：“你需要我跟你一起去吗？”不知为何，话一出口，Dean就知道自己多嘴了。

虽然楼梯间里光线昏暗，但Dean还是能清楚地看见Castiel一边上楼一边翻了个白眼。“我能照顾好自己，你先去探路。”他的声音从头顶传来，低沉而坚定。Dean已经完全看不到Castiel了，只有刚刚他上楼时脚步扬起的灰尘，在半空中徐徐下落，在暖暖的灯光下泛着淡淡的金光。

实话说，这感觉并不太好。他不喜欢这样看着Cas离他而去，哪怕他已经知道这只不过是片刻。

Dean眨了眨眼睛。集中注意力，他需要集中注意力。

他再次掏出口袋里那把钥匙，捏在手心，向神秘的地下二层走去。很显然当时设计这幢宅子的人并不打算让仆人知道这条秘密通道，因为地下一层并没有开门，三堵墙围得严严实实。但是为了保险，Dean仍然尽可能蹑手蹑脚，不发出太大声响。

很快，他发现地下二层和楼上几层不大相同，层高明显变矮了不少，Dean只能弯着腰才能让自己的脑袋不撞到天花板。地面潮气颇重，地板上生着斑斑驳驳的青苔，一个角落里甚至还有积水。正对着楼梯的便是一扇厚实的铁门，这门虽然锈迹斑斑，却不是与周围古老的石墙同时期安装的，门框的铆钉和盘式门把手看起来十分现代，高调彰显着本世纪的工业气息。接着，他便看到了一件他意料之中却又喜出望外的东西——门把手正中心上也刻着一对羽翼，而锁孔就在双翼中心。这种翼形纹饰比他在楼上的门上看到的更加简约，几乎只是几块细长三角形重叠而成，但的确形成了羽翼的形状。也许这是Landon家族的家徽？或者是设计师的个人趣味？Dean不得而知。

他插入那把铜钥匙，呼了一口气，然后顺时针转了两圈。意外的是，这一回的门锁似乎并没有怎么生锈，几乎没费什么力，轻轻松松就转到了头，另一只手转起了如同方向盘的门把手，门内的机关“喀喀喀”相继运作起来。盘形把手只转了半圈，门就松动了。

Dean眼前出现了一条比楼梯间宽得多的石砖走廊。太棒了！他在心底欢呼着。

这条黑黢黢的走廊根本看不到头，楼梯间里投进来的光仅仅够看清走廊左壁上的电闸，Dean把闸刀推了上去，伴随着一阵“滋啦滋啦”的电流声，走廊石壁上挂着的灯泡一个个都亮了起来，一时间整条走廊被白炽灯照得亮堂堂的，以至于Dean的眼睛没来得及适应，不得不眯了起来。他终于能够看清右侧墙壁上斑斑驳驳的白色大字——“出口”，紧跟其后的是一个指向走廊深处的白色箭头。箭头下方还有用同样质地的白颜料绘制的简易示意图，粗略勾勒出了这条神秘的走廊的走向和终点——“外场”。

不知道这个“外场”到底指的是什么地方，但既然它名字当中有个“外”，这个“外场”大概不在这幢大宅内部。事实上，从这走廊望不到头的架势来看，这地方应该离这幢宅子相当远。

跟着羽翼，拯救你的天使……Yvonne的声音再度响彻Dean耳边。

Dean咽了咽口水，他现在几乎能听见自己心脏砰砰直跳——没猜错的话，这条走廊的另一端就是自由之门，就等Castiel和他一起去打开了。

他退回楼梯间，朝楼上看了看，Castiel没有动静。他又等了两分钟，楼上依然没有任何动静。

也许是今天太过劳累导致Cas动作比较慢？

Dean回头看了看那条明亮的秘密走廊——也许他应该上楼帮帮忙？

他登上台阶，沿着楼梯快速跑了起来。

不过，他没有料到，通往Castiel房间的那扇门背后，等着他的竟然是黑洞洞的枪口。


	31. Chapter 31

“晚上好，Winchester先生。”

Dean心里一沉。

Dorne站在衣柜前，举着手枪，冲Dean偏了偏头，微微一笑，“你可真慢，我差点以为你已经跑了。”

该死的。Dean在心里唾骂着，两位特工已经把他的手背了过去，扣上了手铐。

Castiel就在Dorne身后，他也被另外两个特工驾着双臂，其中一个还他妈用枪指着他的下巴，他完全动弹不得，只能用眼睛看着Dean。起初Dean以为他只是仓皇失措，但他很快就意识到，Castiel是在用眼神向自己道歉。

Dean瞪着Dorne，澄清道：“这和Castiel无关，我出的主意。”

“现在逞英雄太晚了，Winchester。”Dorne放下了枪，她把额前的卷发撩到耳后，抬了抬眉毛，说：“你竟然觉得你真的能带Clarence成功溜出去？”

她偏了偏头，大敞的客房门外传来一片骚动。“放开我！”是Marie Landon的声音。

另外两个特工扭着Marie走了进来，她穿着和富家千金完全搭不上边的皮夹克和靴子，护目镜还挂在脖子上。原本整齐的短发此刻也乱糟糟的，显然之前进行过一番扭打。“你们放开我！”她依然怒气冲冲地叫着，“这里可是我家！”

Dean困惑起来，这又是什么情况？

Dorne看出了Dean的心思，“我们在直升机停机坪那里找到了她。”她语气难掩一丝得意。“我猜这是你们脱逃计划的后半部分？”她的嘴角翘得更高了，从大衣口袋里熟稔地掏出那盒烟，取了一根。

Dean这才明白过来整件事——Yvonne留给他的线索只是前奏，那条走廊其实通向停机坪，重头戏还在他们抵达停机坪之后。“本来”应该是这样。Dean想起了他们刚进入着宅子时，Yvonne就提到了直升机。难道那个时候她就全部策划好了这一切吗？

他看向Marie，这个短发女孩正不甘心地瞪着Dorne。

“你们本来明天就可以和这些事摆脱干系，我真不明白为什么要把自己牵连进来。”Dorne夹着烟，回过头，“尤其是Landon小姐。”

Marie没有吭声，只是死死盯着她看，仿佛要把她瞪穿。

“Dorne小姐，这个问题你该问问你的顶头上司。”客房门口传来另一个气势汹汹的女声。Yvonne Landon出现在门口，一脸怒容，她还穿着晚餐时的长裙——哈，真是越来越热闹了。

Dorne翻了翻眼睛，转过身，操着公式化的语调，说道：“我已经得到了带走Clarence的命令，夫人。而您的千金和您的客人妨碍公务，四十八小时内我有权限处置，如果您有疑问我可以出示相关证件……”

“我建议你再问一次。”未等她说完，Yvonne就板着脸打断了她。“记得跟他说说这几个字母——‘WLO’。”

客房内的气氛顿时降到了冰点。

“WLO”？这又是什么意思？Dean一头雾水。而且，并不是只有他一人对此感到疑惑。

“你是在威胁我吗，夫人？”Dorne眯了眯眼睛，几乎是从牙缝里迸出了这句话。“‘WLO’是什么意思？”

Yvonne偏了偏头，浅笑道：“为了你好，你最好还是不要问我这是什么意思，去问你的上司。另外，我也无意威胁你，如果不是迫不得已，我也不会说这样的话，不是吗？”

Dorne皱起了眉头，这一席话显然对Dorne起了作用。她看了看Yvonne，又看了看Dean和Castiel，然后冲着手下微微颔首，离开了房间。

他们就这样在客房里等待着回音。尽管客房里几乎塞满了特工，但所有人都悄然无声地等待着，以至于放在壁炉架上的座钟指针走动的嘀嗒都显得格外响亮。更让Dean诧异的是，连Marie脸上都挂着摸不着头脑的表情。

只有Yvonne漫不经心地倚在门边的墙上，抱着双臂，看起来毫无惧色，似乎对结果胸有成竹。果然，三分钟之后，一个特工进来，凑到她身边嘀咕了几句，他刚刚说完，Yvonne便牵了牵嘴角，跟着他走了出去。

又过了三分钟，所有的特工如潮水一般，从客房里退了出去，只留下了莫名其妙的三人站在骤然空荡荡的客房中间，大眼瞪小眼。

又发生了什么？危机解除了？Dean感觉脑子里蹦出了一个又一个问号。

Castiel眉头锁得更紧了，他扶着自己的腰，Dean赶忙把他扶到床上坐着，虽然Castiel一直摆着手说他没什么要紧的，但是Dean还是马上检查了他腰上的伤口，又给他披上了两层毛毯。

Dean的视线向一旁的Marie投去，她正在摘下挂在脖子上的护目镜。看到Dean询问的目光，她无辜地耸了耸肩，说：“我真的不知道母亲说的‘WLO’是什么意思。”

“那直升机是怎么回事？”

Marie撇了撇嘴，“好吧，其实那是我让母亲帮的忙。但看来她自己早就另有打算。我没料到她的后招这么厉害。”

Castiel坐在床沿，脸埋在抖得不停的双手里，痛苦地喃喃着：“都是我的错……这全都是我的错。”

“我告诉过你，这不怪你，Cas。”Dean尽可能温柔地拍了拍Castiel的后背。

“我把你们全都拖了进来……”Castiel依然不停地念叨着。

“好吧，其实我还挺喜欢这么刺激的生活。” Marie摊了摊手，她走到茶几旁边，十分贴心地到了两杯热水，递了过来，Castiel道了声谢，伸手接了一杯，可是他不停颤抖的手根本无法握紧水杯，“啪——”玻璃水杯便摔在了地上，玻璃渣和热水在地毯上溅得到处都是。

“对不起，抱歉，我很抱歉……”Castiel一边不停地道歉，一边不顾Dean的阻拦，想伸手去捡那些玻璃碎屑。Dean注意到他的手抖得更厉害了，他似乎根本控制不了。

“没关系，Clarence先生。我让女仆过来打扫就行了。”Marie蹲下身安慰道。可是这话似乎根本没有什么作用。

Dean扶着Castiel的肩，说道：“Cas，看着我，Cas。”

Castiel的蓝眼睛终于不再只盯着自己的手，他向Dean看了过来。这么一个简简单单的动作，却仿佛自带魔法，在那一瞬间竟然让Dean失了神。

也许是沉默的时间有些长，Castiel困惑地蹙起眉，以极不易察觉的幅度，稍稍歪了歪头。

这个倍感亲切的动作总算让Dean回过神来，他眨着眼睛，清了清嗓子，重新找回理性的思路和声音，严肃地说：“不论结果如何，这不是你的错。明白吗？这是我们的选择，我们的选择，不是你的。别错怪自己。好吗？”

Castiel张开嘴，似乎打算说什么，但他最终把话咽了回去，然后点了点头。

Dean满意地含着笑，轻轻拍了拍他的肩。可是，Castiel的手却依然在抖。Dean不禁再度皱起眉头。“你的手怎么了？为什么一直在抖？”他问道。

Castiel也垂下头，看着他自己的手。“我……我不知道……我控制不了……”

他还没说完，有人抢过话头，替他回答Dean的问题。

“‘激素治疗’，Winchester先生，这种治疗的副作用很强。”Deborah Dorne再一次出现，她左手插在大衣口袋里，右手从唇边夹走了烟，她慵懒地靠着客房的门框，侧身面对他们。

房间里的三人目光同时向她投去，本来半蹲着的Marie警惕地站了起来。

可是Dorne依然优哉游哉地抽着烟，连看都没看他们一眼，仿佛事不关己一般。她左手环抱在胸口，右手夹着烟，用小指拨了拨头发，波澜不惊地说道：“Winchester，你最好让Clarence带上那些药，在没有任何准备的情况下突然中止激素治疗反而更加危险。”

Dean本来想用“我为什么要相信你”来反驳，但是……Dorne这番话的言下之意立刻攥紧了他的心脏。

“你什么意思？”他问。

“不管你信不信，我之前真的当过一段时间的护士。”她耸了耸肩，又把烟头含在嘴里。

“不，我不是这个意思，我是说——”Dean顿了顿，才不太确定地问道：“你打算让我们离开？”

“虽然我不赞同，但这的确是新的命令。”Dorne耸了耸肩，她终于转过脑袋，向他们看了过来。“Winchester和Clarence，你们得在凌晨三点之前离开英国。”

Dean眨眨眼睛，简直以为自己听错了。

“你……你确定？”

“是的。你们的Landon夫人真是神通广大，连我们上司的小尾巴她都能抓到。”

“我看是因为你们‘尾巴’太多了吧。”Marie犀利地挖苦道。

Dorne抬了抬眉毛。


	32. Chapter 32

午夜时分，Dean和Landon一家匆匆告别，登上了来时所乘坐的那辆黑色凯旋，只不过这次坐在他身边的不是Marie，而是Castiel。Dean一路提心吊胆。虽然他困得眼睛都快要睁不开，也不知道自己保持清醒到底能有什么作用，但他着实害怕MI6出尔反尔。所幸，两个半小时之后，他透过沾满了水珠的车窗，看见了模糊而熟悉的夜景：候机大厅左侧建筑物上的《欲望号街车》超大海报。于是，Dean叫醒了枕着车窗棱酣睡的Castiel。

坐在副驾驶座上的Dorne让开车的特工先下车取一样东西，没过多久这家伙就提着一个皮箱回来了，等他走近，Dean才发现他手中的箱子正是自己落在酒店的那一个。这个特工拉开了车门，示意他们下车。

“这是你的行李，苏格兰场那边刚刚送来。” Dorne解释道，她坐在座位上，似乎完全没打算挪地方，也没打算看着对方说话。她又从前座递来一个信封，和他们在咖啡馆第一次见面时给的信封一模一样，只不过这次没有封口。透过后视镜，Dean看了她一眼，皱着眉接过信封，拆开了它。如她所说，里面确实有两张前往华盛顿的机票，除此之外，还有一本护照——“Eddie Clarence”的护照。

Dean把护照递给Castiel，然后看着后视镜里的Dorne说：“你可以直接让我们飞回加州。”

“抱歉，凌晨三点前只有去华盛顿的飞机。”Dorne又吐了一个眼圈，她也看向了后视镜，脸上毫无歉意，理直气壮地说：“你总不能指望我们花纳税人的钱去买豪华私人航班。”

他们下了车。当车门关上时，Castiel冲着Dorne轻声道别。

Dorne似乎有些惊讶，她凝视了好一会，然后淡淡地翘起嘴角，全无之前的冷若冰霜。“祝你们好运。”她颔首道。黑色凯旋疾驰而去……

Dean出神地看着那辆汽车，五味杂陈。引擎声渐渐淹没在雨声中，红色的尾灯也消失在街角。

冰冷的雨钻进了他的领口，他打了一个寒颤，Castiel撑起了Yvonne送给他们的黑伞，握住了Dean冰凉的手——他们朝候机大厅快步走去。那里既温暖又明亮。

 


	33. 尾声

“这就是你们怎么来美国的？”年轻的女记者转了转手中的圆珠笔。

两位老人点了点头。

记者又唰唰唰在笔记本上记了几笔，当她抬起眼来的时候，她唇边挂着坏笑，问了一个相当大胆的问题：“你们后来有没有玩什么'高空俱乐部'？”

他们同时大笑起来。病床上的Dean甚至笑得差点呛住气管。

等到两人终于笑累了，Castiel擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，微笑答道：

“不，Charlie，我们没有。事实上，那时还不流行这种玩法。”他摇了摇头，又看了Dean一眼，补充道：“而且Dean当时压根也没胆玩‘高空俱乐部’，飞机一起飞他就抓着我的手不肯放。我那时才知道他原来恐飞。”

“嘿！这么说可不公平！我明明松过手！”

“是啊，在我上厕所的时候，或者帮你去吧台拿酒的时候。”Castiel似乎翻了个白眼，“你连睡觉都死死地钳着我。”

Dean闷哼一声，不再反驳。

Castiel转过脸，对记者说：“不得不承认，那时候Dean真可爱……”

Dean“可爱”那个字眼皱起眉头。

“当然，其他时候他很迷人。”Castiel摸了摸Dean插着点滴针管的手。Dean感觉到他的手心暖洋洋的，很舒服。Cas一定脸红了。

“哪怕是现在？”Dean抬起了眉毛问道。他抬了抬没打吊瓶的手，示意他目前只能卧床不起的状况。

他看见Castiel轻轻点了点头，肯定道：“哪怕是现在。”虽然轻度白内障让他无法完全看清Castiel的蓝眼睛，但他就是知道那双漂亮的蓝眼睛又向他看了过来。没错，过了大半个世纪，这双蓝眼睛依然能让Dean像个青春期小屁孩一样小鹿乱撞。

显然，一直注视他们的Charlie也注意到了他们的对视。她捂着嘴，轻声感慨道：“噢——你俩真是太甜蜜了！”

他们再度相视一笑。

咔嚓——一旁的新闻摄影师及时按下了快门，成功定格了加州这一精彩时刻。

“好了，现在我还有最后一个问题。”记者顿了顿，然后好奇地问道：“那个救了你们一次的‘WLO’，那到底是什么？”

“唔——这就是另一个故事了，我也是很久之后才知道……” Castiel向那位名叫Charlie的记者娓娓道来。

他暖和的手仍然握着Dean的，这触感粗糙又舒服，让Dean想起了北非沙漠里傍晚的黄沙，搭配那低沉温和的嗓音，让Dean昏昏欲睡。

 

 

※※※ 全文完 ※※※


	34. 后记

我！终！于！写！完！了！

写！完！了！！！！！！！

还成功让这篇文从2014拖到了2016！！！！！SPN都已经从第9季拍到第11季了！！！！

此刻，只想说一句：蹲坑的童鞋……你们辛苦了……

好了，下面不能免俗，说说这篇文是怎么来的，大家爱看看，不看就跳过吧。

其实，第一次写这么长的文，起初根本是一时兴起心血来潮，接了@辛味林檎 （微博ID）的随缘新年礼物季任务——写一篇机师梗DC文（结果拖到了第三个新年才写完呵呵）。一开始我以为是要写当时很火的《环太平洋》那种一起开萝卜打怪兽的梗（现在一想，当时真应该写这个梗，多好写啊，至少资料基本不用怎么查），姑娘给我解释就是普通驾驶员梗。万万没想到啊，到头来和初衷差了十万八千里——因为压根就没有什么让Cas开飞机的桥段，奔着这个梗来的小伙伴，我给你们道个歉。

刚开始，我天真地以为，顶多就是个三万词的中篇，但是写着写着，话痨就发作了，字数如同上了火箭。虽然那时候评论留言都很少，但就是不知道哪里来的热情（可能是那时候中文粮太少了，真的是太少了，现在的DC圈和那时候比简直是亩产万斤的人民公社），故事线越拉越长，更新的周期也越拖越长——长得每次都有人在问我是不是已经弃坑，每次更新完我都觉得无法直视上一章，总觉得写得很烂。我现在已经不敢去看头几章了——妈呀，我当时肯定是被驴踢了脑袋，为啥这么写？

再后来，蹲坑的壮士们都知道，我陷入了持久战。虽然热情没有最初高涨，但是随着壮士越来越多，各种爱的催文爱的鞭策爱的告白爱的吐槽成了最大的鸡血和动力，每天都满怀期待，暗搓搓地查看消息提醒有木有小红点。时不时就会出现让我意外的评论，比如有的人说看了这篇文之后才开始看SPN，萌Destiel什么的，别提我有多感动了。还有第一次收获长评，那是在第一回烤鸭之前，真的开心到飞起。还有各种提前就看出伏笔和梗的壮士，看得都好认真……

写到Castiel与Dean分离的时候，就和文中的Dean一样，我也碰到了瓶颈。当时真的真的真的很想让Cas领个便当就完结撒花，坐等签收大家寄来的刀片。但我控制了这股冲动。毕竟原作都那么虐了，同人还是甜一点吧。于是我就开始着手写一个合理的HE。“多年后”式结局虽然一开始就定好了，但那时候只有很简单的琼瑶式重逢。结果……很不幸，某次重装系统，我一直记在onenote的时间线大纲没有备份，连同各种之前的设定资料全都消失在了异次元……复原大纲最终变成了重写，整个结局就成了现在的样子，加入了不少角色，长得可以简直能算另一篇文。

虽说标了二战AU，写到最后，严格来说我还是觉得算是半架空，我并没有严格地设定历史时间，尤其是在前文所提的那次重装以后，我就再也没死磕这个问题，只是做到背景尽量接近历史，精度只到“他们四十年代初相逢，五十年代初重逢”这种程度，而且很多设定都是百度+鬼扯+脑补乱炖之后的后果。千万不要信，千万不要信，千万不要信。

最后，衷心感谢所有给这篇文留言转发收藏点赞吐槽过的朋友！

 

 

BrokenMesa

2015.1.2深夜

成都

 

PS：可能之后会制作epub和mobi格式的全文电子版发布。心急的话去就直接在这里下载吧。


End file.
